Honey Gold & Emerald Green
by Jane Ko
Summary: Tatsumi Souichi y Morinaga Tetsuhiro tienen una relación disfuncional sin nombre ni etiqueta. Souichi prefiere mantener el statu quo, mientras que Tetsuhiro siempre quiere más. ¿Hasta dónde cederá Souichi y hasta dónde se conformará Tetsuhiro? Aventuras y sinsabores que ocurren después del Vol 9 y antes del nuevo Vol 10 para no interferir con los eventos de Takanaga Hinako sensei.
1. Tadaima, Okaeri

**TADAIMA, OKAERI**

El laboratorio número 2 de la Facultad de Ciencias Agrícolas de la Universidad N solía ser un lugar más o menos pacífico. No obstante, en las últimas dos semanas se había vuelto un completo caos, exactamente desde que Fukushima sensei había encargado a los que aquí trabajaban un proyecto importantísimo para el cual solo tenían un mes de plazo. Y por supuesto, también desde que cierto asistente en especial se había ido durante dos semanas a la ciudad de Hamamatsu para su capacitación respectiva.

– Oigan ustedes dos, les dije que vigilaran los cultivos A, B y C, y que tomaran nota de cada reacción, ¿no fui claro acaso? ¿Por qué los récords están casi vacíos?

– ¡Go-gomen nasai! – se disculpó Shouta haciendo una reverencia – Se me pasó escribir los datos, pero todo está en mi cabeza, en serio.

– Sí, Tatsumi-senpai, nos dividimos el trabajo, yo también ahora mismo apuntaré cada detalle. – se excusó Ayano.

– Más les vale, porque este proyecto es importante, no quiero que se eche a perder. – dijo amenazadoramente con su característica aura maligna.

Shouta y Ayano no tuvieron tiempo ni de temblar. Debían apurarse si no querían que el tirano sacara su látigo o su bolsa de piedras. Horas después, cuando el trabajo ya estaba un poco más estabilizado, Souichi suspiró satisfecho. Shouta se acercó a Ayano y le dijo al oído:

– Nee, Miharu-san, ¿no crees que Tatsumi-senpai está un poco más irritable que de costumbre estos días?

– Ni me digas, me siento aterrada de cometer un solo error, sin embargo, ahora también nos culpa por no poder hacer todo a la vez como él.

– Sí, a veces no sé si admirarlo o temerle a muerte.

– ¿Qué tanto andan cuchicheando?

– ¡Nan-nande mo nai! – respondieron al unísono.

– Eso espero… Bueno, voy al baño un momento. Cuando hayan terminado, pueden irse.

– Tatsumi-senpai, ¿otra vez vas a quedarte a vigilar los experimentos? ¿No has estado haciéndolo ya durante toda esta semana?

– Es inevitable, el proyecto está en su punto crítico, no podemos descuidarnos.

– Pero no estás comiendo ni durmiendo bien…

– Ya lo haré a fin de mes. – respondió sin darle importancia al asunto – En fin, otsukare. Mata nee.

– ¡Otsukaresama deshita, Tatsumi-senpai! – exclamaron ambos haciendo una reverencia.

Souichi cerró la puerta tras de sí y desapareció del lugar. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que el científico se había ido, se miraron con alivio.

– Tatsumi-senpai podrá ser muy aterrador y lo que sea, pero últimamente se le ve agotado, creo que está abusando de su cuerpo. Y va a enfermarse si sigue así.

– Morinaga-san llega mañana y se va a alarmar mucho al ver en qué estado se encuentra. – recalcó Ayano.

– Esperemos que al menos pueda hacerlo entrar en razón.

– Es el único que podría hacerlo, ¿nee?

– Exactamente.

* * *

El tirano más _workaholic _de la universidad caminaba por el pasillo con dirección al baño despertando todo tipo de miradas en el camino, sobre todo de miedo y respeto extremo.

– _¿Qué le pasa a esta gente? ¿Nunca han visto a un científico? _

Una vez dentro del baño, se miró al espejo y se notó pálido, con ojeras y se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se había peinado esa mañana.

– _Qué horror, me veo peor que de costumbre. ¿Será por eso que la gente me anda mirando raro?_

Se quitó los lentes para lavarse la cara, se los volvió a colocar y_ s_e dirigió al laboratorio de nuevo. Durante un par de horas más se concentró en vigilar los cultivos hasta que el reloj marcó las 10 pm. Dejó todo en orden dando por terminada su jornada laboral y cerró la puerta con llave antes de marcharse. Cuando llegó a casa y apenas abrió la puerta, se encontró con un terrible desorden en cada rincón.

– _Kuso… Cuando ese chico desaparece, todo es un desastre. Y solo han pasado dos semanas…_

Tomó una escoba y trató de barrer un poco, pero le pareció que solo ensució más. Se rindió al ver que no servía para eso, y prefirió darse una ducha rápida y relajante. Acto seguido, abrió la refrigeradora a ver si encontraba algo, a pesar de saber perfectamente que no había comprado nada esas últimas dos semanas y había estado sobreviviendo tan solo con lo que Tetsuhiro había abastecido a la máquina antes de irse. Suspiró resignado deliberando qué hacer, cuando de pronto divisó algo al fondo. Era una sopa instantánea pequeña, pero pensó que sería suficiente por esa noche. Vio la fecha de vencimiento recordando la insistencia con la que Tetsuhiro siempre le decía que era indispensable hacerlo.

– _Se venció ayer… Bah, al diablo, tan solo es un día…_

Mientras calentaba la sopa en el microondas, empezó a vagar por sus pensamientos.

– _Mañana llega Morinaga… Me llamó un par de veces, pero siempre estuve ocupado para responder y me escribió varios mensajes, dos por día, y yo tan solo respondí a uno en las dos semanas, porque estaba concentrado en el proyecto... ¿Estará molesto por eso?_

Sacó a tiempo la sopa del artefacto, pero aun así terminó recalentada.

– _Maldita sea, ni siquiera puedo calentar una sopa en el microondas…_

Empezó a tomar la sopa a pesar de su desagradable sabor y sin saber por qué sintió que una tristeza le invadía el pecho. Cerró los ojos y suspiró dolorosamente.

– _¿Qué clase de persona soy?_

Estaba tan absorto en sus cavilaciones que no sintió cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente y la persona que ocupaba su mente en ese instante habló con su característica voz entusiasta.

– ¡Tadaima, Senpai!

Souichi dejó caer los ohashi y se quedó inmóvil al ver a la persona en cuestión, como si el hecho de haber estado pensando en él lo hubiera llamado y traído en un segundo.

– ¿Qué… có… cuán…?

– ¡Maa, Senpai! – dijo mientras se sacaba los zapatos – Se ve que no me esperabas, ¿estás sorprendido? ¿O será que estabas pensando en mí? – bromeó pícaramente.

– Ba…baka, claro que no esta...

Senpai de pronto reparó en todo lo que su kouhai llevaba consigo. Aparte de su maleta, traía 2 bolsas repletas de verduras, frutas, carne, pollo, cerdo, arroz, azúcar, entre otros. Venía muerto de cansancio desde tan lejos y había pensado en comprar todo eso para abastecer la casa. Y no solo eso. Apenas dejó todo en la mesa, se lavó las manos con toda la intención de preparar la cena.

– ¿Qué se supone que…?

– Compré muchas cosas, Senpai. ¿Qué se te antoja hoy? Puedo hacer pescado guisado, pollo con verduras o…

– Chotto matte, Mori…

– ¿Ehhhh? – exclamó incrédulo Tetsuhiro al abrir la refrigeradora y no encontrar literalmente nada – Senpai, ¿no has comprado absolutamente nada? Sé que dejé bastantes cosas como para dos semanas, pero en algún momento se te tienen que haber terminado. Dime una cosa, – dijo mirándolo algo molesto – ¿qué has estado comiendo estos últimos días?

– Bu-bueno, yo…

Souichi se sentía un poco ridículo. Balbuceando y no sabiendo qué inventar como si fuera un niño pequeño ante sus padres después de haber hecho una travesura e intentando excusarse. Y lo que más le avergonzó fue la sopa pasada de fecha y recalentada que tenía entre sus manos.

– ¡Ahhhh! – exclamó el joven asistente acercándose a su Senpai – ¡Senpai, estás pálido y con ojeras! Dios, y has adelgazado mucho. – dijo tomando su mejilla – ¡No puede ser, y yo tan lejos sin saber nada de nada!

– ¡No seas tan dramático, Morinaga! No es para tanto y sí he estado comiendo… – mintió inútilmente – Así que ya cálmate.

– ¿Pero cómo quieres que me calme si me voy por dos semanas y tú descuidas tu alimentación, tu sueño y tu salud? ¿Cómo va a ser cuando tenga que quedarme más de un mes allá?

– ¡Ya basta! – vociferó el de cabello largo golpeando la mesa – Deja de preocuparte estúpidamente por mí. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Vienes muerto de la capacitación y te vas a comprar todo esto y encima pretendes cocinar? ¡Ni siquiera te has sentado a descansar medio minuto!

El joven asistente enmudeció. Senpai era en verdad adorablemente impredecible. El jovencito de ojos verdes sonrió débilmente, se acercó al otro y lo abrazó fuerte para trasmitirle calma y seguridad.

– Senpai, Senpai… Por favor, no te molestes, solo estoy preocupado por ti. Yo estoy bien, tengo más resistencia física de la que piensas, pero tú eres tan frágil y…

– ¿Me estás diciendo debilucho? – dijo ya menos molesto.

– Jamás, Senpai, pero manejo el estrés mejor que tú y eso no me lo puedes negar.

Souichi no pudo lanzar ningún argumento contra esa gran verdad.

– Senpai… – susurró profundizando el abrazo – te extrañé tanto…

– So-solo fueron dos semanas, estás exagerando. – contestó tratando de no sonar nervioso, pero sin intentar escapar del abrazo – ¿Y cómo es que llegaste hoy?

– Ah, es que encontré boleto para hoy en la noche, así que lo compré sin dudarlo. Moría por verte…

– Qué tonterías dices… – murmuró tomándole el antebrazo como solía hacer siempre.

– ¿No te alegra tenerme en casa antes?

– Me daba lo mismo hoy o mañana…

– ¡Hidoi, Senpai! – reclamó fingiendo enojo.

Senpai rompió el abrazo y se alejó de su kouhai. Se fue a sentar al sofá y prendió la televisión sin ninguna intención de sintonizar algún canal en específico, tan solo quería alejarse un poco de su asistente, ya que sin saber por qué, había empezado a sentirse un poco extraño en ese abrazo. Mientras tanto, Tetsuhiro insistió en cocinar y Souichi no pudo negarse más, ya que su sopa había estado horrible y se moría de hambre.

– Y bueno, cuéntame qué tal van los experimentos.

– Pues más o menos, Fukushima sensei nos encargó un proyecto y solo nos dio un mes para terminarlo. – contó a detalle – Ya pasaron dos semanas, pero vamos bien.

– Un mes, ¿ah? Ya veo por qué has estado tan metido en el laboratorio y no has tenido tiempo para nada. Compré todo lo necesario para dos semanas, pero esta vez antes de irme te dejaré una lista de todo lo que debes comprar a partir de la tercera.

– ¿Tan inútil me crees?

– ¡No he dicho eso en ningún momento! Senpai, solo quiero ayudarte.

– ¡He sobrevivido bastante bien en estas dos semanas, así que no me creas tan estúpido!

Ambos guardaron silencio y miraron a su alrededor. La casa era un desastre, la refri estaba vacía, el cuarto de Senpai estaba desordenado y su ropa estaba tirada por todos lados. Si a eso le llamaba sobrevivir… Souichi se sonrojó un poco y comenzó a tartamudear.

– Bu-bueno, los quehaceres domésticos no son lo mío y no soy ama de casa…

– No tienes que sentirte mal, Senpai, tienes toda la razón. No te enojes, por favor. – pidió en un tono un poco melancólico – Más bien dime qué tal vas con Tadokoro-kun y Miharu-san.

– ¿Ah, ellos? Pues aprenden bastante rápido, aunque a veces me irrita su lentitud. Y por momentos me miran extraño. ¿Será que me tienen miedo?

– ¡No, qué va! – rió Tetsuhiro mientras añadía las verduras a la sartén.

– ¿Eso fue una ironía? – preguntó el tirano arqueando una ceja y a punto de volver a encolerizarse.

– Para nada, solo que a veces eres un poco… irritable, Senpai.

– Bueno, así nací, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

– Claro que no. Por favor, no quiero pelear contigo hoy.

– Entonces no hagas comentarios innecesarios.

– Sumimasen. – se disculpó algo cabizbajo.

Souichi tragó en seco y simuló estar prestando atención a un programa de TV. ¿Por qué se sentía tan irritado? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué no salía de su boca un solo comentario amable esa noche? Miró a su kouhai que estaba en la cocina preparando un pollo con verduras que, dicho sea de paso, le salía de maravilla. Tenía esa idiota sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Era feliz tan solo con estar al lado de su Senpai y poder atenderlo y mimarlo después de dos semanas sin haberlo visto. Fue ahí cuando el tirano reflexionó y se sintió muy mal. Apagó la tele y se acercó a él tímidamente. Tetsuhiro ya casi había terminado de cocinar, y al percatarse de su presencia, abrió los ojos sorprendido y hasta se puso un poco nervioso.

– ¿Su-sucede algo, Senpai?

– Mmm, solo quiero saber si puedo ayudarte en algo… – preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

– Ayúdame con el café, ¿quieres? – pidió sonriente.

– De acuerdo. – obedeció cogiendo la cafetera.

Quedaron en silencio unos minutos mientras el más joven servía los dos platos de comida y el mayor servía el café. Se sentaron a la mesa y de repente se miraron a los ojos al mismo tiempo. Souichi dudó antes de hablar.

– Es-estás molesto, ¿verdad?

– ¿Eh? No, Senpai, claro que no, más bien pensé que tú lo estabas.

– No lo estoy, no contigo, sino más bien… conmigo. – confesó avergonzado.

– ¿Pero por qué?

– Porque no sé hacer nada…

– Senpai, tú eres un genio de la ciencia, los quehaceres no son lo tuyo, y además estás muy cansado para realizarlos. Es solo eso. – explicó mientras comía.

– Omae… siempre estás exagerando – No soy ningún genio… y en todo caso tú también eres muy listo y hábil, y aun así sabes hacer las cosas de la casa.

– Te conté que eso es porque he vivido solo mucho tiempo, sino tal vez no habría aprendido, ¿no crees?

El jovencito sonreía alegremente y su Senpai no podía creer cómo una persona era capaz de estar alegre y sonriente la mayor parte del día. Le habría gustado que fuera contagioso, pero su carácter tiránico era muy difícil de cambiar de un momento a otro. Es más, algo le decía que jamás lo lograría.

– ¿Quieres más café, Senpai? – preguntó cogiendo la taza de su compañero.

– Yo puedo hacerlo, no tienes que…

Sin querer, ambos habían cogido la taza al mismo tiempo, por lo que sus manos terminaron tocándose. Ninguno se movió por varios segundos, pero Souichi bajó la mirada avergonzado y se sonrojó a sobremanera. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, retiró su mano de golpe y se puso de pie dispuesto a huir del lugar. Sin embargo, el chico más alto se apresuró a detenerlo tomándolo del brazo haciendo que se girase y lo mirara de frente. Souichi empezó a temblar y se sintió de cierta forma estúpido. Habían hecho muchísimo más que eso, pero él no podía evitar seguir ruborizándose cada vez que su kouhai lo tocaba o miraba de ese modo.

– Se-será mejor que vaya a dormir, mañana debo ir temprano al laboratorio…

– Ah, claro… – murmuró Tetsuhiro pero no quiso soltarlo.

– Gochisousama. – pronunció quedamente Senpai tratando de irse.

– Matte, Senpai…

– ¿Qué sucede? – dijo sin voltear para que el otro no notara cómo se incrementaba su sonrojo.

– ¿Puedes decirme "Okaeri"? – pidió inocentemente.

– ¿Ah? Otra vez con tus niñerías.

– Onegai… Son dos semanas que no lo escucho…

Souichi desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño lo más que pudo a causa de la frustración y enfado que le causaban las peticiones absurdas de ese chico. ¿Ceder o no ceder? Ese era el verdadero dilema.

– O… Oka… Okae…

Senpai era realmente adorable a ojos de Tetsuhiro. ¿Cómo podía avergonzarse de decir una frase con la que lo recibía comúnmente y que ni siquiera tenía una connotación de doble sentido o algo por el estilo? Pero supuso que era porque sabía cuán importante y especial era esa palabra para el kouhai y eso le hacía sentir intimidado y nervioso. Senpai seguía agregando letra tras letra a la palabra hasta que en voz casi imperceptible por fin pudo terminarla.

– Okaeri… Morinaga…

Al ver la expresión de satisfacción y triunfo de su asistente, el científico mayor se llenó de una rabia irracional y le dio una bofetada que casi le hace perder el equilibrio.

– ¡Senpai! ¿Por qué me golpeas, qué hice ahora?

– ¡Eso fue por hacerme decir estupideces! – gritó sacudiendo su mano que también había quedado adolorida – Me voy a dormir, tú también deberías hacerlo.

– Tienes razón, mañana tenemos que ir al laboratorio y…

– ¿Cómo que _tenemos_? Yo iré solo, tú te quedarás en casa a descansar. Mañana no tienes clases, sino pasado, aprovecha el día para dormir, ¡baka!

– Senpai, me basta con descansar esta noche. Quiero ayudarte.

– Ya te dije que no. Y cuando digo _no_ es _no_.

– Mmm, souka… – dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia su presa – Entonces tendré que convencerte de otro modo… – murmuró tomándolo de la cintura con un brazo y atrayéndolo hacia él.

– Cho-chotto, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿No fue suficiente ya lo anterior?

– ¿Un mini abrazo después de dos semanas? ¡Debes estar bromeando!

– ¡Eres incansable!

– Un poquito, sí… – dijo en voz baja.

Su mano libre ascendió para tomar su rostro y sus dedos acariciaron el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Los ojos de Souichi se cerraron automáticamente y ni pasados tres segundos, sintió los labios de Tetsuhiro sobre los suyos iniciando un beso que les supo a ambos a una bienvenida tardía. En un instante, Senpai sintió cómo la sangre y el calor se le subían a la cabeza, mas ni siquiera intentó forcejear. Recibir un beso de Tetsuhiro después de dos semanas fue mortal para su pulso, el cual se disparó a más de 100 bpm.

– Nee, Senpai… – susurró entre suspiros – Vayamos a mi cuarto…

Souichi salió del trance momentáneo y le dio un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza que lo hizo gritar de dolor.

– ¡Senpai, hidoi!

– ¿Estás muerto de cansancio y aun así quieres hacer cosas pervertidas? Eres un animal, Morinaga. Si solo regresas para eso, mejor ni vengas la próxima. – gruñó huyendo a su cuarto apenas tuvo la oportunidad de escapar.

– Chotto, Sen… Ahhh… – suspiró todavía sobándose la zona afectada – _Siempre tengo la impresión de que soy el único que lo extraña… Me siento como un estúpido…_

Tetsuhiro aún adolorido se dirigió a su habitación. Trató de desempacar un poco, pero estaba demasiado agotado, por lo que solo sacó de su maleta lo indispensable. Se dio una ducha veloz, se puso el pijama y se lanzó a la cama. Antes de caer dormido, una última reflexión invadió su mente.

– _Cuando pienso que finalmente Senpai y yo hemos avanzando un paso, siento que retrocedemos un continente. A pesar de que dijo que no huiría más, es exactamente lo que está haciendo, pero… ¿por qué? Las últimas veces estuvo tan dispuesto y sé que lo disfrutó. Quiero sentir otra vez que Senpai me necesita, que me desea... Su corazón es realmente difícil… _

Mientras tanto, en la otra habitación, Souichi simplemente no podía dormir. Estaba cansado, sí; estaba agotado, sí, sí, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. ¿Su kouhai estaría enojado? ¿Habría hecho bien en rechazarlo esa noche? ¡Pero claro que había hecho bien! Ambos estaban muertos de cansancio y necesitaban dormir y no hacer cosas pervertidas que los agotarían más, al menos a él. De repente recordó que Tetsuhiro regresaría a Hamamatsu en solo una semana, por lo cual, conociendo a su kouhai, _eso_ era inminente e inevitable.

– _¿Por qué estoy pensando en esas tonterías? ¡Necesito dormir!_

Pero el sueño no llegaba y Senpai desesperaba. Decidió levantarse al baño y luego tomar un poco de agua. De regreso a su habitación, se dio cuenta de que la puerta de Tetsuhiro estaba ligeramente abierta. Sabía que no debía entrar, pero igual lo hizo. Avanzó un poco y lo vio durmiendo plácidamente a medio tapar, pues parte de la sábana casi rozaba el suelo.

– _Quien lo viera así no creería que es un pervertido…_

Souichi dio media vuelta y estuvo a punto de salir del cuarto, cuando sintió un movimiento en la cama y algo así como un ligero gemido seguido de la frase más inesperada que habría podido escuchar en un momento como ese.

– Ta… daima, Sen… pai…

El mayor quedó petrificado en su sitio durante casi un minuto. Luego, como si sus piernas se movieran solas, se acercó a la cama y con una mano, que tampoco parecía querer obedecer a su cerebro que le gritaba que saliera de aquella habitación cuanto antes, tocó ligeramente su cabello. Sus dedos temblaron al contacto y su corazón enloqueció. Al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se separó de golpe, salió casi corriendo de ahí y volvió a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta y de espaldas contra esta, llevó ambas manos a su pecho para tratar de calmar su acelerado corazón.

– _Maldita sea…_

* * *

Ya era martes en la mañana y ambos científicos se preparaban para ir a la universidad. Por más que Souichi insultó y golpeó a Tetsuhiro, este insistió en acompañarlo al laboratorio. Quería estar con él el mayor tiempo posible antes de tener que irse a Hamamatsu otra vez. Ya en el laboratorio, Shouta y Ayano lo recibieron con mucho entusiasmo preguntándole cómo le había ido en esas dos semanas fuera de Nagoya.

– ¡Nos alegra mucho verte, Morinaga-san! – exclamó Ayano con un brillo en los ojos.

– A mí también me alegra verlos. – respondió sonriente – Se ve que han estado haciendo un buen trabajo. Por cierto, gracias por cuidar de Senpai en mi ausencia. – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

– Morinaga-senpai, no tienes por qué agrade…

– ¿Qué demonios andas agradeciendo, soy tu hijo acaso? – reclamó el aludido tomándolo del cuello de la blanca bata.

– Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, es solo que…

– ¿Y cuándo debes regresar a Hamamatsu? – interrumpió Shouta para evitar que Tetsuhiro fuera asesinado frente a sus propios ojos.

– Ah, pues, el próximo martes.

– ¿Oh, tan pronto? – dijo Ayano con un dejo de tristeza.

– Sí, y me quedaré por tres semanas. – _Ah, tres semanas, tres largas semanas. Me va a costar tanto alejarme de Senpai nuevamente y por tanto tiempo. Me pregunto si yo también le hago falta, aunque sea un poquito… _– pensó mirándolo con nostalgia.

Senpai notó que su kouhai no le quitaba la mirada de encima y no precisamente por la razón habitual. Estaba casi seguro de que era por el hecho de que se iría en una semana y se ausentaría otras tres. Dejó pasar unos minutos y se acercó a él disimuladamente sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

– Morinaga, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me molesta que pongas esa cara? – preguntó algo irritado.

– Gomen, Senpai, es que…

Souichi se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja mostrando su incomodidad. Tetsuhiro bajó la mirada como si en el pavimento se encontrara la solución a sus problemas. En ese instante, Yamaguchi entró al laboratorio y cortó su conversación.

– Ah, Morinaga, qué bueno verte después de tantos días, ¿cómo te ha ido en S Pharma?

– Es un poco matador, pero estoy contento, estoy aprendiendo mucho. – contó sonriente.

– Eso es genial, ¿nee? Por cierto, Fukushima sensei me pidió que te buscara porque imaginaba que vendrías hoy, creo que necesita hablar contigo.

– De acuerdo, pero... – dudó mirando a Souichi.

– Anda, anda, debe ser importante, yo puedo continuar con _estos_. – indicó señalando a Shouta y Ayano.

– _Estos_ – pensaron ambos nerviosamente.

Tetsuhiro se encontró con Fukushima sensei quien lo recibió amablemente en su oficina, ya que estaba en pausa en ese momento. Le preguntó cómo le estaba yendo en S Pharmaceuticals y le dijo que le alegraba verlo y saber que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en Hamamatsu.

– Morinaga-kun, he recibido muy buenos comentarios sobre ti del personal de capacitación de la empresa.

– Me siento muy halagado, sensei. Solo me estoy esforzando para dejar en alto el nombre de la universidad. Y por supuesto, también el nombre de…Tatsumi-senpai. – confesó sin poder evitar emocionarse al mencionarlo – Yamaguchi-kun me dijo que me estaba buscando, ¿sucedió algo?

– Bueno, sí. El fin de semana habrá un congreso de Toxicología en Fukuoka y quería saber si estabas interesado en ir. Tengo dos… no, tres plazas vacantes.

– ¿Fukuoka? – pensó con nostalgia pero trató de disimular – Me encantaría, además no regreso a Hamamatsu hasta el próximo martes, el fin de semana estoy libre.

– Me alegra oír eso. Daré todos tus datos entonces a los organizadores para que reserven la plaza, el hotel y todo lo demás.

– Eh, sensei… ¿le ha comentado sobre este congreso a Tatsumi-senpai?

– Se lo iba a decir en estos días, pero como le encargué un proyecto importante, no sé si pueda o quiera.

– ¿Eh? ¡Pero a Senpai le encanta la toxicología, definitivamente aceptará!

– Tienes razón, aunque no quiero estresarlo demasiado. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se estresa…

– P-pues sí… – _Y lo peor es que se desquita conmigo_ – Entonces, ¿se lo dirá?

– Encárgate tú, estoy seguro de que lo convencerás. – declaró mirando su reloj – Oh, tengo clase en diez minutos, debo irme. Fue un gusto verte, me avisas qué te dijo Tatsumi-kun para reservar las dos plazas de una vez.

Tetsuhiro hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina para dirigirse al laboratorio. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, entre los cuales prevalecían el miedo y la incertidumbre.

– _Si Senpai acepta ir conmigo, ¿se desinhibirá más que en la casa? En Canadá estuvo muy sensible y ansioso aunque no lo admita nunca. Tal vez aún haya esperanzas…_

El joven estudiante entró al laboratorio y se sorprendió al ver que los dos asistentes de su Senpai no se encontraban ahí ya.

– Senpai, ¿y los asistentes?

– Se fueron a almorzar. Creo que tenemos un poco de tiempo para hacerlo nosotros también. – anunció quitándose el mandil.

– Ah, Senpai. – dijo tomándolo del brazo.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Hay algo… hay algo que quiero decirte…

* * *

¡Konnichiwa, **Jane Ko** desu! Aquí y ahora oficialmente doy inicio a mi primer fanfic de **"Koisuru Boukun"** en honor a **Tatsumi Souichi y Morinaga Tetsuhiro** a quienes amo con toda mi alma. Espero que disfruten leer este fic tanto como yo estoy disfrutando escribiéndolo. El título es largo, así que pueden referirse a él como _**HoneyGreen**. _Suena bonito, ¿nee? Jeje. Para hacer este proyecto más interactivo, dejaré pistas y preguntas al final de cada capítulo para que puedan opinar y comentar en los **reviews**. Desde ya, mil gracias por su acogida.

¡Nos vemos pronto si _Miss Inspiration_ me acompaña!

Para el Capítulo 2:

Pista: Promesa

Pregunta: ¿Cómo creen que Senpai tome lo del viaje?

Ja nee!

****Jane Ko****


	2. Cien Días

**CIEN DÍAS**

Se empezaba a sentir una pequeña brisa primaveral en el ambiente, una que contrastaba completamente con el aura negra que desbordaba de su cuerpo. Es más, si mirabas a sus ojos por más de tres segundos, seguro que sentirías una especie de rayo láser letal que terminaría con tu fugaz vida. Y así, él y su fiel asistente recorrían el jardín de la Universidad de camino a casa, o al menos eso suponía el menor, que lo perseguía tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

– Senpai, onegai, sentémonos a conversarlo y…

– No necesito conversarlo. Mi respuesta es NO.

– ¿Pero por qué? Es una gran oportunidad para los dos. Además es toxicología, uno de tus cursos preferidos.

– Todo eso suena muy bien, pero conozco tus intenciones ocultas. ¡Quieres hacer tus cosas homo en tu tierra natal!

– ¡Senpai, claro que no es esa mi intención! – _Bueno, tal vez sí, pero también lo hago por el congreso…_

– ¿Crees que nací ayer? Te conozco desde hace mucho y por ardua experiencia sé que no tienes ni un poco de autocontrol.

– Maa, sé que a veces me dejo llevar un poco, pero…

– ¿Un poco? – cuestionó deteniendo su paso al fin – ¡¿Solo un poco?! ¿Quieres que te recuerde todos los problemas en los que me has metido por ser tan impulsivo y hormonal?

Tetsuhiro bajó la cabeza sin poder refutar nada y en lo que restaba de camino no dijeron ni una palabra más. Al llegar a casa, Souichi abrió la puerta y ambos entraron rodeados de un silencio incómodo. Dejaron sus mochilas en el sofá y Senpai fue al baño, mientras que el otro se dispuso a preparar algo ligero para ambos, ya que no se sentía con muchos ánimos para hacer nada trabajoso.

– Senpai, ¿está bien si solo preparo unos sándwiches para cenar?

– Por supuesto, lo que sea que prepares está bien para mí. Además, dicen que comer es uno de los placeres de la vida.

– Lo es, ¿cierto? – afirmó mientras rellenaba los panes – Después del sexo, claro.

Tetsuhiro no tenía idea de que su compañero de piso lo había escuchado, y que se encontraba justo detrás de él con aquella aura malévola otra vez. A veces, creía el asistente, Senpai era medio ninja.

– MO-RI-NA-GA…

– Se-Senpai, ¿estabas aquí? ¿Buscabas tu sándwich?

Ante ese cinismo solapado, Souichi le propinó un fuerte golpe en medio de la cabeza y fue solo ahí cuando el menor se dio cuenta de que había sido escuchado segundos antes.

– ¡Sigue con las indirectas y te haré dormir en las escaleras!

– ¡Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, solo estaba pensando en voz alta y se me escapó!

– Pues reflexiona antes de decir estupideces, baka.

Tetsuhiro guardó silencio e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Sabía perfectamente que su Senpai tenía razón, pero no quería dejarse vencer y sobre todo, no quería que Senpai pensara que él solo vivía para el sexo. Sin embargo, ahora tenía un argumento válido, ya que el mismo chico lo había declarado recientemente. De todas maneras, sintió un poco de miedo por la reacción que pudiera causar en el otro.

– Senpai, tú… tú dijiste que ya no ibas a huir…

Souichi cambió el ceño fruncido por un rostro sonrojado y desvió la mirada. Claro que había dicho eso, pero había ciertas cosas en las que no podía ni quería ni debía ceder.

– S-sé lo que dije, no tienes por qué sacármelo en cara. Pero no quiero hacer nada en el viaje. ¿Te imaginas si alguien nos… escucha?

El más joven abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendido. ¿Así que era por eso? Senpai tenía miedo de ser escuchado, ya que ambos eran conscientes de que era un tanto escandaloso en esos momentos tan íntimos. Esto le pareció de lo más adorable y, a pesar de que sus planes no irían como él se había imaginado, sonrió más tranquilo después de esa declaración y se le ocurrió una idea.

– Está bien, Senpai. ¡Apostemos! Quiero que te des cuenta de que realmente tengo autocontrol.

– No, gracias, será una pérdida de tiempo. Apenas pongamos un pie en Fukuoka, estarás trepándote sobre mí y arrastrándome a tu cuarto. – expresó mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto.

– Senpai, ¡¿cómo puedes hablar así?!

– Ja, ¿estoy mintiendo acaso? Sé hombre y acepta tu realidad. Apuesto mis experimentos a que no podrías estar más de un mes sin hacer cosas pervertidas. Ya pasó una vez, ¿o no? No te aguantaste más de dos meses y pagué las consecuencias. Terminé casi destrozado ¿o ya lo olvidaste? Pero ahora que ya lo tomaste por costumbre, no creo que resistas ni un par de semanas.

– ¡Senpai, matte! – dijo abalanzándose sobre él haciendo que lo mirara de frente.

– ¿Pero qué demo…?

– Lo haré, me controlaré, solo dame un plazo y lo cumpliré. Por mi honor gay, lo cumpliré.

– ¿Qué clase de juramento ridículo es ese?

– Vamos, Senpai…

– ¡Está bien, está bien! Sino estarás fregándome todo el día con eso. Bueno…

Souichi pensó en esta situación como su gran oportunidad para estar unos días en paz sin que su asistente se lanzara sobre él acorralándolo contra cualquier rincón o pared disponible. Sabía que jamás aceptaría un _contrato_ tan cruel por muy desesperado que estuviera por demostrarle su _oh gran_ autocontrol. De pronto, una cifra clave y significativa aterrizó en su mente y sencillamente la soltó sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias que esto traería después también a su persona. Después de todo, sabía de antemano la respuesta de su hormonal kouhai. O eso creía.

– Cien días.

– ¿E-Eh? – tartamudeó el otro soltando una risa nerviosa.

– ¿Lo ves? No tiene caso, no hay forma de que lo resistas. – declaró tajantemente apartando a su kouhai del camino.

– _¿Senpai quiere que no lo toque durante cien días? ¿Cien días… cien días? Eso es, eso realmente es… – _¡Acepto! – gritó repentinamente asustando a Souichi.

– ¿Q-qué fue lo que dijiste?

– Que acepto, Senpai. Durante cien días no te tocaré.

Souichi lo miró incrédulo. No, no caería en su juego. Conocía demasiado bien a su asistente y si había algo que no tenía ni por asomo era autocontrol para sus instintos sexuales. Esto era irreal, simplemente no podía estar pasando.

– Pero a cambio tienes que venir conmigo al congreso…

– Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

– Eso es porque tienes que creer en mi palabra, Senpai. Vamos, no seas así. Fukushima sensei cuenta con nosotros y…

– Es que yo _sí_ quiero ir al congreso. ¡Lo que no quiero es ir contigo y mucho menos dormir en la misma habitación que tú!

– Eres el mejor ejemplo de lo que es la crueldad, Senpai.

– Di lo que quieras, pero _no_ es _no_.

– Te lo estoy jurando. Si no cumplo, me podrás castigar de la manera que quieras. ¿Qué dices?

Souichi bramó sintiendo que la sangre empezaba a hervirle de furia. Este tipo era un loco. Un loco y un enfermo. Senpai siguió reflexionando sobre los pros y contras de tan dichosa _apuesta_. No, no había ni un solo contra en todo esto, ¿o sí? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz chillona de su compañero de departamento.

– Entonces es un trato. Mañana le confirmaré a Fukushima sensei que iremos para que reserve las dos plazas para nosotros. Disfruta tu sándwich. ¡Oyasumi nasai, Senpai!

– Oi, ¿qué te hace pensar que…? – gruñó furioso, pero Tetsuhiro ya había huido a su habitación ignorándolo – ¡Oi, Morinaga, ni siquiera he dicho que sí!

* * *

Esa mañana Tetsuhiro se levantó muy temprano para hacer el desayuno mientras tarareaba canciones Jpop una tras otra. Había dormido de maravilla. Nunca pensó que se alegraría tanto de haber aceptado semejante trato, apuesta o lo que fuera. Solo sabía que tenía un plan, un plan malévolo, un intento extremo, tal vez el más extremo de su vida, pero que bien podría funcionar. Media hora más tarde, el hombre más tirano de Nihon se levantó de la cama casi arrastrándose. Sentía como si no hubiera dormido en siglos. Con las justas fue al cuarto de baño y salió hacia a la sala desplomándose sobre la silla cual costal de papas.

– Ohayou gozaimasu, Senpai. ¿Dormiste bien?

Pero con solo ver su rostro pudo adivinar la respuesta. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Souichi le lanzó una mirada asesina a lo que el otro solo pudo reír nerviosamente. Al parecer otra vez había hecho enojar a su Senpai. Desayunaron en un silencio algo incómodo y al cabo de unos minutos, Senpai murmuró mientras masticaba su tostada con desgano.

– No juegas limpio…

– ¿Eh? ¿Decías algo?

– ¡No decía nada! Y bueno, ¿le dirás hoy a Fukushima sensei que vamos a ir al congreso? – preguntó con clara ironía en la voz.

– ¡Senpai! – exclamó emocionando saltando de la silla – ¿Eso quiere decir que sí iremos juntos al viaje?

– ¿No lo dijiste tú mismo ayer? Diablos, ¿quién te entiende?

– Es que pensé que estabas molesto. De cierta forma, siento que te estoy forzando...

– Bah, eso no es nuevo. Pero si acepto es porque estoy creyendo en tu palabra, así que sé agradecido.

– Y lo soy, Senpai. – dijo sonriente – Bueno, hoy tengo clases, así que si me da tiempo, me pasaré a ayudarte al laboratorio apenas termine, ¿de acuerdo?

– Haz lo que quieras.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el laboratorio con cierta calma ya que habían salido con tiempo de sobra de su departamento. El clima estaba templado y podían sentir el viento golpeando sus rostros y agitando sus cabellos. Tetsuhiro lanzaba de cuando en cuando miradas furtivas a su Senpai, pero este tenía aquella cara de póker tan típica de él en este tipo de situaciones. Es por eso que se sorprendió mucho cuando de pronto le habló.

– Oi, Morinaga.

– ¡H-hai!

– No me has comentado nada sobre algo indispensable del viaje.

– ¿Algo indispensable?

El chico empezó a buscar en su memoria a ver si se le había olvidado algún detalle, pero nada llegaba a su cerebro. Volvió a mirar al mayor que ya tenía el ceño fruncido esperando una respuesta a su parecer obvia.

– No se me ocurre nada, Senpai.

– ¿Tienes más de diez neuronas, Morinaga? ¡Hablo del lugar! El congreso será en Fukuoka, ¿no?

– Ah, sí, sí, ¿qué hay con eso?

– Es tu ciudad de origen y te fuiste de ahí hace mucho por todo el problema que tuviste. ¿No te molesta regresar de un momento a otro?

– Pero Fukuoka no es tan pequeña, Senpai, no creo que vaya a encontrarme con gente que me conozca, sería mucha mala suerte. La vez pasada fui, ¿recuerdas? Me quedé en casa de un amigo y no tuve mayores problemas.

– Si tú lo dices…

Tetsuhiro sonrió y se acercó un poco más a su Senpai. Le encantaba cuando se ponía de mal humor solo para disimular que estaba preocupado, nervioso o incluso celoso.

– ¿Estabas preocupado por mí de nuevo?

– B-baka, solo estaba preguntando, no lo interpretes todo a tu modo. – explicó ocultando su rubor – Y ya llegamos, lárgate a tu salón y yo iré al laboratorio.

– Si mis clases acaban más tarde, al menos almorcemos juntos en la cafetería.

– No te prometo nada, tengo mucho trabajo.

– Senpai, no voy a permitir que sigas descuidando tu alimentación, no mientras me tengas en Nagoya.

– Sí, sí, como sea, solo vete y déjame en paz.

Ambos tomaron caminos separados hacia sus respectivos destinos para seguir con su rutina diaria. Cuando terminaron sus clases, lo primero que hizo Tetsuhiro fue ir donde Fukushima sensei para pedirle que separara las dos plazas para Souichi y para él. Al profesor le dio mucho gusto que dos de sus alumnos favoritos hubieran decidido ir a tan productivo congreso.

Ya a la hora del almuerzo, la cafetería de la Facultad se llenaba de gente hambrienta que salía casi moribunda de su respectivo salón de clases. Souichi y Tetsuhiro se encontraron en la puerta, cogieron sus bandejas y se sirvieron el almuerzo. Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas más cercanas a la puerta para poder sentir el aire fresco de esa temporada. De repente, el más joven se puso de pie de golpe asustando a su Senpai.

– ¡Olvidé coger la mayonesa!

– ¡Hijo de tu madre, no me des esos sustos de muerte!

– Gomen, ahora regreso. – dijo sonriente dirigiéndose a la barra de cremas.

– Casi me mata del susto…

Souichi tomó sus ohashi y cuando se disponía a comer el primer bocado, escuchó a dos chicas que conversaban amenamente en la mesa de atrás.

– Nee, Reika, ¿ves al chico de polo marrón, el que está al lado de las cremas?

– Mmm, sí, sí, lo veo.

– Wow, es la primera vez que veo a un chico así de guapo.

– Qué gran cosa haber entrado a esta universidad, hay chicos lindos e inteligentes, la perfecta combinación.

Ambas reían por lo bajo mientras comían y soltaban suspiros exagerados. Para esto, Souichi estaba a punto de romper sus ohashi a causa de la fuerza con la que los estaba sosteniendo. Estaba conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas para no explotar y hacer una escena ahí mismo. Sabía que no le convenía para nada hacerlo. Las estudiantes continuaron hablando.

– Aww, míralo, su cabello es lindo y sus ojos son tan expresivos…

– Ya, ya, no seas tan puritana.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Sé que su cara es linda, pero no me digas que lo primero que viste no fue su cuerpo…

– Pues sí, ¿verdad? Es alto y tiene un porte impresionante. Pero volviendo a su cara, parece demasiado buena persona, ¿no será aburrido?

– Rina, los que tienen carita tierna son los mejores en la cama, ¿sabías?

Y ahí teníamos a un Souichi completamente rojo de rabia. Quería levantarse y tirarles la comida caliente a ambas. ¿Quién diablos se creían para hablar así de su kouhai? Oh sí, las mujeres eran aterradoras, pero no pensó que tanto. Y lo que más lo descuadró y avergonzó fue definitivamente _aquella_ afirmación del final.

– Ya regresé, Senpai. – anunció sentándose frente a él.

– No quiero comer aquí. – sentenció con voz seria poniéndose de pie dispuesto a irse del lugar.

– ¿Eh? ¿Sucedió algo malo?

– No me gusta este lugar, tan simple como eso.

– P-Pero si toda la vida hemos comido aquí.

– Si quieres quedarte no es asunto mío, pero yo me voy. – dijo cogiendo su bandeja y salió disparado por la puerta.

– ¡Ah, matte, Senpai! – exclamó el otro tomando la suya y tratando de alcanzarlo.

Souichi se ubicó debajo de un árbol que daba una gran sombra debido a su frondosa copa. Suspiró muy irritado sin saber siquiera por qué estaba reaccionando de ese modo por una simple conversación entre dos mocosas estúpidas.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

– No me pasa nada, ¿no lo ves?

– Es que saliste así de la cafetería y pensé que fue por algo que hice yo.

Souichi lo miró y reflexionó sobre su comportamiento. No era justa la manera en la que lo estaba tratando. Después de todo, no era su culpa que las chicas se fijaran en él. Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos que solo hacían que se mortificara aun más.

– Senpai, ahora que lo pienso, no hemos hablado muy bien sobre los términos de la apuesta. Por ejemplo, la fecha de inicio debe ser la última vez que lo hicimos, o sea todos los días que me fui contarían como los primeros quince.

Soiuchi se atragantó con el jugo de uva ante tan repentino comentario así de la nada. Se ruborizó ligeramente, pero como siempre trató de disimular.

– B-baka, no hables sobre esas cosas tan alto. Deja de tomarte en serio algo tan estúpido, simplemente aguanta cien días y ya. ¿Cómo? Bueno, pues ese será tu problema. Si intentas algo, pierdes y tu castigo será terrible.

– Es que eso está clarísimo. Lo que no entiendo es otra cosa.

– ¿Qué más hay que entender?

– Viendo la realidad, yo tengo _métodos_ para autocomplacerme durante ese tiempo. No es lo que quisiera ni lo ideal porque tú eres irreemplazable, pero creo que puedo aguantar. Sin embargo, tú me preocupas, Senpai.

El chico de anteojos casi se atraganta por segunda vez y se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. Miró a todos lados a ver si alguien estaba observándolos u oyendo su conversación.

– Maldito bastardo, ¡¿qué demonios estás insinuando?!

– Solo digo la verdad, Senpai, tú no tienes mucha experiencia ni mucha práctica en mastur…

Senpai lo tomó del cuello con fuerza y lo miró con un odio feroz.

– Qué atrevimiento el tuyo para decirme algo así. ¿Debería matarte y dejar tu cadáver bajo este árbol para que sirva como abono?

– Sumi… masen… – balbuceó sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

El mayor lo soltó de golpe y esquivó la mirada. El otro tosió un par de veces para recuperar el aliento y luego se arregló el cuello del polo. Titubeó antes de hablar, pero no quería dejar dudas en el aire.

– Perdóname, Senpai, solo estaba preocupado…

– Ya basta, no quiero que hables más de eso aquí, así que cállate ahora mismo antes de que alguien pase y te escuche.

Souichi se puso de pie y Tetsuhiro lo siguió hasta el laboratorio. Aún tenían varias horas de trabajo por delante por lo que tuvieron que quedarse hasta más de las 9 pm. No comentaron más del tema por el momento.

Eran casi las 10 pm cuando al fin llegaron a su hogar. Comieron algo ligero preparado por el menor y después este le anunció a su Senpai que saldría a ver a su amigo que trabajaba en el bar, pues no había ido desde antes de partir a Hamamatsu. Mientras tanto, Souichi se sentó en el sofá y se dispuso a trabajar un poco más en su laptop.

– No me tardo, Senpai.

Igual solo obtuvo como respuesta un gruñido de resignación.

* * *

– Admiro tu entereza, Angel-kun, pero… ¡¿cien días?! ¿No te parece que Senpai-san está abusando? Y no solo por eso. Sino también lo digo porque cada vez te veo más moretones, raspones, etc, etc. y lo peor es que no recibes a cambio lo que tanto esperas. O sea sexo.

– Es porque a veces lo merezco, en serio. Suelo ser un poquito pesado. Y en cuanto a lo otro… creo que tengo un plan.

– ¿Plan? No me lo tomes a mal, pero que yo sepa ninguno de tus planes ha servido hasta el día de hoy, Angel-kun. Lo único que sé es que eres un completo _DoM_. En fin… – murmuró tomándose el rostro de manera dramática – Dejando de lado lo de los cien días… Senpai-san ha accedido a ir contigo a Fukuoka bajo la condición de que no intentes nada durante el viaje, ¿nee? Pero una vez más me sorprende.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Pues a que parece que no te conociera más de cinco años. O sea, él SABE que de todas maneras vas a intentar algo, ¿no?

– Hiroto-kun, he hecho un juramento. ¿Ni siquiera tú confías en mí?

– Me conozco la historia de tu vida amorosa más que la de Shingeki no Kyojin y sé que tus instintos sexuales no se detienen ante nada, y mucho menos cuando Senpai-san está involucrado. Pero lo que me sorprende es que a pesar de que sabe que definitivamente sí intentarás algo, igual acepta ir contigo.

– Eso es porque le insistí mucho y Senpai es tan amable que cede a mis caprichos cuando sabe que me hacen feliz. Ya sabes cuán egoísta puedo llegar a ser. – dijo un poco deprimido.

– ¡Angel-kun, tú eres el hombre menos egoísta que he conocido en todo el universo! Yo diría más bien que Senpai-san es el egoísta. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que el tiempo se sigue pasando y él no define su relación contigo por más que esté clarísimo que le importas mucho?

– Senpai tiene una confianza y fe extremas en mí, y claro que sé que le importo, pero eso no significa que me quiera de la misma forma que yo a él.

– Eso es porque nunca te lo ha dicho con palabras, pero bien que se pone como loco cada vez que has intentado desaparecer de su vida. ¿No es eso bastante extraño ya?

– Ya te dije que eso es porque soy el único amigo que tiene y soy valioso para él, y aunque no parezca, Senpai se preocupa mucho por las personas que le importan y soy afortunado al ser una de ellas. Pero a estas alturas no me quiero hacer ilusiones ni esperar a que por milagro de la vida me diga que me quiere. Me conformo con avanzar de a pocos, ya que lo que más me importa es estar junto a él. Por eso con este plan, espero lograr avanzar un poco más…

– Tú sí que eres paciente. Yo creo que ya habría renunciado hace tiempo.

– No es que no lo haya pensado y lo sabes. Pero es que simplemente no podría estar sin él…

– Vamos, vamos, no te sientas mal. Sabes que te comprendo y te apoyo más que nadie, así que cambia esa cara.

– Arigatou, Hiroto-kun, no sé qué haría sin ti.

– Probablemente tendrías que escribir un diario sucio, y eso no te queda. – rió cómicamente siendo secundado por el joven científico.

* * *

Tetsuhiro caminaba hacia el departamento, pero su mente viajaba de un lado a otro pensando en la conversación que acababa de tener con su fiel amigo dueño del bar.

– _Debo ser fuerte para demostrarle a Senpai que tengo autocontrol. Y no solo eso… Tengo que lograr lo otro también. Es una oportunidad en un millón. _

No se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado al departamento por lo distraído que estaba, pero una vez ahí, introdujo la llave y entró. Pudo divisar a su Senpai recostado en el sofá leyendo un libro algo grueso. Una de sus piernas descansaba sobre la otra y sus manos sostenían el libro firmemente. Ya tenía puesta su ropa de dormir y su camisa del pijama estaba ligeramente abierta a causa del leve bochorno que se sentía en el ambiente. Se notaba claramente que había tomado un baño, pues su cabello estaba suelto y un poco húmedo aún y caía sobre uno de los brazos del sofá. Se veía demasiado encantador.

– _Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé. Vamos, Tetsuhiro, no puedes rendirte ahora. Hiroto-kun, ya verás que mi plan dará resultado de una forma u otra. _

– Tadaima, Senpai.

– Okaeri. No habrás tomado demasiado, ¿verdad?

– Claro que no, solo lo necesario. ¿Tú estás leyendo algo importante?

– Bioquímica. La relación entre los procesos bioquímicos y el comportamiento humano.

– Oh, suena interesante.

– Lo es. – dijo mientras pasaba a la siguiente página.

Tetsuhiro se quitó los zapatos y se acercó a su Senpai, inclinando la cabeza hacia el libro que este leía. Al notar la cercanía, Souichi tragó en seco, pero trató de no darle importancia al asunto. Ambos empezaron a examinar el contenido de esta nueva página cuando de pronto se quedaron mudos durante unos segundos. Tetsuhiro sintió una emoción infantil e inmediatamente miró a Souichi cuya reacción era lo más cómico que sus ojos habían visto. Y como a él le encantaba avergonzar a su Senpai porque se veía adorable cada vez que lo hacía, empezó a leer en voz alta cual reportero de televisión.

– "¿POR QUÉ NOS ENAMORAMOS? Desde el punto de vista bioquímico, el enamoramiento comienza en la corteza cerebral. Posteriormente pasa al sistema endocrino y se transforma en una respuesta fisiológica y en cambios químicos originados por la segregación de dopamina en el hipotálamo."

Souichi cerró el libro de golpe y se puso extremadamente nervioso.

– Senpai, estaba en la mejor parte. – fingió quejarse con evidente ironía.

– ¡Cierra la boca! – ordenó poniéndose de pie malhumorado – ¿No puedes ni siquiera dejarme leer un libro tranquilo?

Souichi se fue hacia su habitación dando grandes zancadas decidido a encerrarse ahí por un buen rato. Se lanzó a su cama y trató de calmarse un poco. Otra vez estaba ahí ese sentimiento extraño que tanto lo confundía y molestaba.

– _No tengo tiempo para tonterías. _

Se acomodó entre las sábanas dispuesto a leer un poco más hasta que el sueño lo ganara, así que cogió el libro y lo abrió en una página al azar. Y como era de esperarse, para su mala suerte era la misma página que había provocado su huida hacía unos minutos. Maldijo al mundo unas cien veces más, pero sus ojos desobedientes alcanzaron a leer unos párrafos más de ese ridículo texto.

"_Todo comienza con una atracción física seguida por una atracción personal. El enamoramiento se dispara cuando existe el conocimiento o sospecha de que hay o puede haber reciprocidad. Las características principales del enamoramiento son__sintomáticas__. Por eso varios científicos sociales han construido una serie de modelos teóricos que describen y explican el enamoramiento. __Cuando uno se enamora sufre las siguientes reacciones:_

_• Intenso deseo de intimidad y unión física con el individuo._

_• Deseo de reciprocidad._

_• Temor al rechazo._

_• Idealización del individuo._

_• Frecuentes pensamientos del individuo que interfieren en su actividad diaria. _

• _Pérdida de la concentración._

_• Fuerte actividad fisiológica ante la presencia del individuo._

_• El otro individuo se vuelve el único centro de atención."  
_

Ahora sí, sin más ni más, cerró el libro con rabia y lo lanzó por los aires hasta que el pobre inocente aterrizó cerca de la puerta de su habitación. Se tomó el cabello con desesperación y se metió bajo las sábanas tratando de calmar su violento arrebato.

– _¡Maldita bioquímica!_

* * *

¡Konnichiwa, **Jane **_is back_! Aww, en este capítulo Senpai es tan adorable que me desmayo. Soy muy irónica, lo siento, jeje. Y sí, soy fan acérrima de Shingeki no Kyojin, necesitaba ponerlo en este fic. Por ahí irán conociendo más cositas sobre mí a ver si ustedes y yo compartimos intereses aparte de Koisuru Boukun. ¿Qué opinan sobre los "cien días"? ¿Y qué les pareció la pequeña clase de bioquímica? Creo que a Sou no le hizo mucha gracia.

Hasta la próxima, minna!

Para el cap 3:

Pista: Plan

Pregunta: Ahora que se viene el viaje, ¿Angel-kun realmente cumplirá su palabra?

Ja nee!

****Jane Ko** **


	3. Provocaciones

**PROVOCACIONES**

La mañana del jueves había llegado y con ella el casi tan ansiado fin de semana. El tirano se despertó con las justas y no exactamente por su alarma, sino porque su celular estaba vibrando insistentemente, sacándolo de la fase REM en cuestión de segundos. Su mano se abrió paso entre las sábanas, se estiró hacia la mesa de noche y a tientas cogió el aparato que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

– ¿Mmm?

– ¡Ohayou niisan!

– _Niisan, niisan… _– Ah, ¿Kanako?

– ¿Tienes alguna otra hermana?

– Sí… Está en el extranjero y está casada con un maldito degene… – masculló medio dormido hasta que al fin se dio cuenta de su realidad – ¡¿Eh?! No, no, lo que yo tengo es un hermano, ¡UN HERMANO!

– Ay, niisan, tú siempre despertando de la manera más extrema…

– ¡¿Ka-Kanako?! ¿Eres tú?

– ¡Claro que soy yo, baka! Aproveché para llamarte ahorita antes de entrar a clases para saber si este fin de semana podemos vernos. ¿Qué dices?

– Bueno… – respondió un poco dudoso – Este fin de semana me voy de viaje.

– ¿Hontou? ¿Y a dónde?

– Morinaga y yo tenemos un congreso en Fukuoka y…

– Oh, ya veo, irás con Morinaga-san... – dijo con un claro tono de suspicacia.

– Kanako, no trates de insinuar tonterías nuevamente, ¿quieres? Nuestro profesor nos exigió ir y tenemos que hacerlo, ¿lo entiendes ahora?

– Sí, por supuesto. – contestó con ironía – Por cierto, no olvides traerme souvenirs.

– _Esta niña interesada_. – Veré qué encuentro, pero tendrás que conformarte con lo que te compre.

– Qué roñoso, niisan.

– No seas malagradecida.

– Ah, ¿pero cuándo te vas? Porque podrías venir hoy en la noche.

– Buena idea, porque nosotros viajamos mañana al mediodía, así que hoy puedo pasar un rato a verte.

– ¡Yatta!

– Entonces así quedamos. Tengo que colgar, debo alistarme para ir a la universidad.

– Hai, le diré a Matsuda-san que prepare una rica cena hoy.

– Qué considerada. En fin, nos vemos en la noche. Ki wo tsukete, ¿nee?

– ¡Hai, niisan mo ki wo tsukete!

Souichi colgó la llamada y se quedó viendo la pantalla del celular. Su hermana estaba creciendo verdaderamente rápido y junto con ella crecían sus sospechas, que ya eran prácticamente afirmaciones, sobre la extraña relación que existía entre él y Tetsuhiro. Trataba de no pensar en ello, pero por momentos no podía evitarlo. Su kouhai le había dicho muchas veces que quería que fueran _compañeros para toda la vida_ y él no sabía bien a qué se refería con eso, además de que nunca se había planteado demasiado su futuro. Pero el tiempo pasaba y ellos seguían viviendo juntos en una relación _no definida_. ¿Su familia estaría sospechando algo? Kanako sí, y eso era indiscutible. Tomoe era muy despistado para esas cosas, así que lo más probable era que no. Su ahora esposo, Mitsugu, podría tener ciertas sospechas, pero no pruebas. Su padre no veía más allá de sus insectos y Matsuda-san era muy inocente como para darse cuenta. El único que conocía con certeza la naturaleza de esa relación era Isogai Taichirou. Era el único que podría contar la verdad y ese era un temor que lo perseguía desde aquel fatídico día en que los había encontrado a ambos en un momento comprometedor en plena vía pública.

– _Ese maldito de Isogai sabe demasiado y me tiene atrapado, y lo peor es que no puedo matarlo como quisiera. Pero si le dice algo al desgraciado de Kurokawa y peor aún, a Tomoe, juro que no vivirá para tener descendencia._

Estaba tan concentrado en su odio apretando fuertemente su celular que no escuchó cuando su asistente lo llamaba, sino hasta que este puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo espantó.

– ¡Morinaga, ya te dije que no hagas eso!

– Go-gomen, es que andabas distraído. ¿Estabas hablando con Kanako-chan? ¿Pasó algo malo?

– Solamente que sigue pensando que hay cosas raras entre tú y yo. – explicó molesto.

– Kanako-chan es una niña muy lista y se da cuenta de todo.

– Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa, baka. Debe haber alguna manera en la que podamos disuadirla…

Mientras Souichi reflexionaba sobre las opciones que tenía para sacar a su hermana de su _error_, una expresión sombría apareció en el rostro de Tetsuhiro. Era imposible, ¿verdad? Era imposible ser parte de la familia de Senpai de la forma que él quería, de la forma que ahora lo era Kurokawa Mitsugu. ¿Cómo podían aceptarlo si ni siquiera Senpai lo había terminado de aceptar? Quería que se quedara a su lado y se lo había dicho claramente, lo cual lo hacía feliz. Pero eso no implicaba que fueran una pareja oficial ante su familia y el mundo entero.

– ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

– ¿Eh? ¿Decías algo, Senpai?

– Otra vez estás poniendo esa cara. ¿Qué diablos te sucede? Si tienes algo que decir, solo hazlo.

– No es nada. Es solo que me doy cuenta de lo mucho que quisiera ser parte de tu familia. – confesó sonriendo débilmente.

– Morinaga… – susurró Senpai sorprendido por las palabras del otro.

– ¿Es que no lo ves, Senpai? Tu familia es perfecta. Si Soujin-san fuera mi padre, habría aceptado a un hijo gay como yo, así como lo hizo con Tomoe-kun. Además, también aceptó a Kurokawa-san como parte de la familia porque confió en la elección de tu hermano y apoyó su decisión de casarse con él.

Senpai bajó la cabeza y se sintió avergonzado sin saber por qué. Claro que estaba agradecido de tener la familia que tenía, incluso después de que su madre se fuera de su lado. Sin embargo, solo ahora caía en cuenta de que al menos tenía recuerdos maravillosos de ella. Su kouhai, en cambio, siempre sería perseguido por el amargo recuerdo que significaba el rechazo de sus padres.

– Yo…

– Senpai, no pongas esa cara, solo te estaba contando lo que pensaba con respecto a tu familia. No es que vaya a robártela ni nada por el estilo.

– Ahou, ¿quién dijo algo semejante? – preguntó algo indignado – Mi familia… te tiene mucho aprecio. Ya viste cómo la última vez todos se formaron un gran concepto de ti.

– Y haré lo posible para que lo mantengan. – declaró sonriente.

– Tú sí que eres raro, tienes unos cambios de humor verdaderamente radicales.

– Esa es más mi línea, ¿no?

– Urusai… Bueno, ¿ya preparaste el desayuno?

– Hai, hai.

Souichi se levantó de la cama y se vistió para tomar desayuno con su kouhai. Ese día sería el último de la semana que irían al laboratorio, ya que el viernes tomarían el vuelo de las 12.30 pm de Nagoya a Fukuoka. Estaban terminando de desayunar cuando Tetsuhiro miró a su Senpai y le lanzó una intrépida pregunta.

– Senpai, me estaba preguntando… El acuerdo no incluye besos, ¿verdad?

– ¿Q-qué, c-cómo?

– Besos inocentes, quiero decir. El trato solo implica no tener sexo, ¿nee?

– ¡De-deja de hablar de esas cosas desde tan temprano! – chilló sonrojándose por completo.

– Solo es una pregunta. Me refiero, por ejemplo… – dijo acorralándolo contra la pared – a un beso en la mejilla o en la frente o…

Quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro sintiendo cómo se entremezclaban sus respiraciones. Souichi, como por instinto, bajó la mirada hacia los labios de su kouhai totalmente seguro de que lo besaría. Estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando de pronto, Tetsuhiro resopló con fuerza y se separó de golpe de él.

– Bueno, trataré de evitarlos, pero no prometo nada.

Souichi quedó petrificado. Miró a todos lados tratando de encontrar una posible explicación a la actitud de su asistente. Ni en un millón de años imaginó que pudiera resistir la tentación para hacer algo que siempre hacía de la nada. Simplemente no había forma. Trato de guardar la compostura y carraspeó como no dando importancia a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

– Y-ya basta de tonterías y vamos a trabajar.

– Lo que tú digas, Senpai.

Se dirigieron al laboratorio como hacían usualmente y avanzaron el proyecto pendiente hasta cierta etapa. Varias horas después, se dirigieron hacia la residencia Matsuda. En el camino solo hablaron de temas de la universidad o del trabajo de Tetsuhiro. Apenas llegaron, Kanako salió a recibirlos muy animada como de costumbre.

– ¡Souichi-niisan, Morinaga-san, hisashiburi!

– Hisashiburi, Kanako-chan. – dijo acariciando su cabello.

– Pasen y siéntense, la cena está casi lista.

Ambos científicos saludaron a Matsuda-san y los cuatro se sentaron a cenar mientras conversaban sobre las novedades de esas últimas semanas.

– ¿Y cómo te va en la escuela, Kanako-chan?

– Muy bien, soy una de las primeras de mi clase.

– No esperaba menos de ti, Kanako-chan. Los Tatsumi son muy inteligentes.

– Naturalmente. – asintió Souichi con orgullo.

– Niisan, pero la idea es ser inteligente y sociable. Y a ti te falta mucho lo segundo.

– Kanako, no hagas comentarios innecesarios.

– Bueno, Kanako-chan, la verdad es que Senpai últimamente ha estado más accesible.

– ¿Lo dices solo porque él está presente?

– No, no, lo digo en serio. Senpai ahora trata de controlar mejor su carácter y es más amable y...

– Mmm… – quedó pensativa la niña por unos instantes – No, eso jamás sucederá.

Ambos casi caen de sus asientos ante la sinceridad de la pequeña. Matsuda-san rió y se puso de pie para servir el postre a los presentes.

– Sou-kun, ¿ya tienen reservado el hotel?

– Como es un congreso organizado por la misma universidad, todos los gastos están cubiertos.

– ¡Sugoi! Entonces tendrás dinero para traerme regalos.

– Te traeré un llavero.

– Yo también te compraré algo, Kanako-chan, así que no te preocupes. – le aseguró el menor con una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Yatta! Deberías aprender, niisan.

– Morinaga, deja de engreírla, y tú, Kanako, no te pases de lista.

La pequeña le sacó la lengua haciendo reír a todos, con excepción de Souichi que solo bufó con su malhumor de siempre. Horas después, vieron que ya se había hecho tarde y tenían que regresar, así que agradecieron y se despidieron. Souichi prometió volver pronto y se retiró de la casa siendo seguido por su inseparable amigo.

Al llegar a su departamento, ambos empezaron a alistar sus respectivas maletas. En verdad no necesitaban llevar demasiadas cosas, ya que no serían ni tres días completos los que se quedarían allá. Cuando Tetsuhiro ya casi había terminado con su equipaje, recordó que había algo que le faltaba hacer antes del viaje.

– Senpai, voy a ir a ver a mi amigo al bar y así aprovecho para despedirme de él, porque luego no tendré más tiempo, ya que el martes me regreso a Hamamatsu. Cuando vuelva, terminamos de empacar lo que falta, ¿te parece?

– Haz lo que quieras.

– No me tardo, Senpai. – prometió saliendo rápidamente del departamento.

* * *

El chico alegre del bar limpiaba la barra con esmero mientras veía entrar a algunos clientes. Su amigo había venido a despedirse de él porque al día siguiente se iría de viaje a su tierra natal y el martes se regresaría a su centro de capacitación.

– ¿Y cómo es lo de mañana?

– Viajaremos a eso del mediodía. Llegaremos a almorzar y después tendremos la primera exposición. Después regresaremos al hotel a cenar supongo. El sábado tendremos exposiciones todo el día y el domingo temprano estaremos tomando el vuelo de regreso a Nagoya. Y como ya sabes, el martes yo vuelvo a Hamamatsu.

– Mmm, souka.

Sin embargo, eso no lucía mucho como una despedida, sino más bien como una especie de velorio. El joven científico suspiraba mientras observaba detenidamente el vaso que tenía entre sus manos. Hiroto lo miraba nervioso por el aura deprimente que se había formado alrededor de él.

– Angel-kun, ¿estás seguro de que sabes lo que estás haciendo? Viajar con Senpai-san debería alegrarte, pero no lo veo así. No vayas a morir en el intento por favor.

– Claro que estoy feliz. – afirmó aunque pareciese lo contrario – Es solo que todo esto me está costando muchísimo, pero sé que debo hacer esto por Senpai y por mí. Le estoy dando el empujón que necesita para que se dé cuenta de…

Tetsuhiro suspiró con desánimo. Ya ni sabía qué era lo que pretendía lograr realmente con ese singular acuerdo.

– Sabes que te apoyo incondicionalmente y que no te quiero desanimar, pero… ¿tú crees que esto baste para que Senpai-san aclare sus sentimientos hacia ti?

– Es lo que necesito comprobar. Y si debo sacrificarme a cambio, no dudaré en hacerlo.

– Ya no existen hombres como tú, ¿sabías? Eres realmente excepcional.

– No lo soy, Hiroto-kun, yo solo…

Hiroto lo miró con cariño y con pena. Él mejor que nadie conocía la historia de amor no correspondido de su amigo hacia su tiránico Senpai. Los muchos años de represión y posterior rechazo que había tenido que soportar por amar tanto a ese hombre. ¿Era ese el precio que había que pagar por fijarse en un homofóbico?, se preguntó en silencio. Los ojos de Tetsuhiro brillaron unos instantes y el otro no supo si era de tristeza o de esperanza. Dio un último sorbo a su bebida antes de continuar la oración que había dejado en el aire.

– Yo solo… estoy enamorado.

* * *

De camino a casa, el chico de cabello corto reflexionó sobre lo ocurrido esos días. ¿Estaría esperando demasiado de la vida? Mientras más tenía de Souichi, más quería de él, pero no sabía si este querría ceder más de lo que ya había cedido en todo ese tiempo juntos.

– _Senpai, si tan solo_ _comprendieras cuán grande es mi amor. Si tan solo… me aceptaras por completo…_

Entró despacio a la casa y se dio con la sorpresa de que su Senpai estaba profundamente dormido en el sofá. Se acercó sin hacer ruido con el solo objetivo de contemplarlo. Pensó en despertarlo porque se podía enfermar si se quedaba ahí, pero antes de poder hacerlo, lo escuchó murmurar quedamente.

– Mori… naga…

El corazón del muchachito dio un brinco. Senpai había dicho su nombre entre sueños, justo como la vez en la que él estuvo a punto de aprovecharse de su debilidad después de una noche de alcohol. Pero esa vez era diferente. Por más que su corazón y _otros órganos_ le gritaran que se lanzase sobre el hombre que dormía sobre el sofá, no podía hacerlo. No debía hacerlo. No podía permitir que Senpai volviera a enojarse con él por no cumplir su palabra. Esta vez podría resultar siendo mucho más grave.

– Senpai…

Acarició suavemente su cabello que desprendía aquel dulce olor tan característico que lo volvía loco. Su mano descendió hasta su rostro y rozó su mejilla bajando hasta sus labios que se encontraban ligeramente separados y por los que se colaba su respiración pausada. Sintió a Senpai suspirar y estuvo a punto de perder el control. Sacudió la cabeza alejando todo pensamiento indebido y lo movió ligeramente para despertarlo.

– Senpai, despierta. No puedes dormir aquí, te puedes enfermar.

– Mmm, Mori…

– Hai, hai, soy yo. Ve a tu cuarto, Senpai. Estás muy cansado y necesitas dormir.

– No, no puedo… – dijo frotándose los ojos – Las maletas aún no están listas.

– Está bien, mañana tenemos el día libre, así que aprovecharemos para terminar de guardar lo que falta, ¿te parece?

Senpai asintió algo somnoliento dejándose guiar hasta su habitación. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su kouhai también estaba entrando con él, se puso alerta. Trató de calmarse y ver qué haría el otro ahora que estaban ahí.

– _Va a intentar algo… Definitivamente lo hará y lo golpearé. Terminará ese absurdo acuerdo, habré ganado y podré castigarlo a mi antojo. Tan simple como eso. _

Souichi se sentó al borde de su cama y observó cómo Tetsuhiro se agachaba un poco. Su pulso se disparó cuando sintió que lo tomaba de los hombros y besaba su frente suavemente.

– Oyasumi, Senpai. Pondré la alarma a las 7 am para terminar de alistar el equipaje y dejar todo en orden, ¿sí?

– S-sí, está bien. – murmuró atónito.

Tetsuhiro le dedicó una última sonrisa y dejó su habitación. Souichi se quedó inmóvil contemplando la puerta en absoluta confusión. Tuvo que dejar pasar unos minutos para recuperar el movimiento de su cuerpo y se metió bajo las sábanas. No podía creer lo que había pasado, o mejor dicho lo que _no_ había pasado.

– _¿Soy estúpido o qué? ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¡¿Qué demonios estaba esperando que me hiciera ese idiota?! _

Y cerrando los ojos con rabia se dejó vencer por el sueño para borrar de su mente y corazón aquel bochornoso momento.

* * *

El grupo abordó el avión con destino a Fukuoka poco después de las 12.30 pm. Eran cerca de quince personas las que viajaban, entre ellos estudiantes de los últimos años o de másteres y doctorados y tres profesores. Souichi y Tetsuhiro se instalaron al lado derecho en asientos de dos. Este último insistió en sentarse a la ventana porque quería _apreciar el_ _paisaje_, lo cual a su Senpai le pareció de lo más ridículo, pues no encontraba nada interesante en ver solo nubes. El viaje sería corto, pero con el trajín de las últimas semanas, Tetsuhiro empezó a adormecerse a causa del leve movimiento del avión.

– _Anoche estaba cansado, por eso no intentó nada. Estoy seguro de que en el hotel no perderá la oportunidad de hacer sus perversiones. No hay forma de que se controle cuando estemos solos._

Souichi estaba sumido en esos pensamientos cuando de repente sintió un peso en su hombro y al voltear casi se desmaya. Su kouhai se había quedado dormido y su cabeza había caído sobre su hombro derecho. Entró en shock. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que había más personas a su alrededor? Afortunadamente todos estaban sentados detrás de ellos haciendo improbable que fueran vistos. Su primer instinto fue querer patearlo, pero entonces lo observó detenidamente. Tenía un rostro tan apacible que le fue imposible alejarlo o alejarse. Tragó saliva y miró hacia otro punto rogando internamente que, al despertar, el otro no notara el rubor de sus mejillas ni la velocidad con la que latía su corazón.

* * *

– ¡Wow, hace tiempo que no venía a esta parte de Fukuoka! Y naturalmente nunca había estado en un hotel así.

– ¿Es cerca de tu casa?

– Digamos que más o menos. Creo que más cerca está la que era casa de Masaki-san… – dijo entrando al cuarto que les habían asignado.

El aura alrededor de Souichi se tiñó de negro al escuchar ese nombre como si fuera algo satánico. Tiró la puerta con rabia y se acercó a su kouhai tomándolo del cuello de la camisa más que furioso.

– Omae… no habrás querido venir a Fukuoka para encontrarte con ese hijo de perra, ¿verdad?

– Cla-claro que no, Senpai, ¿cómo se te ocurre?

– Por el bien de tu garganta, espero que digas la verdad. – amenazó lanzándolo contra la pared.

Tetsuhiro se levantó mareado, pero una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro al darse cuenta de la clara actitud celosa de su Senpai. Actitud que no tenía justificación, pues más allá de que él jamás podría ver a alguien que no fuera aquel tirano, sospechaba que las cosas entre su ex pareja y su hermano estaban más que bien y eso le alegraba mucho.

– Senpai, esta habitación es bastante lujosa, ¿nee?

– Sí, y además es amplia.

– La exposición de Kato-senpai es en tres horas, así que vendrán a recogernos a todos, pero antes de eso nos llevarán a almorzar. Qué maravilla haber venido, ¿no crees? – preguntó recostándose en una de las camas.

– Sí, lo único malo es que compartiremos habitación.

– No seas malo, Senpai. Tenemos un trato y no lo voy a romper. Quédate tranquilo. – dijo guiñándole un ojo – Por cierto, mañana en la noche habrá una cena para celebrar el éxito del congreso. Fukushima sensei obviamente quiere que asistamos.

– ¿Esas cenas donde se tiene que socializar?

– Senpai, no te preocupes, estarás conmigo. Te ayudaré a hablar con el resto si tienes problemas.

– ¿Debería agradecértelo? – preguntó irónico.

El día trascurrió con normalidad y la exposición del ponente estuvo de lo más interesante. A pesar de saber que nada pasaría en ese viaje, Tetsuhiro no podía estar más feliz al ver la emoción disimulada de su Senpai durante el congreso. Llegada la noche y después de la comida, todos regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones incluyendo nuestros científicos. Souichi estaba tan cansado que se había quedado dormido inmediatamente después de bañarse y Tetsuhiro se acostó resignado también.

– _Al menos Senpai está confiando en mí tanto como para haber llegado de frente a dormir. ¿O solo será que estaba muy cansado? Pero mañana, mañana yo… _

Él también se quedó dormido, esperando que el día siguiente le deparara un poco más de suerte.

* * *

Fukuoka durante un día sábado era un lugar muy alegre y acogedor. Todo el grupo desayunó amenamente y las exposiciones continuaron en la Universidad de Fukuoka. El almuerzo también se pasó rápido y, tras otra exposición, todos regresaron al hotel a alistarse para la gran cena de esa noche, pues esta sería en un lujoso restaurante conocido por su exquisita comida marina.

Ya en el hotel, Tetsuhiro decidió bañarse primero mientras Senpai sacaba de su maleta la ropa más decente que tenía, como para una _cena de gala_. Odiaba esas reuniones formales, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Mientras tanto en el baño, Tetsuhiro estaba sumamente nervioso. El día anterior no había podido poner su plan en marcha porque Senpai había caído rendido de sueño. Esta vez intentaría algo extremo, tanto que bien podría costarle un moretón más o incluso un diente menos, pero estaba resuelto a hacerlo. Terminó de ducharse y se secó con una toalla mediana que después colocó alrededor de su cintura. Se miró al espejo y se alborotó un poco el cabello para darse a sí mismo un toque _sexy_, o al menos eso trató. Puso una toalla más pequeña rodeando su cuello y salió de ahí totalmente decidido.

– Senpai, ya está lista la ducha. Puedes entrar cuando quieras.

– Está bien, enseguida voy. – indicó sin despegar la vista de su libro.

El más joven se acercó y se inclinó como para observar lo que el otro estaba leyendo. Senpai solo se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo cuando sintió un fresco olor particular que paralizó sus sentidos. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con el cabello mojado de su kouhai que goteaba justo enfrente de él. Sus ojos poco a poco descendieron y se dio cuenta de que estaba semidesnudo. Su torso se veía reluciente y la toalla ceñida a su cuerpo no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Tetsuhiro se pasó una mano por el cabello para no mojar el libro, pero Souichi lo interpretó como otra cosa. Sabía que él mejor que nadie podía leer sus acciones sin equivocarse. Por eso, estaba seguro de que su kouhai lo besaría en ese mismo momento. Instintivamente solo se quedó quieto y esperó. Esperó con el corazón ansioso y desesperado. Pero el beso nunca llegó.

– Ah, estás leyendo el libro que nos regalaron en el congreso hoy, ¿eh? – preguntó separándose de él – ¿Está interesante? Voy a empezar a leer el mío esta noche después de la cena.

Souichi lo siguió con la mirada sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar. Era demasiado incoherente como para ser cierto. El menor se sentó al borde de la cama y comenzó a secar su cabello al estilo de un actor de televisión, derrochando sensualidad. Y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, se puso de pie, se sacó la toalla de la cintura y comenzó a vestirse lento y sin prisa.

La expresión de Senpai era de lo más risible. Una mezcla entre shock, indignación y espanto imposible de disimular. Sus ojos como hipnotizados viajaron por el cuerpo desnudo de su kouhai y automáticamente empezó a sentir cómo despertaba en él algo muy parecido al deseo. Claro que él no lo identificó así. Se maldijo internamente y se puso de pie tratando de ocultar a como diera lugar lo que acababa de provocar en él. Tomó aire antes de hablar.

– V-voy a darme una ducha yo también. – anunció cerrando la puerta del baño tras de sí.

– Te espero. Aún tenemos tiempo antes de que empiece la cena.

Senpai pudo escuchar a lo lejos lo que había dicho su acompañante, pero su atención se fue directamente a _aquella zona de su cuerpo_ que había tomado vida con tan poco.

– _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si ni siquiera me ha tocado? Kuso… ¿Cómo me deshago de esto ahora?_

No tuvo otro remedio más que congelarse bajo el agua helada, rezando para que su kouhai no notara el efecto que había tenido en él una simple _exposición_ de su cuerpo desnudo. El chorro de agua de algún modo lo ayudó a calmarse, aunque también tuvo que recurrir a la psicología y pensar en la toxicidad del amoniaco, entre otras cosas. Cerró la llave de la ducha y se secó y vistió rápidamente. Cuando abrió la puerta, su asistente esperaba ya listo al pie de la cama mientras jugaba con su celular.

– Ah, Senpai, ¿ya estás listo? ¿Sabes? Resulta que el restaurant al que iremos es uno al que iba cuando era niño. Tiene una sazón excelente.

– Qué coincidencia. – murmuró sin mirarlo mientras secaba su cabello – Bueno, d-démonos prisa.

Como el restaurante se encontraba a unas cuadras del hotel, todos habían quedado en encontrarse de frente allá. Tetsuhiro y Souichi llegaron al lugar y de lejos divisaron la mesa reservada para la gente del congreso. Sin embargo, cerca de la entrada, había una pareja que al parecer estaba conversando con uno de los mozos, pero de esta forma estaba interrumpiendo un poco el paso de las demás personas. Souichi se alteró como de costumbre.

– ¿Qué acaso no se piensan mover? Obstruyen el camino, maldición.

– No seas malo, Senpai. Son personas mayores y…

– Parece que ya se van. ¿Entramos?

Souichi dio unos cuantos pasos y estuvo a punto de entrar, pero al darse cuenta de que su acompañante sencillamente no avanzaba, retrocedió molesto y lo tomó del brazo listo para regañarlo por dejarlo entrar solo.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios no entras?

Pero no hubo respuesta. Souichi lo miró con extrañeza y se dio cuenta de que se había puesto pálido y ni siquiera pestañeaba.

– Oi, Morinaga, te estoy hablando.

Senpai dirigió la vista hacia el lugar al que parecía estar mirando su asistente. Y no podía equivocarse. El chico tenía clavados los ojos en aquel hombre y aquella mujer elegantes que estaban hablando con el mozo y que ahora, todo indicaba, se disponían a dejar el restaurante.

– ¿Acaso conoces a esas personas?

Tetsuhiro asintió de manera casi imperceptible, y Souichi notó que su mirada se mantenía fija en aquella pareja al mismo tiempo en que su expresión se iba haciendo cada vez más sombría.

– ¿Quiénes son, Morinaga?

– Son…

Tetsuhiro sintió una opresión en el pecho y empezó a notar que le faltaba la respiración. Un sinfín de recuerdos llenó su mente como fotografías en blanco y negro. Tragó de manera audible y las palabras cargadas de angustia brotaron de sus labios en un doloroso susurro.

– Son mis padres, Senpai…

* * *

¿Fukuoka es un pañuelo? Pues parece que sí, o tal vez solo era cuestión de tiempo y del destino que Tetsuhiro y sus padres se reencontraran y pusieran las cartas sobre la mesa. En el siguiente capítulo se viene el tan esperado momento, no se lo pierdan! Aprovecho para agradecer todos sus reviews, me emociona que sigan la historia y que me escriban sus impresiones!

Para el cap 4:

Pista: Enfrentamiento

Pregunta: Al parecer este será un amargo encuentro. ¿Cuál será la reacción de cada uno de los presentes?

Ja nee!

****Jane Ko****


	4. Agridulce

**AGRIDULCE**

La luna llena iluminaba la calle y se reflejaba en las pupilas de algunos transeúntes que pasaban, cada cual perdido en su propio mundo. Ninguno de ellos tenía idea de lo que en ese momento estaba sucediendo dentro del alma de aquel chico parado en la esquina del restaurante. Tetsuhiro seguía inmóvil tan solo sintiendo los erráticos latidos de su corazón. A su lado, su Senpai lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, esta vez de preocupación. Alternaba la mirada de su kouhai a los padres de este, sin saber bien qué decir. No obstante, al ver que estos ya se aproximaban, lo tomó del brazo firmemente.

– Morinaga… Este podría ser el momento que necesitas para hablar con ellos, para hacerles entender todo. Sin embargo, si no te sientes preparado, no tiene que ser hoy, ¿me entiendes?

Tetsuhiro oyó las palabras de Souichi, pero antes de poder decidir entre hacer una cosa u otra, ya estaba frente a ellos. Su padre tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, pero creyó que se le veía tal vez un poco más cansado. A su madre la notó más bien rejuvenecida y tan elegante como antes. Fueron unos segundos eternos de intercambio de miradas, hasta que finalmente ella se acercó poco a poco a él y lo cogió de los hombros dándole un tímido y a la vez tenaz abrazo.

– Te-Tetsuhiro…

– Okaasan…

Cuando el chico sintió el abrazo de su madre, una calidez inundó su pecho. Había necesitado ese abrazo tantas veces durante todos esos años, pero este nunca había llegado. El último lo había recibido hacía mucho tiempo ya, cuando tuvo que dejar su ciudad natal. Y nunca supo si se equivocaba, pero siempre pensó que aquel había sido un abrazo de compromiso.

– Tetsuhiro… ¿cómo has estado?

– B-bien.

El corazón del jovencito latía frenético. Sus padres estaban justo en frente de él como hacía tantos años, como lo había soñado secretamente en su habitación en sus noches de llanto, angustia y soledad. La refinada mujer se separó de él, haciéndole sentir un escalofrío a causa de la repentina pérdida de su calor.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en Fukuoka?

– Vi-vine a un congreso de mi universidad.

Tetsuhiro se decía a sí mismo que debía conversar con sus padres de la manera más normal posible, como si el tiempo no se hubiera detenido y este fuera solamente un reencuentro casual entre unos padres y un hijo. Pero le era imposible. Sus ojos no tenían el valor de seguir viendo a los de sus padres y mientras hablaban, se obligó a mirar a cualquier otro punto que no fueran ellos. Su voz había adquirido un tono grave y por momentos parecía que iba a tartamudear. Y por si fuera poco, sus piernas no dejaban de temblar y tenía que moverlas ligeramente para que nadie lo notara.

– Has crecido bastante. – dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza – ¿Estás comiendo y durmiendo bien?

– S-sí, okaasan.

– ¿Y qué hay de tus estudios?

– Estoy terminando mi máster y conseguí un trabajo en una compañía farmacéutica.

Tetsuhiro, de algún modo, sabía que esa conversación se daría en algún momento de su vida porque así estaba escrito en su destino. Pero las circunstancias en las que deseaba reencontrarse con sus padres eran irreales. Siempre imaginaba que lo abrazarían y le dirían que lamentaban todo lo que él había tenido que pasar solo y le pedirían que regresara a casa junto a ellos. Él habría respondido que nunca los había dejado de querer, que no había habido ni un solo minuto en que no pensara en ellos y se preguntara si estaban bien. También pediría perdón. Se arrodillaría si es posible para suplicar perdón por todos los problemas que les había causado, mientras su madre lo abrazaría y su padre acariciaría su cabello.

Pero aquel no era más que un libreto mal escrito.

Por eso, se repetía una y otra vez que todo estaría bien. Que cuando esa conversación terminara y cada uno dijera adiós y se fuera por su lado, el mundo seguiría girando. Que esa reunión fortuita solo sería una prueba para su corazón y la guardaría muy en el fondo de su alma donde no doliera más. Sin embargo, había sucedido algo que no encajaba con sus tristes fantasías. En su imaginación, los protagonistas eran él y sus padres, pero esa noche había alguien más. Senpai estaba ahí.

– Tetsuhiro, – dijo firmemente su padre cortando la hasta ahora simple conversación – ¿has pensado en volver a Fukuoka?

Ni siquiera un saludo. Su padre seguía tan firme y enérgico como lo recordaba y es por ello que actuaba como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para su familia. Era como si no se vieran desde el día anterior o la semana pasada. Y eso, si bien era _conveniente_ en ese tipo de situación, dolía.

– N-no por el momento. – tartamudeó – Tengo un trabajo en Hamamatsu ahora y…

– Han pasado varios años desde que… te fuiste. – interrumpió nuevamente – Tal vez es momento de que vuelvas a casa.

– Yo…

– Porque imagino que todo este tiempo te habrá servido para… tú sabes, _rehabilitarte_, ¿no es así?

Ahí empezaba la pesadilla. Tetsuhiro se hundía en la zozobra mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la fría acera. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que sacar ese tema? ¿Y por qué delante de Senpai?

– Claro que sí, anata. Tetsuhiro es un chico inteligente y seguro que ahora que han pasado tantos años, él lo ha comprendido. Solo necesitaba tiempo, ¿verdad?

– ¿Eso quiere decir que ya tienes una novia, prometida o algo por el estilo? – interrogó su padre – Si es así, estaremos gustosos de recibirte en casa. Además, los rumores han ido muriendo, y al verte con una chica, pues morirán del todo.

El joven quería salir corriendo de ahí y desaparecer para siempre de esa ciudad, de ese país, de ese planeta, pero sus piernas solo temblaban. El nudo en la garganta estaba apretando su cuello y se sentía mareado y con náuseas. Souichi lo notó y decidió intervenir. Se dirigió a ambos de manera tajante.

– Creo que en este momento Morinaga no se encuentra bien. ¿Podríamos dejar esta _reunión_ para otro día?

La pareja, que recién ahora se daba cuenta de la presencia del otro chico, se sobresaltó al ver la expresión no tan amable de aquel desconocido. Lo miraron de pies a cabeza y sintieron cierta desconfianza sin saber por qué.

– ¿Quién se supone que eres tú? No me digas que…

Tetsuhiro al ver que sus padres posiblemente empezarían a atacar a su Senpai, reaccionó finalmente. Por instinto, se puso delante de él tratando de que la atención volviera a centrarse solo en su persona.

– Te equivocas, otousan, él es mi Senpai de la universidad y…

Para ese momento, el padre de Tetsuhiro y Souichi se observaran de manera desafiante como dos fieras salvajes a punto de saltar una sobre la otra. La mujer solo miraba desconcertada, pues no había terminado de captar la insinuación de su esposo.

– ¿Y qué si fuera lo que usted se está imaginando?

Estaba dicho, Souichi quería retarlo. Quería hacerlo hervir de rabia como el hombre lo estaba haciendo con él también. Sabía por Tetsuhiro que sus padres eran bastante _difíciles_, pero que se comportaran de ese modo al reencontrarse con su hijo después de tantos años era inaceptable. Por otro lado, Tetsuhiro se aterró. ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer Senpai? ¿Qué pretendía lograr al prácticamente afirmar lo que su padre tanto se temía?

– N-no puede ser…

– No, otousan… – negó desesperadamente con las manos – Solo somos amigos…

– Ah, vaya. – dijo no muy convencido – ¿Eso quiere decir que _sí_ te has rehabilitado?

Tetsuhiro bajó la mirada nuevamente. No sabía qué era correcto decir o hacer y qué no. Lo único que sabía es que Senpai estaba a punto de hacer una escena nada más y nada menos que con sus progenitores.

– Tetsuhiro, te queremos de vuelta. – manifestó su madre – Si al fin has comprendido que ese camino no te llevaba a nada bueno, puedes volver con nosotros.

El jovencito se sintió totalmente acorralado y perdido. Sus escasas esperanzas de que todo saliera como en sus fantasías se acababan de hacer trizas. Aquel amor que esperaba de ellos se reducía a cero después de esa fría y tajante propuesta. Sus padres lo querían de regreso en casa, pero solo a condición de que dejara de ser lo que era. Y eso no era amor.

– Yo… no necesito rehabilitación.

Y por primera vez en toda la conversación, miró a su padre directamente a los ojos.

– Esto es lo que soy. Soy y siempre seré gay.

La rabia invadió al mayor de los Morinaga y sin pensarlo dos veces dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas directo a la mandíbula de su hijo. Sin embargo, alguien se había puesto delante de él recibiendo así el potente golpe en su lugar.

– ¡Senpai!

A su padre pareció no importarle haber golpeado a la persona equivocada. Su furia rebasaba todo límite y siguió hablando con el hígado en la boca sin medir sus palabras. Tal y como había hecho años atrás.

– Eres una vergüenza, una desgracia para la familia. Yo pensé, realmente pensé que habías cambiado…

Tetsuhiro se apresuró a auxiliar a su Senpai que había caído casi sentado por el impacto.

– Senpai, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupado y luego se dirigió a su padre – No tenías que… Si quieres, golpéame a mí, ¡pero a Senpai no tenías por qué tocarlo!

– ¡Él fue el que se atravesó!

Souichi miró con fuego en los ojos al hombre que lo acababa de golpear y no aguantó más. Especialmente porque imaginaba cuántos de esos duros golpes habían sido para su asistente cuando este era solo un adolecente confundido e incomprendido. Tetsuhiro lo tomó de los brazos para ayudarlo, pero Souichi se soltó bruscamente y se levantó solo sin despegar la mirada del hombre mayor.

– Escúcheme bien. Morinaga, por encima de todas las cosas, es su hijo. Yo también tengo un hermano homosexual, pero jamás he pensado en él como una desgracia, jamás lo he discriminado o despreciado como ustedes hacen con su propio hijo.

El hombre lo seguía observando con rencor y la mujer había comenzado a llorar en voz baja cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, y de paso, miraba a todos lados para comprobar que el alboroto no hubiera pasado a mayores. Como siempre quería evitar el escándalo. Mientras tanto, Souichi no parecía dispuesto a detener la corriente de ira que consumía su interior.

– ¡Tú no eres nadie para meterte en nuestros asuntos familiares! Pero ya veo que estás muy bien informado, por lo que supongo que también sabrás acerca del escándalo que se armó cuando él y Masaki-kun…

– ¡Anata! – lo detuvo su esposa – No hables tan alto, la gente está mirando…

Tetsuhiro quería huir de ahí. No conocía a esas personas. Las personas que le dieron la vida no eran más que una pantomima de padres abnegados que quieren guardar las apariencias a costa de la identidad y felicidad de su hijo.

– ¡Pues no es así! – continuó Souichi embravecido – Morinaga todo este tiempo ha cargado con toda la culpa de lo que ustedes creen que hizo cuando él era inocente. En realidad, ese bastardo de Masaki…

– ¡Senpai, por favor, no digas nada más!

El jovencito de ojos verdes lo tomó fuertemente de los brazos tratando de detenerlo a toda costa.

– ¡No me lo impidas!

– ¡No tiene caso que les expliques, está clarísimo lo que piensan de mí!

– ¡Pero…!

– ¡Senpai! Onegai…

Tetsuhiro lo miró con ojos suplicantes. Su expresión reflejaba un sentimiento que Souichi jamás había visto en él ni siquiera cuando más triste había estado. Sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo característico que poseían. Su sonrisa resplandeciente no se encontraba por ningún lado. El Morinaga Tetsuhiro que él conocía había desaparecido por completo en ese momento.

El desconcierto hizo callar a Souichi. Odiaba ser espectador pasivo de los hechos cuando moría por partirle la cara a golpes al hombre que tenía delante. Pero el otro se lo estaba impidiendo. Tetsuhiro miró a su padre y a su madre fijamente. Tomó aire y se armó de valor como nunca antes lo había hecho.

– Otousan, okaasan, yo… los quiero mucho. Pero no puedo ni quiero cambiar. No voy a ser alguien que no soy, porque estoy orgulloso de lo que soy ahora y de todo lo que he logrado, y si ustedes no pueden aceptarme… está bien.

– Veo que es tu última palabra. – sentenció su padre – Bueno, entonces no vengas pidiendo perdón después porque no te lo concederemos.

Sus padres lo miraron por última vez y le dieron la espalda alejándose a paso lento como para no levantar sospechas frente a los demás. Ya había sido suficiente espectáculo por esa noche. Tetsuhiro los contempló también por última vez y en silencio solo formuló en su mente y su corazón una única palabra.

– _Sayounara… _

La pareja de esposos desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche y con ella cualquier rastro de esperanza que pudiera haber albergado un día su solitario corazón.

– Morinaga, eres un completo…

Souichi se encontró con el rostro inexpresivo de su kouhai. Era como si estuviera frente a un maniquí. No había ni llanto ni sonrisa. Ni tristeza ni alegría. Y sintió que por el momento no había nada más qué decir.

– Senpai, entremos al restaurante. Ya se nos hizo bastante tarde y empezarán a preocuparse por nosotros.

– ¿Q-quieres entrar después de…?

– Sí. – afirmó fríamente – No podemos plantar a todo el grupo y mucho menos quedar mal con Fukushima sensei.

Souichi no daba crédito a sus oídos hasta que vio cómo su asistente entraba a paso firme y se dirigía a la mesa designada para ellos. Todos lo saludaron amistosamente y él tomó asiento frente a uno de los profesores. Souichi se apresuró a reunirse con los demás sentándose al lado de su kouhai que ya empezaba a inventar excusas para justificar su retraso.

Todo parecía marchar a la perfección durante la cena, pero Tetsuhiro no estaba bien y Souichi lo notaba claramente. Sonreía demasiado, hablaba amenamente con todos, y comía y bebía como si no hubiera un mañana. Ante esto, el joven de lentes lo tomó del antebrazo ligeramente y le señaló la puerta. Tetsuhiro sonrió pretendiendo no entender, así que Souichi se dirigió a todos los presentes poniéndose de pie.

– Lamentamos tener que dejarlos, pero Morinaga no se siente bien, parece que va a resfriarse.

– ¿Eh? Pero si se le ve muy bien. – expresó incrédulamente una colega.

– Eso es lo que él quiere hacernos creer, pero ha estado mal desde la mañana.

– Ay, Morinaga-kun, tú siempre tan cumplido y considerado para no preocupar a los demás. – acotó otro estudiante.

– ¿Tan grave es? En ese caso, será mejor que vayas a descansar. – recomendó uno de los profesores.

– Gracias por haber venido incluso en esas condiciones, Morinaga-kun. – dijo Fukushima sensei – Tatsumi-kun, cuídalo por favor. Mañana ya regresamos a Nagoya afortunadamente.

– Hai, shitsurei shimasu. – dijo Souichi haciendo una reverencia.

– Osaki ni shitsurei shimasu… – repitió Tetsuhiro despacio siguiendo a su Senpai.

Una vez afuera del establecimiento, Souichi regañó con severidad pero a la vez preocupación a su kouhai.

– Si te sentías mal, ¿por qué diablos tuviste que entrar?

– Ya te lo dije, Senpai, no podíamos quedar mal con todos.

– Me importa un…

– Además, ya pasó, ya estoy bien.

– ¿Cómo puedes…?

– Más bien, Senpai… ¿puedo pedirte algo?

Souichi lo miró confundido. Después de lo que acababa de suceder, Souichi se sentía capaz de hacer lo que sea que él le pidiera. Cedería. Sí, cedería ante lo que fuera si eso podía devolverle el brillo a sus ojos y a su sonrisa. No respondió, pero Tetsuhiro supo leer ese silencio.

– Hay un lugar al que quiero ir. ¿Me acompañas?

* * *

La inmensidad del mar era majestuosa e imponente. El reflejo de la luna caía en ondeantes movimientos sobre el agua fría. Pequeñas olas rompían una y otra vez contra la arena mojando sus pies descalzos. Tetsuhiro caminaba por la orilla sosteniendo sus zapatos en una mano y su Senpai hacía lo mismo. Poco importaba que estuvieran con ropa formal, era asombrosamente relajante caminar por ahí. No habían hablado por un buen rato, cuando de repente el menor suspiró cortando el prolongado silencio.

– Este es mi lugar favorito en toda Fukuoka, Senpai.

– Vaya, no lo sabía.

– Solía venir cuando eran vacaciones de verano, ya que mis padres siempre estaban trabajando. Y algunas veces venía con niisan y con Masaki-san.

Souichi no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño arranque de rabia al escuchar ese nombre, pero lo dejó continuar.

– Tomábamos helados, buscábamos conchitas de mar, armábamos castillos de arena… Eran muy buenos tiempos…

Se pusieron los zapatos con los pies aún húmedos, pero estaban cerca del hotel, así que no importaba mucho. En el camino de regreso, pasaron por unos puestos de comida y los ojos del menor se detuvieron en uno de ellos.

– Senpai, compremos unos mochis.

– ¿Ah? Está bien, pero compra solo para ti, son demasiado dulces para mi gusto.

– De acuerdo, espérame un minuto entonces. – dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Caminó hacia el pequeño puesto de dulces y, a pesar de que solo compraría mochis, se quedó viendo todos los demás con un semblante ilusionado.

– _Como el de un niño. Un niño afligido… _– pensaba Senpai contemplándolo.

– ¡Dos mochis onegaishimasu!

El dueño del puesto envolvió los dos mochis en una pequeña cajita y se la entregó al joven cliente. Ambos hicieron una reverencia de agradecimiento y Tetsuhiro guardó la caja en su mochila. Alcanzó a su Senpai que estaba a unos cuantos metros de él con el ceño fruncido como siempre, pero con una expresión que no quiso descifrar por el momento.

– ¿Te gustan mucho?

– ¿E-eh?

– Hablo de los mochis.

– Ah, sí… Cuando era niño, mi… mi madre nos compraba mochis a niisan y a mí cuando sacábamos buenas calificaciones en el colegio.

Por unos segundos, su rostro se opacó y se llenó de una dolorosa melancolía. Pero seguía sonriendo. Souichi solo podía comprobar que a su asistente sí que le gustaba torturarse con amargos recuerdos una y otra vez, lo que contrastaba con aquella sonrisa nada natural.

– Es por eso… es por eso que me gustan tanto.

Pasaron por varias tiendas de souvenirs y Souichi recordó que debía comprar algo para Kanako y para Matsuda-san. Entraron a una tienda que exhibía en las vitrinas ropa y diverso accesorios, y el mayor pensó que algo de eso estaría bien para su hermana. Tetsuhiro le sugirió que le comprara un vestido rosado y él le compraría unas sandalias fucsias. Para Matsuda-san eligieron un chal color celeste y el más joven le sugirió que les llevara unos pequeños adornos a Shouta y a Ayano. Asimismo, compró un juego de lapiceros y una botellita pequeña de un licor dulce para Hiroto. Senpai pagó lo que le correspondía en caja, agradeció y se dispuso a salir del lugar. Buscó a su asistente con la mirada y notó que se había quedado viendo a una pareja de esposos con su pequeño hijo jugando y riendo animados.

– Morinaga…

– Regresemos ya, Senpai.

Y, sin decir una palabra, ambos se encaminaron hacia el hotel.

* * *

Entraron a la habitación en total silencio y Tetsuhiro se sentó al borde de la cama. Souichi lo observó unos segundos hasta que no pudo soportar más ese terrible ambiente. Tenía que hacer algo para sacar a su kouhai de ese deplorable estado.

– Morinaga… Creo que necesitamos hablar.

Tetsuhiro quedose contemplando la ventana durante algún rato como si estuviese reflexionando perdido en un laberinto dentro de su cabeza. El mayor se exasperó un poco y se paró delante de él esperando a que dijera algo al fin. Y así sucedió.

– Senpai, ¿debería reconsiderar la propuesta de mis padres? ¿Debería _cambiar_ y regresar?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Souichi, pues no pensó que sería lo primero que articulara el otro después de tanto rato esquivando el tema. No imaginó que sus horas de reflexión hubieran llegado a ese punto, incluso después de haberse enfrentado, en cierto modo, a sus padres. Tetsuhiro esta vez se giró a verlo de frente con los ojos perdidos y desesperados.

– ¿Dejarías que me fuera con ellos?

Souichi frunció el ceño sumamente irritado por la serie de preguntas sin sentido de su kouhai. Entonces resopló con fuerza totalmente indignado.

– ¿Irte? ¿Y con ellos? ¿Estás demente? ¿Después de todo lo que te dijeron? ¿Eres idiota acaso?

– ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Jamás lo entenderías!

– ¡¿Crees que el hecho de tener una familia unida me impide comprender lo que sientes?! ¡Morinaga, mientras ese par no te acepte tal y como eres, no tienes por qué regresar con ellos! ¡Jamás lo permitiré!

Tetsuhiro lo miró atónito. Al ver a su Senpai agitado y angustiado, se dio cuenta de que otra vez, sí, otra vez lo había lastimado bajo la excusa de que solo él era la víctima. Toda la noche no había hecho más que mostrarle un lado patético de él. Ese lado solitario de alguien que no tiene una familia amorosa y comprensiva. Se sintió terriblemente culpable, pero a la vez inmensamente feliz. Feliz de que Senpai se hubiera enfrentado a sus padres incluso al punto de ser golpeado y feliz de que le hubiera dicho que no permitiría que se fuera. Pero culpable porque solo ahora caía en cuenta de que durante todo ese rato solo había estado abrigando hacia su Senpai el sentimiento tan negativo y destructivo conocido como envidia.

– Senpai…

Lo sabía desde hace mucho, pero solo es ese momento fue consciente de lo que realmente había estado buscando todo ese tiempo. Él solo quería sentirse amado. Solo quería ser aceptado por las personas que le dieron la vida, pero que un día también le dieron la espalda. Suspiró. No podía seguir viéndose así de patético, envidioso y malagradecido ante el hombre que tanto amaba y que acababa de defenderlo como nadie jamás lo había hecho. Así que decidió seguir haciendo lo que hasta ese momento. Fingir que todo estaba bien.

– Tienes razón, Senpai, lo siento. Y también… gracias. Mis padres son buenas personas, pero muy difíciles. Sencillamente nunca aceptarán lo que soy, así que no tiene caso. Olvidémonos del asunto, ¿sí? Ah, creo que comeré un mochi, se ven muy ricos.

– Mori…

El menor se levantó de golpe dejando confundido a su compañero. Sacó el dulce de su mochila y lo abrió emocionado como si fuera un niño pequeño. Era rectangular y de color beige. Se sentó al borde de la cama y empezó a masticar con la sonrisa más alegre del mundo. Y la más fingida.

– Vaya, están justo como me gustan. Dulces. Sí, sí, muy dulces.

Souichi se arrodilló a su altura y lo miró fijamente. Tomó su muñeca con firmeza para inmovilizarla y hacer que terminara de una vez por todas con ese teatro. El otro se detuvo y tragó el último pedazo haciendo un ruido seco. Correspondió a su mirada y se quedó paralizado. A pesar de la seriedad con la que habló, la voz del mayor estaba cargada de sentimientos.

– Morinaga… ¿podrías dejar de fingir que estás bien?

Ah… Qué tonto de su parte pensar que podía engañar a Senpai con esa falsa sonrisa. Bajó la mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, aquellas que ya no podía retener un minuto más. Fueron cayendo lentamente a la vez que soltaba pequeños gemidos. Quería hablar, quería desahogarse, pero tenía las palabras atascadas en la garganta y le faltaban fuerzas para dejarlas salir.

– Se-Senpai, yo…

Pero unos cálidos labios lo silenciaron. En todo su dolor no se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba solo. Sus labios se conectaron suavemente como siempre, pero al mismo tiempo, sentían como si fuera la primera vez que se besaban. Hacía tanto tiempo que no disfrutaban de esa sensación que les pareció que el mundo se detenía. En ese instante, los cien días, el amargo desencuentro con sus padres, nada, nada importaba. Souichi se sostuvo tímidamente de los hombros del otro con ambas manos mientras lo sentía sollozar en el beso. Quería, de alguna forma, devolverle el apoyo y el afecto que él siempre le había brindado a través de todos esos años. Sí, ahora era su turno de hacerlo. Si bien la herida en su corazón probablemente no desaparecería nunca, al menos quería que cicatrizara poco a poco a partir de esa noche.

Sentía el sabor dulce del mochi mezclado con el sabor salado de sus lágrimas. El sabor almibarado del consuelo combinado con el sabor amargo de la desilusión.

Un beso de lo más agridulce.

* * *

Realmente espero que si Hina sensei prepara un enfrentamiento entre Tetsu y sus padres, sea menos cruel que este. Quiero ver a Tetsu buscando consuelo en Souichi, pero no quiero verlo sufrir, sino más bien espero con todo mi corazón que sus padres lo acepten de nuevo. Pero como amo el drama y lo saben, pues opté por esta versión. Soy cruel, lo sé, jeje. Además moría por ver a Senpai defendiendo a Mori y consolándolo después como solo él sabe hacerlo. Espero sus comments!

Para el cap 5:

Pista: Tirano

Pregunta: Antes de continuar con la historia, en el siguiente capítulo quiero regalarles un testimonio de… ¿amor? ¿Qué creen que sea?

Ja nee!

****Jane Ko** **


	5. El Tirano de Nagoya

**EL TIRANO DE NAGOYA**

Tatsumi Souichi no POV

A veces no comprendo a Morinaga. Es infantil, meloso, celoso y… demasiado honesto.

Es un buen chico, ¿de acuerdo? Y un gran asistente. Jamás he dicho lo contrario. Claro que si no fuera _homo_, todo sería mucho mejor, ¿cierto?

En primer lugar, siempre está pegado a mí como chicle canturreando "Senpai, Senpai, Senpai" con su idiota sonrisa, invadiendo mi espacio personal. Siento que no me deja ni respirar. Y si bien no nací para los quehaceres domésticos, no tiene por qué acaparar todo él solo. Limpia, lava, plancha y cocina, pero no porque yo se lo pida, él lo hace porque quiere, ¿sí? Bah, no soy tan inútil como él piensa.

Sin embargo, en el laboratorio, es la única persona a la que podría soportar, aunque digamos que ya empecé a acostumbrarme a los nuevos asistentes. Pero Morinaga me _sirve_ demasiado y puedo _usarlo_ a mi antojo. Hace siempre lo que yo le digo o, en todo caso, deduce lo que quiero, aunque yo no hable. Me conoce demasiado bien. Eso es bueno y malo a la vez.

Lo peor es cuando se aprovecha de las circunstancias. Si hay gente, debo admitir que últimamente se controla un poco mejor, pero que ni crea que he olvidado lo que me hizo un día en plena calle. No obstante, cuando estamos solos, no deja de colgarse a mí como mono hambriento para obtener por lo menos un… beso. Siempre está en celo y si no estoy un poco alerta, me sacaría la ropa en menos de un maldito minuto. "Estamos solos aquí, Senpai", "No hay nadie hoy, Senpai". Kuso, ¡¿no entiende que ese no es el punto?! Seguro que no, porque no tiene sentido del peligro. Y en el departamento, "¿Hoy está bien, Senpai?" No, no, no, claro que no está bien… al menos no todos los santos días. Bueno, afortunadamente en la casa no hay nadie más y las paredes no son tan delgadas como las de aquel hotel en Canadá. ¡Ahhh, de solo recordar ese incidente, muero de la vergüenza!

Y cómo me estresa cuando entiende las cosas a su manera o tergiversa las situaciones según su conveniencia. Cuando vino el desgraciado de Isogai y me chantajeó con lo del karaoke, entró en pánico. Le expliqué claramente que él era el _único_ con el que haría _ese tipo de cosas_, pero él lo tomó de un modo romántico y cursi, como siempre. Después, cuando vino a Nagoya el tal Masaki y le dije que no lo viera más, él lo tomó como que yo estaba celoso. ¿Es en serio? ¡Solo estaba preocupado! Y podría citar varios ejemplos, pero tengo que mencionar algo que me estresa mucho más que lo anterior. Esa maldita costumbre que tiene de desaparecer cuando tenemos alguna pelea o cuando las cosas se complican. No saber dónde ni con quién está… me irrita. Ah, pero mi estrés por excelencia es definitivamente cuando no mide el peligro de sus actos. Ese maldito otaku podría haberlo matado con la bomba, el arma o el incendio, pero él se lanzó como si fuera _Superman_ o _Superhomo_ o lo que sea. Hay momentos en los que me pongo a pensar qué habría pasado si... Ah, no. Debo borrar esos pensamientos, porque el solo hecho de rememorar esa tragedia, duele, y duele mucho. No quiero que ese idiota vuelva a poner su vida en peligro nunca más y mucho menos por algo que tenga que ver conmigo. Sin embargo, le estaré eternamente agradecido por haber cuidado de Kanako y por haberla salvado aquel fatídico día. Mi familia es lo más importante para mí, y después de ella, puedo decir con certeza que se encuentra Morinaga. Bueno, tampoco es que conozca a más gente.

Ahora bien, la familia de Morinaga es anormal. Yo también tengo un hermano _homo_, por si lo habían olvidado. Sin embargo, jamás de los jamases le habría dicho que es una deshonra o una vergüenza para nuestra familia ni lo habría desterrado como si fuera una cucaracha. Mandarlo lejos para evitar el escándalo y tratarlo de esa manera me parece inconcebible. Su _baka aniki_ al menos ya no lo friega con eso, y también ¿con qué derecho?, si al parecer ya se involucró con el imbécil ese de Masaki. En serio, ¿este mundo está plagado de _homos_? Y lo más importante, ¿me tengo que topar con uno de ellos cada día de mi vida?

Volviendo un poco a lo anterior… los gustos de Morinaga son extraños. Fijarse en Masaki puede tener sentido, porque aunque me caiga como patada al hígado, puedo darme cuenta de que el tipo tiene su pinta. Claro que resultó siendo un maldito imbécil que lo lastimó y eso no se lo puedo perdonar. Tal vez tenía cualidades que al idiota de Morinaga le impresionaron o yo qué sé. Pero hasta el día de hoy realmente no comprendo cómo Morinaga se pudo haber fijado en mí. Quiero decir, no soy atractivo, soy un ratón de biblioteca, o mejor dicho, una rata de laboratorio, soy antisocial, tiránico e impulsivo, tengo un carácter de porquería, y no sé nada de esas cursilerías del amor. Soy inteligente, estudioso y trabajador, eso sí, y me preocupo mucho por mi familia. Son los únicos puntos más o menos rescatables que puedo encontrar en mí, pero eso es todo. ¿Eso basta para enamorarse de alguien? No tengo ni idea. En cambio, Morinaga es… diferente. Estoy seguro de que a cualquier lugar al que vaya, tendrá amigos. Así de sociable es. Tiene un buen carácter, es amable, servicial y generoso, tanto que a veces llega a ser irritante. Y muy en el fondo sé que no habría mujer, hombre, animal o planta que pudiera resistirse a él. Por eso jamás entenderé por qué me eligió a mí.

No quiero ahondar en este tema, pero no puedo evitar pensar a veces que… él me hace sentir extraño. No soy _homo_, definitivamente no lo soy, pero cuando él me mira, me toca o… bueno, _otras cosas_, me siento raro y mi cuerpo reacciona de una manera que no debería reaccionar ante otro hombre. Pero es solo con él. No ha habido ni habrá otra persona en el mundo con la que me pueda suceder eso. Y sencillamente no entiendo por qué. Algún día realmente me gustaría comprenderlo.

Morinaga es especial. No tengo una razón para decirlo, simplemente lo sé. Le dije que se quedara, y más le vale hacerlo. Le dije que no huiría más, no tengo idea ni de qué, pero lo vi satisfecho cuando se lo dije y eso me basta. Y lo vi feliz. Cuando no está sonriendo como idiota, me preocupa. Cuando pone esa cara de estar feliz, pero parece que quisiera llorar, me molesta. Cuando carga con el peso de todo él solo, me revienta. Cuando me dice que me ama… le creo.

Aunque no entienda la razón por la que alguien como él se haya enamorado de alguien como yo… le creo.

Quédate, Morinaga. Y es todo lo que puedo decirte por ahora.

* * *

Senpai siempre está pensando en Tetsu aunque no lo admita, nee? Y vamos, todas sabemos que Sou no se da cuenta de lo que es, de lo que tiene ni de lo que vale. Afortunadamente Tetsu ha descubierto las cualidades de Senpai porque no se rindió, y además lo ama y acepta con defectos y virtudes. Espero sus comments y las veo en el siguiente cap!

Para el cap 6:

Pista: Ángel

Pregunta: ¿Ya saben lo que se viene? ;D

Ja nee!

****Jane Ko****


	6. El Ángel de Fukuoka

**EL ÁNGEL DE FUKUOKA**

Morinaga Tetsuhiro no POV

A veces no comprendo a Senpai. Es tiránico, violento, malhumorado y… muy poco honesto.

Es una persona maravillosa, ¿sí? La mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida, pero a veces su malhumor llega a tal límite que es aterrador.

Siendo yo el que pasa la mayor cantidad de tiempo con él, soy también el que recibe la mayoría de sus insultos y golpes. A veces los merezco, lo sé, soy un poco… exigente. Quiero obtener más y más de él, ganarme su amor por completo, porque su confianza ya la tengo, pues he sido su amigo y asistente por muchos años. Una vez estuve a punto de perderla por el tema de Masaki-san y mi nuevo trabajo en Hamamatsu, pero nunca más quiero que eso suceda.

Lo que más disfruto en la vida es estar con Senpai. Por supuesto, siempre estoy a su disposición y quiero serle útil y facilitarle la vida, ya que él siempre tiene mucho trabajo y termina muy cansado. Aparte, tiene el sueño muy pesado y me da pena despertarlo para cosas innecesarias que yo puedo realizar. He vivido tanto tiempo solo que sé desempañar todas las labores domésticas, y así Senpai puede sentirse cómodo y tranquilo para concentrarse en sus experimentos sin tener que preocuparse por nada.

Últimamente trato de no expresar mis sentimientos hacia él en público, pero sí que me cuesta. Siempre he sido una persona muy cariñosa, muy expresiva y muy física, y eso parece molestarle a Senpai. Ahora le pido _permiso_ para saber cuándo puedo acercarme a él, aunque a veces no puedo controlar mis deseos. Sé que me entenderían si la persona que aman estuviera frente a ustedes, tan hermosa, indefensa y adorable que les fuera imposible resistirse a darle siquiera un beso. "¡Claro que hoy no está bien!", me dice a veces, pero ahora siento que me responde más, y eso ni él podría negarlo aunque quisiera. Sin embargo, tengo miedo cuando me rechaza de manera violenta. Me hace pensar que puedo perderlo y eso me aterra.

Senpai también dice que entiendo sus palabras y acciones a mi antojo, y tiene razón… en parte. Cuando dice algo cuyo significado es ambiguo, (como la mayoría de las cosas que salen de su boca), en mi cabeza se crea la esperanza de que tal vez esté aceptándome más. Pero él lo niega con su típico "¡No quise decir eso!" y me hace dudar. Y me hace arder de celos cuando pienso que alguien podría quitármelo, como esa semana martirizante que viví cuando Isogai-san lo arrastró al karaoke y yo pensé… lo peor. Senpai se enojó conmigo y me dijo que yo era el _único_ con el que haría _esas cosas_. Y me sentí especial. Bueno, él dijo que yo entendí su explicación a mi conveniencia, pero igual me sentí especial. También está la ocasión en que Masaki-san vino a Nagoya a hablar conmigo y Senpai se molestó y me prohibió volver a verlo. Estoy seguro de que fue por celos, aunque él lo negó mil veces y dijo que solo estaba preocupado. Y luego me buscó, sí, me buscó como aquella vez en que casi dejo la universidad y regresé a Fukuoka. A Senpai no le gusta recordar esto, pero debo mencionar la ocasión en la que él volvió por mí en el incendio y me salvó. Realmente me sentí querido. Yo sé que a Senpai le cuesta expresarse y que no es muy honesto. Al menos no como yo. Al menos no tanto como su cuerpo. Lo amo demasiado y es por eso que siempre quiero estar abrazándolo y besándolo, pero a él le preocupa mucho que alguien pueda descubrirnos y pensar que él es _homo_. Eso mataría a Senpai. Su imagen ante la sociedad, por más antisocial que él sea, le importa muchísimo. Pero sé que lo que más le importa es la imagen que su familia tenga de él. Y eso debo respetarlo por más que me duela no poder gritar al mundo mi amor por él.

Dicho sea de paso, la familia de Senpai es admirable. La conexión entre ellos incluso estando separados es envidiable. Ya me habría gustado a mí tener una familia así. Soujin-san es un padre comprensivo y cariñoso, y Hana-san debió haber sido una madre alegre y amorosa. Eso me hace pensar… ¿de dónde habrá sacado Senpai ese carácter? Ah, Kanako-chan y Tomoe-kun son muy afortunados al tener un hermano mayor como Senpai que los ha cuidado desde que perdieron a su madre y sigue pendiente de ellos en todo momento. Bueno, en mi caso, niisan se ha vuelto más flexible conmigo desde que empezó a frecuentar a Masaki-san y estoy feliz por ellos. Aunque no lo vea mucho, nuestra relación fraternal ha mejorado, y todo eso se lo debo, una vez más, a Senpai. Ha hecho tanto por mí y me ha enseñado tanto que siento que jamás podría pagarle. Pero él dirá que exagero. Que no ha hecho nada en especial, sin saber cuánto me ha ayudado solamente con el hecho de estar ahí cuando más lo he necesitado. No cuento con el apoyo moral de mis padres y eso me dolía mucho hasta hace poco, pero teniendo a Senpai, esa herida ha empezado a cicatrizar.

A veces pienso que Senpai no se da cuenta de lo maravilloso que es por dentro y por fuera. Es tan guapo, varonil, adorable y sexy que no puedo creer que exista un hombre que sea todo eso a la vez. Por si fuera poco, es casi un genio, es excelente en su trabajo, y cuida y defiende a los que ama incluso a costa de su propio bienestar. A pesar de su mal carácter, de sus palabras y acciones duras, es amable y bondadoso, pero es una faceta que solo yo, aparte de su familia, tengo el privilegio de conocer. Cada detalle de su personalidad es tan adorable que cada día me siento más enamorado de él cuando pensaba que era imposible quererlo más.

En cuanto al aspecto sexual, todo es maravilloso. No puedo siquiera imaginar ahora hacer algo tan hermoso e íntimo con alguien que no fuera él. Me remonto a mi pasado y me pregunto cómo es que pude llegar a tener sexo casual. Supongo que mi corazón estaba roto y sentía que nunca iba a amar de nuevo, pero no es justificación. Con Senpai, aprendí que el sexo sin amor no vale nada. Y sé que Senpai ahora lo desea y lo disfruta como yo, aunque no lo diga con palabras. Cuando me abraza en esos momentos, siento ganas de llorar. Y me siento la persona más especial para él.

Senpai es lo más importante de mi vida. No hay nadie como él. Y sin él, yo no sería quien soy ahora. Es la única persona que sé que quiero que permanezca a mi lado hasta el fin de mis días. Cuando me regaña para que no sea idiota y piense más en mí y menos en los demás, me siento atesorado. Cuando me hace sentir parte de su familia, me siento afortunado. Cuando deja que le demuestre mi amor y corresponde tímidamente a mis sentimientos, me siento feliz. Cuando me dice que me quede… le creo.

Aunque nunca me haya dicho con palabras que me ama por miedo o vergüenza… le creo.

Te amo, Senpai. Y te lo diré todas las veces que sean necesarias.

* * *

Este fue el punto de vista de nuestro querido Tetsu sobre su amado Senpai. Me encantó meterme en la cabecita de los personajes para tratar de explicar un poco cómo se siente uno con respecto al otro. Gracias de antemano por sus _comments_ y nos vemos en el próximo cap para ahora sí continuar con la historia!

Para el cap 7:

Pista: Conversación

Pregunta: ¿Quién vendrá a hacerle compañía a Souichi ahora que su fiel kouhai debe regresar a su capacitación?

Ja nee!

****Jane Ko****


	7. Reactivos

**REACTIVOS**

Los rayos de sol se colaban por las persianas y los cánticos de las aves se hacían presentes sacándolo de su estado de letargo. El ardor y dolor en sus ojos eran evidentes y sus mejillas aún tenían algunos rastros de lágrimas. Enfocó la vista y se percató de que _algo_ o específicamente _alguien_ se encontraba a su lado. El cuerpo esbelto de su Senpai descansaba a lo largo de la cama. La pregunta era por qué. ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior para que el homofóbico amor de su vida estuviera acostado junto a él en su cama de hotel? No lo recordaba.

– _¿P-por qué Senpai está…? _

Se sentó sin dejar de mirarlo y, al tratar de evocar lo que había sucedido esa noche, lo primero que apareció en su mente fue la cena en el restaurant con toda la gente del congreso. Acto seguido, se dio cuenta de que su Senpai y él estaban con la misma ropa casual que habían usado para la cena, lo cual quería decir que algo debió haber ocurrido para que no tuvieran tiempo de cambiarse antes de dormir.

– _Ah, me duele la cabeza…_

Sintió una punzada en la región parietal y la apretó ligeramente con las yemas de los dedos. De pronto, como un rayo, varios acontecimientos se estrellaron entre sus neuronas. Se vio a sí mismo en la entrada del restaurant conversando con sus padres y después reafirmando su posición mientras ambos progenitores le daban la espalda y seguían su camino.

– _Así que todo fue real, ¿eh? La conversación que tanto había esperado se dio de forma tan diferente a la de mis sueños… _

Antes de que la depresión lo envolviera otra vez, escuchó gemir a su Senpai que ya estaba despertando del todo. Su cabello estaba un poco desordenado pero seguía atado, y al parecer había dormido con anteojos.

– Mmm, ¿qué hora es?

– Ah, creo que son las 6 am.

– ¿Las 6 am? – repitió antes de entrar en pánico – ¡¿Las 6 am?! ¡El avión sale a las 9 am y ni siquiera nos hemos…!

Vio a su asistente y se vio a sí mismo y sí, ambos estaban vestidos. Claro que no podían regresar con esa ropa, pero eso también significaba que la noche anterior no se habían llegado a poner la ropa de dormir. Quedose pensativo unos segundos cuando de repente el recuerdo llegó a su mente. Se sonrojó profundamente y miró de reojo al otro. Estaba seguro de que empezaría con sus cursilerías si también recordaba.

– No te preocupes, el aeropuerto no está muy lejos, así que tenemos tiempo de cambiarnos y desayunar algo rápido.

– A-ah…

– Senpai, lamento lo de anoche…

– ¿La-lamentas…? ¿Q-qué es lo que lamentas?

– El encuentro con… mis padres. Debió haberte incomodado y…

– Basta. – cortó con seriedad – Esa conversación tenía que darse tarde o temprano, con o sin mí. Y realmente siento mucho que no se haya dado de manera favorable para ti.

– N-no, está bien. Me esperaba todo eso, así que no te sientas mal.

– ¡Baka, esa es mi línea!

– No estoy mintiendo, Senpai. En verdad me siento mejor. Bueno, vamos a cambiarnos para poder reunirnos con los demás.

El menor se metió al baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Souichi se quedó atónito mirando a la nada sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Un sentimiento que no supo identificar invadió su alma.

– _No lo recuerda…_

* * *

Ambos muchachos se dejaron caer en el sofá. Estaban agotados del viaje y no tenían fuerzas para nada, mucho menos para abrir sus maletas. En el viaje de regreso no habían hablado demasiado, solo lo indispensable. Ahora que estaban en casa, Souichi no sabía si prefería que Tetsuhiro rompiera el hielo o que sencillamente no dijera nada. Y al cabo de unos minutos ocurrió lo primero.

– Senpai, voy a desempacar y después me ducharé y descansaré un rato. ¿Quieres almorzar fuera? Estoy un poco cansado como para cocinar.

– Si quieres pedimos algo para no tener que salir.

– Es una buena idea, gracias. – respondió sonriente – Entonces iré a mi cuarto. Me avisas cuando quieras que llamemos al delivery.

Souichi lo vio alejarse y con ansiedad escondida se aferró a la tela de su pantalón. ¿Era posible que ese idiota no recordara lo que sucedió después de que él había empezado a llorar? ¿Estaría solo fingiendo para molestarlo?

– _Es mejor así. Además, si no fue importante para él, no tiene por qué recordarlo…_

Se repitió esas palabras a sí mismo varias veces. Y aunque creyó que estaban clarísimas para su cerebro, su corazón las cuestionaba con frustración.

En su habitación, mientras tanto, Tetsuhiro sacaba sus pertenencias de la maleta y las colocaba en los cajones de la cómoda. En Hamamatsu tenía casi todo lo que necesitaba, así que solo llevaría su mochila de siempre que ya se encontraba casi lista al lado de su cama. Le dolía tener que alejarse de nuevo de su Senpai, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado en Fukuoka, pero era inevitable. Recordó que ahora las cosas serían más complicadas, sobre todo después de su brillante idea de los dichosos cien días.

– _Es verdad, yo tenía un plan, ¿no? Estaba empezando a ponerlo en práctica, pero lo que pasó con mis padres me descolocó por completo. Ah, tener que alejarme nuevamente de Senpai es tan doloroso… Me pregunto si al menos podré darle un beso de despedida… _

Estaba destendiendo su cama para recostarse un rato cuando, como por encanto, la palabra _beso_ activó su sistema nervioso y lo puso en máxima alerta. Dejó caer las sábanas al suelo y se lanzó cual flecha a la sala donde su Senpai se encontraba fumando. Este se asustó al ver a su kouhai aparecer delante de él respirando agitadamente con las mejillas sonrojadas. De algún modo, entendió lo que había sucedido y sus mejillas también se encendieron.

– S-Senpai, anoche… anoche tú…

Souichi presionó el cigarro torpemente contra el cenicero y se puso de pie instintivamente dispuesto a huir del lugar lo más rápido posible.

– Matte, Senpai… – ordenó cortándole el paso.

– D-déjame…

– Senpai, tú anoche… me besaste, ¿no es así?

La respiración de Souichi se hizo pesada y por más que trataba de escapar de los brazos de su kouhai, le fue inútil. Lo estaba sosteniendo con fuerza mientras él moría de frustración y vergüenza.

– Me besaste cuando empecé a llorar, ¿verdad? No sé cómo pude olvidar algo tan importante…

– E-eso solo fue p-por…

¿Dónde se metían las excusas cuando Souichi más las necesitaba? Tetsuhiro había recordado el beso y en el fondo eso lo alivió. Y aunque nunca lo admitiría, se sintió en paz consigo mismo.

– Gracias, Senpai. – susurró sonriendo – Ahora recuerdo lo que pasó. Me besaste mientras lloraba. Me abrazaste y poco a poco me fui calmando. Y nos quedamos dormidos en mi cama con la ropa puesta.

El mayor lo miró aún sonrojado sin saber qué decir. Aquella hermosa sonrisa había vuelto al rostro del chico de cabello corto y esta vez sí era sincera. No fingía felicidad. Estaba feliz.

– Mis padres me rechazaron una vez más. Me sentí abandonado, perdido, y llegué a sentir envidia de ti y de tu familia, y fingí que estaba bien. Soy tan estúpido. Pero ¿sabes? Estoy feliz. Como siempre te diste cuenta de que yo estaba mal, incluso desde el restaurant. Y no solo eso. Me defendiste de mi padre hasta el punto de ser golpeado. Perdóname por favor. El dolor me bloqueó y olvidé todo lo que hiciste por mí anoche. Senpai, tú siempre… tú siempre estás salvándome la vida.

El menor tomó el rostro de su Senpai entre sus manos y besó su frente con inmensa ternura. Souichi se estremeció e inconscientemente puso sus trémulas manos sobre las de su kouhai apretándolas con timidez.

– Morinaga…

El aludido lo miró fijamente con los ojos aún un poco rojos e hinchados. Souichi susurró entre dientes sin siquiera levantar la vista.

– Tú… tú ya no estás solo… No olvides eso…

Dicho esto, se escabulló de entre sus brazos y se fue casi corriendo a su habitación, sin dar tiempo a su kouhai de responder. Este solamente pudo suspirar enamorado. Nunca nadie había hecho tanto por él. Nunca nadie le había dicho palabras tan profundas y significativas. Nunca nadie lo había besado con esa dulzura. Su alma se llenó de esa calidez característica que aparecía cada vez que las palabras o acciones de su Senpai lo hacían sentir querido y atesorado. Su corazón podía estar roto, pero ese hombre con tan solo una palabra o un gesto, lograba recoger los pedazos y armarlo otra vez en cuestión de segundos.

– _Senpai…_

* * *

El martes finalmente llegó y Tetsuhiro ya estaba listo para regresar a su capacitación en Hamamatsu. No había tenido tiempo ni fuerzas para ir a ver a Hiroto, por lo que lo llamó y le prometió que iría a verlo cuando regresara a Nagoya. Souichi lo acompañó hasta la estación, ya que él también tenía que volver al trabajo.

– Senpai, ya me voy. Por favor cuídate mucho y llámame si necesitas algo.

– Ahou, de nuevo estás usando mis líneas.

Tetsuhiro sonrió y se dirigió a la entrada del Shinkansen con su mochila al hombro. Antes de ingresar, dio un último vistazo a su Senpai que seguía ahí de pie mirándolo fijamente.

– No… no olvidaré lo que me dijiste, Senpai. No lo haré nunca…

Souichi contempló por última vez aquella sonrisa y se quedó inmóvil durante un rato, incluso después de que el tren partiera a toda velocidad. En él iba una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

– _Baka…_

* * *

Souichi volvió a la rutina del trabajo, con la presión de tener solo una semana para acabar el proyecto encargado por su profesor hacía casi un mes. Sin embargo, pudieron terminarlo a tiempo y con excelentes resultados. Sus asistentes, si bien nunca serían tan buenos como su eficiente kouhai, habían hecho un muy buen trabajo y eso lo satisfacía muchísimo.

– Minna-san, con orgullo puedo decirles que hoy, 27 de mayo, hemos concluido y entregado el proyecto "Ichigo Alpha I". Otsukaresama deshita. – pronunció haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante Shouta y Ayano.

– Iie, Tatsumi-senpai, todo ha sido gracias a ti. – expresó Ayano conmovida.

– Estamos seguros de que en el futuro seguiremos siendo un gran equipo.

– Y ahora puedes descansar un poco, no has parado desde que se inició el proyecto.

– Sí, supongo que debería.

– ¿Por qué no te tomas el día libre? No hay mucho trabajo hoy, y en todo caso, nosotros podemos avanzar solos. – ofreció Shouta.

– Está bien, agradezco su consideración. Ja, osaki ni. Nos vemos mañana temprano.

– ¡Hai, otsukaresama deshita, Tatsumi-senpai! – exclamaron ambos asistentes al unísono al verlo partir.

Souichi llegó agotado a su departamento. Se lanzó al mueble con la satisfacción de saber que el proyecto había concluido y además con éxito. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando el timbre terminó con su somnolencia. No tenía idea de quién podía ser, ya que naturalmente no esperaba a nadie. Se levantó con desgana listo para despedir a quien quiera que hubiese tenido el atrevimiento de interrumpir su merecido descanso. Sin embargo, al ver quién era el molesto visitante, se le quitó el sueño por completo.

– ¡I-Isogai!

– El mismo. – dijo guiñando un ojo – ¿Cómo has estado, Souichi-kun? ¿Me dejas entrar?

– ¡O-oi, no dije que sí! Y en todo caso, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

– Tengo un par de días libres en el trabajo, así que decidí venir a visitarte.

– Qué considerado de tu parte, pero no tenías por qué hacerlo. – contestó irónicamente – No necesito de la compañía de nadie.

– ¿Ni la de tu fiel kouhai? Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

– Morinaga está en Hamamatsu, en su capacitación. – contó sentándose en el sofá.

– Oh, ya veo por qué tu humor está peor que de costumbre.

– ¿A qué demonios te refieres? – preguntó arqueando una ceja.

– A que se nota que estás sumamente irritado por su ausencia, ¿o me equivoco?

– Bah, tonterías… – exclamó cruzándose de brazos – Cada vez se va por más tiempo, y cuando ya le toque trabajar allá definitivamente, que será aproximadamente en un año, va a venir incluso menos. Así que no tiene por qué afectarme, ¿crees que soy una colegiala o qué?

Taichirou rió. Era realmente un espectáculo muy divertido ser testigo de cómo Souichi trataba desesperadamente de ocultar o negar cuánto le afectaba todo lo relativo a su kouhai, en este caso su ausencia. El joven de Tokio sabía, sin embargo, que aquello no era más que producto del miedo, ese miedo extremo que Souichi experimentaba al sentirse vulnerable nada más y nada menos que por causa de otro hombre. Si bien él juraba odiar a los homosexuales, su comportamiento indicaba que con Morinaga Tetsuhiro, todo era diferente. El visitante se sentó al lado de Souichi y lo miró con una sonrisa pícara mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Souichi se zafó de inmediato con una expresión llena de espanto.

– A-Aléjate de mí, ¿qué diablos pretendes?

– Quiero hablar contigo seriamente.

– ¿Hay algún tema serio que tú puedas manejar? O-oi, no estarás pensando en contar lo de…

– ¿Lo de _qué_? O mejor dicho, ¿lo de _quién_? O mucho mejor dicho, ¿lo de _quiénes_?

– Ya basta de indirectas, Isogai. – vociferó poniéndose de pie – ¡Tú prometiste que no dirías nada!

– Y no romperé mi promesa, hombre. Tan solo quería conversar un rato contigo. En realidad, quería decirte algo que me ha estado dando vueltas desde la última vez que estuve en Nagoya.

– ¿Y de qué diablos se trata?

– Pues verás…

La respuesta quedó en el aire, ya que el celular de Souichi había comenzado a vibrar insistentemente sobre la mesa. Al ver el conocidísimo nombre en pantalla, el dueño del aparato torció el gesto y contestó de mala gana.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Senpai, ¿daijoubu desu ka? No quiero molestarte, perdón si interrumpí tu descanso. Lo que pasa es que te mandé tres mensajes en el transcurso de la mañana y como no respondiste, me preocupé. Solo quería saber si todo había salido bien con el proyecto.

– Claro que sí, deja de preocuparte innecesariamente. En fin, ¿solo para eso llamaste?

– Gomen nasai, no solo es eso, también… extrañaba oír tu voz…

– Souichi-kun, estás rojo. – se burló el hombre de negocios – ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Quieres que te tome la temperatura?

Souichi se apresuró a tapar la bocina, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La mecha había sido encendida.

– Senpai, ¿estás con alguien?

– N-no, estoy solo. Lo que oíste fue… una _rata_.

– ¿Una rata? Souichi-kun, no eres muy amable. ¿Y por qué me estás negando? ¡A mí, a tu gran amigo!

Si el destino de un asesino no fuera la cárcel, hace mucho que Souichi habría matado a miles, comenzando por su entrometido _amigo_. El científico volvió a ponerse el teléfono al oído temiendo lo peor.

– Mori…

– Chotto matte, yo conozco esa voz… ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Isogai-san?!

– ¡Omae, no grites así! ¿Quieres dejarme sin tímpano derecho?

– S-Senpai, ¿por qué Isogai-san está contigo? ¿Es que acaso lo estás invitando a casa cada vez que yo me voy?

– No digas estupideces, el tipo vino porque está de vacaciones, y ya sabes que siempre aterriza aquí solo para molestarme.

– Vaya, vaya, así que es tu querido y celoso kouhai. Pásamelo, Souichi-kun.

– ¿Ah? En este momento no creo que sea lo…

Pero Taichirou ya le había arrebatado el celular a Souichi para poder hablar con el joven al otro lado de la línea. El de cabello largo solo observaba inquieto la escena.

– Moshi moshi, Morinaga-kun, ¿genki?

– ¡I-Isogai-san, kaette kudasai! Estás importunando a Senpai. Él acaba de terminar un proyecto y necesita descansar para recuperar fuerzas porque no ha estado comiendo ni durmiendo bien estos días.

– No te preocupes, he venido a cuidar de tu Senpai en tu ausencia, deberías estar agradecido.

– ¡So-solo vete por favor! Estoy seguro de que él no necesita de tu ayuda.

– Morinaga-kun, escucha. – dijo adoptando un tono serio – Estoy en medio de una conversación seria con Souichi-kun. Ya es hora de que dejes de desconfiar de mí. Yo soy _de tu bando_.

– ¿De mi…? ¡E-eso quiere decir que sí eres gay!

– ¡No! – negó algo ofendido – Lo que intento decir es que estoy de tu lado y que apoyo tu relación con Souichi-kun.

– Oi, oi, oi, ¡¿cuál relación?! – preguntó Souichi colérico.

A Tetsuhiro nunca dejaba de dolerle cuando Senpai hablaba así. Cuando negaba lo que tenían de una manera tan rotunda que hasta parecía que estuvieran hablando de una aberración. Taichirou notó esta reacción y volvió a hablar por la bocina.

– De eso precisamente quiero hablar con tu Senpai. Por favor te pido que confíes en mí en adelante. Soy una buena persona. – afirmó guiñando un ojo a pesar de que el otro no podía verlo.

El más joven dudó unos instantes antes de responder. Si bien seguía molestándole el hecho de que su Senpai estuviera acompañado de aquel tipo, desde Hamamatsu no podía hacer nada para que se fuera. Suspiró prolongadamente y decidió ceder por el momento.

– De acuerdo, Isogai-san. Voy a pasártela por esta vez, pero si me entero de que intentaste algo con Senpai…

Taichirou no podía creer cómo el chico podía ser tan terco y desconfiado, pero conociendo la personalidad explosiva y excéntrica de Souichi… Bien, no quería ser malo, pero le parecía que cualquier persona que estuviera con él se sentiría insegura de sus sentimientos. Y naturalmente, un hombre tan emocional como Tetsuhiro no era la excepción.

– Ya, ya, me quedó clarísimo. Te paso con tu adorado Senpai. Que te vaya bien en tu capacitación. – concluyó pasando el celular al de cabello largo.

– Morinaga, cálmate, solo vino de visita, ¿entiendes? Ve a trabajar… Sí, sí estoy leyendo tus correos y mensajes, pero a veces no me da tiempo de responder. Mañana te cuento lo del proyecto, ahora déjame terminar de hablar con este tipo para poder irme a dormir. No, no me iré a la cama con el estomago vacío… Maldición, Morinaga, ¿quieres dejar el drama? Me puedo cuidar solo. Voy a colgar. Ja na.

El científico se dejó caer en el mueble y colocó el celular a un lado. Reposó su brazo a lo largo de su frente en un gesto exasperado y negó con la cabeza.

– Diablos, este chico es…

– Sí que te has conseguido un novio maravilloso. Hace todo por ti e incluso a la distancia está muy pendiente.

– ¿Puedes dejar de decir cosas desagradables? Él no es mi… ni e-eso ni nada por el estilo.

– Pero como si lo fuera. Y veo que siguen teniendo una relación complicada incluso después de todo lo que han pasado, ¿eh?

– Ya te dije que eso no te incumbe.

– Es que siento pena por Morinaga-kun.

– ¿Ah? ¿Pena?

– Sí, porque sé cuánto desearía él tener una relación formal contigo. Se nota que está enamoradísimo de ti. No sé por qué lo está, pero…

– Ve al grano, Isogai. – ordenó seriamente.

– Quiero decir, por lo que vi aquel día, no parecía disgustarte lo que él te hacía y te lo dije esa vez. Ahora lo que me pregunto es… Si ustedes hacen _ese tipo de cosas_ y no son una pareja, ¿digamos que son algo así como _sefure_?

Souichi lo tomó por el cuello totalmente enfurecido. Su mirada era brutal y feroz, y su voz sonaba grave y sombría.

– Por mucho que quieras _ayudar_, no voy a permitir que te metas en mi vida íntima, ¿de acuerdo?

Taichirou se dio cuenta de que por haber elegido mal sus palabras ahora se estaba metiendo en problemas. Y si bien estaba seguro de que podía usar alguna llave de judo para dejar a su contrincante completamente indefenso, la expresión del joven tirano le hizo desistir.

– Tie-tienes razón, Souichi-kun, me disculpo.

Souichi lo soltó de un tirón y se fue al balcón indignado. Prendió un cigarro y empezó a fumar con ansiedad. Toda esa conversación lo estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso y no entendía por qué. Taichirou lo miró apenado. Sabía que detrás de ese carácter infernal y esa constante etapa de negación, aquel científico se encontraba en una eterna lucha contra él mismo. Una lucha contra sus sentimientos. Y quería ayudarlo. Oh sí. De algún modo sentía la necesidad de ayudar a ese par de la misma manera en que había ayudado a Mitsugu y a Tomoe a lo largo de su relación.

– _Me pregunto si al final todos los cupidos terminan solteros…_

Se acercó a Souichi y se recostó en el balcón mientras encendía un cigarro él también. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio antes de que Taichirou se animara a decir algo. Apagó el cigarro y empezó a hablar sin mirar a su compañero.

– Creo que no me expresé bien, discúlpame. Lo que en realidad quería decirte era otra cosa.

– Si vuelves a decir una sola estupidez como la anterior, te saco a patadas de mi casa.

– Hai, hai… ¿Desde hace cuánto conoces a Morinaga-kun?

– Mmm, pues casi cinco años si mal no recuerdo.

– ¿Y cuándo fue que te enteraste de sus sentimientos hacia ti?

Souichi lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Esto es relevante para eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

– A eso voy, a eso voy. Solo contesta a mis preguntas. No serán muchas, lo prometo.

El tirano rezongó dudoso y resignado. Algo le decía que todo este interrogatorio le causaría problemas ahora y un dolor de cabeza más tarde.

– Hace como un año me confesó que era… homo, y que… bueno que…

– ¿Que estaba enamorado de ti?

– E-eso. – murmuró ligeramente sonrojado.

– Souka… Y puedo imaginar cómo reaccionaste.

– No te voy a contar detalles, ¿de acuerdo? – sentenció con firmeza – Solo te puedo decir que desde ese día mi vida se volvió un total caos.

– ¿Para bien o para mal?

– ¿Qué tratas de decir?

El irónico chico regresó a la sala y se sentó en el sofá. Colocó una pierna sobre la otra y se quedó pensando unos minutos. Souichi se intrigó y también volvió a la sala esperando a que el otro se explicara más claramente.

– Has cambiado mucho. A pesar de que sigues siendo un tirano, ahora te veo más humano.

– ¿Ah? No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

– Souichi-kun… ¿Sabes lo que significa "demisexual"?

– ¿Eh?

Souichi, por primera vez en su vida y sin saber bien por qué, no sintió escalofríos al escuchar un término que poseyera la palabra _sexual_ en él, a pesar de no tener idea de lo que esto significaba. Disimuló un poco su curiosidad, pero aun así soltó la pregunta.

– No tengo idea… ¿Qué es eso?

– Mira, estuve analizando tu situación y la de Morinaga-kun…

– ¿Tú en verdad trabajas, Isogai? – preguntó irónico.

– Deja que termine. Un día me puse a pensar en ello y llegué a una conclusión bastante probable de lo que puede estar sucediéndote. Pero antes, respóndeme una pregunta.

– ¿Otra más?

– Será la última, lo prometo. ¿Alguna vez has estado con una mujer?

Souichi se sonrojó y lo miró como si hubiera visto a Satanás con vestido. Se dio la vuelta para ocultar su reacción y comenzó a tartamudear palabras sin cohesión aparente.

– Y-yo… eso… no… porque… pero… y…

El chico de Tokio sonrió. Si bien conocía de antemano la respuesta, no dejaba de hacerle gracia la inocencia del tirano que tenía enfrente.

– Eso quiere decir que no te gustan las mujeres.

– ¡Pero tampoco los hombres! – se apresuró a responder tapándose la boca un segundo después.

– ¿Lo ves? Es por eso que digo que llegué a la conclusión de que tú eres demisexual.

– Deja de andar catalogándome a tu antojo y explícame qué cuernos es eso.

– A ver, – comenzó con un tono de sabelotodo – cuando eres demisexual no sientes atracción por un género específico, es decir ni por las mujeres ni por los hombres. Sin embargo, la sentirás únicamente hacia la persona con la que hayas forjado un vínculo emocional muy fuerte.

Souichi no pudo evitar sorprenderse. En silencio, empezó a reflexionar un poco acerca de lo que acababa de explicar su fastidioso amigo. ¿En verdad él tenía un lazo tan fuerte con su asistente? Eso tenía sentido, pues eran muy amigos después de todo. Habían llegado lejos, sí, pero eso no les quitaba su condición de amigos.

– ¿Cómo es que sabes esas cosas?

– Solo lo consulté con mi _Isogapedia. _– contestó pícaro – ¿Entonces qué opinas?

– Opino que tienes demasiado tiempo libre y que lees más shoujo manga que Kanako. ¿No se te estará pegando lo homo de tu amiguete Kurokawa?

– Ay, Souichi-kun, eres imposible. – concluyó dirigiéndose a la salida – En fin, ya hice mi tarea, así que ahora te toca a ti hacer la tuya.

– ¿De qué demonios hablas?

– Tu tarea es la siguiente. – explicó ya desde el umbral de la puerta – Deja los prejuicios y los miedos de lado y date una oportunidad de ser feliz. Porque al final, el amor no tiene etiquetas, ¿no?

– Iso…

– Bye bye, Souichi-kun. Nos vemos otro día. – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Souichi quedose mirando la gran puerta ensimismado. Trataba, de algún modo, de asimilar la magnitud de la conversación que acababa de entablar con el molesto, pero, muy a su pesar, casi siempre acertado _salary man_ de Tokio. Pero, desafortunadamente, no lo logró.

* * *

– _Cada vez que hablo con Isogai me siento mejor y peor al mismo tiempo. _

Después de darse un refrescante baño, se secó el cabello y se sentó en el sofá mientras daba un sorbo al café que recién se había preparado.

– _Demisexual, ¿eh? Tonterías… Bah, olvidaré toda esta estúpida conversación, no tengo tiempo para esas ridiculeces. _

Se dispuso a trabajar un poco en su laptop, pero se le hizo imposible. No podía dejar de pensar en su kouhai. Nunca antes había estado tan consciente de él y menos después de lo que Isogai Taichirou le había dicho. Realmente haber pasado tanto tiempo con Tetsuhiro lo estaba empezando a trastornar. Tetsuhiro era como… como un reactivo. Al chico solo le bastaba dirigirle una mirada y su cuerpo empezaría a reaccionar de esa forma tan extraña que él no entendía. Era tóxico, sí, definitivamente era uno de esos reactivos tóxicos que te negarías a tocar por el bien de tu humanidad, pero su color y olor te hipnotizarían y entonces te arrastraría a desearlo, a mirarlo, a tocarlo. Se maldijo mil veces por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero necesitaba saber algo con urgencia.

– _¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Esto nunca me había pasado antes con él… _

No, claro que no. Todo había comenzado desde ese maldito día en el que Tetsuhiro aceptó su propuesta de no tocarlo durante cien días. Él mismo había puesto el plazo, sin siquiera pensar en qué tipo de consecuencias tendría que soportar más adelante. Siempre pensó que el que nunca aguantaría más de dos semanas sin sexo sería su kouhai. ¿Por qué ahora al otro se le veía de lo más normal y tranquilo mientras él sentía que se estaba muriendo? Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Tomó el calendario que descansaba sobre el escritorio y, muerto de vergüenza, empezó a contar los días que habían pasado desde que llegaron a aquel _acuerdo_.

– _Solo estoy haciendo esto por si ese tipo intenta algo antes de tiempo. Tengo todo el derecho de enojarme con él y castigarlo si no respeta el plazo… Sí, solo lo hago por eso… _

Contabilizó desde el día posterior al que habían tenido relaciones por última vez, más las dos semanas que el otro se había ausentado, más la semana que regresó, más los días que ya habían pasado desde que volvió a irse…

– _Treinta días… Eso quiere decir que aún faltan otros setenta…_

Souichi suspiró y se avergonzó mucho más al darse cuenta de que ese suspiro había sonado mucho a una frustrante resignación. Arrugó el calendario y lo lanzó con rabia contra el suelo, produciendo este un sonido seco y agudo.

– _¿Por qué me siento así? Esto no es normal. Esto… esto no es justo…_

* * *

Tal parece que nuestro tirano está medio frustrado. Y qué me dicen de la aparición de nuestro queridísimo Isogai? Souichi siempre necesita de un consejo suyo, es inevitable. Al igual que Isogai, yo estoy convencida de que Souichi es demisexual, ya que nunca ha sentido atracción hacia mujeres ni hombres, solo hacia Morinaga, pero eso es porque ha llegado a formar un vínculo emocional muy fuerte con él. Ustedes qué opinan? Una aclaración: "sex friends = sefure". Así lo abrevian los japoneses a causa de la pronunciación.

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap! Espero sus comments!

Para el cap 8:

Pista: Aircon

Pregunta: Tetsu regresa a Nagoya y se quedará todo un mes. ¿Qué eventos inesperados les esperan ahora a este par?

Ja nee!

****Jane Ko****


	8. Excusas

**EXCUSAS**

Las tres semanas se habían pasado de manera veloz y el martes a primera hora el tirano tendría por fin a su asistente en casa. Obviamente jamás aceptaría, ni siquiera para sí mismo, cuánto lo echaba de menos cuando se iba por tantos días a Hamamatsu. Las veces en las que se ponía a reflexionar sobre esa cuestión, llegaba siempre a la misma conclusión. El chico mantenía el departamento limpio y ordenado y la mesa siempre servida con comida sana, deliciosa y de buena calidad. Además de todo eso, lo ayudaba en el laboratorio cada vez que regresaba. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerle falta?

– _Debo reconocer que es una persona eficiente y responsable._

Souichi a veces no podía creer cómo es que, sea por la razón que fuera, terminaba siempre pensando en su kouhai. Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo dejó a un lado. Cubrió su rostro con el reverso de sus manos y empezó a perderse en sus pensamientos. Sin querer, vio dibujada en su mente la última sonrisa que le había dedicado su fiel kouhai antes de partir.

– _Morinaga… _

Y, una vez más, como si decir su nombre en silencio bastase para que el aludido apareciera, la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe y lo hizo brincar del asiento.

– ¡Tadaima, Senpai!

– ¿E-Eh? ¿C-cómo es que…?

– ¿Te sorprendí de nuevo? Como ves, vine lo más rápido que pude. Te extrañaba demasiado. – confesó sonriente.

– B-baka… No tienes que andar corriendo solo para venir un día antes, si puedes llegar tranquilamente el día que te corresponde.

– No quise esperar más. – dijo dejando su mochila en el sofá y sentándose a su lado – ¿Tú no me extrañaste ni un poquito?

– Cla-claro que no, no tengo tiempo de andar pensando en ti. Ando ocupado con los experimentos. – mintió inútilmente.

– No te creo. En tu último mensaje me dijiste que el trabajo había disminuido desde que culminaste el proyecto. Me alegra porque así tendremos tiempo para hacer cosas juntos, ya que me quedo un mes. ¿No es grandioso?

– ¿Q-qué tipo de cosas? – preguntó asustado.

– Pues ir al cine, ir a comer o tan solo estar juntos aquí en casa. ¿Qué tenías en mente tú, Senpai? – preguntó acariciando su torso juguetonamente.

– ¡Suéltame, hentai!

– El pervertido eres tú, Senpai, por haber malinterpretado mis palabras.

– Ahou, no malinterpreté nada, es solo que tú siempre… ¡Ahhh, déjame en paz y vete al infierno!

– Pero si acabo de llegar.

– Exacto, acabas de llegar y ya me estás arruinando la existencia, bastardo.

Tetsuhiro rió divertido y se recostó en el regazo del otro a pesar de sus protestas. Souichi se sonrojó, pero nada le impidió al de cabello corto acomodarse sobre los muslos de su adorable superior.

– Senpai, es la primera vez que me dejas echarme en tu regazo.

– Dices _me dejas_, pero en ningún momento te di permiso de hacerlo, ¿o sí?

– Pero no me has golpeado ni abofeteado ni pateado aún, así que…

– Oi, ¿qué manera de hablar es esa? Quien te oyera diría que soy un salvaje abusador que te golpea día y noche.

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos instantes. La verdad era que esta vez Souichi no tenía en realidad nada que decir a su favor.

– M-mejor no me respondas.

– De acuerdo. – contestó conteniendo la risa.

Tetsuhiro se giró quedando boca arriba para poder contemplar bien al hombre de su vida. Extendió su brazo lentamente y con la mano acarició el rostro de su Senpai como si se tratara de una preciada joya. Sus dedos viajaban por la suavidad de su blanca piel dibujando cada una de sus delicadas facciones. Moría por descender hasta su pecho, continuar por su vientre y colarse bajo su pantalón, pero su cerebro lo frenó a tiempo. Souichi quería gritarle que se detuviera, pero el reclamo quedó atorado en su garganta. Lo observó expectante y pendiente de su siguiente movimiento.

– ¿Por qué estás tan quieto, Senpai?

Souichi pestañeó varias veces para salir de su ensimismamiento. Al ver que su asistente empezaba a esbozar aquella inconfundible media sonrisa maliciosa, se temió lo peor, así que se levantó de golpe, haciendo que la cabeza del otro chocara estrepitosamente contra el sofá.

– ¡Itai!

– Eso te pasa por estúpido.

– Hidoi, Senpai…

– Basta, no quiero oír más quejas.

Tetsuhiro puso su típica expresión de niño reprendido por sus padres después de una travesura. Como siempre, Souichi decidió ignorarlo y se dirigió a la cocina a beber un poco de agua, ya que toda esa situación le había dado un poco de calor. El más joven lo observó detenidamente. En realidad lo había extrañado muchísimo, tanto que en otras circunstancias, hace rato que lo habría persuadido para ir a su habitación. Suspiró tratando de borrar los pensamientos libidinosos de su cabeza, pero creyó que tal vez Senpai no se enojaría si le mostraba un poquito de afecto. Se acercó lentamente y lo abrazó por detrás haciendo que Souichi soltara el vaso con agua que tenía en las manos, el cual se hizo añicos al chocar contra el pavimento.

– M-mira lo que me haces hacer, pedazo de idiota. – gruñó nervioso.

– Gomen, Senpai, no sabía que tenías un vaso en la mano… ¿No te lastimaste?

– N-no… ¿Q-qué pretendías?

– Nada… – respondió sin mirarlo – Voy a limpiar esto, no toques nada, por favor.

– Mori…

El kouhai pasó de largo y se fue a buscar la escoba y el recogedor para barrer el desastre que había ocasionado su Senpai supuestamente por su culpa. El mayor solo lo miraba atónito, y sin entender muy bien por qué, empezó a arrepentirse un poco de sus acciones. ¿Debía disculparse o hacerse el desentendido?

Pero su orgullo le hizo elegir la segunda opción.

* * *

Llegó el martes, y como Tetsuhiro no tenía clases ese día, había aprovechado para limpiar la casa que estaba hecha un desastre tras sus tres semanas de ausencia. Habría querido ir a ayudar a Souichi en el laboratorio, pero este le aseguró que no había mucho trabajo y que, por lo tanto, regresaría temprano. Cuando terminó con las tareas del hogar, se dio un baño y esperó a Souichi con el almuerzo listo. Al sentir que giraba la cerradura, el chico saltó emocionado cual fiel mascota recibiendo a su amo.

– ¡Okaeri nasai, Senpai!

– Ah, tadaima.

– ¿Todo bien en el lab?

– Sí, sí, como siempre.

Souichi dejó su mochila en el sofá y se dirigió al cuarto de baño a lavarse las manos y la cara. Cuando regresó a la sala se encontró con la expresión sonriente de su kouhai. Y sí, cuando ese chico movía la cola como un perrito y sonreía de oreja a oreja como un niñito, era que algo tramaba. Y en la mayoría de ocasiones, ese _algo_ no le convenía a Souichi.

– Senpai, ¿vamos al mall después del almuerzo?

– ¿Ah? ¿Para qué?

– Estaba pensando en que podemos ir de shopping hoy.

– Yo no necesito ir, tengo suficiente ropa.

– No lo creo, hoy que lavé, vi que tu ropa interior ya estaba bastante…

– ¡Urusai! No hagas comentarios innecesarios. – gritó sonrojándose – Además, ¿por qué tengo que ir yo contigo? Ve tú solo.

– Pero tenemos que aprovechar este mes al máximo para estar juntos. Si no quieres ir de compras, podemos ir al cine. Hay una película que se ha estrenado recién. Creo que se llama "Koisuru Boukun" o algo así…

– Qué nombre tan raro para una película. Y no, no iré contigo al cine.

– ¿Por qué no?

– ¿Cómo que por qué no? Eso es para parejas y de las melosas… ¿Qué pensaría la gente si ve a dos hombres yendo al cine?

– ¿Eh? No tiene nada de extraño.

– Olvídalo, _no_ es _no_.

Tetsuhiro guardó silencio cabizbajo y resignado. Siempre que estaba feliz porque tendría más días con su Senpai, debía pisar tierra y volver a su cruel realidad. Souichi nunca accedería a hacer cosas que las parejas hacían usualmente, puesto que ellos no era una pareja. El tirano, al notar esta conocida reacción, se dirigió como un rayo a su habitación. El menor esperó el característico portazo del otro, pero se sorprendió al ver que regresaba a la sala con el rostro ruborizado. Naturalmente, esquivó completamente su mirada antes de hablar.

– A-acabo de revisar mis cajones y c-creo que me faltan algunas cosas, así que solo por eso accederé a acompa…

– ¡Arigatou, Senpai! – exclamó con una radiante sonrisa – Matte kudasai, voy a sacar mi billetera, te juro que no me tardo.

– Oi, Mori…

Solo en ese momento Souichi notó las ojeras de su compañero de departamento. ¿Cómo es que estando tan agotado prefería salir con él en vez de quedarse descansando en casa?

– _Baka…_

* * *

A diferencia de lo que podía considerarse como un día ocupado, ese martes el mall no estaba demasiado lleno. Las personas iban de un lado a otro conversando y haciendo sus compras de verano. Estaba de más mencionar que Tetsuhiro tenía una sonrisa radiante en el rostro y Souichi, un gesto exasperado.

– Senpai, la sección de ropa interior para varones está en el tercer…

– ¡Urusai! ¿Tienes que gritar esas cosas a plena luz del día?

– Go-gomen nasai. – se disculpó con una risa inocente.

Souichi avergonzado aceleró el paso, y al divisar el ascensor que se encontraba en una esquina, ingresó velozmente. Tetsuhiro se apresuró a darle el alcance y pudo entrar con las justas causando una risa malévola en su superior.

– Senpai, pude haberme caído. ¿Por qué te ríes?

– Eso te pasa por _lento_. – se burló haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

El jovencito le volteó la cara fingiendo estar molesto y empezó a mirar distraídamente los botones del elevador. Parpadeó un par de veces, pues creyó que sus ojos estaban jugándole una mala pasada. Lamentablemente, su buena visión no se equivocaba.

– S-Senpai… el ascensor no se está moviendo…

– ¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo? ¡Quítate! – chilló empujándolo hacia un lado.

Efectivamente el aparato estaba quieto y segundos después hizo un ruido seco y todo se oscureció. Ambos quedaron inmóviles por una fracción de segundo, pero enseguida el mayor salió de su estado de pánico e intentó forzar las puertas del ascensor. Su kouhai se le unió, pues sabía que tenía más fuerza que él, pero todo el esfuerzo fue inútil. Cuando al fin se rindieron, Souichi dio una patada a la puerta y se recostó en la pared frustrado y respirando aceleradamente.

– ¿Q-qué haremos ahora, Senpai?

– ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? – contestó irritado – Para colmo el aire acondicionado está fortísimo. Sé que es verano, pero aquí dentro no es necesario que esté tan helado, ¿o sí?

Ambos muchachos resignados se sentaron en el suelo, al darse cuenta de que ninguno de sus celulares tenía señal. Solo les quedaba esperar a que alguien se diera cuenta de que el ascensor se había detenido. Souichi, que solo llevaba un polo ligero, trataba de disimular el temblor de su cuerpo, pero como era obvio, Tetsuhiro lo notó de inmediato. Él, aparte de un polo, tenía puesta una camisa encima. Sin dudarlo un segundo se la quitó rápidamente para colocársela a su Senpai.

– ¿P-pero qué crees que…?

– Estás temblando y la verdad yo no tengo tanto frío, el _aircon_ no me afecta tanto como a ti, ¿recuerdas?

– S-sí, pero…

– Ya, ya, sin rechistar, solo será hasta que esto se arregle.

Souichi guardó silencio y apartó la mirada, pues como era de costumbre, se había ruborizado a sobremanera. Por inercia, cogió los extremos de la camisa con ambas manos para darse a sí mismo un poco más de calor. Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró al sentir la tibieza de aquella prenda de vestir que pertenecía al chico de su costado. Trató de enfocarse en el problema en sí para olvidar su vergüenza.

– S-son las 4.30. Llevamos aquí más de diez minutos. ¿Y si nadie…?

– Ten un poco de paciencia, no tardarán en darse cuenta de que hay personas atrapadas aquí.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

– Es porque al menos estamos juntos. – afirmó con una sonrisa.

– ¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso?

– Habría sido peor que nos pasara esto a ti o a mí estando solos, ¿no? Es más aterrador estar encerrado solo.

– S-supongo que sí…

De algún modo, le era imposible calmarse. ¿En qué clase de situación se había metido tan solo por haber aceptado acompañar a su infantil kouhai a ir de compras? Souichi estaba renegando su suerte mientras rechinaba los dientes de frío y de rabia, cuando de pronto sintió unos brazos firmes rodeando su cuerpo y se paralizó por completo. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que pudiera reaccionar para tratar de apartar al otro con torpes movimientos.

– ¿A-ahou ka? ¡S-suéltame!

– Senpai, estás temblando, no creas que no me doy cuenta. Vamos, solo es para entrar en calor.

Y sí que lo hizo. El frío se le pasó casi del todo siendo reemplazado por una ola de profunda calidez. Sus brazos lo sostenían firmemente y su aliento chocaba contra su mejilla haciéndolo estremecer aun más. Al fin, se quedó quieto y cerró los ojos perdiéndose en la agradable sensación. No obstante, y después de una momentánea quietud, empezó a moverse ligeramente entre sus brazos, lo cual extrañó al más joven.

– ¿Pasa algo?

– Mmm… T-tu cabello me hace cosquillas…

Tetsuhiro quería morir de ternura por lo adorable que era su Senpai. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderle cómo podía pasar de ser una terrorífica fiera a un manso cachorrito en cuestión de minutos.

– Senpai…

– ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

– Quiero… quiero besarte…

Souichi abrió los ojos enormes en total asombro. Tragó en seco y desvió la mirada completamente avergonzado.

– B-baka, estamos en un lugar público…

– Lo sé, pero no hay nadie aquí ni tampoco hay cámaras, y así las hubiera, está muy oscuro como para que alguien distinga algo.

– ¿A-acaso has olvidado…?

– ¿Mi promesa? Por supuesto que no, pero recuerda que los abrazos y besos no están incluidos.

– ¿Y quién dijo eso?

– Lo acordamos la vez pasada.

– Como siempre decidiendo las cosas tú solo, ¿eh?

– Bueno, pero tú mismo en el hotel…

– Eso fue por…

Souichi guardó silencio. Era verdad, aquel día en el hotel, él mismo lo había besado. Pero era por algo diferente. Lo había visto extremadamente afligido, casi ahogándose en la pena y él odiaba que se pusiera así. Quería que fuera el mismo tonto alegre de siempre otra vez y quería hacerle saber que lo apoyaría y estaría con él en ese difícil momento. Y no se arrepentía. Pero en ese instante, la cercanía y la oscuridad lo habían puesto demasiado nervioso.

– Entiendo. – interrumpió el otro – No importa.

La voz de su kouhai había adquirido cierto tono melancólico y sus brazos habían disminuido el agarre. Casi sintió como si fuera aquella primera vez en la que le había pedido un beso en el laboratorio. Se sintió frustrado y acorralado, y sin tener muchas ganas ni cabeza para pensarlo más, habló con voz casi imperceptible.

– H-haz lo que quieras, baka…

Su asistente lo miró lleno de sorpresa y sonrió débilmente. Con una de sus manos tomó su mentón y lo acercó con lentitud hacia él. Los iris de Souichi temblaban y los de Tetsuhiro brillaban intensamente. Apenas sus alientos chocaron, el mayor dio un leve respingo. El kouhai empezó a recorrer sus labios con los suyos de forma pausada, sin prisa. Senpai, como siempre, de manera inconsciente se aferró a sus antebrazos sintiendo bajo las yemas de sus dedos la cálida piel del otro. Segundos después, el beso se rompió y el silencio se vio interrumpido por los suspiros de ambos.

– Morinaga…

– Senpai…

Souichi había quedado mareado con aquel profundo beso. Abrió los ojos poco a poco para tratar de volver a la realidad, pero le fue imposible. Se encontró con el rostro encendido de su kouhai y, ante eso, una fuerza extraña lo empujó hacia el abismo de la locura. Lo cogió firmemente del cuello del polo y lo atrajo hacia sí en búsqueda de otro beso, uno de aquellos toscos e inocentes besos tan típicos de él. Tetsuhiro no lo podía creer, pero antes de tener tiempo de preguntarse por qué Senpai estaba besándolo, la puerta del ascensor se abrió repentinamente haciendo que ambos se separaran de golpe apenas sintieron una luz sobre sus rostros.

– ¡Ahhh! ¡Quítate! – chilló empujando a su kouhai y poniéndose de pie de un salto para luego salir disparado hacia el exterior.

– ¡M-matte, Senpai!

– ¡No me dirijas la palabra, bakayarou!

Una vez más, aquellos dos científicos armaban una de sus características y extravagantes escenas en plena calle y delante de una gran cantidad de personas que los miraban con extrañeza.

Y eso que el mes recién empezaba.

* * *

El jovencito lloriqueaba tras su Senpai que ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta del departamento totalmente furioso. Se odiaba a sí mismo por dejarse llevar y por caer en el sucio juego del otro. Se sentó en el mueble y encendió un cigarro para calmar sus nervios.

– Senpai…

– ¡Urusai! Ya te dije que no quiero hablar más del asunto.

– Está bien… – aceptó el menor para no pelear – Ah, mi celular…

Tetsuhiro sintió que alguien le había mandado un mensaje de texto y sacó el celular de su bolsillo para leer de qué se trataba. En su rostro se dibujó una expresión de asombro mientras leía el inesperado sms.

– Casi lo olvidaba… – murmuró para sí mismo.

– ¿Pasó algo malo? – preguntó Souichi intrigado.

– Iie, es solo que con todo esto me había olvidado de…

– ¿De qué? Omae, ¿ahora qué hiciste?

– N-no es nada, Senpai, nada importante, así que no creo que quieras…

– Habla o te mando a dormir al desagüe.

– Bu-bueno, si lo pones de ese modo… Lo que pasa es que una amiga de la universidad me pidió un pequeño favor.

– ¿Qué amiga? ¿Y qué tipo de favor? En primer lugar, ¿me traerá problemas a mí?

– No lo creo, Senpai.

– Entonces habla.

– Verás, mi amiga estudia en la Facultad de Artes Escénicas y me ha pedido que participe en su obra de teatro que es a fin de mes.

– ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué tú si se puede saber? ¿No conoce a más gente acaso?

– S-sí, pero…

– ¿Pero qué…?

– Mi amiga quiere que yo sea el… el príncipe.

– ¿Ahhh? ¿No es ese el protagónico? ¿Por qué te ha elegido a ti?

Tetsuhiro se sonrojó y Souichi tuvo un mal presentimiento. Lo acorraló para poder intimidarlo lo suficiente como para que soltara la lengua y confesara.

– ¡Habla antes de que se me acabe la paciencia!

– Es que mi amiga dice que… que soy guapo… o sea, atractivo como para hacer ese papel…

Souichi enmudeció y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso. Así que su kouhai era considerado guapo por las personas del sexo femenino, ¿eh? Y seguramente también lo sería para muchos hombres, homosexuales o no. No obstante, él nunca había reparado en su rostro o en su cuerpo, al menos no de manera consciente. Por inercia, sus ojos lo observaron detenidamente de pies a cabeza. Tetsuhiro notó esto y acortó la distancia entre ambos para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

– ¿Tú opinas lo mismo, Senpai? ¿Crees que soy atractivo?

Souichi apartó la vista e intentó escapar de las preguntas insensatas de su kouhai empujándolo sin muchas fuerzas.

– A-ahou, ¿qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa?

– Vamos, Senpai, no tiene nada de malo que pienses que soy atractivo. Al contrario, me hace muy feliz.

– ¡No he dicho eso en ningún momento!

– Yo también creo que eres el hombre más guapo y adorable sobre la faz de la tierra.

– ¡Escucha por una maldita vez en tu vida cuando alguien te está hablando! ¡Y no me digas adorable!

Tetsuhiro no podía evitar reírse por lo tsundere que era su Senpai. Lo sostenía de los brazos mientras repartía pequeños besos por todo su rostro y cuello. Pero por nada del mundo iría más allá. Aunque el deseo lo estuviera matando, tenía muy presente que debía contenerse.

– Lo lamento, Senpai, – dijo soltándolo de golpe – pero no tengo permiso aún para hacer esto. Faltan muchos días todavía para que acabe el trato. Bueno, volviendo al tema anterior… ¿Irás a verme actuar?

Souichi respiraba con dificultad y trataba de todas las maneras posibles de dejar de temblar. Y es que su kouhai en verdad conocía todos sus puntos sensibles y se aprovechaba de ello. Pero lo que más le reventaba el hígado era el ridículo autocontrol que había logrado desarrollar el otro en tan poco tiempo. Eso sí que lo enfurecía.

– ¡N-no iré! ¡No iré de ninguna manera!

– S-sen…

Mientras Souichi escapaba hacia su habitación como era su costumbre, el menor se quedó pensando en la reacción tan honesta y adorable de su Senpai. Sin embargo, pensó que era buena idea dejarlo solo un rato para que pudiera poner en orden sus ideas.

– Senpai, ya regreso, voy al bar a ver a mi amigo. Por favor piensa en lo que te dije. Me haría muy feliz que fueras a verme.

Al recibir como respuesta un gruñido, supo que seguía molesto y que era mejor no importunarlo por el momento. Cuando Souichi escuchó que la puerta de entrada se cerraba, se sentó y se abrazó a sí mismo para terminar de calmarse. Con rabia notó que su cuerpo estaba caliente y sudoroso.

– _¿Ya se fue? Entonces al fin podré darme una ducha._

Y es que lo que menos quería en este mundo era que su asistente se enterara de los _efectos no_ _deseados_ que causaba en él con tan solo un par de besos y caricias. Era frustrante y vergonzoso. Se metió en la ducha y el agua fría poco a poco fue calmando sus sentidos y borrando cada beso de su piel.

– _Maldición…_

* * *

– Lo que me acabas de contar de tus padres… en serio lo lamento.

– Gracias, pero en serio ya me siento mejor. Y todo es gracias a Senpai.

– Vaya que hizo mucho por ti. Quién diría que ese tirano serviría para algo, ¿eh?

– Hiroto-kun…

– Por otro lado… arienai, Angel-kun. ¿Cómo es que aún no has muerto de abstinencia?

– Maa, Hiroto-kun, no creas que ha sido fácil. La tentación es muy grande sobre todo cuando tengo a Senpai a mi merced y se le ve tan adorable e indefenso. Afortunadamente, los besos sí están permitidos, sino ahí sí terminaba de morirme.

– Chotto, chotto, ¿quién dijo que los besos estaban permitidos? No me digas que fue el mismo Senpai-san el que…

– Nada de eso, él jamás lo haría y lo sabes. Fui yo el que _determinó_ esa regla.

– ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – comentó irónico.

– Por cierto, te cuento que voy a ser príncipe.

– Oh no, ahora sí que se te quemó la última neurona que tenías.

– Déjame explicarte bien. Una amiga va a realizar una obra de teatro y quiere que yo sea el príncipe.

– Angel-kun, no sabía que actuabas.

– ¡Yo tampoco! Acepté el papel por dos razones.

– Y una definitivamente tiene que ver con Senpai-san.

– Eh, pues sí…

– A ver, a ver, ¿de qué va todo esto?

– Mira, en primer lugar, quiero ayudar a mi amiga, ella cuenta conmigo. En segundo, quiero que Senpai me vea con otros ojos.

– Quieres que se impresione al verte y se ponga celoso de cómo te miran hombres y mujeres, ¿cierto?

– ¿C-cómo…?

– ¿Hace cuánto que nos conocemos? Bueno, pero debo aceptar que no es una mala idea. Ah, pero quiero que te tomes una foto y me la traigas, ¿eh?

– Descuida, así lo haré y también vendré a contarte cómo salió todo.

– ¡Ok, que te vaya muy bien y gracias por el souvenir!

Tetsuhiro se despidió de su buen amigo y se dirigió de regreso a su departamento. Si había aceptado el papel de príncipe, a pesar de que se lo habían pedido con tan poca anticipación, era porque confiaba en su buena memoria para aprenderse el guión en unos pocos días. Naturalmente quería ayudar a su amiga, pero también tenía la esperanza de que su Senpai lo viera vestido de príncipe actuando frente a toda una audiencia. Quería hacerlo sentir orgulloso.

– _Me pregunto si estaré haciendo lo correcto…_

* * *

– Morinaga, pásame el reactivo H.

– Aquí tienes, Senpai.

Como era de esperarse, Tetsuhiro iba a intentar ayudar a Souichi en el laboratorio todo lo que le fuera posible durante ese mes. Souichi aún seguía más que exasperado con esta situación, pero no sabía exactamente por qué. Como esos días no había demasiado trabajo en el laboratorio, apenas regresaban a la casa, Tetsuhiro se dedicaba a estudiar su parte del libreto para la obra de teatro.

– Senpai, ¿me ayudas a practicar mis líneas?

– ¿Me has visto cara de actor por alguna parte?

– Maa, Senpai, solo tienes que decir unas cuantas cosas. Mira, checa un poco el guión. – dijo extendiéndole el libreto.

– ¿Qué es toda esta basura cursi?

– Senpai nunca ha sido del tipo romántico, ¿verdad?

– Ajjj, claro que no, primero muerto que con diabetes.

– ¿Diabetes?

– Sí, por toda el azúcar que destila de estas hojas. Mis dedos ya están melosos, ¿ves? – dijo frotándose las manos como si estuviera cogiendo algo venenoso.

Tetsuhiro rió incrédulo. Definitivamente su Senpai no cambaría jamás. Se pensó bien las cosas antes de terminar de arruinar el plan que tenía en mente. Entonces le pidió en un tono entre suplicante y sensual que solo él podía manejar tan extraordinariamente bien.

– Anda, Senpai, ayúdame a ensayar un poco. Te prometo que en compensación te prepararé una cena deliciosa.

Souichi lo miró dudoso. Tenía el presentimiento de que el otro quería sacar ventaja de alguna manera de aquel ensayo como solía hacer en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba. Sin embargo, si la recompensa iba a ir directo a su estómago, bien valía la pena ceder un tanto.

– ¿Qué quieres que diga?

– Mira, – señaló emocionado una de las páginas – solo tienes que decir las líneas que están precedidas por una "H".

– Mmm, de acuerdo.

– Yo diré las que me corresponden que son las que tienen la "O" adelante.

– Está bien. Según esto, yo empiezo. Veamos… – dijo aclarándose la garganta – "Oh, golondrina azul cuyo canto me despierta cada mañana, dime tú, ¿cuánto más tengo que esperar para volver a ver a aquel caballero platinado?" Chotto matte, Morinaga, esta es la mayor ridiculez que he leído en mi vida. ¿Quién podría decir tanta idiotez junta?

– El libreto completo fue escrito por mi amiga y fue el mejor de su clase. Es por eso que su profesor decidió llevar la obra a cabo.

– Pues dile a tu _amiguita_ que el cerebro funciona con neuronas, no con _golondrinas platinadas _ni _caballeros azules_.

– Es al revés, Senpai. Golondrina azul…

– ¡Como sea! – gritó exasperado.

– No seas malo. Mi amiga es bastante buena escribiendo, su imaginación es asombrosa.

– No más que la tuya, créeme. – afirmó irónico – Y sigo pensando que es una pérdida de tiempo. Por cierto, ¿qué diablos significa "H" y "O"?

– Bueno, "O" es _Ouiji_ y "H" es _Hime_. – explicó sin darse cuenta de que había cavado su propia tumba.

Tetsuhiro agradeció que fueran interrumpidos por el timbre, ya que Souichi había empezado a emanar un aura diabólica acompañada de una mirada asesina. Senpai dobló el libreto en dos y golpeó a su asistente en la cabeza con este tan fuerte como pudo. Tetsuhiro no pudo huir a tiempo del golpe por lo que tuvo que frotarse adolorido.

– ¡Itai!

– Por lo visto quieres morir a los 23, ¿na? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que tengo algo de princesa, bastardo?!

– Pero yo solo…

– ¡Urusai! Y ya déjate de tonterías y abre la puerta, ¿no escuchas que tocan?

– Ya voy, ya voy.

El menor se puso de pie aún acariciándose la cabeza y se dirigió a la entrada. Abrió la puerta con curiosidad y vio a ambos lados. No había nadie. O al menos esa impresión tuvo al inicio. Pasaron unos minutos y Souichi no oía a su compañero de piso hablar con nadie. Primero supuso que tal vez solo habían tocado para dejar un paquete o una carta, pero en ningún momento había oído ninguna voz.

– ¿Qué pasa, Morinaga? ¿Quién diablos era?

– S-Senpai… ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Souichi se puso de pie un poco irritado ya que no le gustaba que interrumpieran u descanso. Avanzó hacia la puerta y se encontró con su kouhai, quien tenía una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro y además sostenía algo entre sus brazos. Souichi se asomó intrigado y abrió los ojos enormes cuando vio de qué se trataba. Subió la mirada hacia Tetsuhiro y este tenía una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

– Mira, Senpai… – susurró emocionado.

– ¡¿Ehhh?!

* * *

Sí, siempre quise escribir una escena de estos lindos chicos atrapados en un ascensor. Les gustó? Y al parecer Tetsu debutará como actor y qué mejor papel para él que el de príncipe azul. Es mi impresión o a Souichi no le gustó la idea? Por otro lado, Sou y Tetsu vivirán una linda e inolvidable experiencia que la vida les regalará.

Espero sus reviews y nos vemos pronto!

Para el cap 9:

Pista: Celos

Pregunta: ¿Qué ha encontrado Tetsu en su puerta y cómo reaccionarán él y Souichi ante este acontecimiento?

Ja nee!

****Jane Ko****


	9. Fragmentos de Ternura

**FRAGMENTOS DE TERNURA**

Unos segundos de silencio rodearon a ambos científicos que ahora tenían clavados los ojos en lo que sostenía el menor de ellos. Los ligeros movimientos que hacía entre sus brazos los hicieron reaccionar tardíamente.

– Oh no, ni lo sueñes.

– Senpai, onegai, no podemos dejarlo solo en la calle, es muy bebito.

Tetsuhiro sostenía con delicadeza al pequeño conejo, mientras su tiránico Senpai se dirigía a la sala y se lanzaba al sofá cruzándose de brazos. El menor tomó la canastita en la que habían dejado al pequeño animal y se apresuró a reunirse con su Senpai en la sala.

– Senpai, matte.

Souichi gruñía y murmuraba palabras ininteligibles entre dientes, y el menor rogaba internamente que el otro se apiadara del animal abandonado.

– Vamos, los conejos son muy caseros y no causan molestias a diferencia de un perro o de un gato. Además, un animalito en casa es siempre una compañía y una alegría.

– En cuanto a animales, tengo suficiente contigo, y no me siento ni acompañado ni alegre.

– Qué crueldad, Senpai.

– Ya te dije que no y no cambiaré de opinión.

El más joven guardó silencio unos instantes. Tenía que buscar la manera de convencer a su Senpai de que conservaran al conejo. Sabía que el hombre no sería tan cruel como para echarlo a la calle, pero al conocerlo tan bien, estaba seguro de que se haría de rogar por lo menos unas 24 horas. Dándose cuenta de que le urgía llevarlo a alguna veterinaria para que lo guiaran un poco acerca de la crianza de conejos, pensó que un empujón no estaría de más. Tetsuhiro colocó al animal con sumo cuidado justo enfrente del rostro de Souichi quien se asustó ante el repentino movimiento.

– Míralo, Senpai, es tan pequeño e indefenso como un bebé. Nos necesita para crecer sano y feliz.

– Ahou, no me lo pongas en la cara, su pelo me hará estornudar.

– No te molestará, te lo prometo.

Souichi emitió un par de gruñidos más y frunció el ceño lo más que pudo, pero la expresión de su kouhai y la cara del conejito movieron algo dentro de él y tuvo que darse por vencido y ceder.

– Ah, está bien, quédatelo, pero si empieza a destrozar la casa, lo boto sin reparos y a ti junto con él.

– ¡Yatta! Arigatou, Senpai. – dijo dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

– ¡O-oi! – exclamó sonrojado tocándose la mejilla – B-bueno, ¿dónde se supone que vas a tener al animal?

– No le digas así, debemos ponerle un nombre.

– ¿Cuál _debemos_? Es tuyo, encárgate tú de eso.

– Veamos… – dijo observándolo por todos lados – Su color es entre beige y miel y sus ojos son verdes.

– ¿Eres daltónico o qué? ¡No hay conejos de ojos verdes!

– Míralo tú mismo entonces.

Senpai se acercó de mala gana y observó sus pequeños ojos. Si bien no eran totalmente verdes, tenían un ligero matiz verduzco.

– De acuerdo, digamos que son verdes… ¿qué tiene eso que ver con un nombre?

– Pues que…

De repente y sin Souichi esperarlo, Tetsuhiro se abalanzó sobre él y clavó sus ojos en los suyos. Lo miró fijamente y con sorpresa como si fuera a primera vez que lo observaba de cerca.

– ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces, hijo de…?!

– ¡Senpai! ¿No te has dado cuenta? El conejito es una combinación entre el color de tus ojos y el color de los míos.

– ¿Ah?

– Sí, míralo. Su piel es color miel como tus ojos y sus ojos son verdes como los míos.

– Morinaga, ¿qué has estado comiendo en Hamamatsu?

– Está decidido, Senpai. ¡Su nombre será HoneyGreen!

– ¿HoneyGreen? ¿Qué ridiculez de nombre es ese? ¿Y por qué en inglés?

– Creo que hay una veterinaria a unas cuadras de aquí. ¿Qué te parece si vamos para que nos indiquen qué cuidados debemos tener con él? Y también podremos comprarle comida y una jaulita. – propuso mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta con el conejo en la canasta.

– ¡Oi, Morinaga, escúchame cuando te hablo!

* * *

– HoneyGreen, es hora de tu biberón.

Souichi despegó la vista de su libro un momento y miró de reojo a su amigo. Frunció el ceño ante aquella tierna escena que sucedía justo frente a sus ojos, tratando de no darle mucha importancia. El más joven estaba casi echado en el suelo sosteniendo al conejito con una mano, y en la otra tenía el pequeño biberón que había comprado y que ahora estaba dando a su nueva mascota. El animal succionaba la leche y movía ligeramente las orejas en signo de aprobación.

– ¿Por qué tienes que estar ahí tirado?

– Recuerda que el veterinario dijo que teníamos que ponernos a su altura y no levantarlo para evitar que salte y se lastime.

– Te estás encariñado demasiado con el animal, Morinaga. ¿Cómo será cuando tengas que irte a Hamamatsu?

– Etto… Senpai se encargará, ¿no?

– ¿Ahhh? ¿Estás demente? Con las toneladas de trabajo que tengo que hacer, no tengo tiempo para mascotas.

– Maa, Senpai, yo no me lo puedo llevar a Hamamatsu y lo sabes. Vamos, no es complicado cuidarlo. A fin de mes, ya no necesitará leche y podremos darle alimentos sólidos, por lo que solo deberás dejarle comida y agua en todo momento. Ah, y limpiar su jaula cada noche cambiándole el periódico por uno nuevo. Ah, ah, y también jugar con él una media hora al día para que no se estrese. Y… nada más… por el momento.

– ¿Y tú crees que yo tengo tiempo para esas cosas?

– Te prometo que cada vez que yo esté aquí, me ocuparé de él. Pero por favor tú debes cuidarlo en mi ausencia.

– ¡Chigau! En todo caso, devuélvelo a la calle o qué sé yo.

– ¡Eso no, Senpai! – dijo levantando la voz – Así seas tú el que me lo pida, no lo haré. Ya alguien lo abandonó, lo dejó solo y sin amor. Yo… yo no podría hacerle lo mismo, porque de algún modo yo… yo soy igual a él…

Senpai quedose mirándolo fijamente como tratando de entender sus palabras. Sí, Tetsuhiro definitivamente era igual. Era solo un chico perdido en un mar de amor que tenía para ofrecer a la gente que lo rodeaba. Cualquiera estaría feliz de recibir ese amor, pero resultaba que las personas que él más quería lo habían rechazado hacía mucho tiempo. El tirano bajó las revoluciones y decidió ablandarse un poco. Él había criado dos hermanos, por no decir que sus hermanos lo habían criado a él. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser ocuparse de un conejo?

– Cógelo un momento, Senpai.

– ¿E-eh? Tal vez no sea una buena idea…

– ¿Nande?

– ¿Y si me muerde? ¿O si lo asusto?

– No creo que lo asustes, solo intenta no tratarlo como tratas al 99% de la gente.

– ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

– Na-nada de eso. – negó atemorizado – Cárgalo y verás lo lindo que se siente.

Un poco dudoso aún, Souichi recibió al conejo entre sus manos sintiendo su suave pelaje y sus pequeños movimientos. El animalito comenzó a lamer tiernamente los dedos de Souichi con su pequeña y rosada lengua y el mayor abrió los ojos sorprendido.

– Senpai, parece que le simpatizas.

– ¿T-tú crees?

– ¡Mouchiron! Le gusta lamerte… y no lo culpo – susurró sonriendo pícaramente.

Souichi se giró a verlo con furia y le propinó un buen golpe en la frente, mientras seguía sosteniendo al pequeño animal.

– ¡Ahhh, hidoi!

– ¡Hentai! Deja de enseñarle perversiones a un inocente conejo.

Souichi le entregó el conejo a Tetsuhiro y se fue a su cuarto sin importarle que el otro lo estuviera llamando para tratar de detenerlo. Necesitaba pensar, sí, pensar si realmente sería una buena idea tener una mascota en casa considerando lo ocupados que estaban ambos hombres. Mientras tanto, el menor de ellos entristecía sin poder evitarlo.

– _A veces siento que nadie me necesita… Mis padres no me quieren y Senpai… Ah, dime, HoneyGreen, ¿tú también te has sentido solo? Al recogerte y brindarte protección y cuidado, ¿te sentirás amado nuevamente?_

Tetsuhiro lo abrazó contra su pecho y suspiró dolorosamente. No podía dejar de lado su triste realidad, aquella que significó revelarse al mundo tal y como era sin importarle la opinión del resto. ¿Pero qué había pasado cuando lo hizo? Sus padres lo habían despreciado y lo habían hecho sentir como una persona anormal o desviada. Y después estaba Senpai. A veces pensaba que no importaba cuántas veces hubieran tenido intimidad, que eso tal vez no contaba para Senpai como una unión por amor mutuo. Y eso lo lastimaba.

– _¿Algún día me amarás como yo a ti?_

El conejito tan solo lamió su mano en respuesta a su dolorosa pregunta.

* * *

Esa mañana, ambos científicos se encontraban realizando unos experimentos importantes en el laboratorio. Shouta y Ayano tenían clases desde temprano por lo que no iban a poder apoyarlos ese día. Tetsuhiro lanzaba miradas furtivas a su Senpai, pero no estaba seguro de cómo plantearle la pregunta que quería hacerle.

– Etto, Senpai, ¿puedo retirarme un poco temprano hoy? Tengo que ir a casa de mi amiga a ensayar la obra.

Souichi, que en ese momento sostenía un tubo de ensayo, se detuvo por un instante tras la petición de su compañero de departamento. Luego retomó sus acciones pretendiendo no inmutarse y habló sin mirarlo.

– Haz lo que desees.

Sin embargo, en su mente, ya había empezado a hacerse las típicas preguntas "¿Cómo es esa amiga tuya?", "¿Dónde vive?", "¿Estarán los dos solos o habrá alguien más?" y un largo etcétera. Se contuvo y fingió seguir tranquilamente con su trabajo, pero su listo kouhai ya había notado su reacción y se puso justo detrás de él, asustándolo.

– ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te aparezcas de repente por detrás?!

– Gomen, Senpai, es que creí que estabas enojado.

– ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Si eres el _mejor_ asistente de la vida. – contestó con clara ironía.

– Por favor no estés celoso, tú sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti. – susurró rodeando su torso con sus brazos.

– B-Baka, suéltame, ¿qué tal si llega alguien?

– Cerraré la puerta con llave si eso te hace sentir más tranquilo.

– ¡Ahou, ese no es el problema! Solo quiero que me dejes trabajar en paz.

– Está bien, está bien. – aceptó soltándolo – ¿Entonces sí me dejas salir temprano?

Souichi resopló molesto y decidió ignorarlo el resto del día por el simple gusto de hacerlo sentir mal para que reflexionara sobre su comportamiento. Había algo en toda esa historia de la obra que no lo terminaba de convencer, pero no sabía qué era ese algo. Tetsuhiro intentó disculparse unas diez veces más y siempre recibió el rechazo del mayor. Al final, antes de retirarse, volvió a abrazar a su Senpai con la esperanza de que este mejorara su carácter si le decía algo bonito.

– Senpai, te prometo que no me tardaré y que cuando llegue a casa, nos pondremos a jugar con HoneyGreen.

– ¿Y por qué yo querría hacer eso? Y ya te dije que no te me cuelgues cuando estamos en el trabajo.

Pero Souichi mentía para no quedar como un hombre infantil. Y es que ciertamente todos esos días habían sido un torbellino de emociones para Souichi y Tetsuhiro, que ambos habían hecho un espacio en su atareada agenda de trabajo para estar con HoneyGreen. Lo alimentaban, lo cuidaban y jugaban con él como si se tratara de un bebé de verdad. Sin darse cuenta, el pequeño conejito había traído a sus vidas alegría y ternura.

– ¿Sabes? Le conté a Kanako-chan sobre HoneyGreen y quiere venir a conocerlo cuanto antes.

– Esa niña siempre ha amado a los animales. Ah, ahora que lo pienso esa debe ser la razón por la cual se lleva tan bien contigo. – comentó sarcástico.

– ¡Senpai, hidoi yo! – dijo fingiendo estar ofendido.

Sí, definitivamente HoneyGreen había mejorado en cierto aspecto el carácter de Souichi. Cada vez que sorprendía a su Senpai acariciando el pelaje del animalito, su corazón se derretía de ternura. Era una faceta suya que atesoraría por siempre en su alma. Todos esos días parecían un cuento de hadas y Tetsuhiro no quería despertar nunca de ese hermoso sueño. Quería vivir por siempre en aquel mundo de fantasía. Quería vivir por siempre enamorado de Senpai.

– Te prometo que regresaré temprano. – dijo abrazándolo un poco más fuerte.

– H-haz lo que tú quieras…

El menor besó la mejilla de Souichi, se quitó el mandil rápidamente y cogió su mochila. Mientras más pronto se fuera, más antes estaría en casa con Senpai y HoneyGreen.

– ¡Osaki ni shitsureishimasu, Senpai!

Souichi vio partir a su asistente e inconscientemente llevó una mano a su mejilla izquierda acariciándola por un instante.

– _Ah, ¿qué voy a hacer con este chico?_

* * *

Finalmente, el gran día había llegado y Tetsuhiro se encontraba extremadamente nervioso. Caminaba de un lado a otro repasando sus líneas y dándose pequeños golpes en la frente cada vez que se confundía. Souichi lo observaba exasperado desde la mesa en la que se encontraba leyendo un libro de ciencia.

– ¿Quieres calmarte? Vas a malograr el piso. Además no es como si fueras a perder un Oscar si arruinas la obra.

– ¡No hables así! – contestó indignado – Tengo que hacerlo bien, mi amiga y su grupo confían en mí.

– Es su culpa por haberle pedido ese favor a un científico en vez de a un actor de verdad. O por lo menos a alguien aficionado al teatro o con algo de experiencia.

– "No importa haber tenido que recorrer las colinas más altas, pues logré alcanzar el oasis de tu amor y…" Ah, esa línea es antes del beso… – murmuró sin darse cuenta.

Souichi, que supuestamente no estaba prestando atención, no pudo evitar escuchar la última oración dicha por Tetsuhiro. Dudó un poco antes de preguntar, pero la curiosidad pudo más.

– ¿Qué dijiste?

– ¿Respecto a qué, Senpai?

– No, es solo que escuché algo sobre un be… beso…

– Ah, sí, es la escena del beso, la escena final.

Souichi dejó caer el libro y se paró de golpe asustando al kouhai, que en ese momento y por los nervios no se había percatado de lo que acababa de contestar.

– ¿Beso? ¡¿Cuál beso?!

– N-no, Senpai, no es lo que piensas. Efectivamente hay una escena de beso, pero en ese momento, yo…

– Tal parece que no has perdido tu maldita costumbre de ocultarme las cosas, ¿no?

– Te digo que no es así, Senpai, escúchame. – rogó cogiéndolo del brazo.

– ¡Suéltame, no quiero escucharte! ¡Puedes hacer lo que se te dé la maldita gana!

Souichi se zafó bruscamente y se encerró en su habitación dando un feroz portazo. Tetsuhiro trató de forzar la cerradura inútilmente. Tocó la puerta varias veces durante casi una hora pidiendo ser escuchado, pero Senpai no cedió. El más joven miraba el reloj desesperado, pues si no salía en ese instante, llegaría tarde a la obra. No podía dejar las cosas así entre su Senpai y él, pero tampoco debía dejar colgada a su amiga. Después de todo, esa obra era sumamente importante para su carrera.

– Senpai, onegai… – pidió por última vez – Te juro que no traté de esconderte nada, es solo que… por favor escúchame.

Pero no hubo respuesta. Definitivamente Souichi no lo estaba escuchando. Suspiró desolado y habló una vez más.

– Senpai, ya tengo que irme, pero al regresar vas a tener que oírme. No he hecho nada malo, nada por lo cual deba avergonzarme. Volveré en la noche.

Tetsuhiro cogió su mochila con todas sus pertenencias y, después de despedirse del conejo, dejó el departamento. Cuando el mayor notó que todo había quedado en silencio, se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta para verificar que en verdad se encontraba solo. Entonces estalló en cólera.

– ¡Si ese idiota cree que esto se va a quedar así, está más que equivocado!

Y cogiendo su billetera y sus llaves, salió disparado del departamento hacia la Facultad de Artes Escénicas de la Universidad N.

* * *

– _En el momento en el que esté a punto de… _

El científico paró en seco un instante. ¿Qué pretendía lograr actuando tan impulsivamente? ¿Por qué le irritaba tanto que su asistente besara a una chica? Él era gay y encima se trataba de una simple y estúpida obra de cuarta. ¿Qué iba a hacer en ese momento? ¿Pararse y gritarle "No puedes besarla" como si estuviera en medio de una boda justo en el momento en el que el sacerdote preguntaba si alguien se oponía a esa unión? _No way_. Tatsumi Souichi no haría semejante ridículo y mucho menos por un hombre.

– _¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Debería irme…_

Mientras que debatía consigo mismo entre regresar a casa o permanecer ahí, vio pasar a una chica muy linda con un elegante vestido turquesa de encaje. Una mujer mayor la detenía para arreglar los castaños mechones que caían sobre su frente.

– Maa, Miyuki, no estés yendo de un lado para otro que te despeinas. Recuerda que eres la princesa y tienes que estar hermosa e impecable hasta el final.

– Gomen nee, okaasan, es que ando muy nerviosa. He ido al baño como tres veces y mi estómago sigue revuelto. En un rato comienza la obra y…

– Ya, niña, cálmate. Todo va a salir bien. Ven, ya tienes que estar en tu posición.

Madre e hija desaparecieron del lugar dejando a Souichi estupefacto. Ni un ciego habría podido negar la belleza de la muchacha que acababa de ver.

– _Es ella… es la chica a la que Morinaga va a… _

Un sentimiento de rabia mezclado con frustración invadió su pecho, y su mente se llenó de ideas absurdas dentro de los peores escenarios posibles. Ahora se dio cuenta de que por nada del mundo se iría a casa, no antes de encontrar a su kouhai. Sin embargo, volvió a quedarse quieto. Si su asistente se enteraba de que había venido a verlo por la razón que fuera, seguro que más tarde empezaría con sus niñerías y cursilerías. Por lo tanto, si quería quedarse, era indispensable que el otro no lo reconociese.

– _Sou da, necesito un disfraz…_

¿Pero dónde iba a conseguir un disfraz en ese momento? Tampoco es que pudiera noquear a uno de los actores o actrices y ponerse su disfraz y subirse al escenario a presenciar todo desde muy cerca, ¿o sí? Estaba rompiéndose la cabeza tratando de pensar en una solución más factible, cuando vio pasar a un chiquillo de unos 9 o 10 años que llevaba puesta una capa verde con una especie de capucha. Le cortó el paso al niño y, antes de hablarle, miró de lado a lado para asegurarse de que estuvieran solos.

– O-omae… Esa capa… ¿me la podrías prestar por un rato?

– ¿Para qué?

– Es porque no quiero que nadie me reconozca. – murmuró – _¿Por qué le estoy contando la verdad a este niño?_

El chico lo miró de pies a cabeza como analizándolo. Al parecer no lo encontraba confiable. Se tomó el mentón y le habló en un tono un poco déspota.

– ¿Cómo estoy seguro de que me la vas a devolver?

– ¿Ah? No necesito una porquería así, solo es por un rato.

– ¡Oi, estás insultando a la Chousa Heidan!

– ¿Y qué cuernos es eso?

– ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Es la Legión de Reconocimiento liderada por Levi Heichou! ¿Has visto bien la capa? – preguntó indignado señalándose la espalda – Tiene las Alas de la Libertad y…

– No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo.

– No has visto Shingeki no Kyojin, ¿nee? Eso es el colmo, ojiichan…

– Ojii… ¡Para tu información tengo solo 25 años y…!

– Bueno, ¿vas a querer la capa o no?

– ¿Eh? ¿Entonces sí vas a prestármela?

– ¿Quién hablo de préstamos? Te la alquilaré.

– ¡¿Nani?!

– Es un objeto muy valorado.

Souichi gruñó muerto de indignación, pero el tiempo se le pasaba y necesitaba entrar cuanto antes. A regañadientes sacó su billetera y empezó a hurgar entre sus monedas y billetes.

– ¿Cuánto debo darte?

– Mmm, 5000 yenes estará bien.

– ¡¿Tanto por ese pedazo de tela?!

– Ya te dije que es un artículo único en su género, y necesito una garantía por si me la ensucias.

El científico exasperado sacó un fajo de billetes y, antes de enseñárselos al chiquillo, volvió a mirar a los lados para cerciorarse de que nadie venía.

– Te daré 4000 yenes. O los tomas o los dejas.

El niño miró los billetes con ojos enormes y se los arranchó al de cabello largo. Los escudriñó y se los metió al bolsillo. Y ante la sorpresa de Souichi, se fue corriendo.

– ¿O-oi, dónde nos encontraremos para devolvértela?

– Olvídalo, ojiichan, tengo tres más en mi casa.

– ¡¿Ehhh?!

Souichi, a punto de estallar de ira, se colocó la capa alrededor de los hombros y se cubrió con la capucha para que su cabello pasara desapercibido. Se encaminó a paso veloz hacia el salón de actuaciones tratando de encontrar un sitio entre las últimas filas.

– _Kuso, he sido estafado, vilmente estafado por un niño de primaria. _

Se instaló en una silla que desde el escenario nadie notaría, pero afortunadamente él sí tenía una buena vista desde ese ángulo. Aún no estaba prestando la atención debida, pues seguía sintiéndose ridículo por el hecho de estar ahí y en especial con aquella capa encima. Como no tenía ni idea de qué era exactamente lo que llevaba puesto, tarde se percató de las miradas y las risitas que había causado en algunas personas que lo miraban con extrañeza.

– _Me las vas a pagar, Morinaga. Todo esto es tu culpa, tu maldita culpa por querer dártelas de príncipe azul, platinado o del color que sea._

Mientras su furia se iba apagando y su respiración se calmaba, las cortinas se abrieron y dejaron ver una maravillosa puesta en escena digna de una película. Segundos después, se escuchó una dulce voz que pertenecía a la alumna encargada de la narración de la obra.

– "Erase una vez en el reino de Nagoyand, un joven y apuesto príncipe que vivía con sus padres, el Rey y la Reina Takanaga. Dicho reino se encontraba en guerra y el príncipe, que desde joven había asumido el cargo de caballero por su inteligencia, generosidad y valentía, se encontraba en su habitación preparándose para una fiesta de la realeza a la que debía asistir el fin de semana."

En el instante en el que Tetsuhiro salió a escena, el público enmudeció. Las chicas empezaron a murmurar e incluso a sonreír y a suspirar enamoradas. Y no era para menos. El jovencito tenía el porte y el rostro perfectos. Por si fuera poco, llevaba un precioso traje color gris que combinaba con sus ojos verdes y sus cabellos negro azulados. Era sin duda uno de los chicos más atractivos que había en la universidad. Era comprensible que su amiga lo hubiera elegido para ese rol. Definitivamente el papel de príncipe no pudo haberle caído mejor a nadie más.

– Wow, qué hermoso hombre, ¿tú crees que esté soltero?

– Difícil. Ya alguna lo debe haber pescado. ¿Pero qué te parece si al final de la obra se lo preguntamos?

El tirano disfrazado se había quedado de una pieza. Nunca en su vida imaginó ver así a su asistente. Tan varonil, tan atractivo, tan seductor. Estaba atrayendo las miradas y suspiros de todas las chicas (y seguro que también de los chicos) que, por lo que oía, amenazaban con acercarse a él a la salida. Souichi se agitó. Toda esa situación le irritaba y no sabía por qué. Sentía una profunda frustración de tan solo imaginar a esas chicas cerca de su kouhai.

– _Maldita sea, cállense, cállense…_

La obra transcurrió con normalidad sorprendiendo a todos el hecho de que el joven actor no solo fuera sumamente atractivo sino que también interpretaba su papel de una manera muy convincente. Souichi estrujaba con rabia la capucha que cubría su cabeza sobre todo después de cada suspiro femenino que oía venir de los asientos delanteros.

– _Kuso, ¿por qué estoy tan irritado?_

Cuando se acercaba el final de la historia, el príncipe y la princesa ya se encontraban en primer plano y todos se imaginaban lo que ocurriría a continuación. El jovencito se había declarado a la princesa y ella había correspondido emocionada con las mismas palabras de amor. El momento clave había llegado y Souichi lo sabía. Sintió que su corazón latía estrepitosamente y que su respiración se hacía pesada. Una chica _random_ estaba a punto de besar a su kouhai y al idiota parecía no importarle. ¿Dónde había quedado todo lo que supuestamente sentía por él? No podía ver, no quería ver, pero sus ojos se negaron a obedecerle y quedaron fijos en el escenario.

Cuando la princesa se paró de puntillas y empezó a acercar su rostro al del apuesto príncipe, sintió que su alma se hundía. Quería lanzarse al escenario para impedir lo inminente, pero su cerebro no mandaba la orden de moverse a sus extremidades. Su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado como si un veneno letal estuviera recorriendo sus venas. Sus anteojos se empañaron ante la obvia sensación húmeda en sus ojos. Las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar en cualquier momento, mientras la hermosa joven ya casi rozaba los labios de Tetsuhiro.

– _No, no… ¡NO!_

* * *

Me reí mucho escribiendo este cap y es que Souichi de stalker y de soldado de la Chousa Heidan sí que fue una revelación, eh? Y qué me dicen de Tetsu de príncipe dejando enamorados a chicos y chicas por doquier? Por otro lado, creo que nadie atinó a que sería un conejito, cierto? Me encantan las sorpresas, jeje. Espero que amen al pequeño HoneyGreen tanto como yo, y más adelante les explicaré por qué aparece en esta historia. Se vienen sucesos inesperados, s_tay tuned! _

Hasta el sgte cap! Espero sus comments!

Para el cap 10:

Pista: Alcohol

Pregunta: ¿Cuál será el desenlace de esta singular obra de teatro?

Ja nee!

****Jane Ko****


	10. Absurdo Autocontrol

**ABSURDO AUTOCONTROL**

¿En qué medida nuestros sentidos pueden llegar a engañarnos a fin de bloquear el dolor? Y cuando el inexorable camino de ese dolor es el llanto amargo, un rayo de esperanza es lo único que puede secar nuestras lágrimas incluso antes de que estas empiecen a brotar de nuestros ojos.

La bella joven rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su amado príncipe y besó emocionada sus labios. O al menos eso era lo que había escrito ella en el libreto. Si bien no había besado a muchos chicos en su vida, conocía perfectamente la sensación y eso no se sentía como un enlace mutuo de labios. Abrió los ojos lentamente para saber qué estaba ocurriendo y se aterró al descubrir que lo que estaba besando era nada más y nada menos que la palma de la mano de su amigo.

Los espectadores murmuraban confundidos entre sí, y los actores y actrices se habían quedado inmóviles presenciando el extraño desenlace de la historia. La princesa se alejó de inmediato de Tetsuhiro y la narradora se apresuró a pronunciar el típico "Y vivieron felices para siempre" mientras el público aplaudía con cierta duda y el telón caía. Por su parte, Souichi no salía de su estado de shock. La escena se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza y se decía a sí mismo que lo que había visto no podía haber sido real. ¿En verdad el idiota había puesto su mano entre ambas bocas para evitar el beso o sus sentidos lo habían engañando?

– _Morinaga…_

Ya en los camerinos, los integrantes del elenco comenzaron a cambiarse en silencio. Sus rostros reflejaban felicidad porque la obra había sido un total éxito, pero a la vez denotaban incomodidad, ya que la escena final, de cierto modo, había arruinado la atmósfera de perfección que había tenido todo hasta antes de ese momento. En un camerino aparte, una chica se deshacía el moño y se miraba al espejo con una expresión de enojo. A su lado, un joven de ojos verdes, ya sin su traje de príncipe, se encontraba cabizbajo y sin saber qué decir.

– ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Morinaga-kun?

– Miyuki-chan, yo…

– Dijiste que tenías buena memoria, ¿acaso olvidaste cómo se da un beso? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

– No es eso, es solo que tuve una razón para…

– O sea sí tienes una buena justificación después de todo, ¿eh?

Tetsuhiro bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Le dolía haberle fallado a su amiga, pero no se arrepentía de haber evitado ese beso y jamás lo haría. Por eso, quería explicarle sus razones y estaba seguro de que después de que ella lo escuchase, lo perdonaría, o al menos ya no lo detestaría.

– Miyuki-chan, gomen, pero no podía besarte. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría lastimado a una persona muy importante para mí y jamás me lo habría perdonado.

La chica agrandó los ojos como si esa información le hubiera afectado más de la cuenta. Tetsuhiro aún miraba al suelo y su rostro reflejaba tristeza. Necesitaba ordenar sus ideas y expresar lo que sentía con la honestidad que lo caracterizaba o sería odiado por su compañera por el resto de su vida.

A unos pasos de ahí, cierto tirano caminaba por los corredores tratando de encontrar la salida, pues con la conmoción del momento, se había perdido. Por instinto, llegó hasta los camerinos y divisó que uno estaba abierto y que, dentro de este, conversaba su asistente con la que había sido la princesa en la obra. Afortunadamente, podía escuchar lo que hablaban, así que se recostó contra la pared, asomó un poco la cabeza y aguzó el oído.

– Yo sé que me elegiste para tu obra porque confiabas en mí, pero…

– Morinaga-kun, ¿siempre has sido tan ingenuo?

– ¿Eh?

– No te elegí porque confiara en ti, ni porque fueras guapo o tuvieras buena memoria, sino porque…

La jovencita esquivó la mirada de su amigo y sus ojos se humedecieron, pero ella hacía lo imposible para no darlo a notar.

– Porque me gustas…

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación que solo fue interrumpido por los pequeños sollozos de la chica que acababa de declararse. Tetsuhiro no reaccionaba pues aún estaba tratando de asimilar las palabras de su amiga. Desde la puerta, Souichi estaba tan afectado como su asistente o incluso más. No había forma de que un hombre rechazara a una chica tan hermosa, carismática y además inteligente, con un futuro prometedor como actriz y directora. Nadie lo haría, ¿verdad? A menos que fuera _gay_. Exacto. Su asistente era gay y jamás estaría con una mujer, ¿no? Y a pesar de saber esta verdad porque el otro se la había repetido millones de veces, la incertidumbre y el miedo lo carcomían.

– Miyuki-chan…

Y más cuando a ojos del mundo entero, él y ella harían una pareja maravillosa. ¿Qué sentido tenía vivir enamorado de un científico loco y tirano cuando una linda chica acababa de confesarle sus sentimientos? Y parecían sinceros. Tal vez hasta el corazón de un homosexual podía cambiar ante la declaración de una hermosa y maravillosa mujer, ¿cierto? Después de todo, él no tenía nada que ofrecerle.

– Sumimasen. – pronunció inclinando su cuerpo en un ángulo de 90 grados – Yo agradezco tus sentimientos, pero no puedo corresponder a ellos.

El nudo en la garganta de Souichi estaba a punto de hacerlo estallar. ¿La había rechazado? ¿Realmente la había rechazado? El mayor respiró hondo para no romperse ahí mismo mientras sentía su corazón latir dolorosamente. Una vez más, Tetsuhiro lo había elegido a él. En esta y en mil vidas más, en este y en mil mundos alternos más, siempre lo elegiría a él. ¿Por qué hasta ahora lo comprendía?

– Ya lo sé. – interrumpió ella secándose las lágrimas – Prácticamente me lo acabas de decir.

– No sabía lo que sentías y te lastimé. Por favor perdóname.

– Ya, ya, levanta la cabeza. – ordenó ya más tranquila – Es mi culpa por no haber sido directa desde un principio. Me habría ahorrado el mal rato y el besar la palma de tu mano.

– A-Ah, con respecto a eso…

– Pudiste haber puesto la mejilla y habría sido mucho menos bochornoso para mí. En fin, olvídalo. Agradezco tu sinceridad, y no volveré a molestarte.

Ante esto, Tetsuhiro decidió que era mejor ser absolutamente sincero con ella. Tal vez después de contarle toda la verdad, ella se sentiría mejor.

– Miyuki-chan también es ingenua.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Porque durante todo este tiempo, no te diste cuenta de que… yo soy gay.

Souichi casi se cae de rodillas, pero se sostuvo a tiempo de la pared. ¿Cómo es que podía decirle eso a una chica que acababa de declarársele? En definitiva, su asistente estaba loco.

– ¿G-g-gay?

– Ajá, y la persona de la que estoy enamorado es un hombre. – contó con una sonrisa.

Ciertamente Miyuki quedaría con un trauma de por vida a partir de esa noche. Pestañeó incrédula para calmarse y, de cierto modo y sin saber por qué, se sintió un poco más aliviada, pues su ego de mujer bonita podría seguir intacto.

– ¿U-un hombre?

– Así es.

– ¿Q-qué clase de hombre?

– Un hombre maravilloso… – comenzó evocando el hermoso rostro de su Senpai – Es violento, malgeniado y obstinado, pero también es noble, gentil y bondadoso y tiene un gran sentido de la justicia. No importa lo que yo haga, él siempre termina perdonando mis tonterías y mi egoísmo. Por eso, él es la persona que más amo en la vida.

La chica quedó en silencio y contempló al muchachito de ojos verdes que ahora sonreía con ternura. Ella también sonrió resignada y sintió algo de envidia hacia ese hombre que probablemente jamás conocería.

Souichi se quitó la capa lentamente y la arrugó entre sus puños. Caminó de largo y sin rumbo esperando encontrar pronto la salida. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

* * *

Cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría, Souichi se acomodó en el sofá con libro en mano y continuó con su supuesta lectura. Su kouhai aún mantenía un semblante un poco triste y distraído, pues seguía pensando en todo lo ocurrido horas atrás. Cuando vio a Souichi sentado tranquilamente, tomó aire y trató de calmarse.

– Ta-tadaima…

– Ah, okaeri. – dijo entre dientes.

Un silencio incómodo reinó en el salón, silencio que solo fue interrumpido por las uñas de HoneyGreen que arañaban las barras de su pequeña jaula.

– Tadaima, HoneyGreen, ¿genki? – dijo acariciando al conejo que se engreía cada vez que era tocado por su amo.

Estuvo unos minutos jugando con él mientras analizaba a su Senpai desde aquel sitio estratégico. Souichi no había huido a su habitación y se veía bastante relajado, así que al parecer no estaba tan enojado como cuando se fue. ¿Había tomado una buena decisión al dejarlo solo y, por ende, darle tiempo para pensar? Devolvió al animalito a su jaula y se acercó poco a poco al otro hombre.

– Senpai, yo… quiero disculparme contigo. Debí decirte la verdad en su momento y así evitar que te enojaras y que nos peleáramos.

– No es la primera vez que me ocultas cosas, Morinaga.

– Lo sé y fui un imbécil al hacerlo de nuevo.

Una vez más hubo unos segundos de silencio que fue cortado por un suspiro profundo del joven asistente.

– Senpai, yo… yo no la besé.

– ¿Ah, no? – preguntó Souichi fingiendo despreocupación.

– No, te juro que no.

Souichi siguió leyendo su libro como si nada pasara haciendo que el otro se inquietara, por lo que este se apresuró a sentarse a su lado. Senpai dio un ligero salto al sentir tan cerca a su kouhai. Los recuerdos de hace un rato lo asaltaron nuevamente y sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentarlos al mismo tiempo en que dejaba su libro a un costado.

– Senpai, hablo en serio. Por nada del mundo besaría a alguien que no fueras tú, mucho menos a una mujer…

El mayor se preocupó. Era consciente de que no sabía mentir y de que era muy transparente a los ojos del otro. Un mínimo error y descubriría que había ido a verlo y, que para colmo, había presenciado la declaración de la chica y el rechazo de él. Sabía que estaba mal ocultarle algo tan importante, sobre todo cuando él mismo lo acusaba de no decirle las cosas. No obstante, creía que no era el momento conveniente para contar su verdad.

– Sabes por qué, ¿cierto?

Souichi volvió a la realidad y empezó a respirar con dificultad. No sabía por qué por más veces que hubiera escuchado esas palabras, estas tenían siempre el mismo efecto en él. Lo anulaban hasta el punto de sentir que perdía el control de sus actos.

– Porque te amo…

El chico lo abrazó fuertemente y escondió su rostro entre su cabello cerrando los ojos a medida que aspiraba su olor. Un aroma dulcete, mezcla sutil entre champú, jabón de tocador, tabaco y su esencia personal. Podría vivir respirando ese olor por el resto de su vida como si fuera oxígeno para sus pulmones.

– Y-ya lo sé.

El muchachito despertó del ensueño momentáneo y abrió los ojos al oír las palabras que habían salido apenas en un susurro de la boca de su Senpai. Se separó de él y lo miró desconcertado tomándolo de los hombros.

– ¿Qué dijiste?

– Q-que ya lo sé. Me lo dices todo el día, todos los días, sería raro que no lo supiera, ¿no?

Los ojos de Tetsuhiro se iluminaron y se abalanzó sobre su superior haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre el sofá. Souichi lanzó un grito del susto por el repentino ataque del otro, pero no hizo nada por alejarlo. Cuando el menor lo apretó más fuerte, Souichi supo que si no lo detenía ahora, su cuerpo empezaría a reaccionar de esa forma extraña que supuestamente él tanto odiaba. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, ya que su impulsivo kouhai acababa de apresar sus labios, y el hecho de que estuviera sosteniendo su cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos no lo ayudaría a zafarse, por lo menos, hasta dentro de un par de minutos.

– Senpai…

Los besos en los labios se intercalaban con besos en el mentón y el cuello. Souichi mantenía los ojos cerrados perdiéndose en cada uno de ellos. Suspiraba sutilmente a medida que cada célula de su cuerpo se estremecía. Sus cinco sentidos estaban concentrados en el ferviente y ardiente amor del hombre que lo sostenía con ímpetu y delicadeza al mismo tiempo.

– Mo-Morinaga…

Las neuronas de Souichi se fundieron en un instante. Su mente había quedado en blanco y si nada ni nadie interrumpía aquel momento, él tampoco lo haría, porque para comenzar ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Repitió su nombre dos veces más, pero el otro interpretó esto de una manera diferente. Pensó que estaba pidiéndole que se detuviera. Y así lo hizo.

– A-ah sí, el trato, lo lamento…

El científico abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con la patética escena. Estaba tirado en el mueble respirando agitadamente. Aún podía sentir las húmedas huellas que esos besos habían dejado en su piel, y sus labios todavía palpitaban insistentemente. Su cuerpo tiritaba como si tuviera frío, a pesar del intenso calor que emanaba de sus poros. Los dos guardaron silencio y esperaron a que sus respiraciones se sosegaran un poco. No se atrevieron a mirarse de frente, pero era obvio el efecto que había tenido ese apasionado momento en ambos. Tetsuhiro se puso de pie y carraspeó antes de hablar mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

– Se-será mejor que vaya a hacer algo de comer. ¿Está bien si preparo brochetas de cerdo?

– A-ah, e-eh, mmm, sí, supongo que sí…

Souichi se abrazó a sí mismo sintiendo otra vez despertar la frustración en su interior. Se levantó del sofá y se fue a su habitación sin decir una palabra. Tetsuhiro se dio cuenta de esto y suspiró resignado. Definitivamente la situación se estaba saliendo de control y él no podía hacer nada al respecto, no sin el consentimiento pleno de Senpai. En otras circunstancias, se habría dejado llevar, pero ya no. Ahora no podía hacer más que seguir muriendo en silencio hasta que de la boca de su Senpai saliera una petición.

– _Senpai, si tan solo me lo pidieras, yo… yo haría lo que tú quisieras… _

Pero muy en el fondo de su corazón, presentía que ese día jamás llegaría.

* * *

– Tómalo con cuidado entre tus manos, Kanako-chan.

– ¡Kawaii!

La niña sostenía al pequeño animal con ternura y lo acercó a su mejilla para sentir las suaves lamidas que le daba este como si fueran besos. Era su primer encuentro y ya parecía que se llevarían muy bien.

– Se ven demasiado adorables ambos. – exclamaba Tetsuhiro emocionado – Ah, ya sé, les tomaré una foto con mi celular. Senpai, acércate más para tomarles una a los tres.

– ¿Estás demente? Sabes que odio las fotos.

– Niisan, no seas terco, este es un acontecimiento especial.

– ¿Por qué si se puede saber?

– Porque estamos celebrando que hoy conocí al pequeño HoneyGreen.

– ¿Qué tiene eso de especial?

– Morinaga-san, toma una _selfie_, tu brazo es largo y definitivamente saldremos los cuatro.

– ¡O-oigan, no me incluyan en estas cosas!

– Tienes razón, Kanako-chan. – respondió acomodando el celular – Todos digan… ¡Senpai!

– ¿Ahhh? Chotto matte…

– ¡Senpai! – repitieron Tetsuhiro y Kanako al unísono sonriendo ampliamente.

Después del clic inconfundible de la cámara, relajaron el gesto y se apresuraron a ver el resultado. Naturalmente, ambos salían sonrientes y hasta parecía que HoneyGreen hubiera posado. Sin embargo, el rostro de Souichi era lo más cómico que habían visto en sus vidas.

– ¡Niisan, te ves…! – trataba de decir entre múltiples risas – ¡Te ves tan, tan…!

– ¡Senpai, en verdad, en verdad…!

El más joven y la hermanita de Souichi no podían dejar de reír y miraban una y otra vez la foto ante el rostro sonrojado y la miraba furiosa del aludido y volvían a estallar en carcajadas.

– ¡D-dejen ya de reírse! Ustedes saben que no salgo bien en las fotos y aun así insistieron… ¿Sabes qué? ¡Dame el celular!

– No, no, no, Senpai, te prometo que ya no nos reiremos más, ¿nee, Kanako-chan?

– Míranos, niisan, ya paramos, ya paramos.

– Más les vale. – advirtió antes de levantarse para dirigirse a su habitación – ¡Y tú, Morinaga, pobre de ti si alguien más ve esa foto!

– Te prometo que en cuanto la baje a mi laptop, la borraré del celular.

– Niisan está cada día más irritable, ¿nee? Gomen nasai, Morinaga-san, tienes que aguantarlo tú solito todos los días.

– Iie, iie, Senpai tiene mal carácter, pero es una buena persona cuando está de buen humor.

– ¿Y eso sucede? – preguntó ella incrédula – Será más o menos cada vez que pasa un cometa, ¿nee?

– Kanako-chan… – rió el joven.

La pequeña se quedó unas horas más para almorzar y jugar con el conejito y después ambos muchachos la llevaron a la casa de Matsuda-san prometiendo que se reunirían pronto otra vez. Al regresar al departamento, Tetsuhiro decidió que ya era hora de hacer las compras para el resto de la semana.

– Senpai, ¿no quieres acompañarme al supermercado?

– ¿E-eh? Ve tu solo, estoy algo cansado…

– Está bien. No me tardo.

Cuando el jovencito se fue, el otro se quedó observando la puerta durante algún rato. La verdad era que tenía miedo. No podía sacarse de la cabeza a su kouhai vestido de príncipe ni las palabras que le había dicho a su amiga, y mucho menos después del fogoso momento en el sofá. Incluso en la noche había soñado que el apasionado beso que se dieron había terminado en _algo más._ Naturalmente había despertado agitado, sudando y maldiciendo a los cinco continentes. La situación se estaba volviendo inmanejable y cada día que pasaba se sentía más y más frustrado. Los días nunca habían avanzando tan lento como en esta ocasión.

– _Creo que ya me hace falta un buen trago. _

Para su fortuna, la refrigeradora estaba bien abastecida gracias al chico de cabello corto. Sacó varias latas de cerveza y se sentó a beber. Cada trago que descendía por su garganta intentaba matar uno a uno los recuerdos de su asistente. Quería borrarlos todos, pero en cambio no hacía más que revivirlos nítidamente. Se maldijo y empezó a beber una lata tras otra con desesperación logrando que su cuerpo se adormeciera y cayera rendido sobre el gran sillón.

Horas después, el más joven hacía su aparición con varias bolsas de productos comestibles y de limpieza en las manos. Después de cerrar la puerta, saludó como siempre solía hacerlo y se sorprendió al no recibir respuesta alguna.

– Tadaima, Sen… ¡Senpai! ¿Daijoubu desu ka?

Tetsuhiro entró en pánico y trató de mover a su superior al ver que este se encontraba totalmente fuera de juego. Al ver las latas vacías por todos lados, asumió lo evidente y se tranquilizó. Acomodó y guardó todo lo que había comprado, luego limpió el desastre causado por su Senpai, y decidió bañarse, no sin antes alimentar a HoneyGreen.

– _Me daré una ducha veloz y lo llevará a su habitación. Puede enfermarse si se queda aquí y encima en esas condiciones._

Rato después, al oír a lo lejos la caída del agua, Souichi abrió los ojos con pesadez. Todo le daba vueltas, pero aun así se puso de pie y se tambaleó hasta el cuarto de baño que era de donde provenía aquel _molesto_ ruido. Giró la perilla y entró a tientas. Distinguió una silueta a través de la cortina y exasperado la corrió de sopetón, dejando al descubierto a un muy asustado y _muy desnudo_ Tetsuhiro.

– ¡S-Senpai, casi me matas del susto!

Souichi se quedó mirándolo de pies a cabeza y sintió cómo su cuerpo se ponía al rojo vivo. Con la poca cordura que le quedaba, se obligó a pensar que todo lo que estaba sintiendo eran puramente los efectos del alcohol. Sin embargo, ebrio o no, siempre le echaría la culpa de todas sus desgracias a su asistente.

– ¡¿P-por qué haces esto, bastardo?!

– ¡¿Hacer qué, Senpai?!

– ¡Pues bañarte! ¡Y encima sin ropa! – gritó enfurecido.

– Estás completamente ebrio, deja que termine de bañarme y te ayudaré a acostarte, ¿de acuerdo?

– ¡Urusai! ¡No estoy ebrio!

– Vamos, regresa a la sala hasta que salga y luego…

– ¡Te digo que no estoy ebrio! – gritó metiéndose a la ducha.

– Senpai, ¿pero qué haces? ¡Te vas a mojar!

– Todo es tu maldita culpa, que yo esté así es tu culpa…

– No te entiendo nada, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué hice esta vez?

Pero en lugar de responder a su pregunta, Souichi perdió el control por completo y se abalanzó sobre él, arrinconándolo contra la mayólica. El joven desnudo solo observaba atónito la mirada penetrante de su Senpai y sentía cómo su cuerpo ardía a través de la ropa mojada.

– S-Senpai, onegai, no hagas esto… No me tientes así, sabes que no quiero romper mi promesa…

– Urusai… – murmuró entre dientes.

Souichi, como poseído por el mismísimo demonio, lo cogió violentamente de la nuca y estampó sus labios contra los suyos iniciando uno de sus típicos besos toscos e inexpertos. Aunque, al parecer con el alcohol, a esos besos se les quitaba un poco lo inexpertos. Tetsuhiro sentía cómo poco a poco sucumbía a la tentación y cerró los ojos correspondiendo con su característica pasión. Se aferró a la camisa del mayor, mientras el agua caía sobre ambos empapándolos por completo. De repente, sintió que Souichi dejaba de mover los labios y daba por terminado el beso, resbalándose entre sus brazos tan solo segundos después.

– ¿Se-Senpai?

Se inclinó extrañado para saber qué había ocurrido exactamente, pero se dio con la gran sorpresa de que su querido tirano había perdido el conocimiento y ahora dormía profundamente.

– _Esto no puede ser cierto…_ – suspiró incrédulo.

Tetsuhiro lo sacó de la ducha con cuidado para sentarlo sobre el inodoro. Cerró la llave de la ducha y se secó raudamente amarrando luego la toalla alrededor de su cintura. Desvistió a su Senpai, que como era de esperar seguía inconsciente, dejó la ropa a un lado y empezó a secarlo con otra de las toallas. Cuando terminó, lo cubrió con esta y lo tomó en brazos para llevarlo a su habitación. Una vez adentro, lo depositó con delicadeza sobre su cama, le colocó un bóxer limpio, y la camisa y el pantalón de su pijama. Mientras realizaba esta tarea, las manos le temblaban y el corazón le golpeaba las costillas. Sus ganas estaban al límite y a Senpai no se le ocurría mejor idea que emborracharse y lanzársele encima en la ducha.

– _En serio, ¿qué le pasa a Senpai? ¿Por qué tomó tanto y se metió al baño? ¿Realmente no se da cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta contenerme? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué me besó? _

Cuando terminó de vestirlo, sintió que había cumplido su misión en la tierra y hasta se enorgulleció de sí mismo. Secó su cabello como pudo y lo colocó de costado para que la humedad de este no tocara la almohada y así no se resfriara. Lo contempló una última vez y besó sus labios que aún tenían un fuerte sabor a licor. Estaba seguro de que al día siguiente amanecería con una resaca y un humor de los mil demonios, y él estaría ahí al pie de su cama con un café caliente y la cabeza lista para recibir sus golpes.

– _Hiroto-kun tiene razón, soy un DoM. _

Lo cubrió con las sábanas, y se dispuso a ir a su habitación a vestirse también para no enfriarse más de la cuenta. Cuando estaba en la puerta, escuchó gemir quedamente a Souichi que se había movido un poco entre las sábanas.

– Mori… naga…

El aludido tragó en seco y al girarse levemente, notó cómo se dibujaba una expresión entre dolor y placer en el rostro del hombre que estaba sobre la cama. Salió rápidamente de ahí y cerró la puerta con la respiración agitada.

– _Me voy a odiar mañana en la mañana…_

* * *

El tirano despertó con una resaca espantosa. Maldita sea la hora en la que había decidido pegarse tremenda bomba. Y lo peor era que no recordaba casi nada. Trató de evocar algún hecho por más mínimo que fuera, pero solo veía imágenes borrosas sin ningún significado relevante. Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. Afortunadamente, en ese momento, Tetsuhiro había entrado al haber escuchado murmullos provenientes de la habitación y lo había cogido a tiempo de los brazos cuando ya estaba a punto de desplomarse.

– Oh, oh, Senpai, cuidado, pudiste hacerte daño.

Souichi solo se limitó a aferrarse a la camiseta del otro para no aterrizar en el pavimento. Como pudo se sentó en la cama y se tomó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, ya que de nuevo todo había empezado a darle vueltas.

– O-Ohayou gozaimasu, Senpai.

Al recibir un gruñido como respuesta, el más joven simplemente continuó con su acostumbrado discurso matutino. Depositó un café en el velador y volvió a mirarlo.

– Felizmente hoy no hay universidad, así que puedes descansar lo que desees. Anda tomando este café, te ayudará a sentirte mejor. Yo iré a preparar el resto del desayuno.

– Matte…

Cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse, el chico sintió que Souichi tomaba su mano para detenerlo. Se miraron unos segundos y luego, Souichi desvió la mirada. Al parecer ciertos recuerdos habían atacado su mente, pero nada estaba claro del todo. Como de costumbre, decidió adelantarse a los hechos y sacar sus propias conclusiones, y empezó a hablar con un claro tono de enfado e impaciencia.

– Tú… me hiciste algo anoche, ¿verdad?

– ¿Ahhh? ¡Claro que no, Senpai! Anoche tomaste de más y perdiste la conciencia. Yo solo te traje a tu habitación y te cambié de ropa. ¡Eso fue todo!

– ¡¿Cómo puedo estar tan seguro?!

– Estoy diciendo la verdad, y además fuiste tú el que…

– ¿Fui yo el que qué? – cuestionó suspicaz.

– Fuiste tú el que… el que estableció un plazo y yo juré cumplirlo. No he roto mi promesa y no lo haré. – exclamó algo alterado.

Souichi se sorprendió por esta reacción y lo soltó. Volvió a echarse en la cama y se dio vuelta cubriéndose con las sábanas.

– De acuerdo. No tienes por qué estar tan molesto.

– Es que me duele que no confíes en mí. – murmulló desanimado.

– Tengo razones para hacerlo, ¿o no?

– Sí, pero…

– Te dije que está bien. Warukatta…

El menor vaciló unos instantes y se retiró de la habitación. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Senpai si supiera lo que había hecho la noche anterior? ¿Debería contárselo ahora o esperar a que el otro recordara su osado comportamiento? Se recostó en la puerta y cerró los ojos, mientras con anhelo recordaba los impetuosos labios de su Senpai impregnados de alcohol y su trémulo cuerpo mojado por el agua fría. ¿Habría querido tal vez transmitirle con ese beso desesperado lo que no podía decirle con palabras?

– _Si tan solo fueras más honesto sin necesidad de recurrir al alcohol…_

* * *

Ahí lo tienen. Tetsu es el hombre más fiel y enamorado que conozco y es un hecho. Pobre Miyuki, no estaba preparada para esto. XD Senpai a punto de caer y Tetsu pensando que quería que se detuviera. Ah, quién entiende a este par? Otro hecho es que Souichi cuando se embriaga, deja actuar a su subconsciente, pero hasta ese punto? Sí que estaba ebrio, eh? Hace mucho que quería escribir una escena de ducha sobre ellos y me encantó hacerlo.

_By the way_, no puedo creer que ya estemos en el Cap 10 de "HoneyGreen"! Gracias por seguir acompañándome en esta maravillosa aventura!

Para el cap 11:

Pista: Abandono

Pregunta: Se viene una celebración especial. Será un día triste o un día feliz?

Ja nee!

****Jane Ko****


	11. No hay un Adiós sin un Gracias

**NO HAY UN ADIÓS SIN UN GRACIAS**

El candente verano era estupendo, pero en cierta medida, insoportable cuando se tenía que trabajar encerrado en un laboratorio. Durante todo ese día, el ambiente estaría algo pesado, pero la tensión se iría rompiendo gradualmente. Al más joven no le gustaba estar peleado con su superior, pero también sabía que debía darle su espacio, sobre todo luego de aquellos dos momentos subidos de tono, el segundo sin Souichi recordarlo aún, claro.

Ya bien entrada la noche, volvieron a casa muy cansados, por lo que _tomar algo para relajarse _estaba fuera de los planes. Además, tras la terrible resaca como resultado de su última borrachera, Souchi había decidido no beber por un buen tiempo, especialmente después de no recordar nada de lo que había sucedido esa noche.

Una vez en el departamento, ambos cenaron algo ligero. Tetsuhiro se puso a jugar con el conejito que se divertía corriendo alrededor de sus piernas, lo cual siempre le sacaba una sonrisa. Souichi los contemplaba de lejos y algo dentro de él se movía, pero trataba de no darle importancia.

– Senpai, iré un rato al bar de mi amigo, prometí enseñarle las fotos de la obra.

– ¿Y él para qué quiere ver fotos tuyas?

Tetsuhiro veía venirse otro ataque de celos de su amado Senpai, y no es que le molestara, pero no quería que hubiera otro malentendido entre ellos. Se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Por alguna razón, Souichi no lo alejó.

– Es mi amigo y se lo prometí, y ya sabes lo serio que soy con las promesas… Pero si no lo deseas, no iré. Solo quiero que sepas que tú eres el único. No hay nadie en este mundo a quien yo ame más que a ti.

El mayor se estremeció entre sus brazos. ¿Qué podía responder ante tan sincera declaración de amor? Solamente podía guardar silencio y sentir su corazón volverse loco. Se separó para que el otro no lo notase.

– Haz lo que quieras…

– No me tardaré, Senpai. – dijo besando brevemente su mejilla.

Souichi se tocó la mejilla derecha disimuladamente, mientras veía cómo el otro, antes de partir, tomaba al conejo para depositarlo en su jaula. Lo apretó contra su pecho y seguidamente le dio un beso entre ambas orejas.

– Regresaré pronto, HoneyGreen. Cuida a Senpai en mi ausencia.

– Baka, ¿qué tanto le dices a un conejo?

– Je je, me estoy despidien…

Tetsuhiro de pronto calló y su semblante alegre cambió a uno preocupado. Souichi se extrañó y se aproximó a ellos para saber por qué el cambio repentino de actitud.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Me parece que HoneyGreen está un poco decaído. Suele lamerme la nariz cuando lo beso, pero esta vez ni siquiera lo ha intentado. ¿Estará cansado de haber corrido?

– Está cansado, sí, pero de que lo manosees tanto. Créeme, lo digo por experiencia propia.

– Senpai… – susurró ofendido.

– Ya, vete antes de que se haga más tarde.

– ¡Hai!

El chico dio un último beso al conejo y lo colocó con cuidado dentro de la jaula. Después, sonrió rápidamente a Souichi, se colocó los zapatos y partió.

– Bakayarou…

Souichi echó un vistazo al conejito y metió la mano por la jaula para acariciar sus largas orejas. Últimamente hacía mucho eso, pues de cierta forma, lo tranquilizaba. Al parecer, era verdad eso de que una mascota alegraba un hogar. Sin embargo, esta vez él también notó algo diferente en las típicas lamidas del animal.

– Morinaga tiene razón, no te ves muy animado. Ah, pero el idiota cree que todos tenemos que andar saltando el día entero como él. También tenemos derecho a deprimirnos de vez en cuando, ¿no lo crees, conejo?

El animalito solo movía la nariz mientras se tendía en un rincón de la jaula. Souichi resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

– _¿En serio estoy hablándole a un animal? Maldición, ya parezco Morinaga. _

Souichi verificó que la mascota tuviera agua y comida suficiente y se fue a su habitación. Había sido un día largo y pesado, y tenía que levantarse temprano para trabajar.

– _El cuerpo no me da para esperar a Morinaga, más le vale al idiota no llegar muy tarde. Es que en serio, ¿tanto alboroto por enseñar una estúpida foto? _

Luego de refrescar su cuerpo y su mente bajo el agua fría de la ducha, se lanzó a su cama enredando su cuerpo entre las sábanas blancas. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, ya había caído en un sueño profundo que no sería tan reparador como esperaba.

* * *

Se hallaba envuelto en una especie de extraña tormenta negra. A esas alturas, no era difícil darse cuenta de que se encontraba dentro de una pesadilla bastante vívida. ¿Significaría eso un mal augurio? Deseaba despertar cuanto antes, pero su cuerpo se había tensado y podía sentir sus propios latidos perforándole el pecho. Escuchaba una voz muy conocida que lo llamaba a lo lejos una y otra vez, pero no terminó de despertar hasta que alguien lo zamaqueó violentamente. Tardó breves segundos en tomar conciencia de la realidad y de la persona que lo había sacado de la pesadilla.

– Morinaga, ¿qué diablos te…?

– ¡Senpai! ¡HoneyGreen no responde!

Souichi se lanzó de la cama y los dos volaron hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la canastilla en la que el otro había colocado al conejo. Este yacía inerte y estaba frío. El mayor cogió la canasta con cuidado cubriéndola con una manta, y salieron hacia la veterinaria. Tomaron un taxi, pero cuando estuvieron cerca, decidieron bajarse y seguir a pie lo que restaba de camino. Mientras corrían, gruesas gotas de agua empezaron a caer del cielo. Según la predicción del clima, las lluvias comenzarían esa semana, pero ni siquiera lo habían recordado en ese instante de angustia.

– _¿Llu-lluvia? Lo único que nos faltaba… _

– ¡Senpai! – gritaba el otro casi sin aliento – ¡Ya casi llegamos…!

– ¡Sumimasen! – exclamó Souichi al entrar a la clínica veterinaria.

La asistente del veterinario se asustó al ver a ambos hombres completamente empapados y respirando agitadamente. Sus ropas y sus cabellos goteaban, mojando todo el pavimento. El más bajo de ellos había sacado algo de una canasta, pero al explicar la situación se atropellaba con las palabras y no lograba entenderle. No obstante, verlos en esa condición le bastó para darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Llamó al médico y este salió de su oficina, tomó al conejo de las manos de Souichi y lo colocó sobre la camilla. Lo examinó y trató de reanimarlo ante la mirada expectante de ambos chicos. Al cabo de unos minutos de zozobra e incertidumbre, detuvo sus acciones, cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza.

– Lo siento mucho…

Souichi dirigió la mirada a su asistente, y este tenía clavados los ojos en el conejo inerte. Antes de dejarlos, el veterinario les contó que tenían un campo grande y apacible en el que enterraban a las mascotas de sus clientes. Souichi estuvo de acuerdo y aunque Tetsuhiro no dijo nada, supo que también aceptaría esta opción, puesto que era la más rápida y la menos dolorosa. Tetsuhiro estrechó al conejo contra su pecho por última vez, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. El médico les hizo firmar algunos papeles y se llevó al animal cubierto, disculpándose una vez más por la pérdida de ambos jóvenes. Ninguno terminaba de creerse lo que había ocurrido. La vida les había regalado la oportunidad de sentir ternura protegiendo a un pequeño ser vivo y, de pronto, les había arrancado la esperanza y alegría. Muchos pensamientos atravesaban la mente de los dos, pero uno en particular los conectaba en ese doloroso momento.

La vida de un ser vivo era realmente efímera.

* * *

Varias horas después, ya se encontraban en su hogar sentados en el mueble, pero la conversación no se iniciaba. Era como si ambos estuvieran en una etapa de duelo. La ropa casi se les había secado en el cuerpo, pero ahora resfriarse no era importante, al menos no para el menor de ellos. Por su parte, Souichi no resistía verlo de ese modo, así que decidió ser valiente y empezar a hablar.

– Morinaga, hicimos lo que pudimos, no había manera de salvarlo.

– Fue mi culpa… – dijo al fin – Antes de irme, lo vi mal y aun así… Si no hubiera ido al bar, si me hubiera quedado con él…

– ¡No fue tu culpa! Yo también debí…

– ¿Por qué, Senpai? ¿Por qué todo lo que amo me abandona? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie quiere estar conmigo?

Souichi sintió que se le partía el alma por las desgarradoras palabras de su amigo. Si se había encariñado muchísimo con el pequeño animal era porque ambos eran iguales, porque ambos necesitaban de ese encuentro, porque ambos buscaban amor. Su historia había sido breve, pero de igual forma había dejado un vacío profundo en aquel muchacho. El mayor se arrodilló frente a él con el corazón afligido, porque odiaba verlo triste, verlo llorar, verlo sufrir. Quería decirle algo que lo calmara, algo así como que no estaba solo y que él no lo dejaría, pero sabía de más que no era bueno con las palabras y mucho menos con los sentimientos. Mientras el otro sollozaba cada vez más alto, Senpai no pudo soportarlo más. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo estrechó contra su pecho. No hubo más palabras. No fueron necesarias. Tetsuhiro se aferró a la camisa de Souichi con todas sus fuerzas hasta bañarla con su amargo llanto.

Allá afuera, la lluvia seguía cayendo al compás de sus lágrimas.

* * *

Esa última semana se estaba pasando angustiosamente lenta entre el trabajo, los estudios, las comidas y el descanso a medias. Todo se había vuelto una rutina martirizante y cada conversación era predecible hasta el punto de ser absurda. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

Cierta tarde en que el mutismo envolvía el departamento como un edificio en llamas, no aguantó más y decidió hacerle frente a la situación. Cogió su teléfono celular y marcó un número bastante familiar. Si debía intervenir, actuaría ahora y se preocuparía por los resultados después. Porque más que perder, tenía mucho que ganar.

– Moshi moshi, ¿niisan?

– Sí, Kanako, soy yo.

– Me alegro de que llames. ¿Cómo sigue Morinaga-san?

– Bastante deprimido todavía.

– No es para menos, él quería tanto a HoneyGreen… Yo también lo quería mucho.

– Lo sé. – dijo en un susurro.

– Niisan, recuerda que Morinaga-san solo nos tiene a nosotros.

Souichi guardó silencio unos segundos antes de continuar. Su asistente no tenía una familia unida como la suya, y si no habían estado en momentos difíciles para él, mucho menos les iba a interesar que su hijo de 23 años hubiera perdido a su mascota. Suponía que tenía muchos amigos, pero ninguno tan cercano como para poder reconfortarlo tras su pérdida. El único que quedaba en la lista era él. Ese sentimiento _complicado_ en su corazón lo empujaba a hacer todo lo que fuera posible para que su kouhai volviera a sonreír. Ya no era simple obligación, y en el fondo, lo sabía bien.

– Eso también lo sé. Te llamaba precisamente porque necesito tu ayuda.

– ¿Hontou? Dime qué necesitas, niisan.

– Te contaré algo que se me ha ocurrido, pero me tienes que prometer que no le dirás nada a Morinaga antes de tiempo.

La niña sonrió dulcemente al otro lado del teléfono mientras escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de su hermano. Asentía, contestaba y anotaba en un block todo lo que le parecía importante. A pesar de su corta edad y experiencia, no le era difícil darse cuenta de cuán importante era el chico de sonrisa y ojos amables para su terco y violento hermano. La conversación terminó y ambos prometieron mantenerse en contacto para planear todo con precisión y cautela, aunque dado el estado emocional actual de Tetsuhiro, no sería complicado ocultarle la verdad. Cuando hubo colgado la llamada, escuchó un débil _tadaima_ desde la puerta y salió a verificar si sus oídos no le habían jugado una mala pasada.

– Okaeri. ¿Tus clases acabaron tarde hoy?

– Un poco… La verdad es que no me sentía bien y fue a caminar un rato después de la universidad.

– _Sé que está todo muy fresco, pero ¿cuántos días más va a estar así? Además pasado mañana…_

– Senpai, ¿me escuchas?

– _Me pregunto si lo recordará…_

– ¿Senpai?

El aludido despertó de su ensimismamiento y se encontró directamente con la mirada apagada y vacía de su asistente. Tragó en seco con inquietud. Miró hacia otra dirección y disimuló la vergüenza que teñía sus mejillas por dispersarse de esa forma, sobre todo porque estaba pensando precisamente en él.

– ¿Q-qué?

– Te preguntaba si querías tu sándwich con o sin jamón.

– Con jamón está bien…

No, las cosas no podían seguir así. Él no lo permitiría. Sacaría a ese chico de ese estado robótico en el que se encontraba, así le costara la mitad de su orgullo. Es que simplemente no podía seguir muriendo por dentro de esa manera, ni siquiera lo había hecho cuando pasó lo de sus padres. ¿O sería acaso que esas dos tragedias se habían juntado en su corazón y ese bloqueo emocional era el devastador resultado? Lo contempló una vez más y sintió una punzada en el corazón.

– _Haré lo que sea, lo que sea…_

* * *

Ese día también se había pasado como una rutina aburrida y automática. En la noche, la luna no brillaba tanto como los días anteriores. Parecía como si esta hubiera decidido acompañarlo en su dolor. Souichi se había ido a dormir un poco temprano, pero naturalmente, y por la magnitud de la fecha, tan solo había estado dando vueltas en la cama hasta que el reloj le indicó que ya era un nuevo día. Se levantó despacio y vio que la luz de la sala y el televisor estaban prendidos.

– ¿M-Morinaga?

– Ah, Senpai, ¿aún estás despierto?

– Esa es más mi pregunta, ¿no? ¿Qué esperas para ir a dormir?

– No te preocupes por mí, iré en un rato. – contestó con monotonía.

Los ojos de Tetsuhiro no irradiaban felicidad como solían hacerlo y su voz no poseía aquel tono dulce habitual. Se llenó de rabia, que en realidad era algo más profundo, y también de vergüenza por lo que iba a tener que decir para sacarlo de ese deplorable estado de una vez por todas.

– Lo que quiero decir es que…

– En serio, Senpai, estoy bien. Veré un poco de televisión y me iré a acostar. Tú también ve a dormir, debes estar muy cansado.

Souichi se enervó más que nunca y apretó los puños con fuerza. Su voz buscó salir como un reclamo, pero más pareció una súplica.

– Deja de comportarte así y date cuenta de que…

Volvió a quedarse callado y estuvo a punto de girarse en sus tobillos y ocultarse en su habitación por el resto de la noche. Pero sabía que no podía. Decidió intentar una última vez, pues la paciencia definitivamente no era su punto fuerte.

– Son más de las 12…

– ¿Ah sí? – contestó consultando el reloj de pared – Tienes razón, es un poco tarde, pero ya me he amanecido antes. Además mañana, o mejor dicho hoy, ya es domingo, así que no habrá problema.

– No, estúpido, lo que trato de decir es que…

Tetsuhiro se extrañó por el comportamiento de su Senpai y volteó a verlo. Estaba inquieto, con el rostro sonrojado al máximo y con la mirada fija en las paredes.

– ¿Qué sucede, Senpai? – preguntó asustado.

– Hoy es… ya es 5 de julio…

Tetsuhiro parpadeó varias veces. La fecha no le decía nada, pero empezó a preocuparse a medida en que el ceño de su Senpai se fruncía y su rostro enrojecía, aparentemente de rabia. Pasaron algunos minutos en incómodo silencio, hasta que el chico abrió los ojos enormes y finalmente recordó. Su expresión le dio una pista a Souichi, quien dando media vuelta se dispuso a regresar a su habitación.

– Si ya entendiste, ándate a dormir ahora mismo que tendremos un día ocupado.

– ¿Ocupado? Senpai, ¿has planeado algo por mi… mi cumpleaños?

– N-no realmente, s-solo reservé un almuerzo en un restaurante. A decir verdad, Kanako se encargó de todo, yo solo…

– ¿Hiciste eso por mí?

Antes de que el científico mayor se diera cuenta, su kouhai ya estaba detrás de él. Tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración agitada a la altura de su sien.

– Y-ya te dije que es solo almorzar, no tiene nada de especial.

– Senpai, yo…

– Hasta más tarde. – susurró nervioso desapareciendo tras la puerta de su cuarto.

Tetsuhiro sintió que en su interior despertaba, además de todos sus sentimientos hacia Senpai, aquella cálida emoción llamada gratitud.

– _Senpai…_

* * *

Un cielo despejado y un sol resplandeciente ornamentaban esa mañana dominical. A pesar del buen clima, ya se había iniciado la temporada de lluvias, pero por el momento los habitantes de Nagoya podían disfrutar de las bondades del astro rey.

Cuando Tetsuhiro abrió los ojos, pensó que seguía dentro de un sueño. Un pequeño rayo de luz que se colaba por sus cortinas fue lo que lo hizo despertar del todo. Eso y un sonido agudo proveniente de la cocina. Se frotó los ojos para tener una mejor visión, y estiró un poco sus agotados músculos, pero de inmediato se olvidó del calentamiento matutino al percibir un extraño olor. Se aventuró hacia la cocina para encontrarse con la escena más catastrófica desde sus años de niñez.

– Senpai, ¿estás…?

Al parecer, el de cabello largo no había reparado en su presencia y seguía luchando con la espátula y la sartén como si estuviera atacando a un dragón con una espada. Tetsuhiro observaba anonadado cada uno de sus movimientos y carraspeó para llamar su atención.

– Senpai, ohayou gozaimasu…

El mostrador estaba atiborrado de utensilios y productos alimenticios. En la mesa principal había dos platos vacíos aparentemente esperando albergar algo de comida. El hombre al frente de la cocina cogió la sartén por el mango para tratar de que no se pegaran los huevos y el tocino.

– ¡M-Morinaga! ¿Q-qué haces d-despierto?

– Pero si son las 7 de la mañana…

– ¡¿Ehhh?! ¿Se pasó tan rápido la hora? – vociferó alterado volviendo a su tarea.

El menor no creía lo que estaba viendo. Su Senpai despeinado y en pijamas estaba preparando el desayuno o al menos eso estaba intentando. Que todo hubiera culminado en desastre definitivamente no era su culpa. Estaba malacostumbrado a que el otro lo atendiera _en todos los sentidos_ y, aunque nunca era tarde para aprender, hacerlo literalmente de la noche a la mañana podía tener sus complicaciones. La cocina se estaba empezando a llenar de humo, y era porque las tostadas se estaban quemando dentro de la tostadora. Tetsuhiro voló hacia ella y pudo desconectarla a tiempo.

– Senpai, creo que necesitas mi ayuda. – aseguró poniendo manos a la obra de inmediato.

– No, aléjate de aquí, solo me estorbarás.

– Pero Senpai, si te dejo continuar, nos quedaremos sin cocina…

– ¡Urusai!

Cuando al fin Tetsuhiro intervino en todo, varias cosas pudieron salvarse para bien de ambos y del departamento.

– Senpai, ¿qué estabas haciendo en la licuadora?

– Nada importante. – farfulló cabizbajo – Si quieres puedes tirarlo…

Souichi y sus actitudes nunca dejaban de conmover al jovencito. Echó un vistazo al aparato y una crema blanquecina era lo que podía apreciarse.

– ¿E-era mayonesa? – preguntó con precaución rogando no equivocarse.

– B-bueno sí, pero seguro que la receta estaba equivocada, ya ves que parece cualquier cosa menos mayonesa. – contestó indignado.

– Descuida, creo que aún puedo salvarla si añado un par de ingredientes.

Rato después, tenían sobre la mesa unas riquísimas tostadas con huevo y tocino y una sabrosa mayonesa, que aunque no pegaba muy bien que digamos, Tetsuhiro no lo comentó para no herir los sentimientos de su amable Senpai. Souichi, por su parte, estaba más que admirado. En minutos el otro había logrado preparar lo que él mismo no consiguió en dos horas: un desayuno decente y fantástico. La frustración dominó su pecho una vez más y se sintió ridículamente estúpido. Su kouhai realmente podía hacer todo bien, ¿verdad? Y así desayunaron juntos en un ambiente cálido que los tranquilizó.

– Senpai, gracias.

– N-no tienes por qué agradecer. Además tú terminaste haciendo todo al final, y ese no era el plan.

– Lamento haber arruinado tu sorpresa, pero estoy feliz.

Souichi sabía bien que Tetsuhiro estaba feliz por su pequeño gesto, aunque este hubiera significado casi incendiar el departamento. Sin embargo, tenía el resto del día para demostrarle que él también podía ser agradecido y devolverle un poco de lo que él le entregaba a diario.

– P-puedes volver a la cama, yo también lo haré. Nos levantaremos para alistarnos, recogeremos a Kanako y nos iremos al restaurante. Pon la alarma para no quedarnos dormidos.

– Sí, Senpai.

Por supuesto que jamás se lo diría directamente. Y no podía hacer más que sonrojarse ante estos pensamientos.

* * *

Dentro del restaurante, se respiraba un ambiente agradable y motivador para el estómago, ya que era uno de los mejores de la prefectura. Kanako no había escatimado ni en estrellas ni en precios, porque quería que el querido amigo de su hermano disfrutara su cumpleaños como se merecía, y más que todo que sintiera que no estaba solo después de la pérdida de su mascota. Souichi había aceptado sin una sola objeción, por lo que Kanako se sentía orgullosa de él y de lo que hacía por su mejor amigo. Aunque estaba segurísima de que lo que hacía tenía un significado mucho más profundo y especial.

– Voy al baño un momento, vayan pensando qué ordenarán.

– Hai, niisan.

Cuando su hermano desapareció, la niña le tomó la mano a su amigo mayor y le sonrió cálidamente.

– Morinaga-san, quiero que sepas que lamento mucho lo de HoneyGreen. Me habría encantado mimarlo más, pero estaba enfermo y un animalito no merece sufrir. Las mascotas están en este mundo para hacernos compañía, pero si no están lo suficientemente sanas no podrán hacernos felices, ¿no crees? Y esa no es la idea. Yo sé que a HoneyGreen le habría encantado quedarse contigo, pero estoy segura de que desde el cielo de los conejitos, él siempre estará agradecido de que lo hayas acogido y le hayas brindado el amor y protección que otros le negaron.

– Kanako-chan…

El muchachito no se lo creía. Una niña pequeña le estaba dando una hermosa lección de valentía. La hermana menor de Senpai era sin duda la más madura de los Tatsumi a pesar de su corta edad. Tetsuhiro la estrechó entre sus brazos con todo el inmenso cariño que sentía por ella.

– Yo lo he comprendido, Kanako-chan. Muchísimas gracias por tus hermosas palabras.

Souichi regresó del baño y, al encontrar a su hermanita y a su asistente fundidos en aquel abrazo, entendió perfectamente lo que había ocurrido. Y sintió mucho alivio al ver el semblante tranquilo de su kouhai.

– ¿Ya se decidieron?

– Ah, Senpai… – exclamó un poco sorprendido – No te oímos regresar.

– Niisan, yo quiero una pizza de pepperoni y un jugo de fresas con leche.

– A esta edad las mujeres no tienen pretensiones, ¿verdad?

– ¿Qué tratas de decir, niisan?

El almuerzo fue ameno y divertido. Conversaron abiertamente de HoneyGreen, pero ya sin dolor en sus palabras. Seguiría lastimando, estaba dicho, pero la herida cicatrizaría poco a poco. Había personas que se preocupaban por él y eso lo valía todo. La mayor sorpresa del jovencito fue cuando, de pronto, trajeron a la mesa una torta de chocolate que decía "Happy Birthday Morinaga".

– Niisan, te dije que les pidieras que escribieran "Tet-chan".

– Qué ridiculez, Morinaga es Morinaga, y punto.

– _Niisan no baka…_ – Pide un deseo, Morinaga-san.

El chico hizo ademán de estar pensando en un deseo y miró a Souichi a los ojos. Este se ruborizó al sospechar lo que estaba pidiendo el cumpleañero. Al fin sopló las velas y Kanako aplaudió emocionada.

– Arigatou, Senpai. Arigatou, Kanako-chan. Nunca olvidaré este cumpleaños.

Tetsuhiro sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón y Souichi al verlo sintió que el suyo se aceleraba. Ahí estaba la sonrisa sincera que lo llenaba de paz y lo hacía estremecerse aunque no lo admitiera. Por fin el _Morinaga_ que conocía estaba de vuelta.

* * *

Cuando hubieron dejado a la niña en la casa de Matsuda-san, regresaron al departamento a pasar ahí lo que restaba del día. Souichi sabía que no tenía mucha originalidad y lo único que se le había ocurrido era organizar ese almuerzo de tres personas. Se sentía un podo patético, pero al fin y al cabo esa era su personalidad.

– Senpai…

El aludido mantenía una expresión grave, pero serena. Tetsuhiro tomó aire antes de hablar y se acercó poco a poco al otro hasta entrelazar sus miradas.

– Perdóname, Senpai… No hago más que causarte problemas.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Te diste el trabajo de organizar todo esto para mi cumpleaños, porque yo estaba sumido en la depresión, ¿nee?

– Morinaga, tu tristeza es comprensible. Sé que lo extrañas, pero en el fondo también te sentías culpable de su muerte, ¿no es así? Ahora espero que te hayas dado cuenta de que no fue tu culpa. Y si ya lo entendiste, entonces está bien.

Tetsuhiro nunca dejaba de sorprenderse de cómo Souichi había llegado a tener tal empatía con él al punto de darse cuenta de lo que sentía sin siquiera preguntárselo. Eso lo hacía sentir especial.

– Senpai, a pesar de lo de HoneyGreen y mis padres, quiero que sepas que este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida y todo es gracias a ti nuevamente.

– E-estás exagerando, solo fue un simple almuerzo. A-ah, no, espera… Quiero darte algo…

– ¿Hay algo más?

Souichi nerviosamente metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja. Estiró el brazo y la colocó bruscamente a la altura del pecho de su kouhai. Tetsuhiro observó el objeto y lo cogió rápidamente sin poder evitar que sus ojos se iluminaran.

– ¿Es para mí?

– ¿Para quién más? Sí que te gusta hacer preguntas idiotas. Eh, bueno, ta-tanjoubi omedetou...

El de cabello corto abrió la caja y se encontró con un tierno llavero de conejo, muy parecido a HoneyGreen. La emoción embargó su pecho, y al mismo tiempo soltó una pequeña risa al imaginar a Senpai entrando a una tienda _kawaii_ para comprar ese llavero. Tetsuhiro lo abrazó y se encorvó un poco descansando su mentón en el hombro del mayor y aspirando su dulce aroma.

– Gracias, Senpai, me encanta. Realmente eres el mejor…

– S-solo es un detalle insignificante.

– No lo es, significa muchísimo para mí… Senpai, no sé qué haría sin ti…

El mayor elevó sus brazos, que temblaban ligeramente, para rodear la figura del hombre que lo abrazaba tiernamente. El chiquillo ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su Senpai y dejó un ligero beso en él, haciéndolo brincar.

– Lo único que lamento es que mi _otro_ regalo de cumpleaños tendrá que esperar.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Es que todavía faltan otros treinta días para…

– ¡Urusai yo, hentai! – chilló tratando de liberarse de sus brazos.

– Pero ya que los besos no están prohibidos, me conformaré. Ven conmigo.

– ¿Oi, a dónde me llevas? ¡Rayos, tus cambios de humor me aterran! ¿No estabas triste hace un minuto?

– Claro que lo estoy, pero Kanako-chan y tú me hicieron dar cuenta de que si no lo supero, no podré avanzar.

– Morinaga…

– Si pude superar lo de mis padres, sé que lograré superar lo de HoneyGreen.

Se desplomó en el sofá y lo jaló al mismo tiempo haciéndolo caer sentado sobre su regazo. Souichi protestó, como era de esperarse, mas no intentó liberarse en ningún momento. Lo miró a los ojos con irremediable amor, y susurró con la voz llena de infinito fervor.

– Además aún tengo a mi lado lo más valioso…

Lo rodeó con sus brazos y acarició su largo cabello que ya estaba suelto desde hacía un buen rato. Souichi se estremeció ante la agradable sensación.

– Senpai, ¿me dejarás besarte todo lo que yo quiera el día de hoy?

– ¿Q-qué clase de preguntas estúpidas haces?

El muchachito tomó eso como un sí. Juntó más sus cuerpos, estrechándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Inclinó su rostro y empezó a besarlo con la mayor de las ternuras. Quería transmitirle todos sus sentimientos de amor, admiración, devoción y gratitud. Después de un profundo primer beso, volvieron a mirarse.

– Senpai, tus labios son más dulces que la torta de chocolate de esta tarde…

– A-ahou, ¿cómo es que puedes decir cosas tan vergonzosas cada diez segundos?

Hasta que el reloj diera las 12, Souichi tendría que corresponder, a regañadientes claro, a todos los besos que su kouhai quisiera darle. Solo se lo permitiría porque era un día especial y porque estaba triste y deprimido por lo sucedido con su adorable conejito. No había otra razón. Entre el segundo beso y el tercero, Souchi notó que su mejilla se humedecía.

– Mo-Morinaga, ¿estás llorando?

– E-es de emoción, Senpai. Por favor solo déjame estar así contigo hoy. Déjame abrazarte y besarte hasta que se termine este día.

De todas formas, ¿qué tenían de malo unos cuantos besos? Si servían para hacerlo feliz, estaba dispuesto a ser indulgente y ceder. Cedería hasta ver esa radiante sonrisa otra vez sin un solo rastro de lágrimas.

– Haz lo que quieras, baka…

Después de todo, aún era su cumpleaños.

* * *

Lamento el trágico momento, pero decidí que sucediera tal y como fue en la vida real, ya que estos últimos capítulos los escribí en honor a mi conejita que también partió hace unos años. Dedico este capítulo a todas las personas que también han perdido una mascota y han superado este terrible momento gracias a sus familias y amistades.

Siempre estarás en mi corazón, mi amada conejita!

**(\ /)**

**( . .)**

**c(")(")**

Para el cap 12:

Pista: Calidad

Pregunta: ¿Qué problema serio tendrá que afrontar esta vez uno de nuestros científicos?

Ja nee!

****Jane Ko****


	12. La Mayor de las Frustraciones

**LA MAYOR DE LAS FRUSTRACIONES **

Aunque todavía se apreciaba pequeños charcos de agua que se habían formado tras las severas lluvias de los días anteriores, el sol ya empezaba a brillar de nuevo en la ciudad de Nagoya. Como todo buen día lunes, la sobrecarga de trabajo era tremenda, y había que lidiar con ella durante el resto de la mañana.

Souichi estaba concentrado en sus experimentos junto a Shouta y a Ayano, mientras que a Tetsuhiro se le veía un poco distraído. Cuando hubieron avanzado la mayor parte del trabajo, el entusiasta chico se acercó un tanto temeroso y habló en un tono de duda que más sonó a vergüenza.

– E-Etto, Senpai.

– ¿Nani? – preguntó sin inmutarse demasiado mientras agitaba el tubo de ensayo.

– ¿Puedo retirarme temprano hoy?

Fue aquí donde el radar del otro se puso en alerta máxima. Ese día, sabía muy bien que el chico no tenía clases, ya que al siguiente debía regresar a su centro de capacitación. ¿Por qué le hacía esa pregunta y además en un tono tan sospechoso? Maldito sea su asistente. Souichi tragó en seco para no dar a notar su nerviosismo e intentó mantener su cara de póker el mayor tiempo posible. Total, no le era muy difícil.

– Supongo que sí, ya no queda mucho trabajo pendiente.

Los ojos del chico de cabello corto se iluminaron e hizo una venia en señal de agradecimiento. Rato después, ya estaba despidiéndose y retirándose a quién sabía dónde.

– ¡Shitsurei shimasu!

– ¡Otsukaresama deshita, Morinaga-san! – corearon los dos asistentes.

Todo quedó en silencio tras la partida del muchacho, y los comentarios no se hicieron esperar. Shouta y Ayano hablaban como si estuvieran solos, lo cual causó un impacto terrible en el superior de ambos.

– Tadokoro-kun, a Morinaga-san se le veía muy emocionado, ¿nee? O más bien nervioso… ¿No será que fue a encontrarse con una chica?

– ¿Tú crees? He escuchado que Morinaga-senpai tiene varias pretendientes en esta universidad, no sería raro que…

Su conversación fue interrumpida por un aura negra que surgió justo por encima de sus cabezas y los hizo temblar de pánico. Tragaron saliva y se giraron despacio para encontrarse con el semblante ensombrecido del hombre de cabello largo.

– T-Tatsumi-senpai, ¿s-se le ofrece a-algo?

– ¡Nada más se me ofrece que se callen y que se pongan a trabajar ahora mismo!

– ¡H-Hai!

Los chicos pusieron manos a la obra y continuaron con el trabajo que habían dejado de lado. Al parecer, al aterrador científico no le gustaban los rumores ni los chismes, y mucho menos cuando estos involucraban a su fiel asistente. Trató de ignorar los comentarios que acababa de escuchar y de concentrarse en su labor, mas otra vez ese extraño y molesto sentimiento irrumpía en su mente y su alma.

– _Pretendientes, ¿eh? _

Pero por supuesto que no eran celos.

* * *

El científico mayor estaba hirviendo de cólera. Eran casi las 8 de la noche y su kouhai no se aparecía. Y claro que no pensaba llamarlo al celular. Al menos no antes de las 9 pm. ¿Debería empezar a preocuparse? Creía que sí, porque inquieto ya estaba. Se había fumado casi una cajetilla entera de cigarros y no lograba calmar sus nervios. Recordaba, aunque no quisiera, cada detalle de la conversación de sus asistentes en la mañana. ¿Y si efectivamente había ido a encontrarse con _alguien_?

– _Tal vez cambió de opinión con respecto a esa tal Mitsuki, Minami, Masami o como diablos se llame. O tal vez fue a verse con… ¿otro hombre?_

Se puso a leer un libro de microbiología para alejar estos oscuros pensamientos, pero cada vez caía más y más en la zozobra. A estas alturas, tenía la certeza de que era prácticamente imposible que su amigo se fijara en otra persona que no fuera él. Sin embargo, si se ponía a repasar sus incontables defectos y manías, añadiendo su barbárica personalidad y su brutal carácter, la inseguridad se sembraba en su corazón sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Y mientras estaba sumergido en esta incertidumbre, una mano tocó su hombro izquierdo haciéndolo saltar de la impresión.

– ¡Maldición, Morinaga! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que…?!

– Gomen nasai, gomen nasai. Pensé que me habías oído entrar.

– Ya ves que no. Estaba… Estaba… leyendo.

– ¿Sou desu ka? ¿Todo bien en mi ausencia?

– ¿Por qué no habría de estar todo bien?

– De acuerdo, no te enfades. – dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina – Voy a preparar algo de cenar.

– ¿Y de dónde se supone que vienes?

Tetsuhiro no imaginó escuchar esa pregunta tan repentina y tan directa, y Souichi no imaginó formularla. El primero se giró con un rayo de esperanza clavado en sus verdes ojos. Se aproximó a su Senpai y se sentó a su lado, muy cerca como era su costumbre.

– ¿Estás celoso, Senpai?

Souichi dio un respingo ante su tacto y más que todo ante su pregunta. Su rostro, matizado de un fuerte color carmesí, era sin duda adorable. El atacado se soltó de golpe y lo miró con furia en los ojos.

– ¡Ya te dije que dejes de relacionar todo con eso! Y si no me quieres decir adónde fuiste, pues no me lo digas.

Souichi era realmente encantador cuando hacía sus rabietas, y en especial cuando las hacía porque estaba celoso. Claro que jamás lo reconocería. El menor sonrió internamente y fue a sacar algo de su mochila.

– No te enojes, Senpai, solo fui a hacer esto. – confesó mostrándole lo que parecía ser un cuadro.

– ¿Sore nani?

– Es la foto que nos tomamos los tres con HoneyGreen. Hoy día fui a imprimirla y a comprar un marco para ponerla en la sala. – contó un poco melancólico – Me demoré porque no encontraba ninguno que me convenciera.

– Oh, souka. – contestó con disimulado alivio.

Todas las ideas que se había hecho en la cabeza se esfumaron en un segundo. Casi se sentía estúpido por ser tan inseguro, pues ya estaba empezando a parecerse a su kouhai. Le prestó más atención a la foto del cuadro, y arqueó una ceja levantando la mirada hacia el chico frente a él.

– ¡Chotto, esta es la foto en la que salgo horroroso!

– No sales tan mal, solo te ves gracioso.

– Que viene siendo lo mismo.

– Por favor, es la única que tenemos los cuatro. Permíteme ponerla aunque sea en mi habitación, así no la verá nadie más que nosotros dos.

En situaciones como esa, no podía negarle nada al chico. Su petición no era tan descabellada o al menos no sonaba muy perjudicial para su imagen si la dichosa foto quedaba en la habitación del otro. Como era su habitación, solo la vería él. De repente, y para su mal, recordó que él también pasaba algunas noches en el cuarto de Tetsuhiro después de… Agitó la cabeza para olvidarse de aquellos vergonzosos recuerdos.

– Está bien, haz lo que tú quieras. En fin, no te preocupes por cocinar, que ya tomé un vaso de leche y fue suficiente por hoy, porque estoy muy cansado. Oyasumi.

– Ah, matte, Senpai… – pidió sosteniéndolo del brazo – Como sabes, esta es mi última noche en Nagoya, mañana temprano debo irme.

Souichi lo sabía y no quería pensar en ello, así que se llenó de esa actitud insensible para demostrar que no le afectaba demasiado su inminente partida.

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? Además, quedamos en que no exagerarías, ¿verdad? El tiempo se pasa rápido y dentro de unas semanas estarás otra vez aquí colmando mi paciencia.

– Senpai, hidoi yo.

– ¿Estoy mintiendo acaso? – expresó cruzándose de brazos.

El menor cerró los ojos y respiró hondo como dándose valor para lo que iba a decir a continuación. No pudo evitar que le temblara un poco la voz y, de paso, las piernas.

– Senpai, ¿podríamos dormir juntos esta noche?

Souichi lo miró como quien encuentra una cucaracha en su plato de comida, solo que con una dosis de mejillas rojas y ojos aterrados.

– ¿A-ahhh? ¿A qué viene eso? ¡Claro que no!

– Vamos, Senpai, no nos veremos en tres largas semanas, ¿qué tiene de raro o de malo dormir juntos después de todo lo que hemos hecho?

– ¡Ahhh, urusai! – chilló histéricamente tapándose los oídos.

– Maa, Senpai, ¿sigues desconfiando de mí? Aún falta como un mes para que retomemos nuestra vida sexual, así que no voy a intentar nada antes.

– ¡B-baka, no hables de cosas pervertidas tan casualmente y mucho menos diciendo "nuestra"!

– Es que no sé cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que lo que hacemos es totalmente normal.

– Basta, no quiero seguir hablando de esto. Me voy a dormir.

– Matte kudasai… Te lo pido, duerme conmigo esta noche… Onegai…

Souichi a veces no sabía si calificarse a sí mismo como estúpido, ingenuo, manipulable o como las tres cosas al mismo tiempo. Emitió unos cuantos gruñidos mientras peleaba consigo mismo tratando de obtener un _no_. Sin embargo, tras observar la expresión suplicante de su asistente, de su mente brotó un _sí_. Un _sí_ que de sus labios salió a manera de amenaza.

– A la primera que intentes algo, te saco a patadas. – sentenció firmemente.

– Pero si vamos a dormir en mi cuarto, no me puedes sacar de ahí.

– Entonces me voy al mío.

– Está bien, está bien.

Después de lavarse los dientes y ponerse la ropa de dormir, entraron a la habitación de Tetsuhiro. Souichi, aún muy nervioso, se tendió de costado muy al extremo de la cama con la espada hacia su kouhai. Este se echó muy cerca de él y pasó su brazo por encima de su cálido cuerpo.

– En serio, no tienes de qué preocuparte…

– ¡Ahhh, bastardo, dijiste que no intentarías nada! – exclamó sobresaltado.

– ¡Y no lo he hecho!

– Entonces quítame las manos de encima.

– Solo te estoy abrazando, recuerda que eso no está prohibido en nuestro trato. – explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

– Maldita la hora en la que acepté hacer tratos contigo.

– Oh, ¿eso quiere decir que te arrepientes de haber propuesto tantos días?

– Eso quiere decir que eres un manipulador y un tramposo.

Tetsuhiro torció la sonrisa algo ofendido, pero luego volvió a su habitual buen humor y acercó sus labios al oído de Souichi para susurrarle con una voz calma y algo sensual.

– Senpai…

– Deja de hablarme en el oído, me incomoda…

El chico menor podía apreciar con satisfacción cómo las orejas de su Senpai se teñían de rojo. Sospechaba, además, que el resto de su rostro también lo había hecho.

– Gomen… Lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en ir a visitar a HoneyGreen al campo en donde está y dejarle flores o algo así. Tendría que ser a mi regreso. Tú… ¿me acompañarías?

Tetsuhiro estaba casi convencido de que el hombre le diría que no por ser algo ridículo e infantil de su parte. No obstante, cuando esperaba un rechazo frontal definitivo, obtuvo algo completamente diferente e inesperado.

– ¿Por qué no? Podría ser un día que no tengamos mucho trabajo.

– A-arigatou. – expresó con una sonrisa.

Todo quedó en silencio por otro lapso de tiempo, hasta que una duda cruzó la mente del chico y decidió compartirla con el mayor, ya que era el único que podía absolverla.

– Nee, Senpai…

– ¿Y ahora qué quieres?

– ¿Cómo así compraste el llaverito de conejo?

– A-ah, ¿eso?

El tirano se quedó callado un rato, ya que no tenía un buen recuerdo de aquel vergonzoso día. Todo por haberle hecho caso a Kanako y a su "Niisan no baka, ¿eres tan tacaño como para solo regalarle un almuerzo?'' Y puede que tuviera razón, pero aun así, ¿en qué momento se le ocurrió entrar a esas tiendas llenas de niñitas y otakus para buscar un regalo de cumpleaños para un chico? Haber sobrevivido a ese día sería su mayor logro en la vida, siendo este superado solamente por la _gran_ _hazaña_ de haberse acostarse repetidas veces con otro hombre.

– F-fui a un par de tiendas, tomé algunas fotos a los llaveros que eran de conejo y se las envié a Kanako para que me diera su opinión. Al final, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo con ese modelo. Eso fue todo.

– Souka. Kanako-chan es bastante confiable para todo tipo de situaciones.

– Por supuesto, es mi hermana después de todo. – aseveró convencido.

Tetsuhiro cerró los ojos y sonrió ante esta declaración abierta y directa de hermano orgulloso. Sintió una ligera envidia hacia la relación que tenían ambos, relación que nunca pudo tener él con su hermano mayor. Había pasado alrededor de un minuto cuando el muchacho volvió a dirigirse al otro.

– Senpai…

Silencio.

– ¿Senpai…?

Más silencio.

– ¡Senpai!

Sin respuesta.

– ¡Tatsumi Souichi!

– ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! – vociferó girándose totalmente.

– ¿Ah, sí estabas despierto?

Souichi empezó a temblar de rabia, pero trató de contenerse. Por supuesto, que esto solo duró hasta que su compañero le mostró aquella sonrisa idiota e hizo una sugerencia muy a su estilo.

– Solo quería decirte que prefiero que durmamos mirándonos de frente porque…

En menos de diez segundos ya había volado de la cama al suelo a causa del feroz golpe que le propinó su Senpai justo en la mandíbula.

– ¡Itai!

– ¡Te lo advertí! – gritó levantándose de la cama – ¡Me voy a mi cuarto!

– ¡No, no, no, Senpai, perdóname! ¡Te prometo que no diré nada más!

Souichi ya ni sabía por qué confiaba en el menor conociendo su retorcida personalidad. Resopló resignado y se tendió sobre la cama dándole la espalda de nuevo. Tetsuhiro también se echó en cámara lenta para no hacerlo enojar más de lo que estaba.

– S-Senpai…

– ¿Otra vez? – cuestionó empezando a impacientarse de nuevo.

– Será lo último que te diga, en serio. ¿Puedes voltear un momento?

El mayor vaciló un instante antes de acceder a esa petición que bien sabía que podía ocasionarle problemas. Se dio vuelta y quedó casi a la altura del otro que lo miraba fijamente con una expresión dulce pero debilitada. Esa mirada tenía un efecto extraño en él, le causaba una sensación misteriosa que lo hacía perderse a sí mismo por fragmentos de segundo. Tetsuhiro, igualmente, se vio reflejado en esos hermosos ojos que parecían destilar miel.

– Senpai… ¿Lo has notado? No, seguro que no. Es que siento que cada vez que nos miramos es como si… como si la miel y las esmeraldas se juntaran…

– ¿Ah? No te entiendo nada, ya estás empezando a desvariar a causa del sueño…

– Probablemente… – murmuró sonriente mientras se iba adormeciendo – Pero hablaba de nuestros ojos…

– ¿Nuestros ojos…?

– Mmm…

Souichi no pudo evitar contemplar sus ojos esmeralda una última vez antes de que estos desaparecieran detrás de sus cansados párpados.

– ¿Morinaga…?

Mas no recibió respuesta alguna. El chico enfrente de él acababa de caer en un profundo sueño y dudaba que reaccionara hasta el día siguiente. Arqueó una ceja al notar que incluso cuando dormía tenía esa expresión tonta en la cara. Sus ojos, ¿eh? Nunca había reparado demasiado en las facciones o apariencia del otro, al menos no de manera consciente. Aprovechando que dormía, tímidamente paseó la mirada por su cabello negro azulado, su frente cubierta por algunos mechones de este, sus ojos ahora cerrados, su respingada nariz y sus labios sonrosados. Aquí se detuvo por unos segundos que parecieron interminables. Tragó saliva y sintió cómo la sangre se le subía a la cabeza de golpe. Se avergonzó de sí mismo por esta conducta tan infantil, y más cuando se estremeció por el simple hecho de sentir su aliento rozando su frente.

Pudo haberse girado y darle la espalda para olvidarse de esa incómoda sensación en el pecho, pero por algún motivo no lo hizo. Se fue quedando dormido arrullado por los rítmicos latidos de su corazón. ¿O serían los de Tetsuhiro?

Nunca lo sabría con certeza.

* * *

No, definitivamente esa no era su habitación.

Con los ojos entrecerrados inspeccionó el lugar y nada de lo que veía parecía ser de su pertenencia. Además, todo estaba pulcro y ordenado a excepción de la cama en la que se encontraba acostado. Como por inercia, estiró el brazo y su mano viajó por toda la extensión del lecho buscando por instinto un cuerpo muy familiar. Pero todo ese lado estaba frío. Abrió los ojos de golpe y naturalmente no vio demasiado. Se los frotó y se puso los anteojos para apreciar mejor el panorama. Despertó del todo y, efectivamente, lo que le indicaba con certeza que estaba solo, era un pequeño gran detalle: la mochila de Tetsuhiro no estaba. Su corazón empezó a latir con angustia mientras tiraba las sábanas a un lado.

– _Ese maldito se fue sin…_

Echó un vistazo hacia el baño y la sala. Nada. Se encaminó hacia la cocina, el lugar más probable, y también el último, pero todo indicaba que estaba completamente solo. La rabia empezó a subir por sus entrañas, y se tomó el cabello con impotencia.

– _Kuso, ¿por qué no me levantó? Encima sabiendo perfectamente que no nos veremos en tres semanas y…_

Y de pronto, paró en seco. ¿Por qué se estaba enojando tanto? La noche anterior había accedido a dormir con él porque así se le había ocurrido al muy caprichoso, lo más natural era que no estuviera ahí al otro día, ya que el tren hacia Hamamatsu salía temprano. Movía la cabeza afirmativamente para autoconvencerse de estos hechos, pero aun así todo le resultaba irritante.

– _¿Por qué me estoy comportando como una estúpida colegiala o una esposa necesitada? ¡Ahhh, esto es ridículo!_

Siguió caminando más hacia la cocina y sus ojos alcanzaron a ver un trozo de papel debajo del cenicero. Era claramente la letra de Tetsuhiro. Lo leyó con las pupilas temblorosas e incrédulas.

– "Senpai, muchas gracias por dejarme dormir junto a ti, mis energías se renovaron al 100% y estoy listo para trabajar. Te extrañaré demasiado, pero creo que podré sobrellevarlo de algún modo. No descuides tu salud por favor. ¡Nos veremos en tres semanas!

Daisuki ❤

Morinaga"

– _Bastardo infernal… _

Arrugó el papel y lo lanzó contra la pared. Se dejó caer en el sofá y suspiró profundamente. Se inclinó hacia adelante y descansó su frente sobre sus manos cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Volvió a suspirar, esta vez su nombre en voz alta.

– Morinaga…

– ¿Me llamabas, Senpai?

El aludido se giró de inmediato hacia la entrada del departamento y lo vio ahí de pie. Tenía una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. El otro no terminaba de creer que su presencia fuera real. ¿Estaría medio dormido aún? En esta oportunidad, sus ojos se dirigieron al reloj de pared que marcaba las 4 am.

– ¿Cómo es que…?

– Fui un momento afuera para ver si estaba lloviendo o no.

– ¿P-pero y tu equipaje…?

– Ah, lo dejé dentro del clóset para que no le se subiera ningún insecto en la noche.

– ¿P-pero, y la nota…?

– Es que me gusta escribirte notitas. – dijo acercándose a él sonriendo infantilmente. – Matte, ¿pensabas que me había ido? Eso jamás, Senpai, jamás me habría ido sin despedirme de ti.

– Morinaga…

– Estaba esperando a que te despertaras solo, y si no lo hacías, de todas maneras te iba a despertar en un rato.

– Morinaga…

– Dime, Senpai.

El mayor lanzó una certera patada ninja a su pobre asistente que salió despedido por los aires hasta aterrizar en una esquina del departamento.

– ¡Ahhh, itai yo!

– ¡No me dejes notas estúpidas cuando aún estés aquí!

* * *

Después de un incesante lloriqueo en la estación de trenes, Tetsuhiro finalmente regresó a Hamamatsu con la promesa de regresar en tres semanas. Estaba feliz de que la semana en la que caía el cumpleaños de su amado Senpai la tendría libre para poder celebrar con él. Souichi no tenía idea de qué tonterías se le ocurrirían al muchachito para esa fecha, pero estaba ya casi resignado.

Luego de un largo día de trabajo ya sin su asistente, regresó a casa para descansar y tratar de olvidarse de su kouhai, ya que todo ese mes con él había sido demasiado _intenso,_ incluso a pesar de no haber hecho _cosas pervertidas_. Se remontó a la noche en el sofá en la que casi se deja llevar por completo. Comenzó a sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro para borrar esos recuerdos, cuando de pronto alguien llamó a la puerta.

– ¿I-Isogai? ¿Tú de nuevo?

– ¿Qué hay, Souichi-kun? – preguntó con su típica sonrisa socarrona.

– ¿Cada cuánto te dan vacaciones, eh?

– Agradece que me doy un tiempo para visitarte cada vez que vengo a Nagoya.

– ¿Será porque no tienes otro lugar donde ir a molestar?

– Qué poco amable. – contestó adentrándose en el hogar del otro – ¿Y tu adorado kouhai tampoco está hoy? Es la segunda vez que vengo y no lo encuentro.

– No, debe quedarse tres semanas en Hamamatsu.

– Souka… ¿Y cómo le va?

– Le va bien, está aprendiendo mucho, y en unos meses más ya empezará a trabajar allá de manera fija.

– ¿Lo cual significa que tendrán una relación a distancia?

– Ya córtala, Isogai. ¿No te dije la última vez que no te metieras en lo que no te importa?

– De acuerdo, solo era un comentario.

El hombre de negocios se instaló cómodamente en el sofá principal e hizo un gesto para que el otro se le uniera. Souichi se mantuvo de pie en su lugar y frunció el ceño en señal de fastidio.

– Pero… ¿no se te hace todo más difícil cuando él no está?

– ¿De qué hablas? No soy un niño al que tengan que estar cuidando. Y hablando de niños, ¿sabes algo de Tomoe? No he tenido mucho tiempo de hablar con él por el trabajo. Y bueno, pensaba llamarlo mañana.

– Que yo sepa, él y Kurokawa están bien. Tal parece que vendrán el otro mes.

– ¿Hontou? Tomoe no me dijo nada la última vez que hablé con él.

– Entonces ya metí la pata. – confesó entretenido.

– Ah, imagino que ha de ser por mi cumpleaños…

– Oh, cierto, tú eres de agosto, ¿nee?

– Sí, soy del 2 de agosto.

– Entonces se me está ocurriendo una gran idea.

– No me involucres en ella. – ordenó dirigiéndose al comedor.

– Al contrario, – respondió siguiéndolo – tú serás la estrella. Eres el cumpleañero, ¿o no?

– Oi, Isogai, ni pienses que me voy a prestar para tus locuras.

– Está decidido, Souichi-kun. Este cumpleaños será el mejor de tu vida, solo déjaselo todo a tu amigo Isogai.

– O-Oi, ¿qué estás tramando?

– Oh, cielos. – exclamó mirando su reloj – Ya se me hizo tarde para la reunión con mis amigos.

– ¿Ah? ¿Tienes amigos en Nagoya?

– Aunque no lo creas, sí. En fin, esta fue una visita de médico, pero no me extrañes, volveré en tu cumpleaños. Justo cae domingo, ¿cierto?

– Oi, te dije que no…

– Te prepararé una gran sorpresa para ese día, Souichi-kun. – prometió mientras se dirigía a la salida.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que solo viniste cinco minutos a amargarme la vida dejándome ver tu cara de idiota?

– No, en verdad vine de paso porque tengo una reunión como te dije. Aunque… también vine a pedirte que me prestaras algo.

– ¿Tengo algo que tú puedas necesitar?

– Claro. – aseveró con firmeza – ¿Podrías prestarme tu _lubricante_?

– ¿Ah? ¿Lubricante? ¿Y yo por qué tendría algo así?

Taichirou casi se cae de espaldas ante la sincera declaración del tirano. Solo había querido tenderle una trampa para sacarle información valiosa y así satisfacer su curiosidad, pero no pensó que averiguaría tanto con esa simple pregunta. ¿O sería que Souichi era demasiado ingenuo? Ahora solo le quedaba hacerle una pregunta más para dar por cerrada su investigación… por el momento, obviamente.

– ¿Y Morinaga-kun tampoco tiene?

– No entiendo para que él necesitaría algo así tampoco. Pero si es urgente, lo llamo y le pregunto…

– ¡N-no, no, no es necesario! – negó en estado de shock – C-creo que debo irme ya. ¡Ja nee, Souichi-kun!

El joven de Tokyo desapareció dejando a un atónito Souichi en medio de la sala. Sin saber bien aún de qué se trataba todo eso, su conclusión solo podía ser una sola.

– _Este tipo sí que es raro…_

* * *

Era casi medianoche, cuando Souichi había terminado de darse un baño y de comer la comida que su compañero de departamento le había dejado congelada. Afortunadamente, calentar no se le daba tan mal como freír y demás técnicas de cocina.

– _¿Qué estará planeando el imbécil de Isogai? Si es una de sus estúpidas ideas, juro que lo mataré sin contemplaciones. _

Prendió la televisión e intentó sintonizar algún programa de su agrado, pero todo le parecía monótono y absurdo.

– _Ese maldito de Morinaga no vuelve hasta dentro de tres semanas. Me hará bien no verlo, tal vez pueda calmarme y concentrarme al fin en el trabajo…_

Mas eso era lo que él tercamente pensaba. Llegó la hora del show de variedades que Tetsuhiro siempre veía cuando estaba en casa, así que lo cambió de inmediato. No quería saber nada que tuviera que ver con él hasta su regreso. Sonaba cruel, pero lo hacía por el bien de su cerebro. De casualidad llegó a un canal que nunca había visto antes. Se suponía que era un canal de pago, pero por alguna extraña razón, no estaba vetado del todo. Pestañeó varias veces antes de darse cuenta de qué tipo de programa era el que estaban transmitiendo.

– _E-Esto no puede ser real…_

En su pantalla solo podía apreciar unas siluetas moviéndose, pero estas no eran muy nítidas. Lo que de inmediato le hizo saber qué era lo que estaban haciendo fueron sus voces. Una mezcla de gritos, gemidos y gruñidos que claramente significaban solo una cosa. Y Souichi deseó morirse en ese instante. Sin embargo, lo peor era otro detalle. Estaba solo. Estaba solo y estaba excitado. Y no es que lo hubiera excitado ver pornografía, porque eso más bien le causó una especie de rechazo y asco. No. Estaba excitado porque las indefinidas poses y las escandalosas voces inmediatamente lo habían llevado a recordar sus propios encuentros íntimos con el chico que ahora se encontraba a kilómetros de ahí.

– _Maldita sea… ¿Por qué, por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí?_

Souichi no tuvo más remedio que introducir una mano temblorosa dentro de sus pantalones. Empezó a tocarse, primero lentamente, recordando con vergüenza las instrucciones de su asistente, pero irónicamente, tratando de no pensar en él. Intentaba a toda costa bloquear su imagen, su sonrisa, sus manos, sus labios.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Sí, lo hacía muy de vez en cuando, como cualquier ser humano para aliviar un poco su estrés, pero no lo hacía él solo exactamente desde aquella vez en Canadá. Antes y después, por no decir desde siempre, el encargado de esas cosas había sido enteramente su hormonal kouhai. En realidad, Souichi se consideraba bastante torpe para esta actividad, pero aun así sabía que quedarse a la mitad como en aquella ocasión, sería terrible, así que decidió aumentar la velocidad para terminar lo antes posible.

– _Hayaku…_

Cuando varios minutos de autocomplacencia parecían al fin tener su esperado y obvio efecto, sintió algo diferente. Y ese instante se convertiría en su pesadilla. Su mente se había quedado en blanco. No, definitivamente no podía estar pasándole algo así a él. Sacó su mano y la observó con horror como si no le perteneciera. Y recordó lo que le había dicho su kouhai hacía un par de meses.

– _Imposible, esto es… _

Lo que acababa de sentir no se comparaba ni en un 30% a lo que siempre sentía con Tetsuhiro. En pocas palabras, ese orgasmo había sido de _pésima calidad_ en comparación con el extremo e intenso placer que significaba un orgasmo incitado por su asistente. Incluso muchas veces hasta había perdido la conciencia. Souichi se negaba a aceptar esa brutal realidad. Se asustó, se asustó muchísimo y empezó a temblar mientras las lágrimas empezaban a inundar sus mejillas. Se limpió la mano como pudo, y con la otra se tomó la cabeza con desesperación sintiendo cómo su corazón dolía de angustia y frustración.

– _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no es igual? ¿Por qué no sentí nada? ¿Qué significa esto…?_

* * *

Ok, básicamente Senpai no puede autosatisfacerse. ¿Por qué? Porque cuando lo hace con Tetsu es una entrega mutua por amor, aunque él no lo acepte así, claro. Su frustración radica en que tiene miedo de saber la razón exacta por la cual simplemente no siente nada si no es con su kouhai. Y otra vez Isogai hostigándolo con sus impertinencias y sus preguntas capciosas. XD

Espero sus opiniones!

Ja nee!

Para el cap 13:

Pista: Amor no correspondido

Pregunta: Se viene el cumpleaños de Souichi. ¿Qué acontecimiento inesperado creen que suceda en la celebración?

****Jane Ko****


	13. Desamor en Do Menor

**DESAMOR EN DO MENOR**

La frialdad de su cama contrastaba con el calor de su cuerpo. Las gélidas sábanas cubrían su piel que se sentía caliente al mero contacto. Solo sabía que estaba frustrado. Añoraba _algo_ que no tenía, ansiaba _algo_ que estaba lejos, anhelaba _algo_ que le habían arrebatado. Su corazón y su cuerpo parecían estar haciéndole una petición desesperada, pero no terminaban de ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué era ese _algo_. El sonido de las manecillas del reloj lo distrajo y se obligó a levantarse.

– _¿Ya es hora de ir a trabajar? _

Habían pasado casi diez días desde que su asistente dejó la ciudad, y para Souichi, todo había sido un calvario en adelante. En casa, repetía la misma rutina de siempre, con excepción de que no había podido dormir casi nada las noches anteriores. En la universidad, todo le salía mal, cometía errores tontos y después se desquitaba con los ayudantes. Su humor estaba peor que nunca, y no solo él se había dado cuenta. Los asistentes, profesores y alumnos en general notaban una especie de nube negra que arrastraba consigo a donde quiera que fuera.

– _Necesito calmarme._

El punto de quiebre fue definitivamente lo que tenía que hacer a la hora de bañarse. Y es que evitaba a toda costa tocar las zonas sensibles de su cuerpo, que en su caso eran muchas. Si lo hacía, sabía que las ganas podrían hacerlo caer y por nada del mundo recurriría a la autosatisfacción de nuevo, no después de la traumática experiencia de varias noches atrás. Si le pasaba lo mismo, sería el fin. Sería como si su cuerpo ya no le perteneciese, como si ya no fuera el Tatsumi Souichi que conocía. Y eso le aterraba.

¿Qué era exactamente lo que le hacía falta?

Cuando el último día de esas martirizantes tres semanas por fin había llegado, como por inercia esa noche se sentó en el sofá a esperar la llegada del chico de ojos verdes. Se preguntaba cómo hacía este para atrapar el último tren del día lunes, en vez de esperar, como correspondía, el primer o segundo tren del martes y así llegar tranquilamente. De repente, el nombre de la persona que ocupaba su mente parpadeó en la pantalla de su celular.

– Morinaga, ¿ya estás en el…?

– ¡Senpai! – chilló con una voz dramática – Sumimasen, surgió algo en el trabajo y no podré llegar hasta el domingo en la mañana. Les supliqué que me dejaran ir, que era urgente que regresara hoy mismo, pero se negaron…

Souichi enmudeció. Sintió una opresión en el pecho y apretó los dientes con fuerza para no soltar una barbaridad por la bocina. ¿Qué sentido había tenido esperarlo como un estúpido entonces?

– B-Baka, nada es más importante que tu trabajo.

– Tú lo eres, Senpai, y me duele en el alma no poder estar contigo toda esta semana, pero definitivamente te compensaré en tu cumpleaños. Espérame por favor. ¿Lo harás?

– Es solo un estúpido día…

– ¡Chigaimasu! Tu cumpleaños es uno de los días más importantes del año. Bien, ya debo cortar. Por favor cuídate muchísimo, ¿sí?

– No soy un niño como para que me digas eso.

– Gomen nee… Ah, Senpai…

– ¿Qué pasa ahora?

– Te amo.

Souichi lo imaginó sonriendo dulcemente como de costumbre, pero con esa expresión de tristeza constante en sus ojos. Contuvo la respiración unos segundos y escuchó el clic que daba por finalizada la llamada. No supo quién había colgado primero, pero probablemente había sido él mismo. Dentro de su pecho, algo se rompió, mas prefirió ignorar esa sensación. Sus labios pronunciaron aquel nombre una última vez antes de abandonarse por completo a la soledad.

– Morinaga…

Y su corazón supo con certeza que le esperaba una semana mucho más miserable que las anteriores.

* * *

No estaba del todo consciente cuando distinguió aquella silueta subiendo y bajando en repetidos saltos y su cama brincando al compás. Solo al momento de sentir unos brazos alrededor de su fatigado cuerpo cortándole la circulación y una voz chillona gritando en su oído, fue que salió de su estado de letargo.

– Mori…

– ¡Senpai, Senpai! ¡Omedetou! ¡Otanjoubi omedetou!

La emoción desbordaba del cuerpo del muchachito y no encontraba mejor manera de manifestarla que con asfixiantes abrazos y traviesos besos que caían como lluvia sobre su rostro. Souichi no conseguía sacárselo de encima a causa del inmenso cansancio del que era víctima. Entonces se rindió.

– Lamento llegar recién, Senpai. Perdí el último tren y tuve que tomar el primero de la mañana.

– Matte… ¿Dónde es que…?

– Me quedé durmiendo en la estación, el guardia me dejó quedarme en su oficina toda la noche. Fue muy amable de su parte, ¿no crees? – contó sonriente.

Souichi abrió los ojos a más no poder y sintió cómo la indignación recorría sus venas. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se quedaría prácticamente en la calle esperando un condenado tren? ¿Se podía ser más idiota? Mientras la rabia se apoderaba de su cerebro, las manos de su kouhai se extendieron hacia él.

– Otanjoubi omedetou, Senpai. Por favor recibe este pequeño regalo de mi parte. – susurró sonrojado.

El mayor también se ruborizó enormemente y recibió con timidez el obsequio. Dentro de una caja gris, se apreciaba una especie de pulsera de la cual colgaban diversos dijes relacionados con la química. Un regalo bastante original y apropiado para un científico. Sabía que un hombre como Souichi jamás utilizaría este tipo de accesorios en la calle, pero al menos quería que la conservara. Por su parte, Souichi, estaba sumamente sorprendido. Nunca en su vida había recibido algo parecido, y a pesar de odiar esas cursilerías, en el fondo le gustó.

– D-Doumo, no debiste molestarte. – contestó avergonzado.

– No es gran cosa, pero me gustó mucho para ti. A-Ah, pero no es necesario que te la pongas para salir… Omedetou, Senpai… – susurró mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos.

– Me lo has dicho como diez veces ya…

– Es que estoy feliz de estar contigo en una fecha tan especial.

– Ya te dije que es un día cualquiera.

– Para mí no. Es el cumpleaños de la persona que más amo.

Permanecieron abrazados un rato, hasta que el recién llegado se apartó un poco y lo miró directamente a los ojos con ese brillo esmeralda tan característico. Se acercó lentamente y apresó sus labios sin aviso alguno. Souichi ni siquiera protestó. Un beso tan profundo después de casi cuatro semanas fue como si la bomba de tiempo que habitaba en su interior estallara en segundos. Su mano se aferró automáticamente a su camisa a medida que el beso se intensificaba. Casi un minuto después, sus rostros se separaron, pero sus respiraciones aún chocaban una contra la otra.

– Te-Tengo que bañarme…

– De acuerdo, te prepararé un delicioso desayuno de cumpleaños. Ah, ponte tu mejor ropa porque…

– ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso vamos a salir o va a venir alguien?

– Prefiero no arruinar la sorpresa… – rió en voz baja.

– O-Oi, Morinaga, ¿me estás ocultando algo?

– ¡Voy a la cocina! – dijo escabulléndose hacia la sala.

En el rostro de Souichi se dibujó un gran signo de interrogación y en su cerebro se sembró un mal presentimiento.

– ¡Morinaga, regresa aquí ahora mismo!

* * *

La invasión ocurrió exactamente a las 3 de la tarde. El timbre no dejaba de sonar y un irritado Souichi pateó a su kouhai para que fuera a abrir la puerta en vez de estar trepándose sobre él para llenarlo de besos y abrazos.

– ¡Otanjoubi omedetou! – exclamaron todos en coro.

– ¡Wow, esta sí que es una sorpresa! Han venido todos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Senpai, ¿eh?

Naturalmente al chico de ojos verdes se le borró la sonrisa al divisar entre la multitud a su supuesto rival. Como no quería hacer una escena, y mucho menos en el cumpleaños de su amado Senpai, decidió tragarse sus celos.

– Morinaga-kun, no sabes mentir. Es obvio que sabías que vendríamos, después de todo Kanako-chan te lo había comunicado semanas antes. En fin, me alegra mucho verte.

– Konbanwa, Isogai-san… – saludó a regañadientes.

– ¿Eh? Pensé que todo había quedado claro la última vez que hablamos.

– Nunca terminaré de confiar en ti. – sentenció dirigiéndose a la cocina para prepararle algo a sus invitados – Por favor, siéntense todos y esperen a que estén listos los bocadillos.

Souichi, que hasta ahora había observado la escena desde lejos con una incredulidad casi absurda, se aproximó hacia el salón donde ya todos se encontraban acomodándose en los sillones.

– ¿Q-Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?

– Hasta la pregunta es necia, niisan. ¿Por qué otra razón habríamos venido desde Estados Unidos si no es para celebrar tu cumpleaños?

– ¿Y ese "todos juntos" tenía que incluir a estos? – reclamó señalando a Taichirou y a Mitsugu.

– Kurokawa-san es parte de la familia ahora, naturalmente iba a venir. Además tenía ganas de verte, ¿nee, Kurokawa-san?

– H-Hai, Souichi-kun, quería que pasáramos una velada agradable, p-por eso es que vinimos desde allá…

– Qué cuñado tan considerado tengo. ¿Tomoe, podrías dejarme asesinarlo hoy? Sería mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

– ¡Niisan!

– Sou-kun, sé que en el fondo te morías por vernos. Además, teníamos que aprovechar que los pasajes habían bajado de precio. – destacó Soujin.

– ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – contestó Souchi irónicamente – Oyaji, ¿cuándo llegaste exactamente?

– Anoche, pero me quedé en casa de Matsuda-san para darte hoy la sorpresa. Soy feliz de estar de nuevo junto a mis tres hijos. – afirmó sonriente envolviendo por unos segundos a los tres en un cálido abrazo.

– Niisan, hace mucho que no veníamos a tu casa, ¿nee? – comentó Kanako paseando por la sala – ¿Tienes juegos o algo interesante por aquí?

– Si quieres te presto un libro de biología.

– C-Creo que así estoy bien.

– Lo que nadie sabe es que yo, el gran Isogai Taichirou, ha traído consigo la fuente de la diversión.

– ¿Hontou, Isogai-san? ¡Muéstranos, muéstranos!

– Así que traías algo importante en ese maletín gigante que has estado cargando todo este tiempo, ¿eh? – comentó Mitsugu suspicaz.

– Espera y verás.

Los presentes miraban expectantes al chico mientras extraía una especie de aparato cuadrado parecido a un reproductor DVD con 3 micrófonos inalámbricos. Todos sonrieron asombrados, a excepción de Souichi, que sintió su cuerpo descomponerse ante lo que sería el recuerdo de aquella vergonzosa experiencia que ya había enterrado en lo más profundo de su cerebro.

– No me digas que eso es…

– Exactamente, mi estimado Kurokawa, ¡es un karaoke portátil! Lo compré hace unos meses y pues qué mejor que estrenarlo con ustedes.

– ¡Sugoi! – exclamó Tomoe.

– Y traje mi USB con un gran repertorio de canciones, incluyendo las de anime obviamente.

– ¡Yatta! – gritó Kanako – ¿Tienes las canciones de Doraemon, Free!, Meitantei Conan y Sakura Card Captors?

– Pero por supuesto, son las primeras que puse.

Tetsuhiro observó a su Senpai y descubrió que este se encontraba pálido y con una expresión de "¿qué hice para merecer esto?" imposible de ocultar. Se acercó a él disimuladamente y le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarlo.

– Vamos, Senpai, no puede ser tan malo, solo es cantar y pasar un rato agradable con tu familia. Además yo estoy aquí contigo, no temas.

– ¿Y me lo dices tú? Kuso, en serio debo haber pecado mucho en mi vida pasada como para que me castiguen así en la actual.

– Ay, Senpai…

Tomoe y Mitsugu ayudaron a Taichirou a instalar el aparato de karaoke al televisor de la casa y probaron los micros que afortunadamente funcionaban a la perfección. Mientras, Souichi iba al balcón a fumar un cigarro, pues necesitaba uno más que nunca. Soujin se preocupó un poco por su hijo y lo siguió.

– Sou-kun, ¿te sucede algo?

– No me pasa nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

– No te veo muy a gusto con lo del karaoke.

– Tengo un trauma con eso…

– ¿Un trauma?

– Lo que quiero decir – explicó apagando el cigarro – es que no me gusta cantar y ni siquiera sé hacerlo.

– Vamos, hijo, será divertido. Son pocas las veces que podemos estar en familia.

– ¡Otousan, niisan, Isogai-san terminó de instalar todo, vengan que ya vamos a empezar!

Souichi vio que no tenía más remedio que ceder ante la insistencia de su clan, y solo esperaba que esa dichosa noche de karaoke no le trajera más problemas de los que ya tenía. En la primera ronda de canciones, cada uno escogió una canción bien individual o bien en dúos. Ya que Souichi se negaba rotundamente a elegir una, al final fue obligado por Taichirou a cantar aquella _oh tan odiosa y oh tan odiada_ canción de Doraemon.

– Morinaga-san, aún no has cantado nada.

– Etto, déjenme ver… – dijo estudiando la lista de canciones del USB – Ah…

– ¿Sucede algo, Morinaga-kun? – interrogó Soujin con curiosidad.

– No, es solo que…

– ¿Eh? No me digas que te gusta esa canción. A mí también, pero es muy triste. Es dedicada a un amor no correspondido.

Todos enmudecieron ante el comentario de la pequeña Kanako. Tetsuhiro desvió la mirada rogando al cielo que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su reacción por más evidente que fuera. Souichi lo miró de reojo y también sintió cómo se le subían los colores al rostro, mientras suplicaba que alguien rompiera el hielo y terminara con ese incómodo momento.

– Por favor, no es nada del otro mundo, es solo una canción. – dijo Taichirou en tono despreocupado – Y si le gusta a Morinaga-kun, pues que la cante.

– P-Pero es que yo…

– Nada de peros, ¡a cantar! – ordenó Taichirou mientras preparaba la canción.

La música empezó a sonar y todos dirigieron la vista hacia Tetsuhiro, menos Souichi que miraba a cualquier otro punto que no fuera su _roommate_. El jovencito tomó aire y empezó a cantar sin necesidad de leer los kanjis, pues se la sabía casi de memoria. Siempre se había identificado con aquella canción, a pesar de que la cantara una chica.

_NIEVE ETERNA_

_¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo ya que estoy enamorado de ti?_  
_Mi amor no ha hecho más que ir creciendo_  
_Me pregunto si te habrás dado cuenta de estos sentimientos_  
_aunque nunca te los haya confesado con palabras_

_Solo siguen cayendo como nieve_  
_y acumulándose en silencio_

_Abrázame fuerte_  
_S__i es así como se siente __enamorarse de alguien,_  
_habría preferido no saberlo_

_Te amo_  
_Mis lágrimas no se detienen_  
_Por eso sería mejor_  
_no haberte conocido nunca_

Los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar cantar al chico. Ninguno habría imaginado jamás que este tuviera una voz tan preciosa. Su timbre era impecable, ni muy agudo ni muy grave, y su interpretación conmovía incluso hasta las lágrimas como fue el caso de Tomoe y Kanako que no pudieron evitar derramar unas cuantas. Los demás, aparte de asombro, sintieron un nudo en la garganta ante tal interpretación. La letra claramente hablaba de un muy doloroso amor no correspondido. La pregunta era ¿Tetsuhiro estaba viviendo un amor de ese tipo como para cantar con esa pasión y ternura?

_¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiré pensando en ti?  
Mis suspiros han empañado el cristal de la ventana_

_ ¿La llama de una vela  
podrá derretir ahora mi tembloroso corazón?_

_Abrázame fuerte_  
_tan fuerte hasta el punto de quebrarme_  
_para que incluso si llega un viento helado o una nevada_  
_yo no sienta frío_

_Te extraño_  
_No dejo de pensar en ti_  
_Esta noche también estoy totalmente solo_  
_abrazado a mi bufanda_

Para ese momento, el corazón de Souichi golpeaba en su pecho con tal fuerza que sentía que se desvanecería. Cada verso cantado por la voz de Tetsuhiro estremecía su alma, pues su rostro expresaba un dolor tan profundo que sus ojos se humedecieron empañando sus anteojos. Quería huir de ese lugar, no podía soportar un segundo más. Aquella canción era la historia de su amor por él… un amor no correspondido. En el último coro, Tetsuhiro se atrevió a mirarlo fijamente y él mantuvo la mirada. Se miraron intensamente y se olvidaron de todos los demás.

_Si la nieve siguiera cayendo eternamente,  
¿podría esconder bajo ella mis sentimientos hacia ti?_

_Abrázame fuerte_  
_S__i es así como se siente __enamorarse de alguien,_  
_habría preferido no saberlo_

_Te amo_  
_Los sentimientos se desbordan en mi pecho_  
_Quiero gritarle al cielo invernal_  
_que deseo verte ahora mismo__  
_

_Abrázame fuerte…__  
_

_Te amo…_

Cuando terminó de cantar, ambos seguían mirándose, pero los aplausos de los presentes los hicieron reaccionar, y Tetsuhiro los vio ahora a ellos forzando una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

– ¡Eso fue hermoso, Morinaga-san! – exclamó Tomoe.

– ¡Tu voz es tan bonita! – sollozaba Kanako aún conmovida.

– Arigatou, pero no es para tanto, es que me gusta mucho cantar y…

– Nada de eso, muchacho, eres excelente. – halagaba el mayor de los Tatsumi.

Taichirou miró de reojo a Souichi y vio cómo el otro secaba disimuladamente las lágrimas que no había podido contener. Unos segundos pasaron y Souichi volvió a salir al balcón sin decir una palabra.

– Mou, sé que a niisan no le gusta mucho la música, pero al menos pudo decir algo de la interpretación de Morinaga-san. ¡Niisan no baka!

– Descuida, Kanako-chan, lo que pasa es que a Senpai no le gustan las canciones románticas o cursis, no es su estilo.

– _¡Definitivamente es un ángel, ahora no hay duda, porque hasta canta como uno! _– pensaban todos sorprendidos.

Mientras seguían halagando la voz del jovencito, el terco tirano se quedó en el balcón para terminar de secar su llanto y respirar un poco para que nadie se diera cuenta de su reacción. Pero esta vez lo había seguido el chico de Tokio.

– Souichi-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?

– ¿P-Por qué habría de estar mal? – contestó a la defensiva.

– Porque te ves mal. Realmente te afectó oír cantar a Morinaga-kun, ¿no es así?

– No seas imbécil. ¿No lo dijiste tú mismo? Es solo una estúpida canción.

– No me pareció que lo fuera. Sabía que él te quería mucho, pero no pensé que hasta ese punto. Te envidio, Souichi-kun.

– ¿Ahhh? ¿Qué tiene de envidiable que un homo te siga a todos lados y no te deje ni respirar?

– No estarás hablando en serio, ¿no? El chico te adora y…

– Es solo un idiota…

– ¿Sabes? – expresó Taichirou un tanto molesto – Creo que no te mereces el amor de ese chico.

Souichi por fin volteó a verlo con una expresión de asombro y furia al mismo tiempo. Taichirou le respondió ahora con una mirada de decepción y enojo.

– Y no deberías retenerlo si no eres capaz de corresponder a sus sentimientos.

– ¿Tú qué demonios sabes de…?

– Solo sé que Morinaga-kun te ama más que a su vida y que, al parecer, solo recibe migajas de tu parte.

– ¡Eso no es verdad! Todo esto es su culpa… – murmuró apretando los ojos y respirando pesadamente – Por su culpa me estoy convirtiendo en alguien que no conozco y…

– Morinaga-san, no quiero entrometerme, pero ¿cantaste esa canción pensando en alguien?

Tetsuhiro se congeló al igual que los dos que estaban en el balcón, en especial el de cabello largo al escuchar aquella pregunta que provenía de la sala. Tomoe la había lanzado por aquella curiosidad y candidez que lo caracterizaban. Mitsugu se preguntó si su amado esposo realmente recordaba o no que ese muchachito estaba perdidamente enamorado de su hermano mayor, o si en su ingenuidad, nunca se había dado cuenta de este hecho tan obvio.

– Yo…

– O tal vez estás tan pendiente de mi hijo que no has podido declararte a esa chica y piensas que es algo no correspondido. Porque en serio, ¿quién no se enamoraría de un chico como tú? Dinos, ¿Sou-kun te ha causado inconvenientes? ¿Es por su culpa que estás en una situación dolorosa?

– No, la verdad es que Senpai…

No había forma. No había forma de que él confesara que… ¿o sí? Souichi tembló y se aferró a la baranda preparado para lanzarse sobre su kouhai si decía algo de más. Tetsuhiro levantó la mirada y se armó de valor. Esa oportunidad era única en un millón y no se le volvería a presentar, probablemente, nunca más.

– En realidad, con respecto a Senpai, yo…

– ¡Morinaga! – gritó Souichi histérico al borde del colapso rogando internamente para que su asistente no abriera la boca, y todos los miraron expectantes.

Tetsuhiro calló. Sí, calló. Calló cuando en realidad quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas la verdad a la familia de su Senpai. Pero la voz y la expresión de Souichi lo quebraron antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola sílaba. Bajó la mirada y tragó en seco reprimiendo las lágrimas.

– Yo… yo _aprecio_ mucho a Senpai. Es el _mejor amigo_ que he tenido en toda mi vida y me importa mucho. Él tiene un poco de dificultad para relacionarse con los demás, y yo quiero ayudarlo en todo lo que me sea posible. Así que por favor, no lo culpen…

Mentira. Qué mentira tan grande y dolorosa era la que estaba diciendo. Mejor amigo. Mejor amigo cuando ni siquiera desde el primer segundo en que lo vio había pensado en la posibilidad de ser solo eso. Él siempre quiso más. Las alas de su esperanza siempre habían volado más alto que su miedo al rechazo. Pero ahora era tarde. Se había mentido a sí mismo y de paso a los Tatsumi.

– Sou-kun, sí que tienes suerte de haber encontrado a un amigo como Morinaga-kun. No todos estarían dispuestos a ayudarte a cambio del tiempo que podrían usar para salir a divertirse con chicas y eso. Incluso tal vez con su ayuda, puedas encontrar una novia adecuada, ¿nee? – expuso Soujin inocentemente.

Después de este comentario, Taichirou miró a Tetsuhiro y notó que le temblaban ligeramente los labios y que sus ojos expresaban un dolor mudo. Luego volteó la vista hacia Souichi y se sorprendió al descubrir que tampoco estaba muy tranquilo que digamos. Era como si esa mentira le hubiera dolido tanto como a Tetsuhiro.

– Etto, ¿por qué no empezamos a darle nuestros regalos a Souichi-kun? – dijo Taichirou tratando de cambiar el tema.

– ¡Hai! No puedo esperar a que niisan vea lo que tengo para él. – exclamó Kanako emocionada.

Souichi volvió al salón principal y se sentó para recibir sus obsequios de mala gana. Tetsuhiro permanecía en la cocina lavando los platos, sin siquiera hacer comentarios sobre la entrega de regalos. Al fin llegó el momento de cantarle el típico "Happy Birthday" al dueño del santo y se ubicaron todos alrededor de la mesa. Souichi, naturalmente, odiaba esas tonterías, pero su familia insistió tanto que tuvo que ceder.

– Morinaga-san, ya que cantas tan bonito, por favor empieza tú.

– A-Ah, de acuerdo.

Tetsuhiro comenzó a cantar y los demás le siguieron. Todos parecían estar felices, a excepción del mismo cumpleañero y de su _mejor amigo_. Souichi odiaba también la parte de pedir un deseo, pero a insistencia de su hermanita, lo hizo a regañadientes. Tetsuhiro y Kanako repartieron la torta a los invitados y la conversación siguió amenamente. Al llegar la noche, todos habían planeado de antemano instalarse en el departamento de ambos científicos sin su permiso. Taichirou, sin embargo, argumentó que como el día siguiente caía lunes, les complicaría mucho a los dos porque debían ir a la universidad.

– Dejemos descansar a los chicos, mañana será un día duro para ellos. Además Kanako-chan tiene escuela, ¿nee?

– Bien, entonces regresemos a casa de Matsuda-san. – propuso Soujin, aunque era su única opción de todas formas.

– Gracias a todos por haber venido hoy. – agradeció Tetsuhiro haciendo una venia – Siempre son bienvenidos en esta casa.

– _¡__Ahh, tan angelical!_ – pensaron todos.

– Niisan, ¿tú no dices nada?

– Sí, sí, gracias, gracias. Ahora váyanse para poder irme a dormir.

El joven se despidió de su familia y amistades con la promesa de reencontrarse pronto. Su padre regresaría a sus extrañas misiones el lunes a primera hora, y la pareja de esposos viajaría de regreso a los Estados Unidos en la tarde. Al día siguiente, todo volvería a la normalidad en sus vidas. O al menos eso era lo que pensaban. Taichirou, antes de marcharse, se dirigió una última vez a Souichi.

– Souichi-kun, por favor habla con él y arreglen esto.

– Ya te dije que…

– Por una vez en tu vida, abre los ojos, y mira de frente y sin miedo. Uno nunca sabe cuándo va a perder lo más valioso que tiene.

Souichi lo observó hasta que se retiró y cerró la puerta, pero su mente no pudo formular ningún contraataque coherente, porque sencillamente no podía refutarle nada al hombre de Tokio. Cuando en el departamento al fin quedaron los dos científicos solamente, se hizo presente un silencio cruel, pero necesario, doloroso pero vital. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguno pudiera romperlo.

– Morinaga…

El aludido ni siquiera lo miró, pero Souichi sabía que lo estaba escuchando perfectamente, por lo que decidió continuar.

– Morinaga, escúchame. No es posible, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que mi familia se entere de algo semejante y mucho menos el maldito de Kurokawa. Simplemente no quiero y no lo querré nunca.

Tetsuhiro sentía que su corazón se destrozaba con cada palabra. Era muy consciente de lo que pensaba su Senpai respecto a la relación complicada que tenían, pero no dejaba de dolerle su actitud.

– Eso es porque tú no estás seguro de tus sentimientos.

– ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

– Creo que he hecho todo para demostrarte que te amo y que quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida, pero tú no lo entiendes porque no sientes lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Souichi lo miró incrédulo. Parecía estar reflexionando una respuesta, pero esta no llegaba a su cerebro, mucho menos a sus labios. Tetsuhiro aprovechó para hacer otra pregunta.

– Es lo que siempre había creído, pero entonces, Senpai, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué cada vez que he intentado alejarme de ti, me has detenido con tanta desesperación?

Tetsuhiro lo miró a los ojos con cautela, esperando no haber despertado a la fiera que lanza fuego y cuchillos por la boca cuando se enoja, lo cual sucedía casi todo el tiempo. Souichi bajó la mirada, volvió a subirla y luego, miró a todos lados menos a su kouhai. Ciertamente nunca había dejado a su cerebro formular esta pregunta tan clave, porque le temía a la respuesta. Había preferido mantener el _status quo_, llenarse de excusas cada vez que se iba a la cama con Tetsuhiro y pedirle que se quedara a su lado, mas nunca había dado una razón valedera para todo esto. Un círculo vicioso que se repetía día tras día, pero que le ayudaba a no hacerse más líos en la cabeza y en el corazón. Había pensado que para Tetsuhiro era bastante ya haberle dicho que no huiría más, pero sus grandes esfuerzos, en su opinión, no contaban para su terco asistente. Para él, nada era suficiente y Souichi no sabía qué más darle que no le hubiera dado ya.

– No lo sé.

_No lo sé. _Tetsuhiro conocía perfectamente la etapa de negación de su Senpai. Estaba ahí todo el tiempo y eso les impedía avanzar.

– Nunca estás conforme con nada. Te digo algo con toda la resolución del mundo y ni siquiera te importa.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! – exclamó levantándose de un salto – Estoy muy feliz y agradecido porque me pediste que me quedara, pero me duele, Senpai, me duele que me pongas la etiqueta de amigo todo el tiempo.

– ¡¿Y acaso no es eso lo que somos?!

– ¡Claro que no, Senpai! ¿Dónde has visto que los amigos se acuesten?

– ¡Es porque tú quieres hacer _eso_ todo el tiempo!

– ¿Por qué siempre insinúas que soy solo yo?

– Porque es así, yo solo cedo porque eres tú y te lo he dicho miles de veces. Además eso ya lo habíamos hablado y estábamos de acuerdo ambos, ¿o no? ¡Y por último, esto no tiene nada que ver con la estupidez que estuviste a punto de cometer!

El joven asistente suspiró amargamente. Otra vez retrocedían en su relación. Cuando él pensaba que todo estaba bien y que su Senpai pronto cedería a catalogarlos a ambos como una "pareja", resultaba que para Souichi esto era inconcebible, ya sea que estuvieran en Nihon, Perú, Júpiter o la luna.

– Es que ya no puedo más, Senpai, ¿por qué es tan malo que la gente sepa de nosotros?

– Lo que pase entre nosotros quedará entre nosotros… siempre, ¿cuándo demonios vas a entenderlo?

– Entonces sí somos _sefure _después de todo…

El chico abrió los ojos con dificultad cuando ya se encontraba en el pavimento. Souichi le había propinado un puñetazo con tal fuerza que lo mandó a una esquina y lo dejó bastante mareado.

– ¡No vuelvas a decir semejante atrocidad! – chilló furioso.

Tetsuhiro cerró los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas brotaron súbitamente. El puñetazo ciertamente no dolía tanto como su corazón.

– Me voy a la cama. No quiero seguir hablando de esto. Tal vez mañana cuando no me esté reventando la cabeza.

Dicho esto, se dirigió a su habitación cuando de repente sintió que unas manos lo sostenían de los hombros. Se giró para encontrarse con los ojos verdes sin brillo de su asistente y un semblante sombrío que jamás le había visto.

– Senpai… ¿qué tan importante soy para ti?

– ¿E-Eh? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta justo ahora? – interrogó irritado.

Tetsuhiro cerró los ojos y cayeron más lágrimas. Souichi abrió los suyos más que nunca y su corazón se aceleró, pero a continuación se detuvo por un instante cuando escuchó la nefasta pregunta.

– Senpai, si yo muriera… ¿llorarías?

* * *

Hay que ver que Senpai es _hard to handle_. Y qué me dicen de Tetsu con esa dramática pregunta? Nuestros chicos han tocado fondo y lamentablemente tendrán que reflexionar sobre su situación y buscar una solución si en verdad quieren seguir juntos. No teman, _ficreaders_, no pasará nada (demasiado) trágico… ¿o sí?

Nos vemos pronto!

Para el cap 14:

Pista: Dolor

Pregunta: ¿Cómo reaccionará Souichi ante la pregunta de su kouhai?

Ja nee!

****Jane Ko****


	14. ¿Llorarías?

**¿LLORARÍAS?**

Un ambiente de tensión se había creado tras la pregunta del fiel asistente del tirano de la casa. Ambos se miraban fijamente casi sin pestañear. Las lágrimas de Tetsuhiro seguían cayendo, pero su rostro había pasado de un gesto de dolor a uno de desafío. Souichi, por su parte, sintió una gran indignación en su interior, y desvió la mirada, exasperado.

– ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo semejante?

– ¿Ni siquiera puedes responder a una pregunta sencilla como esa? – dijo soltándolo.

– ¿Pregunta sencilla? ¡¿Pregunta sencilla?! Te estás pasando con esto, Morinaga. Como siempre estás exagerando. El que te diga que no quiero que andes ladrando cosas innecesarias a mi familia no significa que quiera que algo te suceda, grandísimo imbécil.

– Yo solo…

– Si no estás pensando en alguna perversión, estás pensando en alguna estupidez, ¡es el colmo contigo! – gritó cerrando de un portazo su habitación.

Tetsuhiro limpió sus lágrimas y se encerró en su cuarto también. Se sentó al borde de la cama y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. El llanto amenazaba con llegar de nuevo, y él ya no quería seguir llorando. Estaba cansado de eso. Se tendió sobre su cama en posición fetal abrazándose a sí mismo. ¿Por qué le habría hecho esa pregunta tan extrema a su Senpai? Sabía que de una forma u otra lo estaba lastimando. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar cuestionarse sobre qué sentiría su superior si a él realmente le sucediera algo grave.

– _¿Por qué estoy pensando en estas cosas?_

Ya en varias ocasiones anteriores lo había hecho preocupar. Un ejemplo evidente había sido el día en que desapareció de Nagoya después de aquella infortunada primera vez entre ambos. Senpai había llorado de angustia, y él le había prometido que nunca más lo haría sentir así. Y sin querer había mentido. Cuando persiguió al otaku y este lo hirió con un puñal, había faltado a su promesa de no hacerlo preocupar. Y para cerrar con broche de oro aquella lista, estaba la vez en que ese mismo otaku había prendido fuego a su casa y él había regresado para rescatar lo que Kanako le había pedido, arriesgando su vida en el intento.

– _Senpai tiene razón en enojarse, soy muy egoísta… ¿Me estará odiando ahora?_

El muchacho de ojos verdes podría soportar casi cualquier cosa, excepto el ser odiado por Tatsumi Souichi. El hombre era su vida entera y, aunque no correspondiera a su amor con la misma intensidad y pasión, sabía que le tenía muchísimo aprecio, fe y confianza. No quería perder ese privilegio por nada del mundo.

Entretanto, en su habitación, Souichi tampoco podía conciliar el sueño. Sería un vil mentiroso si negara, a estas alturas, que no estaba inquieto y, sobre todo, asustado por la pregunta de su kouhai. No es que creyera capaz de alguna locura a un chico como Tetsuhiro, pero igualmente no podía quedarse tranquilo, ya que era testigo de los cambios radicales en su personalidad impulsiva y emocional, en especial cuando el tema en discusión giraba en torno a él. La situación sencillamente lo mortificaba demasiado.

– _¿Por qué me siento así?_

El molesto de Isogai Taichirou le había dicho que no debía retener a su kouhai si no era capaz de corresponder a sus sentimientos. Souichi imaginó posibles escenarios en los que este lo abandonaba para siempre. El chico nunca iba a estar solo, hasta su padre mismo lo había dicho, ¿no? ¿Quién no se enamoraría de un chico guapo, inteligente, hábil, amable y bondadoso como él? Cualquier hombre o mujer caería ante sus muchos encantos, mientras que él sí se quedaría solo por el resto de su vida. Pero no era eso lo que le molestaba, ¿verdad? Después de todo, a él esas cosas del amor siempre le parecerían ridículas. Había algo más detrás de esa angustiante agitación.

– _¿Debería hablar con él mañana mismo o esperar unos días? Chotto, ¿acaso pasado mañana no se regresa a Hamamatsu? No sé qué hacer…_

Lo único que tenía claro hasta ese momento era que Tetsuhiro y él tenían una relación complicada. Vivían juntos, eran lo que la mayoría de gente llamaría _mejores amigos,_ y a él no le molestaba que así fuera. No obstante, dentro de esas cuatro paredes, su relación iba más allá de una gran amistad. Hablándolo sin rodeos, pues sí, había sexo. Sexo dentro de una relación no formal, puesto que él jamás aceptaría tener una relación amorosa con otro hombre, ya que eso lo haría ver como gay ante la sociedad, y él no era gay. Estaba seguro de ello. ¿Cuál era su orientación sexual entonces? Quizá el hombre de Tokio había acertado en decir que él quedaba clasificado como esa palabra extraña que mencionó aquel día: demisexual. Y aunque lo fuera, ¿cómo podría catalogar su relación con el kouhai? Y para remate, ese ni siquiera era el tema más importante ahora. Lo que lo angustiaba en realidad era el hecho de que Tetsuhiro estuviera sufriendo por su culpa. ¿Era justo que siguiera reteniéndolo a su lado a pesar del dolor que le causaba? Tal vez había alguien allá afuera que sería capaz de amarlo como él se merecía. Entonces, ¿dejarlo ir era una opción?

– _No puedo hacer eso… No quiero…_

La misma pregunta que le había hecho su asistente horas atrás se la formulaba ahora a sí mismo. ¿Por qué se desesperaba tanto si ese chico no estaba junto a él? ¿Por qué simplemente no abría la jaula y lo dejaba volar lejos para que pudiera ser verdaderamente feliz con alguien más que sí aceptara decirle al mundo lo que sentían y lo que tenían? Tantas interrogantes colmaban su cerebro, pero ni una sola respuesta se asomaba.

– _Todo menos eso…_

Esa cálida noche de verano no lograba aplacar el frío en su interior.

* * *

Aunque aún se podía sentir en el ambiente el agradable olor de los bocaditos preparados por Tetsuhiro la tarde anterior, esa mañana del día lunes no daba ningún indicio de lo que había sido la celebración de un cumpleaños en familia. Souichi abrió los ojos de golpe y parpadeó para percatarse de la realidad. Una nueva semana se iniciaba y, con ella, la rutina del trabajo. Se levantó con pesadez y se dirigió al baño. Cuando salió hacia la cocina, no había rastro aparente de su fiel asistente.

– ¿Morinaga?

Buscó por toda la casa, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Quizá seguía molesto o resentido y había decidido ir a caminar o a tomar aire fresco para pensar un poco, o en último caso, había salido por alguna urgencia repentina. Sobre la mesa, estaba el desayuno servido, pero cubierto por tapas de plástico para mantener el calor de los alimentos. Esperar era su única opción, pero la angustia le empezaba a llenar el pecho, y su cerebro ya comenzaba a viajar hacia desagradables eventos del pasado.

– _¿Y si decidió desaparecer de nuevo?_

No tenía sentido esfumarse dejando el desayuno listo, ¿o sí? O tal vez era una de sus ridículas formas de despedirse de él. Sin perder más tiempo, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y se puso los anteojos, aunque ya no tuvo tiempo de amarrarse el cabello. Escaleras abajo, empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, ya que ni siquiera sabía dónde era que lo estaba buscando. A todo esto, se dio cuenta de que había olvidado comprobar si su mochila estaba en su habitación.

– _¡Eso fue lo primero que debí hacer! _

Cuando se giró para regresar a casa, una voz muy familiar lo llamó dejándolo congelado en su sitio.

– ¿Senpai?

Al voltear, se encontró con la mirada intrigada de su kouhai que cargaba algo entre sus manos, aparentemente una bolsa de pan. ¿Entonces solo había pasado eso? Él, que nunca reía, tuvo ganas de hacerlo en ese momento. Se sentía muy estúpido preocupándose absurdamente por un chico de 24 años que solo había ido a la panadería. No podía negarse a sí mismo, sin embargo, que sentía un inmenso alivio al verlo justo enfrente de él.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Senpai?

– N-Nada, solo salí a… a comprar pan, pero veo que ya te encargaste de eso.

– Ah, sí, recién me di cuenta esta mañana de que no había pan para la semana. Por cierto, quedaron bocaditos de ayer, si quieres te sirvo algunos.

– Sí, además, te salieron muy bien.

– Me alegra que te hayan gustado…

Sabían que tenían que regresar al departamento, pero en cambio se quedaron ahí de pie, esperando a que el otro rompiera el hielo otra vez. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y se atrevieron a hablar, sin querer, al mismo tiempo.

– Senpai…

– Morinaga…

Un barullo extraño llegó a oídos de ambos interrumpiendo lo que iba a ser el inicio de su conversación pendiente. Se giraron para ver de qué se trataba, pero el escándalo no hizo más que aumentar. Un grupo de policías rodeó la calle en cuestión de segundos, y los alaridos de los transeúntes no se hicieron esperar. Al parecer, se había desatado una tremenda persecución entre la policía y algún criminal peligroso. Los sonidos se fueron aproximando más y más, y el susto se apoderó del vecindario. Unos agentes ya habían abandonado sus puestos en sus respectivos autos para iniciar una maratón y un posible enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con el delincuente que buscaban.

– ¡Cuidado! ¡Todos abajo!

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Nunca se supo quién había apretado el gatillo, pero aquella bala perdida fue más veloz que sus propias pupilas. El hombre se quedó casi petrificado al divisar que la dirección en la que esta viajaba era la suya, y que probablemente colisionaría con su pecho o su abdomen en un par de milésimas de segundo. No reaccionó sino hasta que un cuerpo se atravesó en el camino del proyectil justo delante de él. El ruido seco de la bala penetrando su pecho lo hizo cerrar los ojos. Cayó de rodillas y estuvo a punto de desplomarse en el suelo, pero unos brazos muy familiares lo cogieron a tiempo e impidieron su inminente caída.

– ¡MORINAGA!

Los policías pudieron capturar al delincuente en ese preciso instante, pero ya era demasiado tarde para la infortunada víctima. Ante los ojos de Souichi, se reproducía la escena que jamás quiso ver. Tetsuhiro se aferraba a sus brazos con poca fuerza, mientras que él sostenía su cuerpo con desesperación. La herida era extensa y profunda y se abría justo desde el centro de su pecho como una rosa roja y sangrante. Souichi la miró con horror, pero luego desvió la vista hacia el rostro desencajado de dolor de su kouhai.

– S-Senpai…

– N-No hables, n-no hables.

Los espasmos se apoderaban de cada fibra de su ser y la sangre comenzaba a manchar sus cuerpos y el pavimento. Se escuchaban los rezos y exclamaciones de la gente que estaba a su alrededor, y la policía ya había llamado a la ambulancia del hospital más cercano. Con un poco de suerte, llegaría en unos minutos. Él era fuerte y podría aguantar un poco más, ¿verdad? Souichi no terminaba de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Evocó fugazmente las palabras de Taichirou y las del mismo Tetsuhiro, y su alma se partió en pedazos. Como pudo, y sin importarle nada ni nadie, se sacó rápidamente la camisa dejando su torso desnudo. Con ella hizo presión en la herida con una mano, y con el otro brazo seguía sosteniendo al menor, ahora más fuerte.

– ¿P-Por qué? ¿P-Por qué hiciste algo así, baka?

– ¿E-Es que aún no lo entiendes, Senpai? Es porque t-te amo… y eres lo más importante de mi vida…

– Eres un idiota, un grandísimo idiota.

Souichi ya no hacía nada por contener el llanto. Sus sollozos eran totalmente audibles y su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas y en sudor. El sol quemaba su piel desnuda, pero su cuerpo tiritaba como si estuvieran en invierno. Tetsuhiro estaba empezando a tornarse pálido y ya casi no sentía sus extremidades. Presentía muy bien que era el fin del camino.

– L-Lo siento…

– Ya no hables, la ambulancia estará aquí pronto.

– N-No voy a resistir, Senpai.

– Cállate, cállate… No me puedes hacer esto, no puedes… dejarme solo… Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo…

– P-Perdóname… Todo este tiempo no he hecho más que causarte problemas. Fui muy egoísta y te impuse mis sentimientos desde el inicio.

– N-No es cierto. Soy yo… Soy yo el cobarde que siempre ha tenido miedo de todo, que siempre ha huido de todo, y ahora, vienes tú y me salvas. Esto no es justo…

Las lágrimas también nacían espontáneamente de sus ojos esmeralda que poco a poco se iban apagando como la llama de una vela. Un destrozado Souichi continuaba ejerciendo presión sobre la herida con todas sus fuerzas, pero la sangre seguía brotando a borbotones. El cuerpo del menor se retorcía entre los brazos de su Senpai sacudiéndose en repetidos movimientos hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

– N-No es culpa tuya. Si esto tuviera que ocurrir mil veces, las mil veces me habría atravesado para salvarte.

– Yo no merezco que lances tu vida por la borda, nunca lo he merecido…

Souichi apretó los ojos al sentir que la culpabilidad trituraba su corazón. Una fría mano manchada de sangre ascendió temblorosamente hacia su mejilla y la acarició con ternura. El mayor abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada dulce y perdida de su kouhai.

– Tú lo mereces todo, lo vales todo.

– Por un demonio, deja de hablar, la ambulancia va a llegar y te llevaremos al hospital. Todo saldrá bien, solo resiste un poco más.

– Es i-inútil…

– ¡Te digo que te calles!

– Déjame decirte todo lo que siento por favor. – suplicó enterrando sus dedos en los brazos del otro.

– No quiero…

– Senpai, hice mal muchas cosas en la vida y creo que mi castigo fue el ser rechazado por mis padres, por mi hermano, por la sociedad. Y cuando pensé que me conformaría con tener una vida vacía y sin amor, un rayo de luz iluminó mi corazón y lo incendió por completo. Tú eres ese rayo de luz, Senpai.

– Morinaga…

– Aunque este sea el final, no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti.

El hombre de Nagoya sentía que se ahogaba en llanto, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de una sirena. Pero tal vez era solo su imaginación y su corazón rogándole al cielo que la salvación llegara pronto.

– ¿S-Senpai, puedo pedirte una última c-cosa?

– No.

– Onegai…

– ¡No! ¡No, no y no…!

El mayor sabía perfectamente que el hecho de aceptar una petición suya sería como aceptar que era el fin, y jamás de los jamases estaría de acuerdo con un desenlace tan cruel.

– Senpai, p-por favor bésame…

Souichi se congeló incluyendo sus lágrimas. Pedirle un beso en una situación extrema como esa era bastante típico viniendo de un hombre como él. Sabía, sin embargo, que esta vez no era uno de sus caprichos, esta vez el chico estaba hablando muy en serio. Quería un último beso de su Senpai. Un beso de despedida.

– N-No quiero…

– Y-Yo sé que hay mucha gente, p-pero ya no hay tiempo para mí.

Era obvio. Tetsuhiro conocía bien a su Senpai y creía que la razón por la cual no accedía a besarlo era porque había demasiada gente reunida ahí y que el mayor prefería la muerte antes que besar a otro hombre en plena vía pública. Irónicamente, aquella era una situación en la que la muerte era el único destino posible. Souichi se sintió culpable y miserable. No era esa la razón de su negativa. Tenía miedo, pero no al qué dirán. Tenía miedo de besarlo y que su vida se terminara en ese instante.

– Está bien, Senpai, n-no tienes que hacerlo. – susurró con una triste sonrisa.

¿Cómo podía sonreír en un momento así? ¿Se había golpeado la cabeza al caer? No, era su naturaleza tierna, pura y cálida la que lo llevaba a actuar de esa forma. Souichi sintió, por primera vez, ganas conscientes de abrazarlo, de besarlo, pero si su vida se escapaba entre sus brazos al realizar esas acciones, no lo haría.

– Solo recuerda que te amo, Senpai…

Souichi se tragó sus lágrimas y lo tomó del cuello con cuidado. Se acercó lentamente, aún aterrado, y entrelazó sus labios con los del chico. No le importaron los murmullos de los hombres, las exclamaciones de las mujeres, las reacciones de los ancianos, las preguntas de los niños. El herido también le respondía, pero no con la pasión de siempre. Saboreó la sangre, el sudor y las lágrimas en ese beso. Cuando se separó de él ligeramente, vio que estaba con los ojos cerrados. Y ya no se movía.

– M-Mori… N-No estés jugando, despierta…

Lo sacudió, primero despacio, y después con desesperación, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo se estremeció de pánico, y creyó que estaba a punto de entrar en un estado de shock. Era como si le arrancaran el alma, como si lo mataran lentamente, como si estuviera muriendo él también.

– M-Mori… M-Morinaga, no me hagas esto… Por favor, no me hagas esto… No me dejes…

La ambulancia acababa de llegar y los paramédicos se apresuraron a tomar sus respectivos equipos. Pero no hacía falta ser médico para darse cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde.

– No… No… No… No…

Souichi se aferró al cuerpo inerte de su asistente, mientas su conciencia negaba una y otra vez el terrible peso de la realidad.

– ¡NO!

La habitación en la que se encontraba de pronto se tiñó de oscuridad. Observó detenidamente a su alrededor con el corazón aún golpeándole el pecho a mil por hora y casi sin aliento. Había brincado violentamente de la cama hasta quedar sentado por completo. Su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor que le resbalaba por la frente y por el pecho. Estaba solo. No había indicios de que hubiera alguien más en esa habitación, que hasta ahora reparaba que era la suya.

– _¿U-Una p-pesadilla?_

Sí. Acababa de tener la pesadilla más espantosa de su vida, pero había sido tan real que todavía no diferenciaba entre sueño y vigilia. Trató de levantarse de la cama, pero las piernas le temblaban. Se tambaleó despacio hasta el cuarto de su compañero. Solo sabía que necesitaba verlo cuanto antes. Hizo el menor ruido posible al girar la cerradura y entró con cautela. Se acercó y lo contempló por algunos segundos. Ahí estaba, con el cuerpo enredado entre las sábanas y el rostro semienterrado en la almohada. Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración estable. Nunca se había sentido tan aliviado. Su mano acarició superficialmente su cabello y tomó entre sus dedos un mechón que descansaba sobre su frente. Lo dominaron unos intensos deseos de abrazarlo, de estrecharlo contra su pecho y no dejarlo ir nunca. Naturalmente, no podía hacer eso. Lo contempló por última vez y se marchó cerrando la puerta.

Había sido una pesadilla. Una cruel y espantosa pesadilla. Regresó a su habitación y se secó el sudor del cuerpo. Dentro de la cama, las sábanas lo cubrieron hasta la mitad del rostro, y cerró los ojos para intentar atrapar el sueño nuevamente.

– _No fue real… Él está bien…_

Tal vez Souichi nunca sería del todo consciente de sus sentimientos, pero una cosa era más que segura. Si Tetsuhiro muriera, él no solo lloraría.

Él moriría también.

* * *

Lo invadía un miedo casi absurdo. Temía levantarse y no encontrar a Tetsuhiro en el departamento. Tenía pánico de que la pesadilla de la noche anterior se hiciera realidad. Se levantó al fin y salió hacia el salón. Cuando escuchó el sonido del agua deslizándose por el caño, el ruido de la sartén al freírse los huevos, y el tintineo de la cafetera contra las tazas, su alma se tranquilizó. Tetsuhiro se encontraba ahí preparando el desayuno como cada mañana que estaba en casa. El chico notó su presencia casi de inmediato. Se giró como si no lo hubiera visto y su voz tembló ligeramente.

– O-Ohayou gozaimasu, Senpai.

– Ah, ohayou…

Durante el desayuno, ninguno habló más de lo necesario. Quizá era muy pronto para conversar sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, así que era mejor darse tiempo mutuamente. Los aguardaba una dura jornada de trabajo por lo que no les convenía que su estado emocional se viera afectado por problemas personales.

Una vez en el laboratorio, sus labores eran realizadas con la misma dedicación de siempre, salvo que a Souichi se le notaba más inaccesible que de costumbre. Shouta y Ayano tragaron en seco y sus miradas aterrizaron sobre el asistente principal del tirano.

– ¡Mo-Morinaga-san! – exclamaron jalándolo del brazo hacia una esquina.

– ¿S-Sucede algo?

– Tatsumi-senpai está más temible que de costumbre. ¿Lo ha hecho enojar alguno de nosotros? – preguntó Ayano aterrorizada.

– Nada de eso. Senpai está enojado conmigo por algo que hice, así que por favor, no se preocupen. Ustedes no han hecho nada malo. – explicó sonriendo débilmente.

– ¿Otra vez se pelearon, Morinaga-san?

– E-Etto…

– No seas entrometida, Miharu-san. Eso es entre ellos.

– G-Gomen.

– No hay problema, después de todo tienen razón. Senpai y yo siempre estamos peleando.

La expresión afligida del muchacho de ojos verdes los asombró muchísimo. Ninguno de ellos jamás había entendido del todo la relación que tenía ese par. Tetsuhiro era la persona más amable y atenta que habían conocido en su vida y Souichi, por el contrario, la más aterradora y violenta. ¿Cómo es que habían llegado a ser mejores amigos y colegas? Era el más grande misterio de la Universidad N, sin duda.

Después de la hora del almuerzo, el menor se acercó a Souichi buscando su atención. Él estaba tan agotado después del trajín del día anterior, pero sobre todo después de aquella pesadilla, que ese día no tenía fuerzas ni para dárselas de tirano. Aunque el resto de la población lo interpretaba más bien de la manera contraria.

– A-Ano, Senpai…

– ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Puedo salir un momento? No me siento muy bien…

– ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás enfermo?

– Tanto como enfermo, no, seguro es porque comí demasiada torta anoche. Solo voy a ir al baño y a comprar algo para el malestar estomacal después.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

– Descuida, no tardaré más de una hora. Espérame para ir juntos a casa, ¿sí?

Al no recibir respuesta, el joven sonrió tristemente y, tomando su billetera, salió del laboratorio. Souichi lo siguió con la mirada y cuando al fin se quedó solo, se dejó caer sobre la silla. Esto no estaba funcionando, ¿verdad? Si quería sacar a su asistente de ese estado de depresión, y de paso a sí mismo, tenía que ser valiente y enfrentar la situación. No llegarían a ningún lado si siempre iban a discutir por las mismas cosas absurdas.

– Hoy al llegar al departamento, hablaré con él. – dijo en voz alta para darse valor.

Un par de horas después, Souchi dio por concluida su jornada laboral. Sin embargo, su kouhai no había regresado aún y ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de llamarlo. Su resolución anterior casi empezaba a esfumarse. ¿Quién era el desconsiderado ahora?

– _Maldito bastardo del demonio, ¿dónde se ha metido? _

Al cabo de unos minutos, el científico comprobó con enojo que no llevaba su celular consigo. ¿Lo habría dejado en casa? Era lo más probable. ¿Tetsuhiro lo habría estado llamando? Era lo más seguro. ¿Tetsuhiro solía romper promesas fácilmente? Pues no. Cerró el laboratorio y se dirigió velozmente a su hogar.

– _Tal vez se sintió mal y decidió ir de frente al departamento._

¿Qué podría haber pasado para que el chico no hubiese vuelto al laboratorio tal y como había dicho antes de irse? Intentó mantener la compostura, pero falló terriblemente. Trató de alejar las ideas negativas de su cabeza, pero un mal presentimiento ascendía desde sus entrañas hasta su pecho.

– _Ya casi llego…_

Y ese mal presentimiento crecía y crecía junto con su ansiedad.

* * *

– Así que aquí estabas, ¿eh?

Su celular reposaba justo en medio del sofá, casi sin batería. Vio que tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Tetsuhiro y dos de Kanako. Primero marcó el número de su kouhai, pero solo lo mandaron a la casilla de voz. En el rato en el que terminaba de presionar el botón de finalizar la llamada, divisó en la pantalla el nombre de su hermana menor.

– Kanako, ¿me habías estado llaman…?

– ¡Niisan, por fin…! Tienes que…! ¡Él está…!

Souichi caminó hacia una esquina de la casa, porque al parecer había cierta interferencia en el lado en el que se encontraba ahora. Y naturalmente no había podido oír lo que su hermana le estaba diciendo.

– ¡Habla claro porque no te estoy entendiendo nada, Kanako!

– ¡Niisan, Morinaga-san tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital! – gritó alterada – ¡Te estoy mandando la dirección por sms! ¡Por favor, date prisa!

A Souichi se le heló la sangre. No supo en qué momento había cruzado la puerta de su casa y fue un misterio cómo había logrado bajar las escaleras sin estrellarse contra el suelo. Antes de que su cerebro diera la orden, sus piernas ya se encontraban corriendo con desesperación por las calles de Nagoya en busca de un maldito taxi. A medida que avanzaba a toda velocidad, sentía su mundo derrumbarse, y veía cómo aquella espantosa pesadilla renacía vívidamente y cobraba vida ante sus ojos. Y unas funestas palabras le taladraban la cabeza una y otra vez.

– _Senpai, si yo muriera… ¿llorarías?_

* * *

_Cliffhanger_ _much_? Lo siento, pero si hay dos cosas que caracterizan mis historias son la comedia y el drama y cómo amo juntar ambos! Lamentablemente ahora le toca sufrir a Souichi. Lo que le dijo Isogai no fue en vano, y tal vez así se dará cuenta de cuán importante es Tetsu para él… mucho más de lo que un simple amigo lo sería.

Gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo. El siguiente capítulo será muy muy especial. Hasta entonces!

Para el cap 15:

Pista: Día 100

Pregunta: ¿Qué le habrá pasado a nuestro noble Tetsuhiro?

Ja nee!

****Jane Ko****


	15. Cruzando la Línea entre Amistad y Sexo

**CRUZANDO LA LÍNEA ENTRE AMISTAD Y SEXO**

Existe un sentimiento escurridizo que se siembra en lo más profundo de tu pecho sin previo aviso. No lo conoces por nombre, ni siquiera por señas, sino más bien por sus caprichosas manifestaciones. Tu corazón palpitando a toda prisa, tu alma temblando como un castillo de naipes, tu cuerpo estremeciéndose cual viento otoñal. A ese sentimiento se le suma otro casi tan extraño como el primero. Una especie de paz interior que te hace sentir que, aunque no sepas exactamente por qué, todo estará bien mientras _él_ esté a tu lado.

Si _él_ desapareciera para siempre, ¿qué pasaría con esos sentimientos?

Corría a través de los pasillos del hospital sin importarle los pacientes, médicos o enfermeras recalcándole una y otra vez que estaba prohibido semejante comportamiento en un lugar como ese. Cuando al fin llegó casi sin respiración a la habitación 802, abrió la puerta de un tirón, se aferró al marco de esta, y gritó a viva voz con el poco aire que le quedaba.

– ¡MORINAGA, SI ESTÁS MUERTO, TE JURO QUE TE MATO!

Mientras recuperaba el aliento, sus ojos viajaron de derecha a izquierda, y justo al centro de la habitación, hallábase de pie su asistente con una expresión entre espanto y sorpresa. Souichi no podía creer lo que veía o mejor dicho lo que no veía. Pensaba encontrar a Tetsuhiro lleno de cables y tubos, tirado en una cama y al borde de la muerte. Fue acercándose lentamente a él y lo miró de pies a cabeza en busca de algo que significara que estaba grave.

– Se-Senpai, ¿pero qué…?

– ¿Có-cómo es que no estás…? O al menos… no sé, ¿agonizando…?

– ¿Pero qué le pasa para preguntarle una cosa así a un paciente? ¿Está usted loco? – intervino una enfermera que había seguido a Souichi hasta la habitación – Morinaga-san, ¿quiere que le pida a este sujeto que se retire?

– Iie, iie, yo lo conozco muy bien. Por favor, no se preocupe. ¿Podría dejarnos solos un momento?

– De acuerdo, después de todo, ya le dieron de alta.

– ¿Ah? ¿Cómo que de alta? ¿Al menos lo ha inyectado o le ha puesto suero o…?

– Morinaga-san, ¿está _seguro_ de que quiere que lo deje solo con esta persona?

– Hai, onegaishimasu. – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

La enfermera se retiró aún un poco incrédula y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Souichi bajó la mirada avergonzado. Estaba tan nervioso y, a la vez, tan aliviado que ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

– Y-Yo…

– Senpai… – susurró abrazándolo y hundiendo el rostro en su cabello – Estoy bien. Estaba ayudando a una obaasan a cargar sus bolsas del mercado, me tropecé y me lastimé la mano. Fue algo muy leve, pero ella insistió en traerme al hospital en su auto. No contestabas el celular, y pensé que estabas enojado conmigo, así que llamé a Kanako-chan para que te avisara que había tenido un pequeño accidente. Tal vez no me entendió bien y creyó que era algo más grave.

Souichi no dijo nada más. No tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Tan solo se quedó sumergido en la calidez de ese abrazo esperando a que su cuerpo dejase de temblar y su corazón retomara su latido normal.

– Lamento haberte preocupado una vez más.

– Urusai… – murmuró ligeramente como recuperando la voz – Siempre… siempre me haces lo mismo… Solo pensando en el resto y… ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Y qué hay de mí? Si uno de estos días realmente te ocurre algo, yo…

Para esos momentos, Souichi se había quebrado por completo. Su llanto comenzó despacio, pero los sollozos aumentaron al sentir cómo el otro lo sostenía con más fuerza. Con manos aún temblorosas se aferró a la espalda de su kouhai y dejó caer su cabeza en su pecho. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo fuerte y firme, y eso significaba algo vital.

Estaba sano y salvo.

Estaba vivo.

* * *

Cuando ambos entraron al departamento, lo hicieron en silencio. Era bastante tarde y no sabían muy bien qué decir, por lo que se limitaron a seguir con la rutina de siempre. Tetsuhiro sospechaba que comentar algo sobre lo ocurrido esa tarde no sería una buena idea, ya que a Souichi no le gustaba recordar incidentes que pudieron haberse convertido en posibles tragedias. Por otro lado, acababa de expresarle honestamente sus sentimientos y no quería forzarlo a más. Decidió que sería conveniente dejarlo solo el resto de la tarde y solo hablaría con él si el otro lo necesitaba para algo.

– Senpai, voy a terminar de ordenar mis cosas, recuerda que mañana regreso a Hamamatsu.

Souichi se quedó quieto en su lugar. Se había olvidado por completo de que la semana se había terminado y que, por tanto, su asistente tendría que volver a su capacitación, y él a la rutina del trabajo en el laboratorio. No era un panorama alentador, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

– A-Ah, es cierto. ¿Esta vez te quedarás dos semanas?

– No, esta vez va a ser un mes. – respondió con tristeza.

El científico se apoyó en el respaldar de la silla y la apretó con las yemas de sus dedos. ¿Un mes? No sabía por qué, pero ahora un mes le parecía demasiado tiempo. Lógicamente, no opinaría al respecto, pues sabía que las capacitaciones eran necesarias para desempeñarse bien en la famosa empresa farmacéutica. Sin embargo, mientras más trataba de convencerse de esta verdad, más le afectaba el hecho de que se fuera así como así habiendo dejado una conversación tan importante a medias.

– Estaré en mi habitación. Llámame cuando tengas hambre para prepararte algo de comer. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Tetsuhiro desapareció dejando solo a un inseguro Souichi. El científico se sentó en el sofá y prendió la televisión, pero naturalmente no estaba prestando la mínima atención. ¿Dejarlo irse por tanto tiempo sin haberle aclarado la situación era lo correcto? Souichi no solía guardarse las cosas cuando no estaba de acuerdo con ellas, pero esta vez algo le estaba impidiendo ser directo como de costumbre. Y tal vez era miedo. Se paró, se sentó y volvió a pararse. Por fin, caminó hacia la habitación del kouhai y vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Miró de reojo y el chico estaba cerrando su maletín. Acto seguido, se echó de lado en la cama y empezó a jugar con su celular. Souchi lo observaba detenidamente y sintió algo en su interior. Con ese sentimiento latente, se atrevió a tocar la puerta sorprendiendo a su ocupante.

– S-Senpai, ¿pasó algo? Ah, ya quieres comer, ¿nee? Ahora mismo te preparo algo. – indicó levantándose de golpe.

– N-No, no es eso…

– ¿No? ¿Necesitas algo más entonces?

Souichi miraba al pavimento mientras su rostro se teñía de todos los colores. Tetsuhiro lo notó de inmediato y se aproximó lentamente a él para no intimidarlo. Estaba casi seguro de que quería decirle algo importante, pero como siempre le estaba costando mucho.

– ¿Sucede algo malo?

– Yo… quería hablar sobre lo que pasó la otra vez…

– ¿La otra vez?

– Lo que ocurrió en mi cumpleaños…

El más joven agrandó los ojos y su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez. Quizá Souichi le iba a decir que estaba enojado con él, o peor aún, que quería que _terminaran_, lo cual no tendría sentido, porque para comenzar ni siquiera tenían una relación amorosa. ¿Podría ser que ya no quería vivir con él y había decidido dejar el departamento? Se puso a temblar y su respiración se agitó mientras diversos escenarios horribles asaltaban su mente.

– P-Prefiero no hablar de eso…

– ¿Ah? Pero es que yo _sí_ quiero hacerlo.

– No te escucharé… – murmulló tratando de salir del cuarto.

– ¡Oi, Morinaga! – gritó cogiéndolo del brazo – ¿Qué diablos tienes? Te dije que quiero decirte algo y me tendrás que escuchar.

– ¡Iya da! Por favor no me obligues y menos un día antes de irme…

– No te hagas el dramático y escúchame. – dijo firmemente.

Tetsuhiro se armó de valor y lo miró a los ojos. Si Souichi no quería vivir más con él o si quería que tuvieran una relación estrictamente amical como hace más de un año, su mundo se derrumbaría, pero tendría que afrontarlo. Claro, no sin antes insistir y luchar.

– _Si Senpai me odia…_

– Lo siento.

–…_yo no lo soportaría y…_

El muchachito no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Su Senpai acababa de disculparse? En primer lugar, si bien Souichi se había disculpado con él un par de veces antes, nunca dejaba de sorprenderle cuando lo hacía. Esta vez, sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba haciéndolo. Al ver la reacción de Tetsuhiro, Souichi simplemente continuó hablando.

– Ese día dije cosas que no quise decir realmente. Pero trata de entender, estaba molesto por lo que estuviste a punto de hacer.

El miedo se alejó de la expresión de Tetsuhiro y resopló aliviado. El mayor sospechó qué es lo que había pensado el otro y tuvo ganas de golpearlo.

– Morinaga… – pronunció tomándolo de los hombros – Ya te estabas haciendo ideas equivocadas y estúpidas en la cabeza, ¿verdad?

– ¿E-Eh? Lo que pasa es que te pusiste tan serio que pensé que…

– ¿Hace cuánto tiempo me conoces? Siempre he sido una persona seria, ¿o no?

El chico sonrió aliviado y feliz. Todos sus miedos y sus dudas empezaron a disiparse y recordó exactamente por qué estaba enamorado de ese hombre. Souichi dejó de mirarlo directamente. Lo que diría a continuación salió de lo más profundo de su corazón.

– Cuando te pedí que te quedaras, lo dije muy en serio. Es una decisión que yo mismo tomé, así que mi familia no tiene nada que ver. Con esto lo que trato de decir es que no es necesario que ellos se enteren de cosas… cosas que solo nos competen a ti y a mí…

Tetsuhiro percibió la honestidad en sus palabras y esbozó una sonrisa. ¿Por qué había dudado? Se sintió infantil y estúpido por un momento. En verdad ya no importaba tanto lo que sucediera en el futuro, siempre y cuando Souichi estuviera a su lado. Era todo lo que deseaba. En vez de estar siempre quejándose de los pocos avances en su relación, debía atesorar con todas sus fuerzas lo mucho que ya le había entregado Souichi.

– Bueno, espero que lo hayas entendido, no me hagas repetirlo. – subrayó dando media vuelta.

Tetsuhiro reaccionó a tiempo y se puso frente a él cortándole el paso. Souichi se asustó, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer ni decir nada, pues en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba envuelto en un cálido abrazo. Se quedó quieto un instante, pero al cabo de unos segundos, levantó lentamente los brazos y se aferró con timidez a la camiseta del otro. Luego, un poco avergonzado, quiso soltarse, pero el menor no se lo permitió.

– No te vayas, Senpai… Onegai…

– Te-Tenemos que cenar… – justificó nervioso.

– Solo un momento más por favor. Quiero estar así contigo un ratito más. Mira que mañana me voy y no te veré en un mes. Será una cruel tortura.

– No exageres, – dijo sin romper el abrazo – ni que te fueras a otro país.

– Igual es cruel porque estaremos separados. No quisiera tener que alejarme así de ti y menos por tanto tiempo.

– Te digo que estás exagerando. Es solo un maldito mes y no me moveré de aquí. ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?

Tetsuhiro notó que su inseguridad estaba haciendo que Senpai se enojara con él. No podía permitir que todo se arruinara por su carácter posesivo e infantil. Aún inmerso en el abrazo y al mismo tiempo en que reflexionada sobre su comportamiento, sus ojos, que viajaban por la habitación, aterrizaron de pronto sobre el velador. Sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis y de sus labios salió una exhalación hecha sorpresa.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– S-Senpai, ¿q-qué día es hoy?

– ¿Hoy? Pues 3 de agosto, ¿por?

Los ojos de Tetsuhiro se iluminaron y su corazón se aceleró. Souichi se separó un poco y lo miró intrigado.

– Senpai, hoy… hoy es el día 99…

Souichi palideció por completo y luego enrojeció a sobremanera. ¿Realmente era el día 99? ¿Eso quería decir que el trato, acuerdo, apuesta o lo que diablos fuera había terminado al fin? Toda esa maldita frustración e irritación cuyo significado nunca entendió o no quiso entender terminarían en las próximas horas y él ni siquiera lo había recordado. Sin querer, pero queriendo, sus cuerpos se juntaron más y palpitaron de anticipación, el de Tetsuhiro de manera explícita y el de Souichi, involuntaria.

– ¿Ya te convenciste de que mi autocontrol es muy fuerte?

– B-Baka, ¿estás teniendo autocontrol ahora mismo acaso?

– Ah, pero quedamos en cien días y yo los cumplí. No hay razón para seguir conteniéndome un día más, sobre todo cuando estás tan o más excitado que yo…

– ¡No estoy exc…! ¡Ah, bastardo maldito, muere!

El chico menor sintió los golpes sin fuerza que le daba Souichi supuestamente para alejarlo, así que se le ocurrió una idea que tal vez le costaría treinta días más sin sexo, pero bien valía la pena intentar. Lo soltó repentinamente, se giró sobre sus talones de manera casi artística y caminó con dirección a la puerta.

– Como desees, Senpai. Yo no tengo problemas con esperar _un mes más_, y creo que tú tampoco, ¿cierto?

Souichi asimiló sus palabras con una lentitud risible. Recordaba a detalle cada uno de esos cien días, en especial los episodios de agobiante ansiedad e inexplicable irritación, siendo la cereza del pastel aquella noche solo en el sofá frente al televisor cuando su propia mano no había sido suficiente para aliviar toda esa tensión sexual que consumía su cuerpo. Por supuesto, él no era consciente de todo ello. Y como en este caso, la mano es más rápida que la vista, por acto reflejo lo cogió de la muñeca.

Tetsuhiro se giró en cámara lenta. Souichi miraba a cualquier punto del pavimento totalmente sonrojado, y la mano que sostenía ahora su muñeca temblaba. Y fue ahí, y con ese simple gesto que Tetsuhiro lo entendió todo. Todo lo que Souichi había estado pidiéndole desesperadamente durante esos cien días. No con palabras elaboradas, no con grandes acciones, pero sí con pequeños gestos. ¿Por qué se había empeñado tanto en que dijera o hiciera algo que le diera a entender sus deseos más profundos, si una de sus tímidas miradas, uno de sus inocentes besos o ahora mismo, esa manera temblorosa pero firme de sostener su muñeca, eran tan obvios?

El menor sonrió lleno de felicidad y lo jaló del brazo hacia la cama. Souichi se dejó conducir mansamente y ambos se arrodillaron frente a frente sobre el colchón. Le quitó los lentes y los dejó sobre el velador. Lo miró a los ojos, tomó su delicado rostro y empezó a besarlo despacio y sin prisa. Al cabo de unos minutos, Souichi colocó sus palmas en el pecho de su kouhai como indicándole que se detuviera.

– ¿Senpai…?

El científico mayor quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza señalando a la pared o al menos eso interpretó el otro.

– Ah, ¿te refieres a…?

Souichi asintió tímidamente. Tetsuhiro contempló su sonrojo y casi muere de la ternura. Senpai era en definitiva el hombre más hermoso y maravilloso que pudiera existir. Salió de la cama de un salto y bajó el interruptor dejando el cuarto casi a oscuras, ya que la luna iluminaba tenuemente gran parte de su lecho. Luego volvió a su puesto anterior frente a su Senpai.

– A mí no me molestaba la luz.

– ¡Pero a mí sí! – refunfuñó.

Para aplacar su ira momentánea, lo cogió del mentón e inició un beso profundo que les aceleró el corazón a ambos. El momento se estaba volviendo sumamente caliente e intenso, cuando de pronto Tetsuhiro se apartó un poco del otro hombre y lo miró con los ojos llenos de romántica lujuria.

– Nee, Senpai, hagamos algo diferente hoy…

– ¿A qué te refieres con diferente? – preguntó un poco atemorizado.

– No te asustes. No es algo tan complicado, pero si no quieres hacerlo, no hay problema.

Souichi respiraba agitadamente y más aún después de escuchar eso de _diferente_. ¿Sería alguna innovación pervertida de su asistente? Sin embargo, ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa dulce que lo tranquilizaba y le daba confianza. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y la expresión atenta.

– Quiero… quiero que me quites la ropa…

Souichi abrió los ojos enormes y sus mejillas se tornaron de un matiz rojizo intenso. Mientras trataba de asimilar la magnitud de tal petición, Tetsuhiro sintió su corazón acelerarse ante tan adorable reacción.

– A-Ah, pero no tienes que hacerlo si no lo deseas. – negó con ambas manos.

Souichi mantenía los ojos clavados en las sábanas. Aunque Tetsuhiro estaba seguro de que lo golpearía o mínimo lo insultaría, de todas formas lo contemplaba expectante. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando de repente unas temblorosas manos asieron su polo de los extremos con vacilación. Estuvieron un rato en la misma posición, ya que ninguno de los dos parecía querer moverse. El menor notó que los puños de su Senpai se aferraban cada vez más a la tela, y su semblante se ensombrecía con el pasar de los minutos. Tetsuhiro puso sus manos sobre las del otro y le sonrió dulcemente.

– Senpai, ya te dije no es necesario que lo hagas. No quiero que te sientas forzado a…

– ¡No me siento forzado a nada!

El más joven presenciaba atónito el arranque de histeria de su superior. ¿Realmente iba a hacerlo? Solo segundos después y cuando Tetsuhiro todavía estaba cuestionándose un par de cosas, Souichi le levantó el polo con violencia y prácticamente se lo jaloneó tratando de sacárselo en un solo _round_, pero no contó con que su compañero de departamento tenía un cuello también. El polo quedó atascado a la altura de su mentón, pero él seguía jaloneando con fuerza y con rabia.

– ¡S-Senpai, mi cue-cuello, mi yu-yugular, no puedo r-respirar!

Souichi entró en pánico y se apresuró a quitarle la dichosa prenda, o probablemente el otro moriría asfixiado. Tiró el polo lejos de ahí y lo tomó con fuerza de los hombros, ahora desnudos, y habló en un tono claramente preocupado.

– ¡¿D-Daijoubu?!

– H-Hai… – tosió agitado – D-Daijoubu desu… Por favor, no te preocupes.

– No me vuelvas a asustar así…

Souichi volvió a sentarse en la cama y desvió la mirada avergonzado. Tetsuhiro tosió un par de veces más antes de recuperar el aliento por completo. Sonrió de nuevo y le tomó el rostro forzándolo a mirarlo. El tirano seguía ruborizado y se le notaba arrepentido.

– No pasa nada, Senpai, fue un pequeño accidente. ¿Quieres… quieres intentarlo con el pantalón? Tal vez te vaya mejor…

Tetsuhiro dijo esto y enseguida calló. No era buena idea hacerle _sugerencias_ a Souichi cuando se encontraba molesto o avergonzado. Pero como ya había hecho la pregunta, solo le quedaba esperar una respuesta o una acción. Souichi resopló ligeramente y llevó los ojos hacia la bragueta del jean de su asistente. No podía ser tan complicado, ¿o sí? Después de todo, era algo que hacía varias veces al día con su propia cremallera para satisfacer una necesidad fisiológica por excelencia. Acercó una de sus manos hacia el tope de metal y de nuevo titubeó. Solo tenía que deslizarlo, pero al parecer no era tan fácil como bajar el suyo cuando tenía ganas de ir al baño.

– Senpai, en serio no tienes que…

– Te dije que te callaras, maldita sea.

Souichi se dio valor internamente y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que bajaba de sopetón el cierre. Cuando escuchó el grito de dolor, los abrió de golpe, y observó cómo el otro hacía una expresión de sufrimiento con los ojos un poco húmedos. No entendió su reacción hasta que se dio cuenta de que el más joven estaba cubriendo con sus manos su parte baja, frotándose con fuerza para aliviar un poco el daño.

– ¡S-Suman! ¡¿Te lastimé?! No me di cuenta, yo solo…

– N-No te preocupes, s-solo fue superficial. – explicó tratando de sonreír.

Tetsuhiro dejó de frotarse cuando sintió que el malestar ya había pasado y levantó la vista hacia su superior. Este tenía las cejas casi juntas en una expresión de sincera preocupación.

– Lo siento, es que… estoy nervioso…

El chico enmudeció. Era la primera vez que veía a Senpai tan vulnerable y tan indefenso. Realmente todo eso tenía que estar costándole mucho, pero aun así se estaba esforzando al máximo tan solo por complacer su capricho. Para él todo eso era fácil y sencillo porque estaba acostumbrado, pero para Souichi eran pasos gigantescos. Se sintió mal por ser tan egoísta con el hombre que amaba con todo su corazón. Ya era suficiente. No permitiría que esa noche tan especial se arruinara por sus deseos infantiles.

– Todo está bien, Senpai. – susurró soltando su cabello para acariciarlo, brindándole seguridad – Te has esforzado mucho, así que de aquí en adelante, me toca a mí. Perdóname por presionarte.

– No me estás presionando, es solo que yo… yo no sé hacer estas cosas…

Senpai era realmente la criatura más adorable sobre la tierra. Su inocencia derretía el corazón de Tetsuhiro como nadie lo había hecho nunca. Cada gesto, cada mirada, cada reacción, cada palabra de ese hombre de espíritu tan puro hacían que se enamorara más y más, más y más, hasta quedarse sin aliento y sin energía. Jamás imaginó que llegaría el día en que pudiera agradecerle a la vida por ser Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Si en su destino estaba ser homosexual y sufrir rechazos y desprecios, no importaba, porque también estaba escrito conocer a ese hombre y enamorarse perdida y desesperadamente de él. Y daría hasta la última gota de su sangre para reescribir ese destino las veces que fueran necesarias. Acunó su hermoso rostro con sus manos y se acercó más a él para asegurarse de que ambos se miraran fijamente hasta penetrar sus almas mismas.

– Senpai, lo que estamos haciendo no es malo. Al contrario, es hermoso. Es unirte con la persona que amas de la manera más íntima y profunda. Es amar con el cuerpo, pero entregando el alma.

Volvió a besarlo para que pudiera comprender el significado de sus palabras en su totalidad. Quería hacerle entender que no debía tener miedo de lo que estaban haciendo, porque no era algo sucio por más que la sociedad lo pintara así.

– Senpai… ya no importa, ¿sabes? Ya no importa que nadie sepa lo que somos o lo que no somos, ni que tengamos o no una etiqueta formal. Yo solo quiero estar contigo, solo quiero amarte y entregarte mi vida. Me conformaré y seré feliz con eso hasta el día en que tú decidas aceptarme por completo. Seré paciente. Te he esperado ya cinco años y te esperaré otros cinco más, y otros más, y otros más…

Souichi sentía su corazón a punto de estallar por todos los sentimientos que desbordaban de su pecho en ese momento. ¿Ser amado se sentía tan dolorosamente reconfortante? ¿Realmente él se merecía algo así? No le convenía responder a esa pregunta, porque la respuesta, a su parecer, sería siempre negativa. ¿Qué había hecho él por su kouhai para que este lo amara de esa forma incondicional? ¿Qué podía hacer ahora para retribuir ese profundo y ferviente amor que le profesaba el chico? Por ahora, no mucho. Lo único que le dictó su sobrecogido corazón fue tomarlo también del rostro y acercarlo a él para unir sus labios en un beso que intentaba expresar lo que le era imposible decir con palabras. ¿De qué otra mejor manera podría explicarle que a él tampoco le importaba ya nada?

Tetsuhiro le correspondió con pasión. Cuando se separaron un poco, aprovechó para apartar su cabello y poder besar su cuello. Al percibir con sus oídos la evidente respuesta del mayor, decidió recurrir al exquisito _dirty talk_ que tanto desesperaba a Senpai, pero que sabía que amaba muy en el fondo.

– Todavía faltan diez minutos para las 12 am… ¿No deberíamos esperar a que se cumpla exactamente el día 100? – preguntó irónicamente.

– Bastardo, eres preciso solo cuando te conviene.

– Sabía que cien días eran demasiado para ti, Senpai.

– Maldito seas, esa es mi línea.

– Pero Senpai, estás tan ansioso…

– Urusai…

El menor se deshizo de absolutamente todas las prendas, suyas y ajenas, lanzándolas por doquier. En menos de un minuto, ya empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo de su Senpai con sus manos y sus labios sin dejar de lado un solo rincón. Souichi sentía cómo su corazón galopaba veloz dentro de su pecho y su pulso resonaba en cada arteria de su organismo. La excitación trepaba como una planta enredadera, y por más que trataba de aguantar, no podía controlarse. Como siempre, Tetsuhiro leía a la perfección cada una de sus reacciones.

– Lamento no darme prisa, Senpai. Yo también quiero apurarme, pero te lastimaré si lo hago. Es que han sido cien días…

– ¿P-Por qué siempre hablas t-tantas cosas innecesarias cuando…?

– Je, je, porque me gusta expresar todo lo que siento. Además sé que te excita…

– T-Te voy a matar cuando e-esto termine…

El chico se detuvo un momento en sus caderas y las elevó un poco para poder devorar a Souichi por completo. Este cerró los ojos extasiado y empezó a navegar en el inmenso mar de sensaciones que se encontraba en la diestra boca de su compañero. Su mano temblorosa se dirigió a sus oscuros cabellos y los estrujó con ansiedad mientras los gemidos que ya no podían ser reprimidos salían uno tras otro junto con su nombre.

– Mori… naga…

El aludido ya no debía ni quería perder más tiempo, por lo que se encargó de preparar debidamente la zona más íntima de su Senpai. Souichi brincó al sentir cómo su kouhai alcanzaba con sus dedos aquella área tan sensible. Tetsuhiro sonrió satisfecho y, segundos después, se colocó frente a él con el corazón lleno de una emoción indescriptible. Como si fuera la primera vez que hacían esto.

– Senpai, por favor avísame si te duele o si voy muy rápido.

Souichi ni siquiera respondió, pero tampoco es como si lo hubiera hecho alguna vez. Solo volvió a cerrar los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior porque sabía lo que se venía. Al sentir la penetración, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y soltó un gemido ahogado. No por dolor, sino más bien por la sorpresa de que, a pesar del tiempo que habían pasado sin hacerlo, la primera sensación no hubiera sido de dolor sino más bien de placer. Claro que eso era algo que jamás confesaría.

– ¿Te dolió? Perdóname, fui un poco brusco…

– N-No, está bien…

A Tetsuhiro se le iluminó el rostro. Souichi se asombraba de cómo este chico podía ser tan simple como para sonreír y alegrarse por cosas tan triviales. El kouhai empezó a moverse poco a poco impulsándose con sus manos, que estaban apoyadas en el colchón, a ambos lados del cuerpo de su Senpai, y que estrujaban ligeramente las sábanas.

– Ah, S-Senpai, – susurraba sensualmente sin detenerse – extrañaba tanto sentir esto, moría por estar así contigo otra vez. Fue como una eternidad, ¿verdad?

Pero naturalmente Souichi jamás iba a aceptar lo mucho que le había afectado ese estúpido trato. Lo extremadamente frustrado y furioso que había estado por el casi nulo contacto físico entre ambos durante todo ese tiempo. El goce crecía y los dos iban cayendo más en él. Las piernas de Souichi envolvieron la cintura del otro jalándolo violentamente y sus brazos se sostuvieron con firmeza de su espalda. Tetsuhiro sentía cómo su piel ardía por la manera en que Senpai clavaba sus uñas en ella, y aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, así como también la profundidad e intensidad. Ambos cuerpos empapados en sudor se golpeaban uno contra el otro haciendo que la cama rechinara como si fuera a destrozarse en cualquier momento.

Souichi, por una vez en su vida, se sintió capaz de ser lo suficientemente sincero consigo mismo como para darse cuenta de que aún no quería terminar. Que esos cien días le habían demostrado que era imposible ya vivir en una relación con su kouhai en la que no existiera el sexo. Que necesitaba estar unido a él de esa forma tan íntima para sentirse pleno. Que todas sus excusas terminaban en el momento en el que se aferraba a Tetsuhiro con todas sus fuerzas y este lo llevaba al mismísimo cielo donde no había ya punto de retorno.

El más joven también sentía que se estaba muriendo. Después de todo, esos cien días habían sido tortuosos también para él. Tantas veces lo habían hecho, pero esta era para ambos la más especial, la más intensa, la más completa, la más deseada. Se separó un poco para poder mirarlo. No quería perderse ni una de sus expresiones. Pudo observar cómo el hombre debajo de él estaba literalmente ahogándose en placer. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y su mandíbula subía y bajaba con cada gemido que escapaba de su garganta. Tetsuhiro lo tomó de la nuca y atrapó sus labios de manera salvaje. Los besos eran urgentes y febriles. Souichi correspondía con una ferocidad que jamás creyó poseer, pero en ese instante ni se molestó en avergonzarse de ello.

Perdió la noción de tiempo y espacio y ni siquiera le importó. No había lugar en ese momento para los prejuicios, los miedos, ni para nada más que no fueran ellos dos. Repetía su nombre una y otra vez como si fuera la única palabra que pudiera formular su cerebro, la palabra mágica que le daba en ese instante la certeza de que estaban juntos. Apretó los ojos fuertemente al sentir que estaba a punto de llegar a él esa ya tan conocida sensación, pero mil veces más intensa que de costumbre. El orgasmo no solo hizo vibrar de locura su cuerpo sino también su alma. Lo estremeció, lo sacudió y cada átomo de su ser estalló de placer manifestándolo con un grito que hizo retumbar la habitación. Un par de segundos después, Tetsuhiro también sintió su clímax y esta vez el volumen de su voz se elevó un poco más de lo habitual.

Souichi estaba temblando como una hoja y aún sentía los espasmos de tan perfecto éxtasis. Era como si hubiera muerto y vuelto a la vida en cuestión de diez segundos. Nunca lo había sentido todo de esa forma tan sublime, a pesar de haberlo hecho ambos incontables veces. Muy en el fondo agradeció no haber perdido el conocimiento como solía pasarle, y así poder ser testigo de que lo que había sentido era real. Su corazón empezaba poco a poco a retomar su ritmo normal, pero por alguna extraña razón, él seguía llorando. Y por una razón aún más inexplicable, seguía aferrado a su kouhai sin ninguna intención de soltarlo. Tetsuhiro lo miró un poco preocupado, pues no era normal ese comportamiento en él después del sexo.

– Se-Senpai, ¿estás bien?

– N-No hables…

– Senpai, ¡¿estás llorando?!

– Solo cállate… – ordenó con la voz ya totalmente quebrada.

Tetsuhiro notó que el agarre de Senpai iba disminuyendo, seguro porque las fuerzas ya lo estaban abandonando y porque el sueño se apoderaría de él en cualquier momento. Se separó tan solo un poco más, lo necesario para contemplarlo. Estaba sollozando, tan inocente como un niño perdido en la gran ciudad, tan indefenso como un cachorro herido en el bosque.

– Senpai… – susurró acariciando su cabello.

Tetsuhiro también sintió lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Se acercó a Souichi y lo besó despacio para transmitirle seguridad. La seguridad de que él siempre estaría ahí. Que por más tiempo que pasara, por más rechazos que recibiera de su parte, por más imposible que fuera ese amor, nunca se alejaría de él. El chico de larga cabellera sintió cómo su llanto se iba deteniendo mientras el sueño empezaba a envolverlo lentamente.

– Te amo, Senpai…

Y por primera vez en su vida fue consciente de lo que era la felicidad.

* * *

No sé qué decir. Me siento demasiado emocionada. Es la primera vez que escribo una escena así, pero estos dos se aman tanto que puse todo mi corazón en ello, así que espero que ustedes hayan sentido ese profundo e intenso amor a través de mis palabras.

El próximo capítulo será el último. Sí, es el fin de esta hermosa aventura, por eso daré lo mejor de mí para que vivamos juntos este gran final. Mil gracias a cada una/o de ustedes por leer y comentar!

Para el cap 16:

Pista: Confesiones

Pregunta: ¿Cuál será el desenlace de esta hermosa historia de amor?

****Jane Ko****


	16. Como Miel cayendo sobre Esmeraldas

**COMO MIEL CAYENDO SOBRE ESMERALDAS**

Tatsumi Souichi abrió los ojos pesadamente. Intentó enfocar la vista, pero como siempre su mala visión no se lo permitió. A pesar de que le dolía hasta el alma, se dio cuenta con particular agrado de que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no dormía tan extraordinariamente bien.

– _Ah, me duele todo…_

Trató de incorporarse con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, pero vio que se encontraba aprisionado por unos brazos bastante familiares. Levantó un poco la cabeza y se topó el rostro durmiente y apacible de su kouhai. Tenía aquella expresión de felicidad sincera que hacía mucho tiempo no veía en él. No quiso despertarlo, así que se escabulló de entre sus brazos y comenzó a recoger su ropa lentamente, ya que sus músculos estaban más que adoloridos. De repente, un brazo lo jaló y lo lanzó de vuelta a la cama, y un enorme cuerpo se colocó encima de él arruinando su gran escape.

– ¿Qué crees que haces, Senpai?

– Ba-Bakayarou, tengo que bañarme, estoy muy…

– Ah, eso es por nuestra actividad intensa de anoche, creo que nos pasamos un poquito, ¿nee?

– ¡No digas cosas vergonzosas que ya son obvias!

– Es que anoche estuviste tan apasionado… A este paso, no estás muy lejos de volverte un experto en la cama, Senpai.

– ¡Ahhh, cierra la boca!

La escena era sin duda tierna y cómica. Tetsuhiro abrazaba y besaba a su Senpai repetidas veces, mientras que este forcejeaba sonrojado, molesto y con el ceño fruncido. Al ver su semblante nostálgico, Souichi se asustó un poco, pero al sentir que lo contemplaba con inmensa dulzura, se dio cuenta de que solo era que estaba feliz. Juntaron sus frentes, cerraron sus ojos y se perdieron unos segundos en el momento.

– Senpai… Gracias…

– ¿P-Por qué?

– Por hacerme tan feliz. – contestó regalándole una hermosa sonrisa – En verdad, muchas gracias, Senpai…

Souichi se rindió ante esas palabras. Elevó sus temblorosas manos y tomó su rostro con esa tosca inocencia que lo caracterizaba. Contempló cada centímetro de este, algo que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de hacer delante de él, tal vez por vergüenza. Notó que sus iris destellaban más verdor que nunca. Tímidamente movió sus pulgares de arriba a abajo en lo que podría interpretarse como caricias.

– N-No he hecho nada especial, más bien eres tú el que…

– ¿Soy yo el que…?

El científico guardó silencio unos instantes. Una vez más se dio cuenta de que no se le daba bien la palabrería cursi. Sus mejillas ya empezaban a teñirse de un encantador color rosado y esta reacción no pasó desapercibida por el joven asistente.

– Senpai, eres tan… tan… tan… ¡adorable!

– ¡Oi, deja de lanzarte sobre mí cada vez que se te dé la gana! ¡Y no me llames adorable!

El chico lo abrazó posesivamente y por más que Souichi trató de librarse de sus brazos, no lo consiguió. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y su mano dio a parar al antebrazo del otro dándole unas cuantas palmaditas casi imperceptibles.

– Nee, Senpai… – susurró sensualmente en su oído – Para recuperar el tiempo perdido, hagámoslo de nuevo, ¿sí?

Souichi cerró los ojos furioso, se puso rojo de rabia y su característica aura malévola llenó la habitación. De un certero puñetazo, lo lanzó desde la cama hacia la esquina de la habitación. Y es que había costumbres que, por más días felices y noches apasionadas que compartieran juntos, jamás cambiarían.

– ¡Muere un millón de veces! – chilló dándole un gran golpe en la nuca.

– ¡Ahhhh, Senpai! – se quejó adolorido mientras frotaba el área afectada – ¡¿No eran solo algo de mil hasta hace poco?!

– ¡Pues ya escalaste de nivel!

Dicho esto, se cubrió de la cintura para abajo con las sábanas y salió de la cama echando chispas con dirección al cuarto de baño. Tetsuhiro lo vio alejarse y sonrió para sí mismo con el corazón saltando de alegría.

– Te amo, Senpai.

* * *

Tetsuhiro iba de un lado a otro con escoba y recogedor en mano. Barría lo más rápido que podía, pero sin ignorar un solo rincón del departamento. Rato después, ya estaba conectando la lavadora y volvía a correr de un lado a otro. Souichi lo observaba con admiración desde el sofá. Ese chico era realmente eficiente en todo, ¿no es así? No obstante, al notar que no se detendría para nada en un futuro cercano, arqueó una ceja y lo regañó indignado.

– ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo, Morinaga?

– A-Ah, Senpai. Voy a lavar la ropa.

– ¿Estás a unas horas de irte a Hamamatsu y en vez de descansar te pones a limpiar la casa y a lavar la ropa?

– No quiero dejarte nada a ti, tu cuerpo aún está adolorido por…

Souichi cerró de golpe el libro que estaba leyendo y su rostro se sonrojó de rabia y vergüenza. Volteó la cabeza para que su amigo no notara su linda reacción, pero era demasiado tarde para ocultar lo evidente.

– ¡U-Urusai! ¿Siempre tienes que hablar de esas cosas tan casualmente?

– Senpai, es normal que hablemos de nuestra vida sexual, ya que…

El menor había esquivado a tiempo el tremendo golpe que le habría causado recibir un libro volador en plena coronilla. Abrió los ojos aterrado y agradeció a todos los dioses el haber podido evitar el choque.

– ¡H-Hidoi, Senpai! ¡Casi me cae el libro en la cabeza!

– ¡Esa era la idea, kuso baka! Y por cierto, ¿a quién de allá se le ocurrió que hoy día entraras más tarde de lo habitual? Me estorbas.

– Senpai, eres más cruel que las brujas de los cuentos. – lloriqueó cómicamente.

El hombre ignoró sus quejas y recogió su libro para seguir leyendo tranquilamente. En S Pharmaceuticals le habían dicho a Tetsuhiro que ese martes podría entrar un poco más tarde debido a los inconvenientes que le habían ocasionado al pedirle que se quedara allá una semana que no estaba pactada. No compensaba para nada el haber estado separado de su Senpai la semana anterior a su cumpleaños, pero unas horas más juntos lo hacían más que feliz. El chico retomó sus labores domésticas, yendo esta vez a las habitaciones de ambos para recoger la ropa sucia. Al cabo de unos minutos, salió con el cesto de la ropa entre sus manos, pero había una prenda en particular que había llamado su atención.

– Senpai, ¿a ti te gusta Shingeki no Kyojin?

– ¿Ah? Ni siquiera sé qué es eso. Matte, creo que sí sé. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Porque encontré la capa de Levi Heichou entre tu ropa sucia.

Souichi se puso de todos los colores y creyó que iba a enfermarse y posteriormente a desmayarse. Había olvidado por completo aquel fatídico sábado de teatro en el que tuvo que disfrazarse de _quién sabe quién_ para pasar, supuestamente, desapercibido entre la muchedumbre que había asistido a aquella obra de quinta como él la llamaba. Y Tetsuhiro no era nada tonto. Inmediatamente supo que algo no andaba bien. Su superior estaba ocultándole algún tipo de información valiosa y él necesitaba obtenerla a como diera lugar.

– Senpai, creo que tenemos que hablar. – canturreó dando pequeños saltos.

– ¿Ha-Hablar de q-qué?

Ahora más que nunca, el joven de ojos verdes estaba interesadísimo. Se lanzó sobre él haciendo que este cayera echado a lo largo del mueble, aprovechando así para acorralarlo. De alguna manera, Souichi era débil ante esos ataques y, en especial, ante sus ojos esmeralda. Giró la cabeza a un lado y tragó en seco antes de iniciar una improvisada explicación.

– L-La tuve que usar el día que…

– ¿Eh? ¿Es que acaso ya la has usado? Senpai, ¿has ido a algún evento cosplay al que no me hayas invitado? Chotto matte, todo esto tiene que haber sido idea de Isogai-san. ¡Ahhh, Senpai! ¿Por qué me haces esto justo cuando acabamos de reconciliarnos?

– ¡¿Quiénes se han reconciliado, pedazo de imbécil?! – vociferó levantándose de golpe – Y ya deja de andar relacionando todo lo que hago o dejo de hacer con el maldito de Isogai. ¿No te ha quedado ya suficientemente claro que no tengo absolutamente nada que ver con ese tipo?

– Sí, pero…

– ¡Pero nada! – sentenció enérgico.

– ¿Entonces?

Souichi titubeó un segundo. No podía ocultar eternamente lo que había sucedido esa tarde. Tal vez era necesario que el otro conociera la verdad para que no saliera con sus niñerías más adelante. No obstante, aún tenía sus dudas.

– La usé el día de la obra de teatro…

– ¡¿Ehhh?! ¿Cómo es que…?

– Pues sí, fui a verte a la obra, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

Tetsuhiro se quedó petrificado en su sitio como si le hubieran dicho que los homosexuales dominarían el mundo desde la mañana siguiente. Era demasiada información como para asimilarla con calma. Sus ojos brillaron y se abalanzó sobre el mayor aprisionándolo entre sus brazos.

– ¡SENPAI!

– ¡Ahhh! ¡No te me trepes!

– ¿Fuiste a verme? ¿Realmente fuiste a verme? ¿Te gustó mi actuación? ¿Y qué hay de mi disfraz?

– S-Suéltame.

– ¿Me veía guapo de príncipe?

– N-No lo noté.

– Mou, Senpai, ¿dónde quedó tu honestidad de anoche?

– ¡MUERE!

Tetsuhiro volvió a abrazar a Souichi hasta casi dejarlo sin aliento. Después recibió el típico golpe en la nuca por lo que tuvo que soltarlo en el acto y proceder a frotarse la zona afectada.

– ¿Por qué fuiste, Senpai? Ese día estabas molesto conmigo.

– Sí, y ahora pienso que fue una mala idea. Me tuve que poner la capa esa que me vendió un mocoso estafador, chantarme toda la maldita obra, y por si fuera poco tuve que presenciar cuando la tal Michiru…

– ¿Eh? ¿Miyuki-chan? No me digas que tú viste cuando…

– N-No.

– Ese _no_ fue un _sí_, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tanto oíste, Senpai?

El hombre vaciló un instante antes de contestar. Recordaba cada palabra de esa declaración frustrada de la chica y la respuesta tajante de su tonto kouhai. Se estremecía de tan solo recordar todo lo que había dicho sobre él, ya que sabía perfectamente que no era tan bueno como el otro lo pintaba. Al contrario, estaba lleno de defectos y manías. No entendía por qué ese chico lo amaba tanto. Los que aseguraban que el amor era ciego definitivamente no se equivocaban.

– Solo un idiota como tú rechazaría a una chica como ella…

– Senpai, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que soy G-A-Y y que te amo solo a ti?

– ¡Wakatteru yo! Pero igual…

– ¿Igual estabas celoso?

– N-No lo estaba…

– Souka.

El jovencito lo miraba de reojo con una expresión llena de ironía. Estaba convencido de que Souichi no sería tan hermoso y adorable sin aquella personalidad tsundere al extremo. De pronto, una pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

– ¿No sería raro si lo estuviera?

– ¿Eh?

– Me refiero a que después de todas las cosas que le dijiste a Masumi, sería raro que dudara, ¿o no?

– S-Sí…

– ¡Entonces que te quede claro que Tatsumi Souichi no es un hombre celoso!

– Me quedó clarísimo. – dijo sonriendo – Ah, ya que estamos haciendo confesiones el día de hoy, tengo algo que decirte…

– ¿Es algo malo?

– No lo creo… Bueno, verás, el día que te pasaste de tragos, entraste a la ducha y me besaste.

Tetsuhiro había soltado su confesión como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y seguía colocando la ropa en la lavadora animadamente. Souichi, que se había puesto de todos los colores, tartamudeó, balbuceó, pero ninguna palabra coherente salió de sus labios en los quince segundos posteriores. El menor sonrió divertido. Cuando al fin pudo decir algo, le echó toda la culpa al alcohol, naturalmente.

– N-No estaba consciente, prueba de ello es que ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

– Tendré que emborracharte más seguido entonces, Senpai. Cuando estás ebrio, eres muy honesto y besas deliciosamente bien.

– ¡Urusai!

El muchachito volvió a reír y continuó con sus labores domésticas. Souichi, todavía indignado y colérico, decidió avanzar unos informes en su laptop antes de ir a la universidad. Estaba cansado y adolorido, pero no podía faltar al laboratorio y mucho menos ignorar la gran cantidad de trabajo que se había acumulado esos días.

– Senpai, creo que ya terminé de hacer todo. ¿No necesitas nada más?

– Ya hiciste demasiado, baka. Ve a darte una ducha y alístate de una vez por todas.

– Lo que tú digas.

El chico de Fukuoka se dirigió al baño mientras entonaba una canción Jpop, pero se detuvo de inmediato cuando escuchó que su superior murmuraba algo.

– ¿Me decías algo, Senpai?

– A-Ah, n-no, solo dije que… bueno, que no lo haces mal…

– ¿No lo hago mal? ¿Te refieres a mi desempeño en la cama?

– ¡No, estúpido! – chilló sonrojado – ¡Hablo de tu voz! Ese día cantaste, ¿recuerdas?

– Ah, sí, el día de tu cumpleaños canté una canción que me gusta mucho.

– Pero era una canción triste.

– Sí, pero es nuestra canción…

Tetsuhiro recordó con nostalgia aquel fatídico día en que se había peleado con el amor de su vida. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos negativos. Todo estaba bien con Senpai ahora, así que no tenía por qué recordar cosas tristes, ¿cierto? Por más increíble que pareciera, Souichi había aprendido con el tiempo a leer a su kouhai más que bien. Se puso de pie y se paró enfrente de él con una actitud decidida.

– Morinaga.

– D-Dime, Senpai.

– No digas que esa canción es nuestra.

– ¿P-Por qué?

– ¡Porque no!

– ¿Te molesta que tengamos una canción? – preguntó algo cabizbajo.

Souichi guardó silencio. Una vez más no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos, pero sabía que debía hacerlo si no quería que su amigo volviera a deprimirse por hacerse ideas equivocadas. Trató de ordenar sus pensamientos y resopló nervioso.

– Tú dijiste hace un tiempo que yo… que yo te hacía feliz, ¿o no? Y también me lo acabas de decir esta mañana. ¿Estabas mintiendo acaso?

– ¡Claro que no, Senpai!

– Entonces no vuelvas a decir que tenemos una canción triste, ¿está claro?

– ¿Quieres decir que puedo elegir para nosotros una canción alegre?

– ¡Tampoco!

– ¡Hidoi!

– Sabes que no me gusta la música. En fin, mientras no sea yo quien tenga que cantarla.

– Tampoco es que lo hagas tan mal, Senpai.

– No mientras, Morinaga. Soy consciente de lo mal que canto, en cambio tú lo haces bastante bien.

– ¿En serio lo crees? – preguntó emocionado – Senpai, ¿te puedo cantar una canción ahorita?

– ¿Quién dijo algo acerca de cantar en este momento?

– Ven, Senpai. Hay que ponernos cómodos. – dijo tomándolo de la muñeca.

– B-Baka, escucha cuando te hablo por una vez en tu vida.

– Déjame cantarte algo alegre, algo que exprese lo mucho que te amo y lo feliz que soy contigo.

– N-No te va a alcanzar el tiempo para hacer tus cosas…

– Solo cantaré el coro entonces.

El mayor se dejó guiar sin refutar nada. ¿Por qué sería que nunca podía decirle que no a ese muchacho? El menor lo condujo hasta el mueble, se sentó y seguidamente hizo que el otro hombre cayera sentado también, pero sobre su regazo. Souichi se ruborizó y trató de zafarse de la prisión que eran los brazos de su asistente. Como era de esperarse, no funcionó, ya que no era tan fuerte como él.

– ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? No creas que solo porque te dejo cantar, vas a poder hacer más cosas vergonzosas como esta.

– Será solo un minuto, y hago esto para que me puedas oír mejor. – explicó sonriente.

– ¿Qué canción es esta vez? No quiero nada triste. Ah, pero tampoco quiero nada pervertido.

– Descuida, te gustará. ¿Puedo empezar ya?

– Haz lo que quieras…

El chico de cabello corto acercó un poco más a Souichi a su cuerpo jalándolo de la cintura levemente y juntando sus troncos en el proceso. Souichi estaba más que avergonzado, pero por alguna razón, no quiso desviar la mirada. El menor tomó aire y empezó a cantar sin dejar de sonreír. Esta vez, efectivamente, se trataba de una canción tierna y feliz.

_Aunque tú estés bien, yo aún no lo estoy  
Darte felicidad ya no es suficiente  
hasta que caigamos en un sueño fugaz,  
suave y esponjoso como un __marshmallow_

_Amo demasiado todo de ti  
Quiero hacerte llegar mi deseo__  
Te amo  
Aunque el mundo se termine mañana  
Tú y yo seguiremos estremeciéndonos __  
__Mi amor_

– ¿Qué clase de canción compara un sueño con un marshmallow?

– Je, je, je, ¿no te parece tierno?

– No.

– ¿Ehhh? ¿Entonces no te gustó a canción?

– Tampoco dije eso. Además todo lo que cantes te saldrá bien, incluso canciones sin sentido.

– Me hace feliz que te guste cómo canto, trataré de hacerlo más seguido.

– Bueno, basta de canciones y ve a bañarte de una vez por todas.

– No, todavía no…

El joven empezó a delinear con sus dedos cada centímetro del rostro de Souichi. Sus suaves yemas lo acariciaban con tanta dulzura que lo hacían estremecerse. Entrecerró los ojos y suspiró extasiado, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de que la única razón por la que no quería continuar era simplemente porque sabía que no tendrían tiempo de hacer más. Por lo tanto, se vio obligado a detenerse y a detenerlo.

– ¿Q-Qué haces?

– Quiero grabarme cada una de tus facciones para recordarlas por las noches allá en Hamamatsu.

Seguidamente acarició su cabello y hundió su nariz en el dulce aroma de este yendo desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta su cuello.

– También quiero grabarme tu olor… Es que es tan exquisito…

– ¿D-De dónde aprendes tantas cursilerías?

Tetsuhiro rió y besó la punta de su nariz juguetonamente. El científico mayor cerró los ojos ante la agradable sensación que le provocaba el suave tacto de su asistente. Al rato se miraron fijamente y en sus ojos había tantos sentimientos que no era necesario hablar demasiado para interpretarlos o confesarlos. Y naturalmente, Souichi estaba muy lejos todavía de ese gran paso. Después de todo, no era consciente de lo que sentía por Tetsuhiro y este solo se preguntaba si realmente algún día tendría la dicha de escuchar aquellas palabras que había estado esperando toda su vida. Por ahora, estaba dispuesto a seguir siendo paciente. Tal vez ese día estaba más cerca de lo que creía.

– Senpai, bésame. Por sobre todas las cosas, lo que más quiero recordar al estar lejos de ti son tus besos.

Souichi estaba tan ensimismado en el momento y tan perdido en sus ojos que no necesitó que le repitieran la petición. Cogió su rostro con ambas manos y lo acercó un poco más hasta entrelazar sus labios tierna pero apasionadamente. Al cabo de unos minutos, Souichi rompió el beso y frunció el ceño.

– ¿Sucede algo, Senpai?

– No lo sé, siento que nos estamos olvidando de algo importante…

– Mmm, a mí no se me viene nada a la cabeza.

Souichi empezó a reflexionar para tratar de recordar, pero era difícil concentrarse cuando el chico menor acariciaba sus puntos más sensibles de una forma tan dulce y delicada. Finalmente sus neuronas le dieron la clave.

– ¡Kanako!

– ¿Pasó algo con ella?

– Sí, que ella fue la que me llamó para avisarme que estabas en el hospital. Maldición, se me olvidó por completo contactarla. Debe seguir creyendo que te pasó algo grave.

Tetsuhiro aflojó su agarre para que el otro pudiera liberarse y llamar a su hermana. Él también se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, ya que no le quedaría mucho tiempo si seguía distrayéndose. Aunque bien valía la pena ese tipo de distracción.

– Estaré en la ducha, Senpai, dile a Kanako-chan que lamento haberla asustado y que estoy bien.

La pequeña contestó al segundo timbrazo y su voz parecía bastante animada, por lo que Souichi se extrañó. ¿No se supone que estaría preocupada?

– ¡Ah, niisan!

– Kanako, te llamaba para decirte que Morinaga está bien y…

– Pues claro que lo está.

– ¿Ah? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Nadie más te puede haber contado, soy el único que ha estado con él todo el tiempo. Creíste que él estaba grave y por eso me llamaste para avisarme, ¿no es así?

– Ay, niisan, qué ingenuidad. Por supuesto que sabía que estaba bien.

– No te entiendo nada, explícate.

– A ver, en tu cumpleaños, ustedes dos se pelearon. O más bien tú heriste a Morinaga-san, así que ahora te merecías una lección.

– ¡¿Q-Quieres decir que me engañaste?!

– No lo llamaría de ese modo, pero…

– Chotto, ¡¿te pusiste de acuerdo con él para mentirme?!

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Morinaga-san sería incapaz de hacerte algo así!

– Y tú sí, ¿no? Dime, Kanako, ¡¿de parte de quién estás?!

– De Morinaga-san, por supuesto.

– Omae…

– Tengo que colgar, mis amigas y yo vamos a ir al cine. Me alegra que al fin te hayas reconciliado con Morinaga-san. ¡_Bye bye_, niisan!

– ¡Oi, Kanako!

El característico sonido del término de llamada retumbó en sus oídos. Con rabia apretó el celular fuertemente y lo tiró en el sofá totalmente frustrado.

– No es posible, primero Tomoe y ahora Kanako. Ah, ah, ah… Cría cuervos…

Souichi no podía creer lo ingenuo que había sido. Por otro lado, ¿cómo su joven amigo había podido congeniar tan bien con su familia, en especial con su pequeña hermana? Quizá ese chico sí era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, aunque nunca fuera a admitirlo.

– ¿Quién era, Senpai?

Pero como la furia de Tatsumi Souichi nunca es breve y jamás es cuestionable, le lanzó uno de los cojines del sofá al mismo tiempo en que se dirigía hacia su habitación.

– ¡Tu hermana!

Tetsuhiro atrapó el cojín a tiempo antes de que se estrellase contra su nariz. En su rostro se dibujó una expresión de interrogación y tras unos breves minutos de silencio al fin reaccionó tardíamente.

– ¡Senpai, pero si yo no tengo hermana!

* * *

– Senpai, ya me voy.

– De acuerdo, déjame amarrarme el cabello y…

– N-No, Senpai, tú estás cansado por lo de anoche, mejor quédate en casa.

– ¡Y-Ya te dije que estoy bien!

– Insisto, Senpai, esta vez puedo irme solo a la estación.

– Morinaga, te conozco demasiado bien, más te vale que me digas qué demonios estás tramando ahora.

– ¿P-Por qué lo d-dices?

– Estás tartamudeando, no me estás mirando a los ojos y no quieres que vaya contigo a la estación. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo crees que te conozco?

Tetsuhiro hizo un gesto de sorpresa y enseguida sonrió. Lo hacía inmensamente feliz el hecho de que Senpai ahora se fijara tanto en él como para notar sus más básicas reacciones y emociones. Lo hacía sentir especial.

– Está bien, tengo una pequeña razón… Quiero que me despidas en la puerta…

El hombre de Nagoya nunca dejaba de asombrarse por las cursis particularidades de su kouhai. Era como un niño, un niño grande. Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente era el cambio radical que experimentaba cuando se ponía en modo seme pervertido. Lo miró de reojo y percibió su temor a ser rechazado. Y eso le dolió.

– Tú crees que la vida es una película de Disney, ¿cierto? Ah, qué más da…

El chico sonrió inocentemente y cogió su maletín. Había algo más que quería decirle a Souichi, pero le daba un poco de miedo su reacción. Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, así que decidió arriesgarse. Además, Senpai no se molestaría después de todo lo que ya habían hecho la noche anterior, ¿o sí?

– Entonces… – susurró acercándose a él – ¿Puedo darte un beso de despedida?

Souichi desvió la mirada sonrojado, pero no se le veía molesto. El menor esperó un poco para recibir la autorización de su Senpai. Souichi al ver que el otro lo miraba con cara de interrogación, soltó su _permiso_ simulando irritación.

– No te quedes ahí parado. Hazlo antes de que se te haga tarde.

Tetsuhiro sonrió emocionado como un niño, lo tomó de la cintura y lo besó con inmensa ternura. Cuando rompieron el beso, se miraron intensamente.

– Te irá bien… quiero decir… nos irá bien…

Los ojos de Tetsuhiro brillaron y su sonrisa resplandeció. Solo bastaba una de sus sonrisas para iluminar el lugar más oscuro. Souichi puso una mano sobre su cabeza y despeinó ligeramente su cabello por unos segundos. Después se acercó a la puerta y la abrió como para despedirlo dejando al menor totalmente estupefacto. Se sonrojó como nunca antes y su corazón brincó de felicidad.

– Morinaga, apúrate que se te hará tarde.

– ¡H-Hai! ¡Ittekimasu, Senpai! ¡Te veré en un mes, pero te llamaré y escribiré todos los días!

– Baka, trabaja como se debe y no andes vagando, ¿me oyes?

Tetsuhiro bajó las escaleras rápidamente mientras reía dulcemente como si fuera un niño yendo a una excursión de la escuela.

– _Un mes, ¿ah? Bah, después de esos cien días y de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar, treinta días no son realmente nada._ _Ahora sí estás realmente feliz, ¿eh?_

Mientras veía a su kouhai alejarse, suspiró satisfecho y cerró la puerta. Volvió a suspirar y se dirigió a su habitación para coger sus cosas e ir a la universidad. Estaba a punto de salir a la sala cuando divisó algo sobre su escritorio.

– _¿Una carta?_

La tomó entre sus manos, vio quién era el remitente y, por alguna razón, no se sorprendió tanto como debía. Así que esa era otra de las razones por las que no había querido que lo acompañara a la estación, ¿eh? La sacó del sobre, la desdobló y se sentó al borde de su cama para empezar a leer.

– _¿Por qué diablos ese idiota me ha escrito una carta? ¿No me puede decir todo lo que tiene que decirme en persona? _

**Querido Senpai:**

**En estos momentos te debes estar preguntando "¿Por qué diablos ese idiota me ha escrito una carta?" Sin embargo, todo tiene una razón de ser. Hemos compartido tantos momentos y hecho tantas cosas juntos durante todos estos años, pero me di cuenta de que nunca nos habíamos escrito cartas. Por eso decidí escribirte una hoy. Sé que probablemente tú nunca me escribas una, pero si pudieras responder a esta aunque sea con una pequeña frase, me harías muy feliz. **

– _¿Este idiota me conocía tanto? ¿Y qué le hace pensar que voy a hacer algo tan innecesario y vergonzoso como escribirle una carta? ¡Aunque fuera una frase, nunca! O tal vez sí… Podría ponerle algo como "¡Muere tres millones de veces!" Mmm, sí, eso definitivamente estaría bien._

**Nuestra historia comenzó de una manera extraña y hasta el día de hoy seguimos teniendo una relación extraña. Pero ya no me importa. Es verdad que nunca estoy conforme con nada y que mientras más tengo de ti, más deseo, y creo que por eso me deprimo a veces. No soy tan simple como pensabas, ¿eh?**

– _¿Ahhh? ¿Quién dijo que eras simple? ¡Eres el hombre más complicado y estúpido que conozco! _

**Y sí, todas estas cosas te las he dicho en persona y podría decírtelas cada vez que lo desees, pero quería saber qué se sentía escribir mis sentimientos e inmortalizarlos en papel. **

**Senpai, tú me lo has enseñado todo. Me enseñaste a quererme a mí mismo, a valorarme y a saber que los demás tienen que aceptarme tal y como soy. Te causé molestias, te hice preocupar y llorar, y aun así, me pediste que me quedara a tu lado. También me enseñaste lo que significa tener una familia que te acoja y te apoye. Y por sobre todas las cosas, me enseñaste a amar. Yo que pensé que mi corazón estaba roto y que jamás podría volver a sentir nada, te conocí a ti y descubrí que el amor verdadero y eterno sí existe. Me enseñaste a amar tan intensa y profundamente sin importar los prejuicios, las diferencias, las dudas, los defectos, el dolor y la tristeza. Todo te lo debo a ti, y es por eso que todo lo que soy te lo entrego y es tuyo por siempre y para siempre. Porque quiero estar contigo por el resto de mis días. **

**Gracias por todo, Senpai. Estar contigo ha sido la aventura más maravillosa de mi vida. Ha sido un camino largo y difícil, y lo seguirá siendo, pero pase lo que pase siempre estaré eternamente feliz y agradecido por haberme enamorado de ti, Tatsumi Souichi. **

**Te amo, Senpai.**

**Morinaga Tetsuhiro**

– _Baka__…_

Souichi ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en qué momento se había quebrado. Solo lo hizo cuando notó que el papel tenía pequeñas gotas de agua. Dejó la carta a un lado. No quería arruinar algo tan bello y tan lleno de sentimientos. En su lugar, usó sus manos para cubrir su rostro y empaparlas con sus lágrimas y ahogar sus sollozos.

– _Morinaga…_

¿Cuándo es que ese chiquillo se había vuelto tan importante en su vida? O mejor dicho, ¿cuándo es que se había vuelto _indispensable_? Cada vez que estaba junto a él, una profunda y hermosa calidez envolvía su corazón, su alma, su mente y su cuerpo. Se calmó, terminó de enjugar su llanto y se puso los anteojos. Metió la carta en el sobre y la guardó en el cajón de su velador. Miró su reloj.

– _Rayos, tengo que ir a trabajar._

¿A qué se parecía esa sensación? No tenía idea. Una vez su kouhai la había descrito de una manera que le había parecido extremadamente cursi. Pero, ¿qué era exactamente lo que él había dicho? No lo recordaba con precisión.

– _Como_ _miel cayendo sobre esmeraldas… o a__lgo así, ¿no?__ Pero suena tan cursi… _

Y al abrir la puerta y ser recibido por un cielo azul y un sol radiante, salió dispuesto a empezar un nuevo día.

– _Sí, definitivamente suena como algo que diría él…_

****FIN****

* * *

No tengo palabras para agradecer todo su maravilloso apoyo. Fue un gran reto escribir esta historia, pero siento que siempre puse todos mis sentimientos en ella y estoy orgullosa del resultado. Yo también, pase lo que pase, siempre estaré eternamente feliz y agradecida por haberme enamorado de este manga y de esta pareja tan hermosa. Tengo algunos proyectos de un nuevo fic y de algunos one shots, pero todo depende de _Miss Inspiration_, ¿recuerdan?

Sigamos apoyando y amando a Takanaga Hinako sensei, a Tatsumi Souichi y a Morinaga Tetsuhiro como ellos se merecen.

Nos veremos en un futuro no muy lejano.

Minna arigatou gozaimashita!

****Jane Ko** **


End file.
